


grow (in this new view)

by spacebeyonce



Series: hyrule world tour [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 99,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebeyonce/pseuds/spacebeyonce
Summary: continuing their journey throughout this new hyrule, link shows zelda the new hyrule settlements, and zelda works to figure out her place in the worldzelda, link, and figuring out where to go after calamity
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: hyrule world tour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858639
Comments: 188
Kudos: 499





	1. foothill stable

**Author's Note:**

> ........soooooo, haha! what had happened was, uh. 
> 
> I've been pretty damn bored these past couple weeks. and since I had a whole lot of nothing to do, I started thinking about how I wanted to kick this off, so now here we are. I at least knew what I wanted to do to introduce part two, so might as well get it going while I still can, right? so here I am! I also had to buy a new laptop 'cause my other one was crashing, and figured writing this was a good way to get used to the keyboard lmao.
> 
> anyway, I guess I'll let you guys go. title's from the song garden by kidplastic, it's cute. and, hmmm, that's it! hope y'all enjoy!

It was a clear, moonlit night at the spring – not a single cloud in the sky.

The Goddess statue felt menacing as it loomed over her, Her kind, serene features shadowed out by the bright light of the moon. It never failed to make Zelda feel so small – so insignificant. But she would persevere; she would shove that feeling aside push on…because what else was there for her to do?

Zelda ground her teeth, biting back a shiver as she stepped into the frigid waters of the spring, the humid air a confusing contrast as she automatically made a path to stand at the foot of the statue. The scenery around her was a blur, constantly shifting, blending –

(tucked away into the stone mouth of a dragon, huddled in a pit beneath the earth, pillars of ice surrounding her, making her feel like she was in a cage -)

-but Zelda paid it no mind, turning pleading eyes skyward.

She could feel Link’s presence at her back, and she took comfort in it – in the steadiness of him, the reassurance that he would be there to hold her up whenever she stumbled.

The water surrounding her felt thick, viscous; it weighed down her prayer gown, already soaked through, and chilled her to the bone. Zelda paid it no mind.

Instead, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands to her chest. And she prayed.

Futile, empty, _worthless_ prayers – but she prayed.

Zelda would plead, and pray, and beg. She would do it for as long as she needed to. She would empty herself out, over and over, until Hylia deemed her worthy enough to give her the power she needed.

Because what else was there for her to do?

Frozen, icy winds blew around her, and with it came a tangle of whispers, carried on the breeze. Zelda ignored the noise, her focus solely on her prayers, but the wind continued to blow, stronger and stronger – and the whispers increased with it.

They were so _loud_ , swirling around her, rising from a murmur to a hum to a hiss, voices overlapping over and over and over, until Zelda was praying at the top of her lungs, speaking over the noise with her eyes screwed shut because she had to get an answer here, she _had to_ , or else –

She _needed_ this power or –

Or it would all be for nothing. She would be _nothing_.

The water tugged at her gown, pulling her in, and the hissing whispers crescendo, formed words – _one_ word, over and over until it was all she could hear.

_…Ganon…_

_Ganon…_

_Ganon…_

**_Ganon._ **

The whispers stopped.

_Everything_ stopped – even the air around Zelda was still, no sounds of the wind or the rustle of trees. The water surrounding her didn’t make a sound. She couldn’t feel Link’s presence at her back, and the chill of his absence echoed down her spine.

She was alone.

Zelda opened her eyes –

To _red._

It was red, all of it, _all_ _of it_ , her surroundings coated in that cursed, horribly familiar crimson, and Zelda’s eyes snapped up to the Goddess statue, wide with horror. The silhouette of Hylia towered over her, shadowed in black and highlighted with the fiery light of a Blood Moon.

_A Blood Moon._

Somewhere, she could faintly hear Link calling her name. _Screaming._ But before she could even open her mouth, the water – thick and crimson, creeping silently up her torso, across her chest, over her arms, claws winding around her throat –

-pulled her down.

Malice coated her tongue, filled her throat and lungs, choking her. Trying to drown her. Zelda tried to scream as she was pulled deeper, deeper, deeper into the earth. The air was freezing as it rushed past her, stone blurring around her as her heart pounded in her ears –

But –

It didn’t _sound_ like her heartbeat. It was too slow, too sluggish, and growing louder, louder, _louder,_ until it _vibrated_ against her ribs, rattled her bones _–_

_Thump-thump……thump-thump……thump-thump……_

Zelda tried to open her eyes – she wanted to see – she wanted –

She –

-o-

Zelda shot upright from the bed, a scream getting stuck in her throat and turning into a choked gasp. Sweat glued strands of hair to her temples as she clutched at the blankets, eyes wildly roving across the room, reminding herself where she was.

It was the middle of the night, judging by the moonlight streaming into the room – clear, _normal_ moonlight, she fiercely reminded herself – stretching across the blankets and bathing the loft in a silver glow. Slowly, Zelda became aware of other things – the chill on her arms, the tangle of blankets around her legs, the way her nightclothes stuck to her skin –

The hand on her back.

_Link._

She turned sharply towards him, dropping her death grip on the blankets to reach out to him, dragging her hands up his arms, across his shoulders, cupping his face – making sure he was real. That he was _okay._ His skin was sleep-warm, and he looked back at her, groggy but alert; his skin was highlighted with gold, letting Zelda know that her eyes were glowing, Goddess blood flaring up with her panic.

“A nightmare?” Link guessed quietly, voice hoarse with sleep, reaching up and covering her hands with his, and she nodded mutely, trying to even her breathing and calm down enough to ease the alarmed humming of her powers in her veins. “You haven’t had one in a while. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I –”

Zelda shook her head, trying to remember the reason for the panicked thrum of her blood. “I…it’s fading, now, but – all I remember is – is falling, or, or being pulled down, and whispers, and –”

She remembered the crimson sky the most, the silhouette of Hylia outlined by burning skies, and Zelda shivered, swallowing loudly. “There was a Blood Moon,” she whispered, “I remember – there was a Blood Moon.”

Link brushed his thumbs over her knuckles, his hands still covering hers, and Zelda felt her muscles relax somewhat at the calming touch. “There hasn’t been a Blood Moon since we stopped the Calamity.” Link reminded her, “there will never be another one for as long as we live – I promise.”

“I know,” Zelda whispered, “it’s just – it’s hard, sometimes. Remembering that.”

“Do you wanna make tea? I can get up –”

“No, no…” Zelda finally let her hands fall from his face, and Link let her go, watching as her fingers twisted in the blankets. “I think – I think I can get back to sleep. I…could we talk? If that’s okay?”

The nightmare was hovering on the edges of her memory, now, but Zelda still felt wary – as though the moment she fell back asleep, she would be sent right back into that terrible dream.

“Yeah. That’s fine. Here, lie back down – what did you want to talk about?”

Zelda pulled the blankets up to her chin, and she automatically curled towards Link as she laid back down – the way they always do before they go to sleep. “Let’s…let’s talk about tomorrow,” she finally decided, “let’s talk about how our trip is going to go.”

She had been so excited, when they had gone to bed that night; after coming back from Tarrey Town, they spent several days in Hateno, planning and preparing for their trip across Hyrule to visit the settlements. Zelda didn’t feel any trepidation about the days ahead – only eager to see the world and the surprises she knew Link had in store for her. She wanted to be reminded of that, and hopefully have more pleasant dreams throughout the night.

“Well –” Link stretched an arm across her, pressing his hand into her back, and Zelda scooted a little closer to him. “I still have some strawberries that Uma gave me, and the sheep farmer up the hill gave me some fresh cream, so I was going to surprise you in the morning with some crepes.”

Zelda’s lips twitched upwards in a faint smile, “I’ll make sure to be properly surprised, then. Always good to keep up appearances.”

Link let out a quiet exhale of laughter, “yes, please do. And then, after we eat, we’ll leave Hateno, and start making our way to Goron City. We agreed on it, so we’re gonna walk some of it, and then, once we get near Kakariko, we’ll use the slate to travel to Eldin, and the closest stable.

“After we get some rest, we’re going to find some fireproof lizards, and you can spend the morning making elixirs –”

“Oh, _I’m_ going to do it?” Zelda cut in, amused, “are you suddenly incapable of making elixirs?”

“Yours are way better than mine,” Link stated, utterly shameless. “Yours come out a lot stronger, and last longer; mine were always weak, most of the time. I always felt lucky when I got it right.”

“I suppose…since I don’t want to spontaneously combust, I can make the elixirs. And after that?”

“After that,” Link continued, “we’ll go up to Death Mountain - to Goron City. And you’ll meet the new Boss, and all the people. And you’ll get to meet Yunobo, and see Vah Rudania, and figure out what the people need.”

“Will there be any surprises waiting for me?”

He wrinkled his nose in thought, and Zelda bit her lips to hide a smile. “…No,” he answered slowly, “but I can probably think some up on the fly, if you want.”

“Only if you want to.”

Zelda’s eyes were getting heavier, now, and she turned her face into her pillow with a small sigh. “Getting tired?” Link asked, and she turned slightly to look at him, cracking one eye open.

“Mm. Thank you, for staying up with me; I can barely remember the dream, now.” Now, there were only flashes, faint impressions of the fear she had felt upon awakening that were quickly being replaced by renewed anticipation for their journey.

“It’s alright. I still get nightmares too, sometimes.”

 _Not like this,_ a part of her whispered, _nothing like this_.

“I wonder…if they’ll ever stop.” Zelda wondered aloud, a quiet whisper, and Link stared at her, the emotion in his eyes hard to describe.

“…maybe one day,” he murmured. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Zelda hummed, already two steps ahead as her eyes slid closed, her breath leaving her in a slow exhale as she started to doze.

She was glad, to have Link with her; the fear she had awakened with was nothing more than a sense of unease, easy to shake off when one was falling asleep. _It was just a dream,_ she sleepily reminded herself. _Because of us the Calamity is gone. No one will have to see it again for generations. There will never be another Blood Moon again._

She fell asleep, the blankets and the warmth of Link’s hand on her back and his calm, even breathing easing her rest.

But stubbornly, that faint unease lingered.

In the morning, Zelda awoke to the sweet, promised scent of strawberries and sugar and could barely remember the dream she had at all.

-o-

While they were taking their time to rest and plan in Hateno, Zelda had been journaling – making a few silent plans of her own.

Though really, she didn’t see them as _plans_ ; Zelda felt that they were more along the lines of _notes_. Mere observations if you will. For the past few weeks with Link, with the sight of every ruin, every destroyed outpost and empty town, Zelda’s mind had started to churn. By the time they arrived at Hateno, Zelda’s fingers itched with the need to write, to get all her thoughts down on paper, and after their day of rest she purchased a journal as soon as she could.

While Link was off grabbing gifts for the wedding, and during the times they weren’t talking about their journey across Hyrule, Zelda had been taking note of all the things she had seen so far that needed to be improved.

First off – the bridges.

Every bridge she had seen so far has been in some form of disrepair, looking like they were a moment’s notice away from falling apart completely. When it came to repairs, they were a priority – but would anyone try and step up to help if the roads weren’t safe enough to travel? She and Link had been lucky so far, in their journey, and even if they did eventually run into trouble, Zelda knew she was in the safest place in the world – but she knew that others weren’t so lucky.

So, another observation – travel safety.

Zelda had been wondering if it would be possible to convince the other races to help with ensuring safety on the roads. She remembered that – that _before_ , it was mostly soldiers from the Royal Guard that were sent out to patrol and make sure the monster infestations didn’t grow out of control. But now…now that they were a little short on the Hylian population…could it be possible? With the Calamity gone, would any of the descendants of the Hylians that fled the country try and return?

It left her with a lot to think about.

Now, on the morning of their departure to Goron City, Zelda looked over her notes, absently biting into a strawberry as she guiltily looked over what had eventually turned into a proposal on getting the other races involved with making the roads safer – mostly possibilities of increased trade and travelers in their domains.

This was all looking very…Princess-y. Almost Queen-like, even. Which made her feel awful, because she still wasn’t sure that she wanted to be a Queen at all. Even now, just thinking about the possibility made her feel so twisted up inside – and fiercely, Zelda suddenly wanted to talk to her mother. Wanted her guidance. Because who could she talk to about this? Not Impa, certainly not, even though she had been her confidant before the Calamity – she had already made it clear what she expected of her, despite her respecting Zelda’s request for time. She had no one to really _ask_ about this, about what she should _do_ – and it made her feel so incredibly lonely.

Sighing quietly, Zelda closed her journal and pushed back her chair, rising to her feet.

Link was still in the bath house, preparing to leave, and Zelda had already packed her own things the night before, so she had nothing else to do but wait.

And since she had to wait, well – she might as well make some progress on one of the things in Hyrule that needed fixing.

Nodding decisively, Zelda scooped up her journal and tucked it into her bag, shouldering it after tugging on her boots and stepping outside.

Shading her eyes from the morning light, Zelda made a beeline to the large tree by the house with a smile, heading towards the one person she needed to talk to.

“Good morning, Bolson!” She said happily, giving the two Hylian men a wave, “hello, Karson. I hope you’re well?”

“Why, good morning, miss Zelda,” Bolson said, taking in her outfit. “Heading out?” He guessed, and she nodded. “I am! Link and I are about to start making our way to Goron City. He isn’t ready yet, so while I wait…”

She scuffed the toe of her boot into the grass, tugging at the strap of her pack. “I was wondering if I could…ask a question?”

“Well, sure – shoot.”

Bolson gestured for her to take a seat, and she took a spot in the grass near them, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Zelda wasn’t…entirely sure how to start this – but she wouldn’t get any answers by fretting over her wording.

“I’ve just – been wondering,” she started, “Link has told me a lot about you, and your company, and I’ve seen your lovely model homes, and Tarrey Town, of course – you and your men are very good at your craft.

“In my travels with Link, I’ve seen the heavy state of – of disrepair that Hyrule is in, and I’ve wanted to ask…”

She tried not to fidget as she looked Bolson in the eye, jaw set in determination. “Do you plan on expanding further, with your construction? And if you do, then…what would this expansion entail?”

“Hummm….” Bolson stroked his chin as he stared at Zelda, and she tried not to let any of her nerves show as she looked back at him, waiting for his answer.

“I suppose,” he finally says, “it depends on what kinds of expansion we’re talking.”

It took everything in Zelda to not wiggle in excitement, and she pulled her journal out of her bag with a small grin. “I was thinking…maybe we could start with the bridges?”

By the time Link had stepped out of the house to look for her, Bolson and Karson were huddled around Zelda and her journal. “See, it doesn’t have to be rebuilt with _stone_ , I think” she explained. “The bigger bridges, well, _those_ might need to be rebuilt with stone, but with the other main bridges…if we could just reinforce it, maybe just have some better, sturdier wood –”

“There you are. Have you been out here this whole time?”

“Ah –” Zelda leaned back, looking up, and saw Link standing at her back, hands on his hips as he hovered over her. “Link!” She grinned up at him, “I’m sorry, no – I haven’t been out here too long. I was just talking to Bolson and Karson and giving some suggestions about fixing up the bridges!”

“She’s got some pretty good ideas,” Karson piped up, and Bolson made a noise of agreement, tapping his chin. “Yes, I’ve been given a lot to think about…you’ve got a real gem in the lady Zelda over here, Link.”

“So I’ve been told,” Link said dryly as he offered a hand to Zelda, pulling her to her feet. “All set?”

“I am!” Brushing any stray dirt clinging to her trousers, she gave Bolson and Karson a small nod of thanks. “Thank you both for hearing me out. We’ll hopefully see you again soon!”

“Yes ma’am! Safe travels, you two. You kids be good!”

“When are we not?” Link called over his shoulder, and Zelda let out a light laugh before giving the two men one last wave, turning on her heel to catch up to Link and hook her arm with his. Arm and arm, they walked over the bridge and out onto the main road, giving quiet hellos and smiles to every villager they passed, Zelda giving one last farewell wave to Thadd at his usual guard post as they left Hateno Village behind and stepped out into the wild.

Zelda tipped her head back with a smile as the warm wind brushed through her hair, soaking in the warmth from the sun shining overhead.

“I have to admit, I’ve missed being out like this.” Zelda admitted, and Link raised an eyebrow, mouth quirked in a crooked smile. “Really? We only just got back from Tarrey Town.”

“That was different! It was a straight shot there – there wasn’t days of traveling, and it’s nothing like the past few weeks we’ve had! Where –”

Zelda suddenly stopped short, and she saw Link tilt his head curiously at her in the corner of her eye.

“Where…what?”

She felt the itchy, telling heat of a blush spread across her face, and Zelda chewed on the inside of her cheek, rolling the words she was about to say on her tongue.

_Where it had just been the two of us - just you and me._

Where did a thought like _that_ come from? Though – she supposed…it was true, in a sense; when it was just her and Link, walking through the wild…together, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. But she couldn’t say anything like _that!_ That felt – it felt _greedy,_ in a sense. She didn’t want to leave Link hanging, though, so Zelda wracked her brain for another response.

“Oh – where…” she started slowly, “where we could just…take our time. We never got the chance to take our time, did we?”

If Link knew that she was only being partially truthful, he wasn’t calling her out on it – instead, he nodded, thoughtfully looking at the path ahead of them as they walked.

“That is true,” he said softly. “From what I remember of before…it always felt like we were on a schedule, when we traveled. And when I woke up –”

He furrowed his brow, “when I woke up, I _definitely_ didn’t feel like I could take my time. Every time I took a break, or a detour, I always felt so guilty. But now…”

Link turned his eyes skyward, watching the clouds pass overhead, “now, we really can take as long as we want. We can get distracted, and take detours, and discover things.” He looked over at her, and the smile he gave her made his eyes crinkle at the corners and her heart flutter in her chest, “it is really nice.”

“Yes,” Zelda agreed breathlessly, giving his arm a squeeze, “it is. It really, really is.”

Most of their walk passed by in peaceful silence after that as they took the winding roads away from Hateno, Zelda contentedly staring at the hills and rivers they passed as they went. They took a break after a few hours of walking for lunch, Link leading her through a crevice in the rock that led to a small clearing, the space littered with small, carved statues, staring out at the world with lightly smiling faces.

“What’s this?” She asked as he led her to a tree to sit under, and he shrugged as he grabbed the slate. “I’m not entirely sure,” he explained as light gathered in his hands, two apples appearing in his palm, “I saw it when I was leaving Hateno, one day. There’s a Korok here, so I always try to leave something if I come this way, to try and have safe travels.”

Near the tree, there was a small stone alcove, with two statues resting side by side, a stone dish at each of their feet. Link placed an apple in each dish, and Zelda heard the light jingling of bells and a peal of laughter before it faded into the rustling of the trees.

“That should do it,” Link said, nodding sharply in satisfaction, sitting down next to Zelda beneath the tree. “Now, what do you want to eat – should we just have a snack, or some real food?”

“Link, all food is real food.”

“Cake isn’t,” Link said staunchly, and Zelda rolled her eyes, giving in to their pointless, on and off debate. “Oh, so the cake we had at Rhondson and Hudson’s wedding was imaginary, was it?”

“Cake’s fine for celebrations and dessert,” he conceded, “but if we had cake for lunch right now, you’d be crashing before you even made it to the halfway point. _So_ , when it comes to travel, cake isn’t real food when you need good energy.”

“I think cake is perfectly fine for lunch as long as you balance it out with something else!”

“You’re just saying that because you want to eat sweets all the time.”

Offended, Zelda sat up to her full height, crossing her arms, “well I think I’ve earned the right to have sweets whenever I want! And you’re certainly one to talk, mister _strawberry crepes_ with _whipped cream._ ”

“I just made that for you!” Link protested, “I usually don’t have that kind of stuff for breakfast! I just have….an apple, or something.”

“An _apple,_ ” Zelda repeated, incredulous, “but Link, that isn’t _real food._ ”

He scowled at having his argument turned back around on him, giving her a shove, and Zelda fell back into the grass in a fit of giggles.

“Gimme a break,” he groused, “we haven’t even eaten yet. I’ve decided – we’re just gonna have riceballs, since we need to get moving again soon anyways. Do you want the one with mushroom, the one with crab meat, or a surprise?”

Suspicious, Zelda narrowed her eyes at him, pushing herself up onto her elbows, but Link was giving nothing away, his face peacefully blank. “Is it a good surprise?” She asked, and he shrugged. “It’s not bugs. Or a frog.”

“A _frog -_ oh, and not bugs, he says, _that’s_ comforting,” she huffed, “fine – I’ll take the _surprise._ ”

Link’s eyes crinkled slightly with a smile, and soon enough Zelda was unwrapping a Korok leaf and staring down at the three riceballs in her lap with trepidation. They looked like perfectly normal riceballs, and Link’s cooking is always good – plus, he’d _never_ try and feed her something disgusting on _purpose_ , so she picked one up and took a cautious bite.

The rice was warm and delicious as always, carrying the sweet-sour tang that riceballs always do, and Zelda’s eyebrows shot up once she got a taste of the filling, ridiculously sour and wonderfully familiar.

“Pickled plums?!” she cried out, “oh, Link, when did you get those?? We haven’t been back to Kakariko since –”

“I bought a jar of them a while back, during my travels,” Link explained, already working on his second riceball. “They keep for a long time, so I had some leftover, and I – I remembered, um. That you liked them. So I made those for you.”

Suddenly bashful, Link looked down at his knees, and Zelda couldn’t stop the goofy smile that spread across her face if she tried. Touched, she scooted closer to him until they were pressed together from shoulder to hip, and Zelda ate the rest of her riceballs with a smile, eating them slower than she usually does to savor the taste. Link had finished his lunch by the time she was halfway through her last riceball, but he didn’t seem to mind, slouching back against the tree and watching the clouds pass by as she leaned against him.

The clouds had thickened by the time they resumed walking, but Zelda wasn’t too concerned the more she looked at them, certain that there wouldn’t be any rain. They could continue to take their time walking along the path, Zelda occasionally commandeering the slate and wandering off to take a picture of something for the compendium – a blooming flower, a fox hiding in the brush, a hive of courser bees, dripping with honey. Eventually the path was shaded by a familiar canopy of trees, and Zelda tried not to stiffen up too much as the stalwart remains of Fort Hateno came into view.

She paused for a moment, just outside the gates, and took a deep, fortifying breath. Link reached out, grabbing her hand, and when she looked over at him, he was staring at her with a calm expression as he waited for her okay, letting him know she was ready to continue. It was nearing late afternoon, now, and the longer they waited, the more daylight they would burn, so after taking one more deep breath, Zelda nodded, and they stepped away from the shade of Fort Hateno out onto Blatchery Plain.

It was still disconcerting, passing through here, seeing the remains of Guardians as far as the eye could see. She still felt a sense of disbelief, staring at the toppled husks and thinking _I did this – this happened because of me_.

“Did it ever feel strange?” She asked, “walking through here?”

Link hummed quietly, “…not at first,” he admitted, “when I couldn’t remember anything, I just – I thought it was another part of the world, affected by the Calamity. I even got to hear the story about how I died. Even though I didn’t know it was me, then.

“But once I, uh – once I remembered…it was a little unsettling, being here.”

Zelda could clearly remember that day; she had watched over him, then, as he stood at the spot where he fought for the last time, pale and eyes far away as he stared at the fallen Guardian. She remembered plaintively calling to him, when he came back to himself – _here, I’m here, in the castle –_ and watching his hands curl into fists, eyes harder than diamond.

“It is unsettling,” she quietly agreed, squeezing his hand. Looking out at the land stretching before them, Zelda bit at the inside of her cheek, rolling her thoughts around in her head.

“Link.”

“Yeah?”

“If you could…” she bit her lip, “if you could change anything about Blatchery Plain…what would it be?”

He frowned, thinking about it, and Zelda hoped he understood the question she was trying to ask. “I’d make a memorial,” he finally said, “for the people that defended Fort Hateno, before. For the ones that didn’t make it. Maybe…maybe we could get rid of the Guardians and – oh, I don’t know…maybe people can just – plant new things? So they can see new things growing when they travel through here, instead of being reminded of the damage the Guardians caused.”

Link’s eyes were a little sad, a little longing, “people shouldn’t have to keep seeing things that brought nothing but pain. I think…it would be nice, to walk through this place and not be reminded of that day.”

In her mind’s eye, Zelda could see it – Blatchery Plain, free of Guardians, blades of grass and new, blooming clusters of flowers waving in the breeze. Tender stalks of saplings others planted, slowly reaching up towards the sun. Fort Hateno would be rebuilt, made _better_ , and there could be – a plaque. For the people that defended Fort Hateno all those years ago. Maybe they could recycle parts of the Guardians for the plaque, to honor everyone that held them back all those years ago.

Her breath left her in a shaky exhale, and she clutched at Link’s hand as they left Blatchery Plain behind. “That sounds nice,” Zelda said, voice a thin whisper, “it sounds so lovely – I can almost see it.”

“Yeah.” He looked over at her, searching, “I wonder if something like that is possible.”

She suddenly couldn’t look him in the eye, then, and Zelda hummed lightly, her eyes sliding away to look down at the path as they walked, one foot in front of the other.

“…I think it is.” Zelda said to her boots, “it’s certainly possible, yes – I have to believe in that.”

The same guilt from that morning settled in her gut again, and it bothered her, because what did she feel so guilty for? She hadn’t – she hadn’t _decided_ on anything, yet, was only asking questions, making observations…gathering the information she needed, so she could figure out where to go from there. What was there to feel guilty about?

The feeling continued to nip at Zelda’s heels regardless, and their walking continued in silence – but Zelda didn’t mind. Before, when Link first became her personal guard, she _absolutely_ minded, constantly talking to herself to fill the air with _something_ and avoid his unbreakable stony silences. Later, though, when she started to warm up to him, well – she learned that it was fine, to be quiet around each other. That there was some peace, in the silence between them.

As she slowly came back to herself, pulling away from her thoughts, Zelda finally registered that even though Blatchery Plain was miles and miles behind them, Link was still holding her hand.

Her guilty feelings were overcome by a warmth in her chest, and Zelda bit the inside of her cheek, turning her head slightly to hide her smile.

This was something that she didn’t mind, either.

It was nearing dusk when they arrived at Kakariko Bridge, and Link lightly tugged at her hand to get her to stop. “I think this as close to Kakariko as we’re gonna get, so we should probably go before it gets too dark.”

“I agree,” Zelda said. “It’s best to get to the stable now, before the innkeep goes to bed.” That, and she would like to get the chance to have a warm meal before bed. She was selfishly hoping they would make it to Kakariko; she would’ve liked to have seen the village again, under better circumstances. But she knew that she had plenty of time, now.

Link held open his arms, and Zelda pressed herself against his side, placing her hand on the slate and watching as he tapped on the screen a couple of times and looking up as the scenery vanished in a swirl of blue light.

When she blinked the stars out of her eyes, Zelda stared out at Death Mountain, the lava glowing brightly in the dim light of dusk and felt anticipated nerves twist in her gut.

“We’re here.” Link guided her off the platform of the shrine, and together they made their way down the rocky hill the shrine inhabited to the stable waiting ahead. “This is the Foothill Stable,” he explained as they neared it, “it’s not too late, so there should be – ah. Good evening, Gaile!”

He called out to a young, Hylian woman that had just finished sweeping the path up to the stable, setting the broom aside to take a seat by the cookpot. “Link!” Her face brightened up as they approached, “haven’t seen you this way in a while! And you brought someone _with you?_ Hylia be praised – I never thought I’d see the day!”

“Gaile,” he chided, and it was too dark for Zelda to see if he was blushing or not. “Be nice. This is my friend, Zelda. We’re traveling to Goron City.”

“A _friend_ , huh?” Gaile stressed, “well, any friend of Link’s is friend of mine. Good to meet you, Zelda – he hasn’t been causing too much grief for you, has he?”

“Only the right amount,” Zelda responded with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. It seems that Link has friends all over!”

“Well, he’s a sweetheart, so who can blame us? And you said you two were traveling up Death Mountain tomorrow? Do you need any elixirs? I can sell you some, for sixty rupees each.”

“That’s alright, Gaile,” Link cut in before Zelda could protest, because _sixty rupees_ for _one elixir?_ Before, they were only twenty rupees at the _most!_ “Zelda’s going to be making some elixirs tomorrow, before we leave.”

“Yes,” Zelda said slowly, “but your looking out for us is appreciated, of course.”

“Sure, sure, no trouble at all. I should probably let you go, so you can get some rest – especially since you came out all this way!”

“It’s fine, I need to make dinner anyway. Zelda –”

Link placed a hand on her back, “could you go ahead and get us a space for the night, while I make us something?”

“Of course – I’ll be gone for just a moment.”

As she walked away, she caught Gaile saying teasingly, “a _friend_ , Link? Now, are you _sure?_ ” and swallowed a giggle as she entered the stable.

-o-

The next day, Zelda awoke with the dawn.

She didn’t intend it; she was asleep one moment and wide awake the next, jolted into waking by the growing flutter of nervousness in her belly at the reminder of what they were here to do. She could tell that Link was still asleep; they had shifted around, in the night, and he was now curled up against her back with an arm stretched over her hip, his deep, even breathing brushing against the shell of her ear.

Trying not to wake him, Zelda squirmed around under his arm until she was facing him, until they were nose to nose, and just – looked at him. He’s always up and moving before she is, so she never gets many chances to see him this way. Link continued to sleep, undisturbed by her movements, and a lock of his unbound hair slipped across his cheek. She wanted to brush the hair away, but she didn’t want to wake him, though her fingers itched to touch him – she _always_ wanted to touch him, now. Always wants to be close.

She doesn’t really get it.

Maybe, she muses, that’s just what happens, when you’re forced to spend a century apart.

Zelda let her eyes dance across his face, taking in the flutter of lashes and the peaceful, dreaming curve of his mouth, and decides to get up. As nice as it would be to stay in bed until it was time to go, there were a few things she needed to do, anyway. With that decided, Zelda quietly slipped out of bed, trying her best to not wake Link up, and grabs some clothes to change into.

She checks on him one more time, before slipping away, and smiles when she finds him sleeping on, buried a little deeper in the blankets.

That’s fine – he needs the rest, anyway.

Once she’d washed up and changed, Zelda slips back into the stable to pick up the Sheikah Slate and slip back outside. The space was empty, no one out there but her, and Zelda took in the silence with a smile, stretching her arms overhead and inhaling deeply as the world slowly woke up around her, the sun crawling up into the sky.

Moving out of her stretch, Zelda made her way down the path away from the stable, heading to the outcropping of rocks nearby, and began to deftly braid her hair down her back, so it wouldn’t get in the way.

It’s been a while, but she feels fairly confident that she is still proficient in the technique of hunting lizards.

A couple hours later, the sun was higher up in the sky, and Zelda was a little sweaty, a _lot_ triumphant, and halfway through making her third bottle of fireproof elixir. Link was kind enough to save bottles from used elixirs for her, cleaning out the glass containers so she didn’t have to buy more; he’d saved at least a dozen for her, which should be plenty for their stay in Goron City.

The stable had started to wake up a little more, when she returned from her excursion; Gaile was by the horses and had given her a smile upon her return. There was also a new face – a blue Rito, tuning a large concertina, and had done a double take once he’d seen her. Zelda didn’t give it too much thought, her mind already focused on starting the elixir making process, and as she worked, a slow, comforting tune filled the air.

Zelda had just begun to work on a fourth elixir when Link stumbled out the stable, dressed for the day and running a hand groggily down his face. His eyes weren’t completely open, yet, but Link was able to find her anyway, making a beeline to the cookpot and plopping down onto the seat next to her, shoving his face into her shoulder with a heavy sigh.

“Good morning,” she said lightly, laughter in her voice. “Having trouble waking up today?”

“A bit,” he grumbled into her tunic, “just give me a moment. You were gone when I woke up.”

“Yes, well…I suppose we’ve swapped places, today.” She added bokoblin horns to the mixture, watching as it slowly began to turn pitch black. “I woke up at dawn; I just couldn’t sleep, so I decided to get up and be a little useful.”

“I was hoping to make breakfast…”

“We’ll just have to have leftovers, today; I saw that there are still some riceballs left over. We’ll eat that with some fruit and call it breakfast.”

Link hummed in agreement, and when he straightened up a few minutes later, his eyes were cleared of any remaining sleepiness, sharp and alert as he took in their surroundings.

“Oh!” he said, “Kass is here – how did I miss that??”

“Wait – Kass? The one you told me about?” Zelda looked over to see who Link was staring at, wanting to find out who this Kass person looked like, and found that he was looking at the blue Rito.

“Oh – him!” she exclaimed, “oh, goodness, I had no idea! I saw him this morning when I came back and I didn’t even say anything! I feel so rude!”

“It’s fine,” Link reassured her, “I’m gonna go say hi to him, okay? Go on and keep working, I’ll be back.”

He pushed himself to his feet, heading towards the Rito standing near the stable, and Zelda wanted to go with him and greet herself _properly_ –

But she also couldn’t let the elixir burn.

Frowning, she focused back on her work, taking occasional peeks over at Link, to see what was happening. The Rito – Kass, she reminded herself – had stopped playing at Link’s approach, and greeted him with a smile, lowering his concertina. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she did see Kass’ eyes dart to her as she poured the fourth elixir into a bottle, and then lean in to ask Link a hushed question.

That made her straighten up a little, and Zelda wracked her brain, trying to remember everything Link told her about Kass. He told her that he’s a musician, and that he has five daughters. That whenever Link saw him, he had a song for him – a riddle, used to discover a hidden shrine, that he learned from his teacher.

If he knew about the shrines, then it was possible that –

Zelda stiffened a little, eyes going wide.

It meant that the Rito probably _knew_. About _her_.

That was…somewhat alarming. But…She looked back over at them once more before starting on another elixir. With all the information she had gathered through Link, she doesn’t think that Kass knowing who she really was wouldn’t be so terrible. Every time Link had run into him, it was to offer help, so…so maybe…maybe it’s not too bad.

Once she had that settled, Zelda hunkered down and went back to work, determined to have all the elixirs finished as soon as possible, so that she could meet Kass properly.

The music started back up on her sixth elixir, and Link returned to her side, a pensive look on his face. “Everything alright?” She asked him, and he shrugged noncommittally. “It’s fine, it’s just…Kass gave me some stuff to think about.”

“In the mood to share those thoughts?”

“I guess…it was about the shrines.” Link fiddled with the strap of his sword belt, for a moment, and then silently asked for the slate. “You remember how I said they were supposed to be used to train the Hero, to prepare for the Calamity,” he continued once he got the slate in hand, and she nodded. “And I – I was supposed to find them all, before I went to help you, but – I didn’t, obviously. So Kass, he’s – concerned.”

“About what?”

“Well, he – he’d made a promise to his teacher. To travel the world, to learn the songs of Hyrule and – and help the Hero when he needs it, you know. But now that the Calamity is gone, and there’s still shrines out there –” He shrugs, “he’s worried he might never be able to fulfill his promise.”

Zelda frowned, “it’s not like we’re going to stop looking for the shrines – they’re still active! That has to mean something, right? And I’d feel awful if we left any unfulfilled promises…has Kass given you the songs already, to find the shrines? How many do you have left?”

“He did,” Link confirmed, “I ran into him during my travels and got the songs, but I never…I never got to it. I think – I made some notes, hold on…”

He opened the slate, eyes rapidly moving back and forth as he checked for something, nodding in confirmation once he found it. “Only two riddles left,” he said firmly, “one in a bay near Mount Lanayru, and another near Kakariko. Once we find them and solve the shrines, Kass will be able to go back home.”

His jaw was set in determination as he said it, and Zelda softened slightly, reaching out to squeeze his arm. “Of course,” she said warmly, “it’d be poor of us to leave one of our allies with an unfinished quest. We’ll find the shrines along the way.”

The tense lines in Link’s frame softened a little, and he nodded in thanks, grateful to her promise. “Now,” Zelda said briskly, “back to the task at hand – I want to finish up all these elixirs, so we can eat, and I can say hello to Kass.”

Link dubiously eyed the remaining bottles she had left to fill. “Don’t you think a dozen elixirs might be a bit _much?_ We shouldn’t be there for _that_ long…”

“It’s always good to be prepared!!”

Once all the bottles had been filled, Zelda quickly scarfed down her riceballs and a mighty banana, eating almost as quickly as Link, hopping to her feet and wiping off her trousers once she was done.

“Come on, Link!” She urged, bouncing on her heels, “I want to say hello!!”

He sighed out a laugh, rising to his feet. “Alright, alright…but we have to be quick. We need to get on the road soon.”

Kass’ playing slowed to a stop once again at their approach, and his eyes crinkled warmly. “Hello again, Link,” he said in a rich, deep voice, “do I finally get to meet your lovely companion?”

“Zelda, this is Kass. Kass…this is Zelda.”

This introduction _felt_ different, compared to all the other ones – maybe the difference was from being seen and _known_. Regardless of the reason, she smiled up at Kass, giving him a nod in greeting. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” she said, “Link has told me all about you, and I just – I wanted to thank you, for the help that you’ve given him. For guiding his way when you could.”

The Rito inclined his head towards her in a nod. “You’re very kind to me, Lady Zelda – it’s just an honor to finally be able to make your acquaintance, after all these years. I’ve heard many stories about you.”

Zelda scuffed the toe of her boot in the dirt, “nothing too horrible, I hope,” she said, suddenly shy, and Kass’ feathers ruffled as he shook his head. “Of course not! I assure you –”

“Kass, it’s okay.” Link cut in, “we just came by to see you one more time, before we headed up Death Mountain. And also to you know…let you know –”

“We wanted to let you know that we’ll help you solve the rest of the songs your teacher left you,” Zelda piped up. “Link and I are rather well versed in having unfinished business, and we’d hate to leave that kind of burden upon you. We just wanted to tell you, so that you’ll be able to fulfill your promise to your teacher – and be able to head back home.”

Kass’ eyes were warm as he looked at the two of them, and he lightly squeezed his concertina, a wave of music pouring out.

“I thank you, for wanting to help this old bard out,” he said softly, and Link scoffed loudly.

“Kass, you aren’t _old_.”

“Well, if we want to be technical,” Zelda mused, “we _are_ much older than him, aren’t we?”

He laughed, fingers playing an absent jaunty tune, “I suppose so! Now, I think I should let you be on your way. I’ll be heading back to my travels soon, as well – I think I’ll be heading to Tabantha, next.”

“Maybe to Rito Village?” Link wheedled hopefully, “that’s where we’ll be heading after this, and it would be nice to see you there.”

Taking the hint, Kass chuckled, “then I suppose Rito Village is where I will be. It was good to see you, Link – and very wonderful to finally meet you, Lady Zelda. Be safe on your journey, both of you – and may the light illuminate your path.”

Kass started up his music again as they walked away, the slow, relaxed tune from earlier changing to something a little more upbeat, and the tension in Link’s shoulders had completely melted away. “Alright,” he sighed, “I guess it’s time to finally go.”

Hooking his thumb into his belt loops, Link looked her over with a scrutinizing eye. “You should probably tie your hair up,” he said after a moment, “and I have a handkerchief you can borrow; the heat on Death Mountain could probably burn your hair off, elixir or no.”

“What about you?” She asked, concerned, “I don’t want _your_ hair to burn off, or anything!”

“I’ve got armor if I really need it. Besides, you’re more at risk because your hair is way longer than mine.”

As he looked for the promised handkerchief, Zelda retreated back to the stable to scoop up her bag and say her goodbyes, taking a moment to quickly undo the braid she had put her hair in to wrap it back up in the braided crown reminiscent to the one she wore to the wedding. Link was waiting for her with the handkerchief when she stepped outside, and she quickly tied it over her hair, making sure it was snugly in place.

“It’s Sheikah made, too,” Link told her, “supposedly helps you climb a little better, so – good to have, just in case.”

“I feel bad that I keep taking things from you,” she grumbled, pushing on before he reminded her for the millionth time that he didn’t _mind_. “We shouldn’t need the elixirs for a while, so…I guess we’re all set.”

She looked back at Foothill Stable, giving it one last silent goodbye, before turning back to Link and the path ahead, feeling the familiar anticipation of a new journey. “Let’s be off!” Zelda said, bracing, and Link gave her a little smile, offering an arm for them to take as they left the stable behind and stepped onto the winding dirt path, ready to take on Death Mountain.

_First stop,_ Zelda thought to herself, _Goron City._


	2. goron city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me long enough, right? 
> 
> happy friday!! I can finally add a chapter to this fic, thank fucking god. thank you all for being so patient and understanding with me! and for all the comments I've received so far - I'm so grateful for you guys!
> 
> huh, I think that's all I have to say here. I'll blab more in the end note as usual lmao. y'all enjoy!

Link had to admit that Death Mountain wasn’t his favorite place to visit.

It was too hot, the monsters here were so _annoying_ and _constant_ , and once again, because it bears repeating – it’s _too hot._ Maybe he liked coming here before because Daruk was there, but he couldn’t remember if that was true, and Daruk wasn’t _here_ anymore, so Death Mountain was his least favorite place to be.

It feels a little unfair, to think that way – especially since Goron City is always so fun to visit, surrounded by their boisterous energy. But he could never forget the first time he came here to calm Vah Rudania, still getting used to the world, and how once he got near Death Mountain proper, the heat practically brought him to his knees.

That memory was what had him keeping an eye on Zelda as they climbed and climbed, making their way up the mountain. He could still hear the noise she made, once they reached a point where the heat became unbearable – a shallow gasp, as though the wall of heat had sucked all the air out of her.

As Hyrule slowly crept through the height of summer, the heat was somehow able to feel _worse._

They paused for a moment to take their first dose of fireproof elixir, Link matching the grimace on Zelda’s face at the chalky, ashy taste, and continued their way up the path. Zelda looked a little better, after taking the elixir, but there was still a deep flush on her face, skin shining lightly with sweat, so Link silently decided to continue watching out for her.

Link called for a break once they reached the Southern Mines around early afternoon, greeted by a few yells of greeting from the few Gorons that were working there that recognized him. He waved back with a tiny smile as he led Zelda over to the first shady spot he saw. “We’re gonna take a break,” he told her. “Cool off, have a quick lunch. Are you feeling alright?”

“Link,” Zelda chided, “I’m doing fine, really!” But despite the exasperated look on her face, her tone was still fond, so he wasn’t too worried about his fretting bothering her. “I’m just a little hot, but the elixir is helping, somewhat.”

“Well, good.” He would have urged her to sit, but he knew that the ground was hot enough to burn their trousers off, so they were better off standing. “There’s a cookpot – should I just do some meat skewers?”

“Probably for the best,” Zelda agreed, lightly fanning her face. “I’m positive if you try anything else here it would burn!”

Link begrudgingly agreed, but he wouldn’t say it – instead, he intently stared at the deep flush on Zelda’s face from the heat, the way she was fanning her face. Grabbing his water skin, he handed it over with what he was sure was a no-nonsense look on his face. “Drink some,” he instructed, “I’ll be back in a sec. Okay?”

Rolling her eyes, Zelda took the water skin before shooing him away, and he didn’t relax until he saw her take a drink. It’s not the most _refreshing_ drink in the world, in this heat – but lukewarm water was better than nothing.

Quickly, he cooked up some meat skewers, rubbed down with Goron spice – two for each of them – and he triumphantly returned to her with two skewers in each hand. They ate quietly, and Link made sure Zelda didn’t notice the quick peeks he was taking at her throughout their lunch break.

She did look…good. There was no hint of the fear that had plagued her the night before they left Hateno, and there were no nightmares of any kind last night, which felt like a good omen for the days ahead. Though the heat was obviously affecting her, Zelda had been chipper and bright eyed through most of their trip up the mountain, occasionally taking the slate to take a picture of an animal roaming nearby, or a lizard bathing on the rocks – all for their growing compendium.

Zelda was still determined to get a picture of a smotherwing butterfly during their climb, but so far luck wasn’t on her side, and Link knew it wouldn’t get easier the higher they climbed, the ash fluttering in the wind making it easy to confuse it for the elusive bug.

He knew they couldn’t loiter around forever, so once Zelda finished her second meat skewer, they were on their way, making their way back onto the path out of the Southern Mines to continue up the mountain.

“Link!” one of the Goron called out as he walked away, “haven’t seen you around in a while, brother! Heading up to the city?”

“Yeah,” he called back, turning on his heel and cupping his mouth as he walked backwards. “We’ve gotta go talk to the Boss about something – the Calamity’s gone, you know?”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Is _that_ the reason for those freakshow lights in the sky a while ago -?”

“ _The Calamity is gone?!_ ”

“ _Link!!”_

“Well, you’ve done it now,” Zelda said as they left the growing uproar behind, and Link bit back a smile. “Isn’t that what we’re here to do?”

“ _Yes_ , but we’re trying to do it in a – a more orderly fashion!” She cried out, stopping when Link held up a hand to make sure that the monster camp nearby was still empty. “I didn’t want to – to cause a fuss…”

“There’s going to be an even bigger fuss once we tell the Boss,” Link pointed out, “they’re probably going to throw a party right then.”

There were a few black bokoblins posted at the large camp – those he could deal with. He was lucky there were only bokoblins; he didn’t have time to try and take down a moblin. At his side, Zelda looked aghast, “a _party?_ ” She asked faintly, and Link snickered as he pulled the Master Sword from its sheath. “I don’t – I don’t think there needs to be a _party_ –”

“You didn’t mind it so much back in Tarrey Town.” Link pointed out, and Zelda puffed up indignantly. “That’s because it was a party for Rhondson and Hudson! It wasn’t –”

He understood what she was trying to say; that with _these_ parties, being that they were the ones that brought about the Calamity’s end, the focus would be on _them._ And with some of the settlements – hell, maybe all the settlements, really – there could be questions, mixed among the revelry. _Expectations_.

He could see why Zelda would be a little wary about them being the focus of a party.

But –

Link thinks back to the morning they left, the bright expression on Zelda’s face as she gestured wildly to Bolson and Karson, pointing at her journal.

He thinks…maybe she’ll be alright.

“I think everyone needs a reason to celebrate,” Link finally said, pulling away from his thoughts. “They finally get to relax, you know? They don’t have a Calamity hanging over their head anymore.”

Zelda said nothing, biting her lip and looking thoughtfully at her hands as she wrung them together, and Link sighed quietly through his nose. “There’s a few bokoblins, at the camp,” he explained, pointing towards it. “I’m gonna take care of them really quick – I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come out.”

It felt good to move, to fall back into that sharp, familiar focus as he ran headfirst into the small gang of bokoblins. They snarled at him, brandishing clubs and stolen swords, but Link wasn’t bothered by their threats, dispatching them quickly and taking one of their swords for good measure.

“You’re good!” He called out, hopping down from one of the platforms and grunting as he landed hard on the ground. Zelda jogged over to his side, and Link handed her the sword he nicked from the bokoblins, watching her blink in confusion as she grabbed the hilt with both hands.

“Link,” she said slowly, “you know as well as I do that I’m not good with a sword.”

“I can teach you, if you want to be.” Link said, “but I was giving that to you to put into the slate.”

“Oh!” The flush on Zelda’s face deepened; with how often they pass the slate between each other, it was easy to forget who had it at the time. “Of course! Sorry…”

She pulled the slate off her hip, and they continued their walk as the sword vanished from her hands in swirls of blue.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind,” she said out of nowhere a while later, “learning how to use a sword.”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe. I suppose…” Zelda scuffed at the ground with her boot, thinking about it. “I’m not sure if my powers are very…useful, for combat. I do know _some_ things, from Impa – she taught me how to use a dagger, if I needed it. But – oh, I don’t know! And – and besides, since we’re traveling together…I’m sure we’ll run into something along the way. So it wouldn’t hurt to know _something_. Just in case…in case we get separated again.”

Link…wasn’t sure how he felt about that, and he frowned, thinking about it. “I guess that’s fair,” he finally said, “though I’m sure us getting separated won’t happen again.”

“We can hope, but just in case – it wouldn’t be fair for me to always rely on your protection. I should be – I’ll need to hold my own somehow if we’re split up.”

 _But that’s my job,_ he thought, _that’s what I’m meant for._

He wouldn’t say it, though – he couldn’t. Because Zelda wasn’t _wrong_ , he just…it didn’t sit well. He would always be there to protect her.

“I guess you’ve got a point, there,” he mused as they approached a small cliff. “Maybe we’ll brush up on what Impa taught you. Ah-! Hey – I think we need to be quick, here. There was a talus here, and I haven’t been this way since the last Blood Moon, so –”

The ground began to tremble beneath their feet, and Zelda gasped sharply, reaching out to clutch at his arm. “ _Link._ ”

“Yep,” Link said shortly as large rocks began to form together, “time to go, time to go –”

They scrambled for the short cliff face and quickly climbed up the rocks, Link pleased to see Zelda keeping up with him due to her borrowed head scarf. She had pulled herself over the edge just as the ground trembled with the impact, a fiery boulder shattering to pieces where her leg just was.

Their shaky breathing filled the air as they stared at each other, wide eyed as the talus stumbled around beneath them. “So…” Link said slowly, reaching out to take the slate off of Zelda’s belt, “wanna take out a talus? It’s easy.”

He readied his bow, bringing forth the stock of ice arrows from the slate, and Zelda sighed, taking the slate back as he pulled an arrow from his quiver.

“Alright,” she said firmly, determined. “Show me how.”

-o-

They arrived at the gates of Goron City at late afternoon, Zelda still marveling at one of the large hunks of ore that fell from the talus as it broke apart – a piece of amber, with flowers trapped inside.

He was relieved to finally make it to Goron City, and with plenty of time to spare; the way up the mountain had been paved with the annoying obstacles of fire keese, octoroks, and chuchus, and Link dispatched as many as he could along the way, knowing that Zelda would probably be happy to have more monster parts for elixirs. And now they were finally here – and hopefully, they could talk to the Boss and get that part out of the way before the day’s end.

“We can sell those, if you want.” Link offered as they neared the gates, “there’s usually a Gerudo woman around that’s buying jewels – I don’t know if she’ll be here, but it’s worth a shot.”

Zelda hummed, rubbing a thumb across the smooth surface of amber. “Maybe,” she mused, “we’ll see. I might want to keep this one – the flowers inside are probably hundreds of years old! Isn’t that amazing?”

“Link!”

Krane waved at them as they approached, giving him a wide grin. “Good to see you again, brother! What brings you here?”

“Hey, Krane,” Link greeted, “I need to talk to Bludo. Do you know where he is?”

“The Boss?” Krane scratched at the top of his head, “pretty sure he’s over at his house, like usual.”

“Alright, good. Thanks, Krane.”

“Sure thing, brother!”

“Are you okay?” he asked as he led Zelda through the gates, “you don’t look too good.”

It wasn’t wrong for him to ask; her bright demeanor had dimmed slightly at the mention of the Goron Boss, and Zelda suddenly looked ill as they walked through the gates, her hands laced tightly over her stomach.

“I’m fine,” Zelda tried to reassure him, but with how faint her voice was, it didn’t really do much good. “I’m just…nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Link said. “It’s gonna go fine. Bludo’s a little short, but he’s good people. He’ll hear you out.”

The streams of lava that traced through the city glowed as the day slowly ended, the air around them shimmering with heat. “Bludo’s place is over there,” Link said, pointing straight ahead. From a distance he could see the old Goron, hunched over and stomping around. “I can see him, too – let’s take another elixir and go talk to him, okay?”

Link brought two more elixirs from the slate, and he quickly choked his down, grabbing the empty flask Zelda handed to him to return it to the slate. They walked across the city, Link grabbing Zelda’s arm to pull her out of the way as a Goron child rolled past, laughing loudly. They were almost near Bludo when Link noticed that Zelda wasn’t walking with him anymore, his ears twitching at the feel of empty space by his side. He turned and saw Zelda staring up at the rocks near Bludo’s home, a lost expression on her face.

“It’s Daruk,” she said, and her voice was so sad that Link quickly moved to her side. He reached out, slipping his hand in hers, and they craned their necks as they stared at the carving of their lost Champion.

“I saw him.” Link broke the silence, and he felt Zelda turn to look at him.

“Daruk,” he explained further. “I saw him. After I freed Rudania.”

“…Was it –did he…” Her voice started and stopped, soft – but Link could kind of fill in the blanks.

“He looked the same,” he said, “and he was very…bright. And loud. I liked it.”

“You…saw them. All of the Champions.” It wasn’t phrased as a question – more like she wanted confirmation to something she already knew - so Link nodded, beginning to gently pull Zelda away.

“I did,” he answered easily. “All of them. Just for a moment.”

Link looked over at Zelda, wondering what she was thinking, and she was still looking up at Daruk’s statue as they walked, her eyes horribly sad. “You’ll tell me about it?” She asked, her voice full of longing. “All of them?”

“I’ll tell you.” Link vowed, “I promise.”

“Well, look who finally decided to show his face!”

The secluded feeling that enveloped them popped like a bubble at the voice that echoed across the air, and Link already felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a grin as Bludo stomped towards them. “About time you showed up!” The Goron elder groused, “a sight for sore eyes, that’s what you are, brother. The hell have you been?”

“I’ve been around,” Link said vaguely, absently giving Zelda’s hand a squeeze. “How’ve you been, Boss?”

“Me? Now that that damn lizard has finally calmed down, I’m doing swell. Finally starting to get to work clearing up the Northern Mines, so we can get back to work! What about you, huh? Gonna introduce me to your friend over there and tell me what took you so long to come around?”

“Yes.”

Zelda stepped up, standing by Link’s side with a smile. She stood to her full height under the Goron’s gaze, “my name is Zelda,” she began, “and Link and I have come to share some good news.”

“Zelda, huh?” Bludo looked at her in appraisal, squinting at her with his one good eye. “Hm. Good to meet ya. Now, what’s the news?”

“It’s about the Calamity.”

Bludo’s heavy brows rose at that, and Zelda pushed on, Link perfectly content with just standing by her and letting her make the announcement.

“Well, I’m sure that, since you have a good view of Hyrule Castle here, you must remember the – the disturbance, that happened a little over a month prior?”

Grunting deep in his throat, Bludo scowled as he thought back, remembering, before the light of recall spread across his face. “Ah! Those freakshow lights a while back! Yeah, yeah – Link! Was that you? Rudania, the damn lizard, made a fuss and shot a beam that scared the boulders outta me!!”

“Well…” Link drew it out, demurring, “It was kind of me. I just helped.”

“You did a lot more than just _help!_ ” Zelda admonished, nudging him with their joined hands before turning her attention back to Bludo. “But yes. Those lights, and Rudania – that was because – well –”

She took in a deep breath. “The Calamity is gone,” she admitted in an exhale, “it’s finally, finally gone.”

The Goron Boss looked like they’d struck him, and he blinked his one eye in disbelief.

“…You’re shitting me.”

Zelda sputtered out a laugh, and it only sounded slightly hysterical. “I’m not!!” She reassured, “I’m really, really not. There is no trace of the Calamity or its Malice within the castle. It’s gone. Completely. We made sure of it.”

Bludo was staring at Zelda like he’d never seen her before, dragging a large hand over his expansive beard. “Well, I’ll be damned,” he said quietly. “I’ll be _damned!!_ ”

He laughed loudly, clapping his hands together, and the sound was like boulders crashing together. “I never thought I’d live to see this day!” Clapping his hands one more time, Bludo turned out towards the city. “ _Brothers!”_ He roared, and the movement around them stopped.

“The Calamity is in the _dirt!_ ” He hollered, and gasps echoed around the space. “It’s gone! _Done for!_ And tonight, we’re gonna _celebrate!!_ ”

Disbelief murmured around them in ripples, at first – _the Calamity, gone? As if, there’s no way, there’s no way_ – but it changed slowly, from disbelief to confirmation to relief. Euphoria.

Link felt like the ground beneath their feet was shaking, from the force of their cheers. They were so loud he wondered if they could be heard further down the mountain.

-o-

As Link expected, as soon as they announced the end of the Calamity, Goron City dissolved into a mass of noise and celebration as they put together the fastest party imaginable.

The air echoed with the fast tempo of drums and laughter, and noises only got louder as more Goron came into the city, discovering the reason for the party. Link did dance, for a little while, pulled into it by a couple of the Gorons and trying to follow the brash, stomping movements, but eventually the heat drained him despite the potent elixir, and he went to where Zelda was sitting at the Protein Palace. Her eyes were wide as she looked over the growing crowd, jumping a little as he took a seat next to her.

“I told you they were gonna throw a party.” He said, and Zelda’s nose wrinkled slightly. “Yes, yes, you were right – I just wasn’t expecting how…quickly they got everything together.”

“It was like this after I freed Rudania, too.” The corner of his mouth twitched with a smile, “did you try the drink they have? I know they brought it out.”

He burst into laughter as her expression morphed into one of disgust and rocked back when she gave him a shove. The celebratory drink the Goron people have is a concoction the color of wet clay – muddy, brackish, and burns like fire the whole way down. Link had one sip during the last celebration the Gorons threw and vowed to never touch it again – but it looked like Zelda had to learn about it the hard way.

“Don’t laugh at me!!” Zelda cried out, “Link, I was trying to be _nice!!_ I thought it would be good for – for relations, and good will, and -!”

 _How Princess-y of you_ , Link thought, and just the mere thought of it had him sobering up a little.

He had a feeling that this trip would become something very Princess-y indeed – but he didn’t want to _assume_. Link still remembers vividly the result of his last assumptions, the hurt in Zelda’s eyes and the shine of tears on her face painfully fresh in his memory. For now…it was just the start of the trip. They had only just begun.

So- for now, he would keep his assumptions to himself, and wait until Zelda wants to say something about it. It’s the least he could do, to make up for last time – to give her the time she’s been asking for to decide.

“ _Liiiink!!_ ”

Link perked up at the voice, rising to his feet and standing on his toes to see over the heads of the crowd. A familiar shade of blue caught his eye, and he waved as Yunobo got closer, eyes wide and mouth stretched into a wide grin.

“Link!!” He cried out happily, “Link, is it true?? The Calamity is gone? Does that mean you -oh!”

The youth’s eyes somehow got impossibly wider when he saw Zelda, and he stumbled in place, bringing his hands to his chest to nervously fiddle with his scarf. “Oh, _goro_ ,” he mumbled under his breath. “Link – Link, is that -? Is – who -?”

He was shaking a little, he was so nervous, and Zelda must have decided to be kind and put him out of his misery because she rose to her feet and gave Yunobo a smile. “Hello,” she said kindly, “my name is Zelda. I take it you’re Yunobo? Link has told me quite a bit about you!”

That just made Yunobo even _more_ flustered, and Link sputtered a laugh as the Goron danced in place, clutching at the ruby around his neck. “Oh, _man!_ ” He yelped, “I didn’t know I was going to get to meet a _princess!!_ Oh man, oh man, oh man – my dad he, he told me stories _all about you_ , and how you knew my grandfather, and -!”

“Yunobo!” Link laughed, reaching out to place a hand on his large arm, “c’mon, calm down a little. It’s okay – she won’t bite.”

“Not unless I’ve been provoked,” she said with a laugh, and that seemed to calm Yunobo down somewhat.

“Sorry,” he said, sheepish. “I just – I wasn’t expecting to see all this when I came back from the mines, goro! Or that I was going to _really_ meet you!!”

Zelda laughed, flustered, and Yunobo shyly scratched at his cheek. “I was wondering if – if it was possible, could you maybe – could you tell me more about him? About Daruk?”

At the question, the flustered air around her vanished, and Zelda visibly softened at his question. “Oh, Yunobo, of course – I’d be happy to! What do you want to know?”

“Well…” he tugged at his scarf again. “I guess…what was he like? Bludo always just says I’m not brave and strong like he was, but that’s – that’s not really much of anything.”

Link felt his hair stand up at how sharply Zelda narrowed her eyes at the mention of Bludo’s words, but she said nothing about it, humming and tapping at her chin.

“I knew Daruk on and off, at first” she finally said, “but I got to know him plenty more after he was appointed the Champion of Vah Rudania. But even during those short times we met…”

Zelda smiled, and Link relaxed when he didn’t see a hint of sadness in the gesture – only the warmth of remembrance. “He was always very warm, and kind. He was very relaxed, and always tried to make sure everyone around him felt the same. And he was ready to stand up for someone and protect them at any time! When I was going to Death Mountain to appoint Daruk as Champion, he had beat back a gang of bokoblins that were causing trouble. He was so brave, and fierce – but then afterward he was immediately cowering because the bokoblins were harassing a dog, and he was _terrified_ of them!!”

She laughed at the memory, and Yunobo’s eyes were the size of plates at her recollection. “Daruk was scared of _dogs??_ ” He cried out, “Daruk?? Really??”

“Everyone’s scared of something,” Link pointed out, pulling himself out of the rapt silence he had fallen into as he listened to Zelda’s words, absorbing her account of Daruk. “Sometimes what you’re scared of doesn’t make a whole lot of sense – but you can still be a brave person anyway. And Zelda’s right. I don’t…remember Daruk as well as I used to. But from what I do remember, he was always trying to put someone at ease if they were worried about something. I think you’re more like him than you think, Yunobo.”

The Goron’s eyes shined at his words, and Yunobo smiled sheepishly at his hands. “Goro…thank you. Both of you! It’s…really nice to hear a little more about him from people that actually knew him.”

“ _Ooiiii!_ ” Someone hollered, “ _rock roasts are ready!! Get over here and eat if you want some!!_ ”

“Oh -! I should go, I haven’t eaten in ages!” Yunobo gave them a wide grin, “good seeing you again, Link! It was nice to meet you, your magest – uh, your highn – um! Miss Princess Zelda!! Bye!!”

After giving them a flustered wave, Yunobo turned and vanished in the crowd, and Link peeked over to see Zelda smiling after him fondly.

“Link, you make such good friends!” She burst out gleefully, “Yunobo is so nice.”

“Yeah; he’s a little skittish, but he’s really great.” He crossed his arms over his chest, making a face at the feeling of the drums vibrating against his ribs. “Are you having a nice time?”

“Oh, yes! I didn’t do much dancing, this time around, but…it’s nice, just watching.” She looked over the ongoing party with happy eyes. “We came and did the main thing we were supposed to do, so – it’s good, seeing everyone get to finally relax. Though I am wondering –”

She turned to Link with a curious tilt to her brow, “how long do you think the festivities will last?”

“Oh, half the night, probably.” Link answered easily, and Zelda made an uneasy face.

“Will we be uh…rooming in the local inn?”

Link pursed his lips, “oh, absolutely not – we’re probably gonna sleep in a shrine. It’s a lot cooler inside, so you’ll get a break from the heat.”

“Oh!” Zelda brightened up at that idea, pressing the back of her hand to her flushed cheek. “That…that would probably be good.”

“Do you need another elixir?”

“Not yet, I think. Though I won’t say no to some food.”

“Salt grilled meat and mushrooms, coming right up.” Link said, hooking his elbow with hers and spinning around, towing a giggling Zelda back towards the Protein Palace.

The party went on until stars peppered the sky and the moon hung overhead, the rivers of lava glowing vibrantly in the night. Link was able to get Zelda to dance a little, after another dose of elixir, and they mostly spent the time dancing doing their own thing, Zelda laughing loudly to the night sky.

Link decided to call it for the night when the flush on Zelda’s face grew dangerously dark, her breath coming in shallow pants. Grabbing her hand, he led her up the hill past Bludo’s house, where he knew a shrine was located.

Zelda sighed in relief as soon as they sank into the cooler interior of the shrine, the drums and voices disappearing and leaving the calm, ethereal silence of the shrine. She sank to her knees, and Link took a moment to summon another water skin that he’d packed from the slate, handing it to her before walking off to create their makeshift bed.

“Maybe,” she breathed, “the ah, the heat got to me more than I expected.”

Link hummed, “the first time I came up to Death Mountain, the heat almost knocked me out. You’re doing a lot better than I am, I think.”

He hooked the slate back to his belt as items coalesced at his feet – the large, fluffy quilts he purchased from the Rito and a pair of bed rolls.

Link started setting up the space as Zelda shakily pushed herself to her feet, water skin dangling in one hand as she watched him put their bed together. He connected the bed rolls together into one large mat and laid one quilt out on top of it in an attempt to stave off some of the hard ground before putting everything else together, making the space as comfortable as he could.

“Alright.” He turned to Zelda, placing his hands on his hips, “we’re all set. Do you want me to turn around so you can change or –”

The flat look Zelda gave him made him stop short. “Link,” she said, “I must be honest – at this point, I feel like if I wear pajamas, I will sweat to death.”

Her tone was frank, and Link felt himself break out into a cold sweat at the idea of Zelda sleeping in just – in just her –

He could feel the heat spreading across his face, but Link prayed Zelda wouldn’t notice, that she would think it was just leftover effects from being outside in the heat. But no – Zelda frowned at whatever the hell his face was doing, shuffling in place. “Does it – I’m sorry, that bothers you, doesn’t it? I’m sorry, that is rather forward of me, isn’t it? I can just –”

“No, it’s fine!” Link assured her, his mouth moving faster than his brain. “It’s – I’m alright if you’re alright.”

 _What are you saying??_ He screamed to himself, _what are you doing??_

It’s not like – it’s not like he _hasn’t_ seen Zelda in her underclothes before; the day they spent at the hot springs still _very_ present in his mind. This…this wasn’t _too_ different, right?

As he was having his mild crisis, Zelda sagged in relief. “Oh, thank goodness,” she sighed, hands moving toward the hem of her tunic. “I do want to apologize, though, I just – I wasn’t expecting the heat to affect me so strongly –”

“It’s fine,” Link reassured, quickly turning his back to Zelda to give her some semblance of privacy. “It’s not like we haven’t seen each other like this before,” he said, deciding to voice one of his earlier thoughts, and he heard Zelda’s quiet laugh over the rustle of clothing falling to the ground. “That’s true, isn’t it?”

It was probably best for him to prepare for bed as well instead of just standing there, so Link began to strip out of his sweat-damp clothing, sighing in relief when the cooler air hit his overheated skin. He removed his hair tie, roughly scrubbing his hands through his hair, and placed the tie around his wrist as he kicked off his boots and trousers.

“Alright,” he heard Zelda say, “I’m, um – I’m all set. Here’s your handkerchief back, also.”

“You can hold onto it,” he said, nervously licking his dry lips as he turned around. Zelda was in the process of taking down her braids, and Link – Link wasn’t as shocked as he expected, seeing her so dressed down. It was the same chemise and undershorts from before, so he – it wasn’t too shocking. “You’ll need the scarf again tomorrow, anyway.”

Zelda smiled at him, and her hair rippled around her, wavy from how long it was braided up. “Thank you, Link. I appreciate it! I –”

Whatever she was about to say was smothered by the huge yawn she let out, and Link gave in to the contagious urge and let out a yawn of his own in return.

“Oh, Goddesses, excuse me!” She cried out, wiping at her eyes, “that was rude of me – I’m more tired than I thought.”

“We probably should go to bed,” Link agreed, and he tried not to look at their makeshift sleeping area with too much trepidation. There was a – a _shyness_ in the air, as they shuffled over to the nest of blankets, and they gave each other a sheepish grin as they slipped beneath the blanket. Zelda didn’t pull it up to her ears like she usually does, content with letting the blanket rest at the curve of her waist, letting out a gusty sigh as she settled in place. Link…wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands; there’s barely been a night where they haven’t gone to sleep touching each other, but like this…he wasn’t sure what was the right thing to do.

Zelda solved that dilemma for him by just scooting closer and throwing an arm over him. She always seemed a lot braver than he was when it came to this.

“…Did you have a good time?” He asked, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her in return; it was as familiar as ever, even though there was…a lot more skin between them. She was as warm as ever, and a little sweaty from the heat, but Link found himself relaxing all the same.

“I did!” Zelda’s smile was tired but still so bright, “I’m…I’m very glad it went well. I hope that means tomorrow works out, as well.”

“I’m sure it will.”

The silence that filled the air between them was peaceful. Link watched Zelda’s eyes flutter closed before prying them back open, staring at him.

“You let Yunobo call you a princess,” he randomly pointed out, and she hummed lightly in sleepy agreement. “Yes,” she said, “I did.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Well, it’s not like I can unload all my issues onto Yunobo. It was fine.” She was interrupted by another yawn. “He wanted a princess,” she murmured tiredly, “so he got one. It’s alright.”

Link pressed his lips into a line, but he didn’t say anymore. He was about to drift off and sleep until Zelda’s voice broke the quiet air between them.

“Link.”

“Mm.”

“Can we see Vah Rudania tomorrow? Before we talk to Bludo?”

Link cracked open an eye to stare at her, and Zelda’s eyes were closed, but she was stubbornly staying awake until she got an answer.

“Yeah, we can do that.” He said, “she’s kind of in a precarious position, at the moment – but yes. We can go see Vah Rudania.”

“Good,” she sighed, her words slurring in exhaustion. “Thank you, Link.”

She gave in to her fatigue after that, breath evening out into the rhythm of sleep, and it didn’t take long before Link followed her.

-o-

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to climb up to see Rudania.”

Zelda frowned at him, but Link would not be moved, no matter how she tried to make her eyes as big and pleading as possible. “Are you sure? Maybe we could –”

“There’s no way.”

She set her jaw at his staunch refusal, the set of her shoulders as she placed her hands on her hips letting him know she was gearing up for a fight. “Vah Rudania is on the _lip of a volcano_ ,” he stressed, wanting to get his point out before an argument started. High overhead, Vah Rudania placidly stared down at them, the lights slowly fading in and out – almost akin to the slow, deep breaths of someone sleeping. “Even if we _did_ get up there safely – _which we can’t_ – there would be no safe way to go look at the Divine Beast with the way she’s been placed.”

“So _why_ ,” Zelda said slowly, tone biting, “don’t we just _move it._ ”

“I –”

Link stopped short, and Zelda raised an eyebrow as he slowly closed his mouth, thinking about it.

“…we can probably try that,” he finally said, conceding. “I’m not sure if we’ll be able to get to the console though, since it’s up on Rudania’s back, and she’s –” He gestured overhead.

“What, are you suddenly incapable of pulling one of your absurd climbing maneuvers?”

“When it’s inside a volcano, yeah, I am.”

Zelda scoffed, rolling her eyes, but some of the fight had gone out of her posture, her shoulders relaxing somewhat. “Maybe we can ask some of the Gorons to help.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

Quiet, he stared up at Vah Rudania, and at the edge of his vision he saw Zelda do the same, the two of them staring up at the Divine Beast as the lights slowly faded, in and out.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. “I know you wanted to see Rudania up close, but…there really is no feasible way for us to get up there safely – I still don’t know how I was able to do it when I came to free her. I probably couldn’t have done it if I didn’t have Yunobo.”

He could still remember the way his heart slammed into his throat as he threw himself into the mouth of Death Mountain after Rudania, the heat snatching all the air out of him and reminding him that one wrong move could be the end of him.

“I understand,” she said quietly, and her voice was wistful. She then cut him a sharp glance at the corner of her eye, “but don’t cut me off like that again. That was rude.” She gave him a light shove, and Link pouted, hoping his face showed how sorry he was. “We’ll try and move Rudania soon,” he promised, “but we probably need to head back, now. You still want to talk to Bludo?”

The journey to the base of Death Mountain ate up their morning, even though they could’ve taken the slate; Zelda declined the offer, expressing the desire to walk there instead. “I want to see what has changed, so I can know what to say to Bludo.” She had told him, and Link couldn’t really argue with that.

“Yes,” Zelda sighed, “I do. We probably should head back now.”

“Do you want to walk back, or can we use the slate this time?”

She pressed a finger to her chin, thinking about it, and then gave him a smile. “We can take the slate,” she allowed, pulling the slate off her belt, and stepping into Link’s arms.

They arrived at the shrine near Bludo’s home, and they meandered down the winding hill towards the Goron elder’s house. They saw him walking around the center of the city, and Zelda’s purposeful stride slowed to a stop, and Link stopped with her, glancing over in concern. She looked so _nervous_ , biting her lip as she tightly laced her fingers together before her chest, and he frowned at that.

“Zelda.” He waited until she was looking at him, “it’s gonna be fine. We’re here to help, right? I’m sure Bludo will listen to you.”

“…Okay,” she said, her voice a whisper, and slowly her posture straightened out of the nervous hunch she had fallen into. “Just _try_ ,” she said quietly to herself, and her jaw set in determination, Link soon following at her heels as she quickly walked over to Bludo.

“Mister Bludo!” She called out, and Link stifled a snort at the polite title. “Good afternoon!”

“Ah, so you two are still here!” he called out as they got closer. “I figured you two snuck outta here last night – couldn’t handle a real Goron celebration!” He laughed loudly, and Link grinned in response; Bludo’s laugh was always so contagious.

“Oh, no! The party was wonderful – we just turned in early, is all. Actually, I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you some things.”

Her hands were resting at her sides, but Link saw her fingers twitch, as though she was physically holding herself back from fidgeting – not wanting to give her nerves away.

“With the Calamity gone,” she started slowly, “the world can now fully heal, and there is more time than ever to rebuild. Link and I are traveling throughout Hyrule, to see to the needs of people after the Calamity’s end and try to help and push reconstruction along in any way we can, and so I wanted to ask – is there anything we can do, to help you in the rebuilding of your city?”

Zelda’s voice grew more and more confident as she went on, and soon she was standing at her full height, chin raised slightly as she looked up at Bludo. It was quite a change to witness – so familiar that Link felt like he should be three steps behind her, guarding her like he did before.

Bludo looked over Zelda with a sharp eye, combing his fingers through his beard as he considered her words. “Well,” he finally grunted, “it’s not like you can do anything to help with repairing the damn mine – you Hylians can’t tough the heat. But with the Calamity hanging around, and Rudania causing us grief, tourism’s gone down, and we’ve got no one to sell all the damn useless gems we keep digging up.”

“The Gerudo would probably be happy to buy any extra gems off you,” Link chimed in. “I know there’s a shop that specializes in jewelry making – I’m certain that they wouldn’t say no to having access to more gems.”

“The Gerudo, huh…” Bludo mused, still stroking his beard.

“And” Zelda tacked on, “with increased tourism, there would probably be an increase in merchants, as well – and I’m sure they would also be happy to buy any gems from you. But of course, there is something else that needs doing before we can work on increasing your visitor amount.”

“Hah?”

“The roads up Death Mountain are perilous, as I’m sure you know.” She explained smoothly, “our journey up the mountain was littered with monsters along the way – and the same would befall other people that try to brave the paths. If you can send some of your warriors to reduce the monster infestation on the mountain, then that leads a safer path for people to come here, to see what you and your fellow Gorons have to offer, and you and your brothers can turn Death Mountain into a reasonably safer space for others to come.”

The Goron hummed again, still thinking on it, and Link saw Zelda’s hands curl into fists in the corner of his eye.

“Alright,” he finally grunted, “I’ll bite. I’ve already got some of my brothers out to try and pick tourism back up, but if you can help them out, then – fine. I can spare a few Gorons to clean up the mess on the mountain paths.”

The tense air hovering around Zelda snapped, and her shoulders sagged as she quietly exhaled her relief. Link subtly reached over to place a hand at the small of her back, silently offering his support, and she quickly threw a grateful smile his way before turning back to Bludo.

“I accept your terms!” She said happily, extending a hand, and Bludo squinted at her before reaching back, letting Zelda grab one of his large fingers and give one vigorous shake of his hand. “I look forward to working with you, Mister Bludo,” she said, “I know that if we all work together, Hyrule will become something great – I just know it will.”

After that, there wasn’t much left for them to do.

They quickly said their goodbyes to Bludo and having already packed up their things in the morning, there was nothing left to do but depart. Zelda let out a loud sigh of relief as soon as they stepped through the gates, giving Krane a wave goodbye and leaving Goron City behind.

“I’m so glad it worked out!” She gushed, pressing her hands to her face, “It all went better than I had hoped! I’m so relieved. Thank you, Link.”

He stared at her, bemused. “For what? I didn’t really do anything – that was all you.”

“What? Don’t say that! You did help – you, you mentioned the Gerudo, and how they might have mutual interests with the Gorons. You supported me, you –”

The flush across her face deepened, but she wouldn’t look away. “You make me feel braver,” she declared, and now it was Link’s turn to feel the heat increase in his face.

“Ah.” _I think that should be the other way around._ He made _her_ braver? It was because of her that he kept finding the courage in the first place.

He scuffed his boot against the rocky ground and peeked at Zelda through his lashes. Her last admission sent a warm flutter in his gut that made him want to look away, and he fiddled with one of his earrings. “Well – I’m glad I could do something. So…what do you want to do now?”

“Honestly?” She plucked at her Hylian tunic, already damp with sweat, and made a face, “I would like a bath – I haven’t sweat so much in my life, and I feel disgusting.”

Link hummed in agreement – honestly, a bath sounded nice, right about now. “Wanna go to the hot springs further down the mountain?” He offered, and the smile she gave him could rival the sun. “That sounds lovely,” she said. “Let’s go!”

The flutter in his gut spread to his chest, and he cleared his throat, brushing his bangs away from his face. “Alright, then” he said, picking up his pace as though that would leave the nerves behind,” let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goron cityyyyyy, all done.
> 
> I decided to do this settlement first and get it out of the way because to be honest.....if I may be real.....I do NOT like visiting goron city. it's not my favorite place in the game. though yunobo is baby and I love him but DAMN I do not like death mountain lmao. it's too HOT. so this was my challenge, to knock this out and also still give it you know....love and care and all that. 
> 
> hopefully I can get to work on the next chapter soon. until then, I hope y'all can still be patient with me. I promise I will get this fic done! I have posted two other fics for botw if you're interested, 'cause one shots are a lot easier to work with my school schedule and crank out than a long project like this one, haha!
> 
> you guys know the drill! comments and kudos are infinitely loved. I hope you all have a great weekend!
> 
> see you soon (hopefully)!


	3. interlude - shai yota and mezza lo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! happy friday again!
> 
> will friday updates start being a regular thing? has dom gotten her groove back? I'm not sure! I'm playing it by ear. but I'm not gonna take this for granted, haha. I've been feeling weird about this story but I'm trying to push through it! so I hope it doesn't show anywhere lmao.
> 
> right, so - onward! enjoy!

“Okay – tell me the song again?”

Zelda waited as Link squinted at the slate, scanning over all the notes he made in the past before he found the one he was looking for. “Ah – here it is, let’s see…”

He cleared his throat, “ _he breaks the rocks that serve to bind, above the tempestuous bay. On wings of cloth and wood entwined, he lands on the altar to open the way._ ”

A gust of wind swept into the bay, so strong that Zelda almost lost her footing, but Link was quick to grab her arm and help her stay on her feet.

Their trip to Horon Lagoon was faster than Zelda expected; after the stifling day and a half on Death Mountain and a visit to the hot springs, as soon as Zelda was able, she tumbled into bed at Foothill Stable and immediately passed out. After an early wake-up call and some breakfast, they spent some time talking out their options. Rito Village was going to be the next stop on their journey, but there was a promise that needed to be fulfilled before that, and Link wanted to get started on finding the last shrines Kass sang about right away.

They debated for a while on which shrine to solve first, and how they would get there; Zelda thought it would be best to find the shrine near Kakariko, as that was closer, but Link wanted to solve the song for the shrine south of Mount Lanayru. They bickered about it for a moment – _it would take_ two days _to get to Lanayru Bay, Link!! –_ until he shoved the slate under her nose and showed her the activated shrine that was a short distance away from Horon Lagoon, where the shrine riddle was located. Link further explained his point, saying they could go to the shrine near Kakariko last so they can rest in Kakariko for the night at the inn and then carry on towards Rito Village the next day.

That took the wind right out of Zelda’s sails, and she moodily said, "well why didn’t you just _say_ that?”, making Link roll his eyes as he started to clean up their finished breakfast, Zelda begrudgingly moving to help him after a moment of pouting.

Once their mess was cleared up and they gathered their things, Link pulled her into his arms and they warped to the shrine off Lanayru Bay. And now here they were, wind buffeting them at all sides as they looked over the song that Kass had left for them.

“The altar’s over there.” Link pointed to where a shrine base waited for them, glowing a dull orange.

Zelda tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “well ‘wings of cloth and wood’ probably means your paraglider, so…hmm…” She stared out at the rocky formations littered across Horon Lagoon, tapping at her chin. “You probably have to blow up the rocks,” she finally said, “so the wind can pass through it” and Link hummed in agreement, nodding his head. “Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.”

“Bomb runes?” She suggested and flushed lightly as Link’s expression brightened up.

“Yes! And you can help, out, come on. Everything will probably come together once we’re done.”

They hopped across the rocks, running towards the first cluster of stones they could see, and Zelda quickly skid to a stop when they were a few feet away and Link sharply turned to face her, a round, glowing bomb in hand. She squeaked when he placed it into her hands, and it was… _lighter_ than she expected, and warm against her skin.

“Here.”

“What?!”

“You throw it, I blow it up.”

Zelda’s eyebrows lifted some, and Link’s brows creased with a frown. “Well, if you don’t want to do it –”

“I never said that!” She cried out, clutching the bomb to her chest. “I was just – surprised! That’s it!”

The corners of his mouth twitched with a smile, and if Zelda wasn’t holding an explosive device, she would’ve swatted him – she still might. Instead, she turned and punted the bomb towards the stones with a grunt, squinting as Link detonated the bomb and sent the rocks scattering.

And it was… it was _fun_.

She liked helping Link solve the puzzle to unearth the shrine and having another chance to use one of the runes.

They had to move out further into the water, to reach the other clusters of rocks blocking the way, and it got a little tricky at some spots; Zelda did lose her footing and fall into the water at one point, and she was petty enough that when Link finally went to help her back onto land after laughing for a few minutes, she took the hand he offered and pulled him into the water with her.

She _did_ regret her decision somewhat after they waded out of the water, and the winds cut through her soaked clothing – but she would bear it. It was easy to not think about it when she had to focus on blowing rocks up; Zelda had made a delightful discovery that the bombs were light enough for the wind currents to carry, using the gusts to their advantage to send the bombs flying towards the rocks.

“Is there going to be a trial in the shrine, after this?” Zelda asked as Link used the slate to form ice blocks for them to walk on, making a path towards an overhang of stones in a large cavern in the center of the lagoon.

“I’m not really sure,” Link mused, handing her a bomb. “It depends; it’s kind of random, with the shrines Kass told me about; sometimes, there were trials. Other times, I just walked in and got a reward from the monk inside; the trial was all in finding the shrine. So I guess we’ll see.”

_That_ made her curious. “What did you have to do?”

“Well, in one shrine, I had to fight a Guardian.”

Zelda stiffened up so fast that the bomb almost slipped out of her hands. “You had to _what?!_ ” She gasped, and Link’s eyes snapped to her at her aghast tone. “Not like the stalkers!” He reassured her quickly, “these were…different? Smaller. And not corrupted at all.”

“Not corrupted?” Zelda pressed the bomb to her chest, trying to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. “Really?”

“Really.” He promised, “they were only used for trials. They still pack a punch, though; aside from Kass’ shrines, there were also these shrines that had these strength tests – some of them were pretty challenging, but…they helped. I learned some different skills, because of it.”

Part of her still felt shaky at the mention of a Guardian, but curiosity was slowly winning out; she felt that she would always fear the Guardians now, in some way, but… _Guardians._ Guardians that were left _untouched_ by the effects of the Calamity.

Zelda was _so_ curious.

“Could you…could we go to a shrine like that? Is it possible?”

“…Sure,” he answered, cautious. “But – you’re sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You remember what I told you, about the firs time I ran into a Guardian? Sure, these are small, but –”

“Oh.” Zelda’s breath left her in a whoosh, and she bit her lip in thought. Link did have a point; she’s only seen the corpses of Guardians so far, and they still made her uneasy from the memories – how would she feel about an active one?

“…You make a good point,” she said. “But…maybe it won’t be so bad – since you’ll be there with me.”

The caution in Link’s eyes softened around the edges. “Okay, then. Come on –” He gave her a gentle nudge, “we’ve got rocks to blow up.”

“Ah! Yes, right!”

She threw the bomb at the last cluster of stones, and the wind whipped around them as the last of the rocks cleared away, throwing her damp hair into her face.

“We did it!” Zelda cried out, giving Link a triumphant smile, and he grinned back. “Not done yet. Now we’ve gotta get to the platform. Are you up for climbing?”

They climbed onto the top of the rock together, Link giving her a helping hand onto the bumpy surface, and stared down at where the forceful winds converged – and the straight path that led right to the platform of the shrine.

Zelda knew how this was going to go, and sure enough, when she looked over at Link, the paraglider was forming in his hands.

“You ready?”

His smile was easy, effortless, and she couldn’t help but grin back at him in return. “Yes!”

Gliding to the shrine platform was so simple, after all that work, and Zelda’s laughter was triumphant as the lights in the shrine turned blue beneath Link’s feet. “ _Now_ we did it!” She said as the ground shook around them, unveiling the shrine, and he laughed in return.

-o-

There wasn’t a trial waiting for them, when they entered the shrine, so after receiving a Spirit Orb, Link decided it was the perfect time for a lunch break before heading to the other shrine near Kakariko. Zelda looked up at the sky as they ate, watching the clouds pass by overhead and felt…content.

“Solving this riddle was really fun,” she said, and Link hummed in agreement around a mouthful of food.

“It was pretty easy,” he agreed, “much better than one of the other shrines I had to do.”

“It couldn’t have been _that_ bad…”

Link raised an eyebrow in challenge. “I had to activate one shrine during a Blood Moon.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“And that was _not_ easy to keep track of, finding out the day a Blood Moon would happen.” He groused, “there was one guy at the Dueling Peaks stable – Hino, that was his name – he always knew when there would be a Blood Moon. But getting to Dueling Peaks to ask and then going _back_ to find the shrine again was such a pain.”

He looked so disgruntled that she had to cover her mouth to hide a laugh, turning her face away. “I’m sure this shrine was a relief, then. Maybe the next one will be just as easy!”

“Oh, it won’t.”

She looked over at him, waiting for Link to explain, and he just shook his head. “You’ll see. I’ll explain more when we get there.”

That seemed to be the cue that it was time to keep moving, because Link hopped to his feet and brushed off his trousers, lunch completed. “All set?”

“Link, I haven’t finished eating yet!!”

 _Honestly,_ Zelda thought, exasperated, _how does he eat so fast? Does he just inhale it??_

She ate the last of her lunch as fast as she could, and once it was gone she rose to her feet, holding her arms out in a gesture that screamed ‘ _happy now?’_

They traveled to Kakariko, and Zelda paused for a moment as the heat in the air sank into her damp clothes, closing her eyes and listening to the sound of wood chimes.

“We’ll say hi to everyone after we’re done,” Link promised, and she opened her eyes, staring over the curved roofs in the distance.

“Will we?” Zelda asked lightly, and she felt his stare on the side of her face.

“…Do you not want to?” He asked slowly, cautiously, and Zelda made a noise, thinking about it.

“No, I do.” She finally said, “I just…”

She didn’t want to face Impa’s expectant stare. She didn’t want to give the questions Zelda knew Impa had for her half-hearted answers. With the Gorons, it was easy to not think about it; the only one who cared about who she _really_ is was Yunobo. With Impa, that’s another story. But she didn’t want to _avoid_ her; she promised Impa that they would come visit again. She _promised._

“I’m just worried about something,” Zelda said, “but it’s not – it’s not important.”

“If it’s worrying you then it’s important.”

She breathed out a laugh, then, glancing out the corner of her eye to peek over at Link – and he looked so _concerned._ It was sweet.

“Maybe so,” she hummed, “but it can wait. We have to go solve the riddle for the shrine!”

Link gave her one last searching look, but Zelda really didn’t want him to worry about her – not when it came to this, anyway. She gave him a smile, and hoped it was convincing enough.

He looked away, gesturing to follow him up the hill, and Zelda relaxed as the pressure of his sharp eyes left her. Afternoon sunlight streamed through the canopy of trees, dappling the tall grass that surrounded the cove of the Great Fairy’s fountain and bathing the area in light. The only sounds that filled the air between them was the wind that weaved through the leaves and the high-pitched chatter of birdsong. They walked out of the Great Fairy’s cove and towards the West Gate of Lanayru Road, turning onto the path that veered to the left as the rocks that surrounded them on either side opened up into a wide, grassy plain.

Zelda sucked in a sharp breath, but it wasn’t at the scenery that stretched on for miles and miles – no, it was at the sight of Vah Ruta looming overhead across the Rutala River, trunk still raised high and pointed in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

Just like Rudania, Ruta’s lights slowly flickered in and out, like she was sleeping – and Zelda was hit anew with the sharp ache of loss, of the reminder that her friends were truly gone.

It was easy to forget, having Link with her – one of her last few reminders of the world she had before. But then something always comes to bring her back, and the reminder of her loss takes the breath away from her, sometimes.

“Zelda.”

She was pulled back to earth by Link stepping in front of her, wrapping her hands up in his. He didn’t ask if she was alright, because he knew what her answer would be; so he just looked at her, eyes roving across her face. Zelda tried to give him a smile, but she could feel how weak the gesture was and let it fall with a sigh.

She stepped a little closer, until she was right in Link’s space, and leaned in until her forehead rested against the curve of his shoulder.

“It’s easy to forget, now and then,” Zelda admitted, so quiet that her voice almost got carried away by the wind. “That they’re all really gone. I still feel like I’ll – like I’ll see them again.”

“I get it.”

Link’s thumbs brushed against the backs of her hands, soothing, and she felt like it would’ve been fine if they could stay like this forever.

But there was still a shrine to find, so it was with all the reluctance in the world that Zelda backed away from Link, trying to give him a reassuring smile as her hands slid out of his.

“Are we almost there?” She asked lightly, and he frowned a little before nodding, pointing at a hill past a small cluster of trees. “It’s just over here. Come on.”

“The platforms are always easier to find with Kass around,” Link explained as they walked. “You could hear his music, and just follow it until you found him – he would always end up somewhere near the platforms. Ah – here we go.”

He hopped up onto the platform of the shrine, shading his eyes from the sun as he squinted out for something beyond the plains.

“Go ahead and sit here,” Link said, gesturing at the stone beneath him. “I’ve gotta do something really quick, and then I can explain stuff.”

“ _‘Explain stuff’_ ” Zelda murmured under her breath in bemusement as she took a seat atop the platform. “Well, alright. I’ll be waiting.”

She heard some noises at her back – the whine of the slate, the rustle of clothing – letting her know that Link was changing into something…but for what? She didn’t know, especially since Link was leaving her in suspense about what the riddle for this shrine even _was_.

“Will I be able to learn of this riddle anytime soon?” Zelda asked aloud, stretching her legs out in front of her.

“Yeah, I can tell you know.”

Link’s voice was sudden, right by her ear, and Zelda let out a startled squeak, whipping around to stare at his sheepish expression.

“Goddesses, you scared the _life_ out of me!! How did you –?”

Zelda’s words dried up in her throat as her eyes were automatically pulled to the breadth of Link’s chest, made _much_ more obvious to her by the armor he was wearing.

“I – uh –”

Her tongue was twisted into knots as she struggled to keep her eyes on the parts of Link’s face that weren’t covered in cloth. Oh, curse the Sheikah and their close-fitting stealth armor; no wonder she didn’t hear Link coming.

“I’m sorry!” Link’s voice came out muffled, and he pulled away the cloth that covered his face. “I should’ve said something; I couldn’t really make myself heard in this armor even if I tried.”

“It’s alright,” she breathed, pressing a hand to her chest to try and calm her heart. “Just – the riddle, now?”

“Right!” He took a seat next to her, slate in hand. “Okay, so – the song Kass told me for this shrine was _‘a beast that wears a crown of bone, prancing through the lush green. Mount the beast upon its throne, for only then the shrine is seen’_ ”

Lowering the slate, Link looked at her expectantly, and Zelda pursed her lips in thought. “A crown of bone…” she murmured aloud, watching the grass sway in the wind. A slip of movement caught her eye, in the gathering of trees a distance away, and Zelda watched a small herd of deer quietly graze among the grass, a large buck heading towards a small pond and lowering his great head to take a drink.

The answer to the riddle hit her then, and Zelda’s head snapped over to Link, eyes wide. _“Really??_ ” She demanded, incredulous, and Link barked out a laugh.

“Yes!”

“Link!!”

“I know!!” He ran a hand down his face, “it’s _ridiculous._ I got the riddle the first time Kass told me, but – it took me _hours_. And the deer just kept _running away_. I –”

Zelda burst out laughing. “You _gave up??_ ”

“I was _frustrated!_ ” Link cried out, “I didn’t have any stealthy armor at the time! And I didn’t want to be at it _all day_ , so I just decided to – to come back at a later time!”

She continued to snicker at him, and he scowled. “I suppose you better get to it, then,” she said, laughter still clinging at the edges of her voice. “So we won’t have to be out here ‘till dark.”

Link decided to not even dignify her ribbing with a response, pulling his scarf back over his face and hopping to his feet, nose determinedly in the air as he gave her the slate and made his way towards the herd of deer.

Before placing the slate in her lap, Zelda made sure that she had the camera rune up – just in case she wanted to capture a few pictures of Link attempting to _ride a deer_ to the shrine. Once that was set up, she leaned back on her hands and waited.

It didn’t take as long as she expected; the afternoon slowly crept on as Link made multiple attempts to creep towards the lone buck in the herd. A few times Link had gotten close enough, but one wrong move sent the deer scattering, and there was one moment where he was successful, leaping onto the back of the buck, but he didn’t hold on tightly enough and was soon thrown off. After that had happened, Link swore so loudly that he sent the birds in the trees scattering, and Zelda buried her face in her hands, dissolving into laughter.

When Link finally succeeded, two hours had passed, and the light of day was slowly creeping towards the orange and gold tones of sunset. Zelda watched as he crept through the grass, whisper quiet, to the buck that was grazing, still wrapped up in the safe canopy of the trees. She watched as Link slowly neared the deer, closer and closer…and once he was finally close enough, he sprang into action, leaping onto the buck’s back and holding on tight.

Zelda didn’t celebrate yet, remembering the few times Link got this far and was soon kicked off, but she held her breath as the buck let out a howl she’d never heard before, kicking and bucking to try and throw him off his back. But Link held on, knees gripping tight at the buck’s back and one hand running a soothing path down the deer’s neck as he held on as best as he could.

Whatever sweet nothings Link was whispering to the deer must have worked, because slowly, slowly, it stopped trying to kick him off, and when Link tentatively tried to steer it to go one way, the deer complied, striding across the grass.

Zelda shot to her feet, paying no mind as the Sheikah Slate tumbled into the grass, and watched with wide eyes as Link brought the deer towards the shrine platform, the same wide eyed look she must have been sporting resting on his face.

She held her breath as the platform changed from a dull orange to a bright blue, and as the ground shook beneath them, sending the deer running once Link hopped off his back, Zelda finally let out a triumphant shriek. “You did it!!” She cried out, launching herself at him, and he smelled like grass, sweat, and deer hide as she sent him sprawling into the grass, the shrine unearthing from its hiding place a few feet away.

-o-

Once they entered the belly of the shrine, Link handed her the slate.

“You can do it,” he murmured tiredly. “Just let me know if I need to – I don’t know, shoot something. Or hit it.”

Zelda was _delighted._

“Okay!” She trilled, practically skipping as she took a look around the shrine, wanting to see what the puzzle consisted of before making any moves. A ramp leading up to a stone platform, with an intriguing crystal nearby glowing bright orange. To the right of the platform they stood on, there was a large metal cube, blocking the path of what appeared to be a laser. There were three other platforms around the room, too tall to really see what was up there - though one held the familiar blue glow of a Sheikah monk. At the platform to her left, there was a large stone block – probably the thing they needed to get around in the first place – and Zelda wondered what they needed to do to bring that stone to them.

Tapping at her cheek, her eyes were pulled back to the orange crystal at the top of the ramp – and she wondered.

“Link?”

“Hmm?”

“What does this crystal here do?”

“It’s a switch,” he answered automatically. “You usually have to hit it with something, and then it activates.”

A switch, huh? Maybe…

“Could you hit it with something?”

“Sure thing. Give me the slate for a second.”

She watched as he grabbed the sword he’d taken from the bokoblin camp on Death Mountain, striding up the ramp to give the crystal one solid swing. At the contact, the color immediately changed to a vibrant blue, and Zelda watched in awe as part of the block moved, sliding over to the next platform.

“Oh, of course!” She cried out, “that makes sense now! Link, hit it again.”

He struck at the crystal two more times, and Zelda grinned when the stone block made a grinding halt at the platform they stood on, ready to take them where they needed to go. But this brings up another issue; how could they continue to use the switch to move the block?

Maybe they could shoot it from a distance? But that seemed like such a waste of arrows….

Zelda could feel Link watching her, waiting to see what she would do next, and she bit her lip, considering something as she looked down the slate. She had a couple ideas.

“Link,” she asked slowly, “is it possible to detonate two bombs separately?”

“…Yes?” He finally answered. “I’ve only done it once or twice, but – yes. It’s possible. They have separate remotes to detonate them, so –”

“Excellent. Get on the block – I have an idea. A couple of ideas, actually.”

She got two bombs, round and square, and placed them at the base of the switch, taking a couple tries to make sure the round bomb was placed in a way that it wouldn’t roll off. Once that was done, she moved closer to where Link was waiting and switched to the Stasis rune, aiming at the laser blocked by the metal cube and watching it freeze, bathed in a bright yellow glow.

Zelda knew she had to be quick now, and scrambled back onto the block, feeling Link’s hand press against her back and keep her upright as she switched to Magnesis, locking onto the large cube and pulling with all her might until it clattered to the ground, just as the rune’s hold broke on the laser.

 _This is amazing_ , Zelda thought giddily as they moved to the next platform. All that waited there for them was a small chest, and Link silently asked for the slate and went to open it, making a face as he looked at whatever was inside.

“What is it?” Zelda demanded, curious to know what he found, and Link shrugged. “Just a thunderblade.”

“ _Just_ a thunderblade?? Link, that’s -! Are you going to take it??”

“Mm…no.”

Zelda couldn’t _believe_ him. “ _No??_ Why?”

“I already have two, so I don’t really want another one.” He looked over at the other platform and his eyes narrowed slightly in thought. “I’ll take the chest, though.” He finally said, activating Magnesis and dragging the chest along until it was on the platform with them.

And this whole time, Zelda was looking at him like she’d never seen him before – because how on earth did she know someone who was so – so –

“ _Ridiculous!_ ” She burst out, and Link jerked around to look at her, startled. “How do you have _two_ swords _forged from lightning_ and just – don’t _say_ anything??”

“I didn’t think it was important?” He said, wide eyed, and Zelda just made a strangled noise and said “ _ridiculous_ ,” once again, setting off one of the bombs.

The reason Link grabbed the chest became clear when they reached the next platform, and Zelda used the Magnesis rune once more to carry it over to the large button that awaited them. The door that blocked them from the monk gave way, opening up the path, and Zelda couldn’t stop smiling even if she tried as she set off the last bomb, heading towards the short set of stairs that would take them to the monk and the Spirit Orb that awaited them.

-o-

Night had fallen by the time they left the shrine, and Zelda looked up at the stars scattered across the sky with a smile.

“All the shrines Kass gave you are completed!” She said happily, looking over at Link. “How do you feel?”

“Like I could fall asleep any minute. But other than that…” A little smile graced his face, “I feel good. I’m glad I could make sure Kass kept his promise after all.”

“I’m glad. Do you want to walk back to Kakariko, or do you just want to use the slate?”

Link pressed his lips together, thinking about it, before sighing and deciding, “the slate. We can just walk down to the village after that.”

Kakariko Village was quiet, once they made it into the area, but there were still a few people milling about. Dorian and Cado brightened up once they saw their approach, simultaneously dropping into a bow. “Your Highness!” Dorian said, “we didn’t know you and Master Link would be visiting us.”

Zelda found herself unconsciously straightening her posture, her heart squeezing in her chest at the title. “Please, rise – there’s no need. Link and I were in the area to do some work involving a shrine, and we plan to stay here for the night before making our way to Rito Village. We won’t be here but for a night, and so I wanted to see if Impa was still up? I wanted to speak to her, before retiring for bed.”

“She should still be awake – I’ll inform her immediately.” Dorian volunteered, swiftly moving up the steps towards Impa’s home, and Zelda was able to relax slightly.

“Hey.” Link placed a hand on her arm, and she turned to him, giving her full attention. “I’m in no state to talk to Impa right now, so I’m going to buy a room at the inn, okay?”

“Oh, I’m sure she’s seen you in worse states,” Zelda said, teasing, “but alright. I’ll be there soon, okay?”

He nodded, rubbing her arm before he walked to the inn, giving Cado a nod as he left. Zelda turned back to face Cado and was greeted with the amused raise of an eyebrow. “So – you and Master Link, Your Highness?”

Her brow furrowed, not really understanding what he was implying. “Yes? I thought everyone knew that we’ve been traveling together all this time?”

Apparently her answer was funny to Cado, and he just shook his head, laughing under his breath as Dorian returned to them. “Impa’s waiting for you,” he said, “you can go up whenever you like, Your Highness.”

“Oh –” she knew they would never just call her by her name, no matter how much she asked, and so she just nodded, giving the two men a small smile. “Thank you, Dorian.”

Impa was sitting on her pile of cushions when Zelda entered, and had just finished pouring tea into two ceramic cups.

“Ah,” the Sheikah elder said, a sparkle in her eye, “so you decided to give this old woman a visit, after all!”

“I promised I would!”

The anxieties she carried about this visit didn’t mean too much now, once she was here, wrapping Impa up in a tight hug before accepting the tea she made for her and taking a seat on the floor.

“You look much better,” Impa observed. “Got a little color in your cheeks, finally.”

“Thank you!” Zelda inhaled the scent of her tea with a smile, “I've much improved. Link and I have been traveling all this time – it’s been very nice! We’ve gone to Lurelin, and went swimming in Lake Hylia, and – oh, and we went to hot springs that he found in the Hebra Mountains!”

The words bubbled over her lips as Zelda told Impa where she’s been so far, and what she’s seen, and Impa takes it all in with a smile. It felt good to talk to her again, after so many years.

“And we just came back from Death Mountain – we went to visit Goron City – and –”

“Goron City, you say?” Impa cut in, and Zelda’s words stuttered to a halt, caught. “How did your journey fare?”

“Ah, it – it went well. We tried to see Rudania, but she was too far away…we might try and move it at a later date, but I’m not sure.”

“Did you speak with their leader?”

“I…yes, I did, and –”

Impa was on her like a hawk, eyes sharp. “So he knows of your identity? Of your heritage? Has he sworn fealty to you?”

Zelda felt herself break out into a panicked sweat, but she wouldn’t give anything away to Impa; she knew that something like this was coming, and the only way out was through.

“Sworn – Impa, no! No, it – it wasn’t anything like that. We only talked of what Goron City needed to improve – and in exchange for getting that improvement he would help with clearing up the monsters on Death Mountain.”

The Sheikah’s eyes narrowed, but Zelda held up a hand. “Impa, to many people I’m nothing but a fairy tale; I can’t just barge in and declare myself queen!”

“It is your right,” Impa said, her voice low and calm. “You are the last of the royal line.”

“Yes, but I can’t -! I can’t just – _take the throne_ and assume that the world is just going to get in line! I’m doing this to see what is _needed_ , and how they can work to help _each other_ , just in case –”

She bit off the last part of what she was going to say, and sighed roughly, taking a sip from her tea.

_Just in case they don’t need me anymore._

“Things won’t be the way they were a century ago,” Zelda whispered, “they _can’t_ be. I need this time to figure it out. Okay? I just need to figure this out.”

Impa’s expression was unreadable as she looked her over, but Zelda wasn’t going to back down, and she stared back, jutting out her chin slightly.

“Alright.” Impa gave in with a sigh, closing her eyes. “Alright. I apologize, Zelda. I understand. Let me know what you will do when you’re ready.”

“ _Thank you_ ” she sighed, her eyes sliding closed for just a moment.

Zelda tried not to be the kind of person that makes rash, rushed decisions, not when it’s something important. She needs to take her time with this, needs to gather all the data on the current state of Hyrule before deciding on what moves she would make next – and being pushed wouldn’t make the results come any faster.

“Well, now.” Impa said, trying to lighten the tense air surrounding them, “why don’t you carry on with your story? I’d like to hear more about where you’ve been – you were talking about Goron City?”

Slowly, Zelda carried on with her story, her voice picking up in enthusiasm as she talked about the celebration the Gorons threw over the end of the Calamity. She talked about how sweet Yunobo was, and about the frankly _awful_ drink she tried that the Gorons offered, and how it burned hotter than the air around them the whole way down. She trailed off to other topics, after that, bringing up other places she’s visited, the people she’s met so far –

And Link.

“He’s different, but it’s not in a bad way.” Zelda mused, looking down at her empty cup, “I probably seem different to him, too, so – it makes sense.”

“In some ways, he has changed quite a lot.” Impa conceded, “but the core of him is still the same. It’s been going well, your traveling together?”

“Yes! There were a, uh – a few slight problems, but we worked them out in the end. It’s been wonderful, aside from that.”

Zelda smiled down at her hands, “I feel very safe. And it’s – it’s fun, seeing this new Hyrule with him. He always has something new to show me – he never stops surprising me!”

When she looked up, Impa’s eyes were warm, and a flustered heat spread across Zelda’s face.

“A-anyway! I should probably retire for bed – it’s getting late.”

“Oh, I can send Paya to –”

“No need!” She assured her, “I don’t want to steal Paya’s bedroom from her. I’m just going to the inn; Link has already bought a room for us.”

Impa’s eyebrows rose at that, and that made Zelda pause. “…A room for both of you?”

“Yes? Link and I have been sharing a bed since I awoke.”

It wasn’t like she was going to _lie_ about it – she didn’t see the problem in it, either way. The Sheikah’s eyebrows rose even higher at that admission, and Zelda rolled her eyes. “Impa, please, it’s nothing like that. It’s just –”

She nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “it’s just…hard. Being apart. I feel better having him close.”

“…Hm.” Impa only made a noise, but Zelda felt like there were a thousand words in that sound alone. “Be that as it may, it would do you well to remember – at the end of the day, you _are_ a princess. Act wisely.”

Heat spread across her face so fast it made her skin itch. “ _Impa!!_ It’s not _like that!!”_

But despite her denials, Impa’s words dogged at her heels even after she said her goodbyes, following her into the bathing house and towards the inn where Link was waiting for her. It was ridiculous – it wasn’t like that! It was funny when other people poked at Link about it, because of how flustered he always got, but Impa – and _Cado!_ It wasn’t like that!

…Wasn’t it?

Safe in the inn, Zelda pressed her back against the door of the room, staring at the bed where Link waited for her, fast asleep. Only the top of his sandy hair poked out from the blankets, and she could hear his slow, even breathing from here. Unconsciously she started to relax, bit by bit, and Zelda sighed quietly as she gave in to the call for sleep, slipping beneath the blankets.

Link rolled over as she got comfortable in the bed, blindly reaching out in his sleep until he grabbed a handful of her nightclothes and scooted closer, pulling her to meet him halfway and wrapping an arm around her waist. He was warm, and still smelled like the minerals from the bath house, and Zelda automatically relaxed the rest of the way, letting out one long, low sigh.

She wasn’t lying to Impa, when she said it was better having Link close; already she could feel the remaining tension from Impa’s words slip away, making her sink deeper beneath the blankets. It was warm and cozy and safe – so safe. The safest place in the world. There was nothing to worry about here.

Impa’s words and Cado’s teasing laughter was probably just that – teasing. Just like all the others they’ve run into on their journey so far.

 _It's nothing to worry over,_ Zelda thought sleepily, her breathing slowly falling in time with Link’s. _Just more people poking fun._

_Nothing to worry about at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> comments and kudos are loved, as usual. hope y'all are enjoying this so far!
> 
> the kass shrines have been found, so y'all know what that means. next up - rito village!
> 
> y'all ready to hear a song? :)
> 
> until next time! have a good weekend!


	4. rito village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUP.
> 
> you see it. you saw the added tag. you know what's coming.
> 
> we're ready? I know you're ready.

Rito Village was filled with music.

That was the first thing that registered in Link’s mind as he shook off the disorienting feeling that traveling by slate always brings – the sound of music.

He heard the familiar trill of Kass’ concertina, which made him happy to hear, but there was more than that – the light gusts of wind overlapping with voices across the village, the sound of laughter wrapped up around voices singing in harmony.

Link heard Zelda suck in a breath at his side, and after blinking the lights out of his eyes to clear his vision, he was faced with a riot of color.

Streams of bright, colorful banners hung over the walkways of the village, jars of crushed luminous stones or fairies strung up around the wooden banisters of the walkways and landings. The air felt so _lively_ , the walkways echoing with music and laughter and singing, Rito swooping around overhead – it was a lot to take in.

On the landing near the shrine they materialized on, Kass was standing with his back to them, swaying back and forth as the sound of his concertina filled the air, mingling with the voices of his daughters. They stood before him in a row, eyes closed happily as they swayed in time with the music, voices rising and falling together. Amali stood nearby, eyes soft as she watched them sing, and Link could faintly hear her humming a steady tempo in the background.

He peeked over at Zelda and watched her take in the family with a little smile, and he felt his lips twitch upward with a grin in return. Amali was looking at them when he focused back on the landing, a teasing light in her eyes as she called out, “well, look who’s finally here!”

The singing slowly came to a halt at Amali’s announcement as one by one, the girls noticed Link and Zelda’s arrival. Cree gasped loudly, and Link properly braced himself as they scrambled away from their father, and soon they were swarmed by tiny Rito children.

“ _Link!! Link is here!!”_

_“Zelda!!”_

_“_ Are you staying this time??”

“Did you come here for the party??”

“Link, Zelda, look -! Our dad is home!!”

By the end of their ambush, Link had Kotts and Notts in each arm, Cree latched onto one of his legs, and Zelda looked overwhelmed as she held a rapidly babbling Genli in her arms while Kheel fluttered excitedly around the both of them.

Kass’ music tapered off as the girls announced their presence, and his eyes crinkled with a smile as he lowered his concertina. “It’s good to see you again, Link. And the Lady Zelda, as well! I trust your trip to Death Mountain went well?”

“Yes!” Zelda said, hitching Genli up in her arms, the little Rito letting out a small cheep at the movement. “It went very well! It was much hotter than I remembered. Has – has this celebration been going on long?”

Link heard the slight hesitation in her voice, and quickly understood the light pause in her question. Zelda had seemed very troubled, since they woke up this morning - like she had something on her mind. When he asked, she just smiled at him, saying that Impa had said some things that had given her a lot to think about, and Link frowned at that; he hoped that she wasn’t putting too much pressure on her, to make a decision.

He would leave it alone for now, though, until she wanted to talk about it – _if_ she ever wanted to talk about it.

“Oh, no,” Amali was saying, bringing Link out of his thoughts. “It only started recently, just yesterday. I told Kaneli about what you said about – about the Calamity. But…”

She shrugged, “he didn’t believe me, at first. I don’t blame him – it’s hard to believe. So he sent out some of our Rito to scout out the castle and see if it was true. And when it was confirmed, well…” Amali gestured around her, “we’ve been setting up for celebrations ever since.”

“It had only just started to get lively, when I arrived,” Kass added, tucking his concertina away into its case. “I’m sure it will pick up even more once night falls, but for now it comes and goes.”

“I’m glad,” Zelda hummed, absently rocking Genli back and forth in her arms, “I’m sure it will be a lovely party. Oh, also -! Do either of you know if – if we can speak to the Rito elder, some time today? If that’s possible?”

Amali tapped a finger to her beak in thought. “Kaneli is almost always available…you could probably just head up to him and he’ll speak with you.”

The girls, who were currently content with just clinging to Link and Zelda in some way, cried out in protest, fluttering their wings.

“But you just _got_ here!!” Kheel protested, grabbing Zelda’s leg. “Stay with us!!”

“Yeah, stay!!” Cree agreed, “you can watch us sing!”

“Or we can have lunch!” Genli piped up, and Zelda sputtered out a laugh, eyes warm.

“Maybe later,” Link promised. “Zelda and I aren’t going away immediately; we’ll be staying here for a little bit.”

“ _Really??_ ” Kotts and Notts simultaneously cried out, and he nodded. “Really, really. We’ll be here for a couple days, so there will be plenty of chances to spend time together.”

His promise pacified the girls somewhat, and they finally let them go to flock around their parents’ knees.

“I also want to talk to you later, Kass.” Link said, “whenever you’re available?”

The Rito bowed his head, “And I must speak with you, as well. I’ll be around the village; I won’t be too hard to find.”

Link knew that Zelda was eager to talk to Kaneli right away, but he thought it would be best to purchase a bed for them at the inn first, so they could have a place to store Zelda’s pack. She pouted at him a little as he guided them to the Swallow’s Roost. “We couldn’t go to the inn after we spoke to the Rito elder?”

“You wanna carry that bag around all day?”

Zelda frowned a little as she thought about it, tracing her fingers along the strap of her pack. “…Okay, that’s fair.” She finally said, “we can’t all put our things in a Sheikah Slate. Alright then – the inn first. Then we can go find the elder.”

“I could try and add your bag to the slate, if you wanted.” Link offered and stared in bemusement as Zelda wrinkled her nose. “Would the slate even be able to handle that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you ever tried to place a thing that was already holding multiple things into the slate? Or is it only a one item at a time function?”

Their conversation continued down that path as they entered the inn, pausing to give warm greetings to Cecili as Link paid for a bed for the next two days. After Zelda put her bag away, she quickly grabbed Link’s arm and pulled him out of the inn. “Are you that eager to talk to Kaneli?” Link wondered as he led them up the winding path towards Kaneli’s roost. “The sooner we greet him and tell him of our hand in ridding the Calamity, the sooner we can enjoy our time in the village!” She declared, “we promised the girls we’d spend time with them!”

Link smiled a little at that. “Alright,” he said quietly, “but I should warn you – Kaneli’s reaction to you probably won’t be what you expect.”

Zelda’s determined stride slowed a little at his words, eyes narrowing slightly as she parsed what he said. “…That doesn’t feel promising.” She finally said, and he shrugged. “You’ll see.”

“Link!”

His ears twitched at the familiar voice, and he smiled at the appearance of Teba, the Rito standing in the doorway of his home.

“About time I see you around here!” he called out as they approached. “What gives, huh? The sky goes weird, Medoh scares the life out of me, and then I haven’t seen hide or feather from you for weeks.”

“My bad, Teba.” Link said, dodging when Teba tried to ruffle his hair, “I’ve been kinda caught up, the past couple of months.”

“I can see that.” He said, amused, and Link felt his cheeks heat up slightly. “Gonna introduce me to her?”

“Teba,” Link said in warning, “it’s not like that.”

He heard Zelda’s light giggling and rolled his eyes, stepping aside so Teba could see her. “Teba, this is Zelda. Zelda, Teba helped me out with taking care of Vah Medoh.”

Teba’s brows rose, “Zelda? You’re _that_ Zelda? The one Link was talking about?”

She flushed lightly, nervously lacing her fingers over her chest. “Ah…yes,” she said slowly. “I am. It’s wonderful to meet you, Teba. Thank you for helping Link get to Medoh, all those months ago.”

“Tch.” He waved a large wing, “we helped each other. Don’t know how it would’ve gone if I tried to take Medoh on my own.”

“Are Tulin and Saki with you?” Link piped back in, curious, and Teba shook his head. “No – they’ve gone flying. We haven’t been able to do that much, with Medoh acting out, and Saki wants to make sure he stays strong. They’ll probably be back in time for the festivities to kick off.”

“Ah, alright. Tell them I said hello when you see them. We should probably get going, anyway – we’re heading up to talk to Kaneli?”

“The old man?” Teba scoffed, “he’s probably sleeping in his chair like always. Go on and head up.” He crossed his wings over his chest, leaning against the doorway as they began to head up the stairs. “Good to meet you, Zelda. And kid –”

Link looked back and met Teba’s sharp eyes and smiled a little when he gave them a sharp nod. “About the Calamity – thanks. Just…thanks.”

“…Sure,” he answered, voice warm. “It was – it was something we had to do.”

He continued up the stairs, and Link heard Zelda softly say, “it was good to meet you,” before her light steps soon caught up with him, the two of them heading upwards to where Kaneli resided.

The large Rito elder was slumped in his chair when they entered, dozing lightly, and he awoke with a quiet hum as they stepped into the room.

“Hmm?” He mumbled, eyes fluttering open, “who is it? Ah -!”

He focused on Link, and Kaneli’s demeanor brightened when he saw him, straightening up further in his seat. “Champion descendant!” he called happily, “it is good to see you are well!”

He could feel Zelda’s confusion at Kaneli calling him the descendant of a Champion, but Link said nothing about it, approaching the Rito elder with a smile.

“It’s good to see you too, Kaneli.” Link said warmly, tucking his thumbs into his belt loops, “the village is looking livelier since my last visit.”

“Yes! Haven’t you heard?” Kaneli’s feathers fluffed up slightly in his excitement, “the Calamity, in the castle – it’s _gone!_ Gone! Not a hint of it left! I couldn’t believe it, when I first heard, but when I sent Rito scouts, the confirmed it! In all my years, I never thought this day would come!”

The large Rito leaned forward in his seat towards Link, eyes sparkling. “I do remember,” he started conspiratorially, “if your escapades with Teba in freeing Vah Medoh, last spring. Champion descendant – I must ask. The Calamity, was it -?”

“Yes.” Link confirmed, giving one sharp nod, “but – it wasn’t all me. I had some help.”

He blindly reached out to grab Zelda’s hand, and pulled her forward, bringing her to his side. “Oh!” Kaneli leaned in more in his seat at the newcomer, “well, now – who could this be?”

Link felt her hand squeeze his in a nervous reflex, but she stepped forward all the same, head held high. “Hello,” she started, “it’s nice to meet you – my name is Zelda, and I – I aided Link in defeating the Calamity.”

Kaneli’s eyes widened even more as Zelda introduced herself, humming in surprise. “Zelda?” He asked aloud, and her posture straightened, shoulders back and chin raised. “Zelda, like the lost Princess? Could this – could this mean that -”

“Yes,” she said bravely, “I’m –”

“– you are the lost Princess’ descendant!”

Link could _hear_ Zelda’s thoughts screech to a halt as she blinked rapidly at Kaneli’s declaration, taken aback.

“No…” she started hesitantly, “not – that’s – I’m -”

“I never knew that the lost Princess had any children before the Calamity! But no matter - Princess descendant, I must thank you, for finishing the work of your ancestors and vanquishing the Calamity once and for all. The Rito are eternally in your debt – you and your Champion descendant.”

It took everything in Link to not burst into laughter as Zelda’s eyes darted between him and Kaneli in disbelief, her composure completely thrown and Kaneli’s words. “I –” she stuttered, and her face was bright pink, “I…you’re too kind, Kaneli. Thank you. If – if possible, could we speak again tomorrow? To talk of Rito Village and what you could need and – and the ways we could help each other.”

Kaneli brought a wingtip to his beak, humming lightly as he thought on it. “I suppose that would be fine,” he finally said. “Come by tomorrow whenever you like, and we may speak. For now, enjoy the celebrations – they have been well earned, don’t you think?”

“Yes, that is true,” Zelda agreed, a little more composed, now. “It was wonderful to meet you, Sir Kaneli – I hope that you get a chance to enjoy the festivities, as well.”

Link was able to keep it together until they were a good distance away from Kaneli’s roost, and then he sputtered with laughter as Zelda whipped around to face him with fiery eyes.

“ _You_ – I can’t -! I can’t _believe_ that you _knew_ he would just -!”

She swatted at his arms and shoulders, and Link scrambled to grab her hands, holding them to his chest. “Sorry, I’m sorry!!” he laughed, and Zelda puffed up, indignant.

“ _Sorry??_ He – does he _really_ think that -?”

“Yes.” He calmed his amusement enough to answer her question. “When I came to the village to free Medoh, even though I had the Sheikah Slate, he didn’t believe that I was the _actual_ Champion from a century ago – he believes I’m some descendant. I’m not surprised he would think the same of you.”

“I cannot believe this,” Zelda said blankly, and he snorted in agreement.

“Will this…” she hesitated some before pushing on with her question, “will this possibly…make things difficult?”

“Mm. I don’t think so.” Link thought about it as they continued walking down the walkways, “I mean…even though he thinks you’re a descendant, that still means something. So he’ll hear you out when you talk tomorrow.”

Zelda sighed quietly at his answer, some tension leaving her frame. “Alright,” she whispered, “I’ll trust you on this. Now…” Her tone lightened some, “how should we spend our day? I know there’s quite some time left, until it livens up in the village.”

Link hummed, tugging on his earring. “We _did_ promise to spend time with the girls,” he finally said. “But we can make something to eat, before that.”

“It is almost time for lunch, isn’t it -? Oh -!”

Zelda’s eyes brightened with an idea, and she clapped her hands together. “We can surprise them with lunch!! Amali would probably appreciate it, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, it would be nice. Good idea!”

She beamed at him, delighted, and her smile was so bright that Link had to look away, nervously clearing his throat. “Alright. So – let’s get cooking. And we’re not making salmon meunière, this time.”

“No?”

“If that’s all the girls eat, they’re gonna get sick of it. It can still be fish, but they need something different.”

They bounced a few suggestions back and forth as they walked to the cookpot, and eventually settled on making a seafood fried rice using a fillet of hearty porgy. There was a bit of a struggle to figure out how they were going to transport all the food, and Zelda ran off to the Slippery Falcon and came back with a large bowl held aloft in triumph. He cooked a little more than expected, as usual – but it was worth it as he led Zelda down to Kass and Amali’s home and they were greeted to the girls’ raucous cheers when they saw them arrive with food.

They spent most of the afternoon with the family, talking over lunch and then entertaining the girls once the food was cleared away.

“Zelda?” Cree asked from where she was sitting in Link’s lap, and she hummed, looking up from where she was trying to teach Knotts and Genli a clapping game she knew. “Can you play any music, like daddy?”

Zelda paused, turning to focus entirely on Cree. “Yes,” she said lightly, “I learned how to play the harp. But…that was a long time ago; I had the lessons when I was a child, and it’s been so long, I don’t really remember how to play anymore.”

Cree frowned at that, “well that’s not fair! Do you wanna learn again? We can teach you! Daddy knows how to play lots of stuff!”

“We tried to teach Link how to play something,” Kheel said solemnly, “but he’s not very good at it.”

“Kheel –” Amali started to say, scolding, but Notts beat her to it.

“Kheel, don’t be mean!!” Notts scolded, “Link doesn’t _have_ to know how to play – besides, he can sing!”

“ _Really?_ ” Zelda sounded like she was _very_ happy to gain this new information, and Link kept his eyes glued onto the top of Cree’s head as he felt her eyes land on him, heat spreading to the tips of his ears.

Kass burst out laughing, a deep, rich sound. “It’s true – the girls told me all about how they roped him into a lesson, and that he has a very lovely voice.”

Link _knew_ he was blushing now, all over, but he still avoided looking at Zelda as he shrugged, embarrassed. “I guess I’m okay at it,” he said humbly, and he could feel how hard she rolled her eyes at that. “You know that I’ll want a demonstration,” she said primly, and Link relaxed as her eyes slid away from him, “but I would love that music lesson, Cree – I’m sure you all can teach me quite a lot!”

Her eyes sparkled and Cree squeaked with excitement, fluttering her little wings. “Yay! Daddy, can we teach Zelda how to play? Is that fine?”

Kass smiled at her, “that’s perfectly fine, sweetheart. It will have to be after the festival dinner – as long as you don’t mind missing some of the celebrations?”

Link straightened at the mention of a festival dinner. “There’s going to be a feast? Should I make something?”

“We’re all contributing, so there should be plenty to eat,” Amali said, “but if you’d like to bring something anyway, you’re welcome to it.”

He nodded, mind already racing with ideas; he still had some venison left over, from the deer he shot down in the Minshi Woods – maybe he could make a stew? Even in the height of summer, Rito Village was still mildly chilly, weather wise. Or maybe a desert –

“Link!”

He jumped as Cree reached up and pat her feathers against his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Sorry, Cree.” He jostled her in his lap, tickling her sides until she squealed with laughter. “What’s up?”

He’ll think about it later; clearly there were other things that needed his focus now.

-o-

As the evening slowly crept in, the celebration that had been hovering over the village all day began.

Link followed his gut and made a large portion of venison stew, bringing it down to the landing near the Goddess statue where everyone was gathering. All around, Rito were perched on the rocks overhead or on the banister, already starting to eat the food that was already there. Link even saw a few Hylians in the growing crowd, paying a visit from Rito Stable to see what all the fuss was about.

Zelda went with Kass and the girls to join the celebrations, and she gave him a smile when he arrived, already working her way through a plate of food. “They’re going to play music, soon!” She told him when he sat next to her with his own plate of food. “Everyone’s been calling out songs in request.”

“Any that you know of?”

“Mm. Not really.” Her smile dimmed a little, but she shook off the melancholy quickly, “but I am excited to learn the new songs! I’m looking forward to see what people have made, over the last century.”

Sure enough, just as Zelda said, the music portion of the evening began; Link was expecting Kass to play with his concertina, but instead one of the Hylians stood up, tucking a fiddle beneath their chin and playing a loud, jaunty beat. That was how most of the night went on – full of food and drink, the music changing from a fiddle to a flute to just the voices of the crowd, echoing happily into the night sky.

It was a little chilly, once it got properly dark, and everyone began to light the torches that were placed along the landings and walkways, filling the area with a warm glow. In the middle of one song, Zelda leaned into his side, and Link only jumped a little, startled eyes darting over to look at her face.

She was smiling at the singing crowd surrounding them, a small, bittersweet thing; the firelight of the torches reflected in her eyes, and from his angle they almost looked gold. “I’m so glad,” she said in a hushed voice, “that everyone gets a chance to sing freely, now.”

Link’s heart squeezed in his chest, and he slowly wrapped an arm around her back, leaning in until their cheeks were pressed together. “I am, too,” he said softly, and she pressed a little closer to him.

The music was interrupted by Teba, who apparently wanted to put on a show; he and Harth had gathered a small band of Rito together, and they all took off as one, gliding and twisting around each other as they rose higher and higher into the air. The crowd around them cheered, calling out encouragement as Teba and Harth quickly pulled bomb arrows out of their quivers and fired, high up into the air, and Zelda cried out in awe as the arrows exploded, a burst of pink and luminous blue exploding overhead.

“Is this – did they make their own _fireworks?_ ” She gasped, clutching at his arm, and Link nodded, exhilarated by the display. “Looks like it!” He said, just as another riot of colors exploded above them. The impromptu firework show carried on, and Link found himself getting pulled away from the fireworks again and again, focusing instead on the way that Zelda’s eyes were as big as the moon, and how the wide smile spreading across her face made her nose crinkle.

The happiness Link felt at seeing her smile so freely was so large that he felt like he could choke on it; he was so grateful for Teba then, because this was all he wanted – to help her shoulder her sorrow, and reminder in the meantime that there were still beautiful things in the world, still things to marvel at and smile over.

“Link.”

He tore his eyes away from Zelda at Kass’ quiet murmur, turning to see that he was kneeling by him. “Apologies – but I would like to speak with you now, if that’s alright.”

“Ah – yeah. Yeah, just – give me a moment.”

Gentle, he pulled his arm away from where it was still wrapped around Zelda and placed a hand on her arm when she looked over at him, confused. “I’ve gotta go really quick,” he explained quietly, “Kass and I will be right back. Okay?”

“Alright,” she said, slowly turning back to the fireworks that were still scattering across the sky. She wasn’t left alone for long, and as soon as Link was on his feet, she was surrounded by Kass’ girls.

“Zelda, Zelda!! Aren’t the lights so pretty??” He heard, and Zelda’s response was a quiet murmur as he followed Kass up the walkway.

“We’re heading to Revali’s Landing,” he explained, answering Link’s silent question, and he hummed in return.

“Is this about the shrines?” Link asked as they approached the landing, and Kass nodded, pulling the case for his concertina off his back as they slowed to a halt. “I’m assuming you solved the last of the songs I gave you, since we last saw each other?”

He nodded, and under the silvery light of the moon he could see Kass’ eyes crinkle in a smile. “I’m glad. Link…Thank you so much. It’s why I brought you up here to talk. You see, I finally wanted to tell you about my teacher.”

Link’s eyes widened a little, and he leaned in slightly on the balls of his feet, making Kass laugh over his silent eagerness.

“Yes, well! Well…My teacher…”

The smile around his eyes turned into something a little more bittersweet. “My teacher was a member of the Sheikah tribe…and the court poet for the Hyrulean royal family. And at the time, there was a beautiful princess within the royal family – quite close to my teacher in age, apparently.”

The jolt he felt at that reveal took the breath from his lungs, and Link could do nothing but gape at Kass, hands falling limp at his sides.

Random notes began to drift into the air as Kass slowly tuned his concertina. “He must have known that he was doomed – that his feelings would never be returned. But my teacher fell in love with her regardless.”

Kass’ eyes were solemn when he looked up, locking eyes with Link. “But the Princess, you see, only had eyes for her escort – for her own knight attendant.”

There was a familiar swoop in his gut, not unlike the one from the day the shade of King Rhoam told him of who he was – the Chosen Knight, always meant to be at the side of the Goddess-blood Princess. That swoop of unreality, the disbelief – _me? They mean me? –_ that almost brought him to his knees.

“My teacher was consumed with jealousy – fuming over the fact that the knight was neither from nobility or royalty himself….and then…”

Kass sighed, turning out towards the land that stretched ahead of them.

“And then, well – the Calamity struck.”

The Rito readied his concertina, raising his head towards the light of the moon. “My teacher…he believed that a Hero would appear to beat back the Calamity. And he poured all of that belief into a song. That song…I need you to hear it.”

He looked back at Link, his eyes serious. “May I?”

And Link – he could do nothing but nod dumbly, feeling rooted to the spot as Kass brought his concertina to his chest and began to play, music filling the air.

“ _An ancient Hero, a Calamity appears,_

_Now resurrected after ten thousand years._

_Her appointed knight gives his life –_

_Shields her figure and pays the price…”_

-o-

Afterwards, Link went on a walk.

He made sure to check on Zelda’s whereabouts, before he left, and found her in Kass and Amali’s home, surrounded by the girls’ watchful eyes as she plucked a few clumsy notes from a harp she was holding. “That was good!” Kotts cheered, and Zelda shyly ducked her head. The firelight made her hair shine, rippling down her back, and for a moment it was hypnotizing, but Link quickly shook it off and quietly slipped away before he was noticed.

Light on his feet, he passed the lingering crowds, taking care to not be noticed as he slipped out of Rito Village, letting his feet carry him away.

He wouldn’t go far – he just needed some time to think.

Kass’ music still rang in his ears, the echo of his voice ringing in time with the rapid beat of his heart.

_The Princess’ love for her fallen knight awakens her power…and within the castle the Calamity was forced to cower…_

His heart beat even faster from remembering, and Link let out a faint breath, pressing the backs of his hands to his overheated face.

He needed to _think_.

Link picked up his pace and crossed one bridge, then another, and another, and then walked to the edge of the tall spire of Totori Lake, taking a seat and watching how the moonlight reflected across the water. Even from this distance he could still hear the music from the ongoing celebration at Rito village, and there was a momentary stab of guilt at slipping away, quickly overtaken by just how _shaky_ he was feeling because –

Because Zelda might –

Because she had –

_The Princess’ love for her fallen knight awakens her power –_

Roughly dragging his hands down his face, Link groaned loudly, his heart pounding in his ears. It was hard to focus, after that line – but Link made sure he listened to every word, that he remembered every line. And when Kass told him more about his teacher – how he had witnessed Link’s final moments, Zelda finally awakening her power – and asked him to accept the song…how could he ever say no?

He feels like he’s been catching his breath ever since, that one particular line ringing in his ears over and over.

_The Princess’ love for her fallen knight –_

It shook him to the core, that line – left his thoughts as scattered as they were the day he woke up. And he needed to get it together, he _needed_ think, because – because –

Breathing out a rough sigh, Link shoved his hands into his hair and tugged at the strands, hoping the sharp sensation would keep him from floating away.

Some pieces were slowly falling into place.

 _Think about it,_ he said sharply to himself. _Just think!_

He didn’t know how long he sat there, head in his hands, but when he looked up, the moon had stretched further across the sky, and the music was gone. He was slightly chilled by the winds that still blew around him and knew that he must have been sitting here for a long time.

Link sighed through his nose, rose to his feet, and slowly made his way back to Rito Village. And as he walked, he began to lose himself to his thoughts.

In hindsight – it’s almost funny, how much it makes sense. And Link remembered –

He remembered the feeling as he traveled, as he gathered scattered memories one by one; that aching, gnawing pit of loneliness that grew hungrier by the day, making him have moments where he absently turned his head to speak to someone that wasn’t there. A feeling that had him snapping pictures and making memos to himself, to create days that would wipe away that gnawing loneliness, once she was by his side. A feeling that grew and grew, and with it came a fear - until one day he couldn’t bear it for another second and finally chased after her.

And as he crossed the last bridge and entered a quiet Rito Village, Link hung his head and breathed out a quiet laugh, because –

Because it all makes sense now, doesn’t it?

Why he always reached out and touched her, even when it felt like he shouldn’t. Why he always wanted to see her smile and do everything in his power to keep it, feeling like he vanquished the Calamity all over again every time he hears her laugh. Why he felt he could never sleep well now unless she was in his arms, and why her tears make him feel wretched and even more determined to bear that burden of sorrow with her, because –

It's all because he –

_The Hero, the Princess – hand in hand –_

“Link?”

Zelda’s sleep-thick voice brought Link’s focus into sharp clarity, and he realizes he’d been standing in the doorway of the inn for Goddess-knows how long as Zelda pushes herself up onto her elbows to look at him, eyes glazed with sleep.

She must have tried to stay awake to greet him, because her hair wasn’t in the usual braid she put it in for bed. Unbound, it spilled over her shoulders and down her back, pooling onto the mattress, and with the light of the moon streaming in and catching the strands, she looked like she was glowing.

Even half-asleep, she was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

And it hit him harder than any blow ever could.

Oh.

He loved her.

It was all because he loved her.

Link felt like his knees were about to give out, and he reached out to brace himself against the doorway. In bed, Zelda stared at him, fighting against her tired eyes as they stubbornly tried to slide closed. “Where did you go?” She asked muzzily, “you were gone for hours.”

It took him a moment, but Link finally pried his jaw open and forced his weighted tongue to speak. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I…I took a walk, and lost track of time. Go back to sleep – I’ll be there in a minute.”

He must have sounded reassuring enough, because Zelda sighed in assent and dropped back onto the bed, curling onto her side and pulling the blanket up to her ears.

Link’s hands were shaking as he changed into his night clothes, and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest it was amazing that Zelda couldn’t hear it.

Every moment they’ve spent together in the past few months flashed before his eyes as he changed, as he pulled his hair free of its tie – every smile, every laugh. The fiery look in her eyes when she was upset, every wide-eyed look of wonder at the little discoveries he made in this new world, the way her bare shoulder curved just so when she peeked around the shrine to talk to him, that day they did their laundry.

As he stood at the edge of the bed, he remembered that day in the hot springs – Zelda, warm from the water and arms wrapped around his shoulders as she pressed as close as she could. The feeling of so much skin, of her heart, pounding so fast, so strongly, that he could feel it against his own – and he had wanted to press even closer. Wanted them to sink into each other’s skin so that they could never be apart.

Link still felt it now, as he shakily slipped beneath the covers, hoping that his racing heart didn’t wake her up.

He loved her.

His breath hitched a little, and he – reached out. Wrapped an arm tight beneath Zelda’s chest, his hand blindly searching until he found hers, lacing their fingers together. Tangled their legs together and tucked close until there wasn’t a hint of space between them. And though Link still felt shaky inside, because they’ve _never_ been this close before…he began to relax. Sighed as he pressed close and buried his face into the nape of her neck.

Zelda was warm, and smelled faintly of soap and cool mountain air, and even though she grumbled at how cold his skin was, she didn’t wake.

Everything was different now – the world shifting just slightly. And even though Link felt so unbalanced, he felt steady, too. Because despite the uncertainty, there was one solid fact he could lean on:

He loved Zelda.

He loved her.

And the truth of it followed him to his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> eleven chapters is a long enough slow burn, right? but hey, I'm not done yet! y'all will have to suffer a little longer, hope it's alright.
> 
> it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but not by too much...I got VERY motivated and worked to get this out as quick as I could because idk when I'll be able to update again. 75 days 'till the end of the semester and school is starting to ramp up as we move into october. so I at least wanted to give you this for now! and hopefully I won't be too busy to give you zelda's pov :)
> 
> next up! we're still in rito village!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! thank you for sticking with me so far. please be patient with me!
> 
> until next time!


	5. rito village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made my dream a reality and powered through my schoolwork to get out a double update, can I get an amen and praise god.
> 
> and hey, an added tag! that's cute, right?

_“Great Deku Tree…”_

_The muscles in Zelda’s legs ached with every step as she moved closer to the large tree. She reached up and swiped at her face, but she knew it only made it worse, smearing mud and tears across her face._

_“When –”_ if, _she thought to herself, but she wouldn’t think like that – she couldn’t. She had to believe she would see him again. “When you see Link again, could you please relay this message. Tell him…tell him I –”_

 _A thousand words built up on her tongue – Zelda wasn’t really sure what to tell the Deku Tree, because she wanted to tell him so much. There were_ so many things _that she wanted to say to Link. She wanted him to know that she missed him already; she wanted him to know that she was so, so sorry, and that she –_

_“Now, Princess Zelda.” The Deku Tree rumbled, and even though the guardian’s face didn’t move, it felt like he was smiling at her. “Words meant for him would sound much better in your voice, don’t you think?”_

Keep the faith, _he was telling her._ You will meet again. You will see him again.

_Zelda could feel the tension in her shoulders relax some, and she laced her fingers together, peering up at the Deku Tree through her lashes as she gave the guardian a smile._

_“…Yes.”_

_She would see him again, and when she did, Zelda would tell him everything she meant to say –_

_It would make what she must do after this easier._

-o-

It was barely dawn when Zelda groggily pried her eyes open – she doesn’t have the slightest idea why she woke up so early, except for that dream..that _memory_. The chill of the fading evening brushed against her face, and she attempted to wriggle deeper beneath the blankets –

But was halted by the arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

Zelda’s sleep-fogged brain noticed the extra warmth in bed with her, then, pressed closer than he’s ever been, and her heart kicked so loud and strong in her chest that she was amazed the sensation didn’t wake Link up.

The memories of the night before washed over her like a wave; she was so _curious_ after Link had walked off with Kass, and the feeling only grew the longer she sat there. Her eyes were constantly pulled away from the fireworks overhead, staring at the walkway Link had made his way up with Kass.

Eventually her curiosity won out, and she wiggled out from under the small pile of Rito bodies that surrounded her, shushing them when the girls whined in protest. “I’m just going to check on something!” She assured them, “but I’ll be back soon!”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Once that was settled, Zelda made her way up the winding walkways, taking care to move as quietly as she could. The boom of the fireworks worked in her favor as well, masking her steps and any creaks from the wood.

“…It’s why I brought you up here to talk. You see, I finally wanted to tell you about my teacher –”

Zelda jerked to a halt as Kass’ voice reached her ears, and she crouched low to the ground, creeping forward and peeking around the wooden banister of the stairs that led down to the large deck before her. Kass and Link had their backs to her, framed by the light of the moon and the glow of the torches that graced the edges of the landing, and Zelda relaxed slightly as Kass’ laughter carried across the wind, knowing that she couldn’t get caught spying at this distance.

“My teacher was a member of the Sheikah tribe…and the court poet for the Hyrulean royal family.”

Zelda’s breath caught in her chest.

She quickly pressed a hand over her mouth, stifling the gasp that almost slipped out, and slowly, slowly lowered herself completely to the ground, sitting on the firm, solid wood.

“At the time,” Kass was saying, “there was a beautiful princess within the royal family – quite close to my teacher in age, apparently.”

Shion.

Kass was talking about Shion – he _must_ be.

Zelda remembered him – of _course_ she did; a remarkable Sheikah poet, with long, silver hair and kind eyes. He always came to her with any new poem or song he thought up, mouth quirked in that earnest smile, and always gave her an ear to talk to, when he had the time. He was kind – enough so that Zelda had somewhat considered him a friend.

“He must have known that he was doomed.” Random notes began to drift across the air as Kass began to play his concertina, “that his feelings would never be returned. But my teacher fell in love with her regardless.”

The declaration made Zelda jolt, and she brought her free hand to her chest, clutching at the fabric of her tunic.

Love? Shion? Shion _loved_ her?

How did she –? She never knew! In all the time they spent together, he never mentioned it, never _said_ –

“But the princess, you see, only had eyes for her escort – for her own night attendant.”

_Huh?_

Zelda’s fretting thoughts fell silent, and she stared down at her lap, wide-eyed, as Kass continued to weave his tale.

“My teacher was consumed with jealously – fuming over the fact that the knight was neither nobility or royalty himself…and then…and then, well – the Calamity struck.”

Kass sighed, and the air fell silent. The entire time he’s been telling his story, Link hasn’t said a word – but his silence felt as loud as a shout, to her.

“My teacher,” the Rito said, “he believed that a Hero would appear to beat back the Calamity. And he poured all of that belief into a song. That song…I need you to hear it. May I?”

Link said nothing, but Zelda assumed he agreed somehow, because soon the air filled with music, and Kass began to sing.

She sat there in the shadows, listening to Kass sing about their stand against the Calamity a century ago, and Zelda felt –

Zelda –

She felt like she was floating away.

_The Princess’ love for her fallen knight awakens her power…and within the castle the Calamity was forced to cower…_

Her heartbeat slammed in her ears, and Zelda carefully rose up into a crouch while the last notes of Kass’ song rang out into the night, silently moving away from the landing as the Rito began to speak.

She didn’t want to linger too long and risk getting caught – it would be best to head back down to the festivities now.

That, and Zelda felt like she’d heard enough already.

So she…went back to the festival. She crept down the walkways, feeling detached from her own body, and saw Genli look over as she approached, perking up and nudging the rest of her sisters so they hopped up and scrambled around her legs.

“Zelda!”

“You were gone for _ages!_ The fireworks are all gone!”

“Momma said we can start music lessons now if you wanna! Do you want to?”

“Can we, Zelda? Let’s play music!!”

Yes – music. She did promise, didn’t she? And it would work perfectly as a distraction.

So she put on her best smile for the girls and said, as brightly as she could manage, “of course we can. Let’s go play some music!”

The harp had felt unfamiliar in her hands, after years spent not touching the instrument, and the first few times she tried to play her notes were poor, her fingers clumsy. But that was alright – she was surrounded by some of the best little teachers she could ask for, and they were kind in correcting her mistakes. The music lesson was a success at keeping her mind off of what she overheard, but Zelda knew it couldn’t last, and after a couple of hours Amali had them stop for the night, saying it was time for the girls to go to bed.

Of course, that caused a fuss, and Zelda felt it was only fair the help Amali calm the girls down before leaving, promising to spend more time with them tomorrow.

The celebrations outside were only just beginning to dwindle, but Zelda wasn’t in the mood to linger around – she needed time to think, now.

The inn was empty and quiet, when she entered, not a hint of Link to be found. She didn’t see him anywhere at the party, either, and she wondered to herself where he could be as she changed into nightclothes. But also…space is probably best, for now.

Sighing raggedly, Zelda flopped back onto their bed and sank beneath the blankets after taking out her braids, eyes distant as she stared up at the ceiling.

What she overheard had given her…a lot to think about. Part of her felt guilty, like she had listened to something she shouldn’t have. At the same time, it felt necessary – even though the knowledge she’d obtained left her reeling.

Zelda thought back, then – to that day. Link, burned and bloody, staggering to his feet as a Guardian rushed at them. Her heart had felt like it was breaking into a thousand pieces; she had lost everything that day – her father, her friends, her kingdom. To lose Link, too?

He was all she had left. She couldn’t bear it.

Even now she remembered the feeling – a knot of tangled feelings in her chest, an aching that burst into light.

_The Princess’ love for her fallen knight awakens her power…and within the castle the Calamity was forced to cower…_

Zelda raised her hands, thoughtfully staring at her skin. She felt it now, that feeling – but for once, there was no glow. Just the sensation of being endless; like she discovered more depths to herself.

What would she say to Link? What could she say? Would she be able to act the same, and greet him when he arrives like nothing has happened?

She never got the chance to find out. Zelda didn’t even remember falling asleep; one minute she was fretting away, the next, she felt the prickle of eyes on her and forced herself awake to see Link standing in the doorway of the inn, haloed by torchlight and staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

She couldn’t remember what she said – she must have asked where he was. But it was blanketed by the fog of sleep and now – now she was here.

The warmth Link radiated was so comforting, and he was a dead weight in sleep, breath slow and even on the nape of her neck. He had laced their fingers together, sometime in the night, and Zelda sleepily brushed her thumb against his skin, thinking. Kass’ song echoed in her head again, and she sighed quietly, sinking deeper into the bed letting her eyes slide closed.

Love. She’s never really understood it, before.

Especially when she has been dealt with so little.

There was her mother, of course, but that was the love of a child; the kind of love that has a shine to it that didn’t get any better with her passing, making her into something eternally kind and loving and perfect – deific, almost. And she knew her father loved her, and she loved him, but he never loved her enough when it counted, when it really _mattered_. She had her friends, her Champions, and Urbosa…she did the best she could, filling the absence her mother had left. She loves them – she knows she does.

But Link…that was complicated. It always felt complicated, with him.

Despite that, Zelda pushed past that tangle of emotions and let herself think about it – _really_ think about it. Of the way Link was before, and the way he is now. She remembered the time they spent together once they finally got along; the way Link would start speaking up during their travels, chiming in about the Guardians, or asking about what she’d found when she did excavations with the Sheikah. She remembered how _witty_ he was, the way his eyes lit up mischievously when he knew the joke he was about to say to her would be awful.

Zelda especially remembered the way her heart would flutter at his rare smiles – usually, he had a way of making his eyes smile even when his mouth didn’t, and to get an actual smile out of him felt like a victory, then.

And with Link now…she thought of the days they spent together so far. Of the times they spent laughing and poking at each other throughout the day, and how she always finds herself reaching for him, thrilled every time when he reaches back. How he always comforts her from her nightmares and worked to show her all the hidden corners of Hyrule all because he missed being at her side. How he was much more open now, and how his smile still sent that nervous flutter going in her heart.

Her feelings for Link were so _big_ – big and tangled and complicated. Was that love?

At her back, Link sighed in his sleep, nuzzling against the exposed skin of her neck, and his hand unconsciously tightened around hers in sleepy clinginess. The gesture was so sweet it made her heart ache, and Zelda pressed impossibly closer to him in return.

 _Maybe…_ she mused to herself, _maybe it was._

The thought sent a fizzle throughout her skin – so familiar to the spark her powers had. But there was no glowing, now. Only the sensation of expanding, a feeling swelling up in her and turning into something endless.

_The Hero, the Princes – hand in hand –_

She loved him. And that…that was fine.

Her eyes were heavy, as the early morning revelation settled over her, as warm as the blanket she was wrapped up in, and Zelda repeated it to herself as she went to sleep. She loved Link. Maybe she always has.

She pondered over it, as she went to sleep, and when she woke up again, the sun was higher in the sky, letting her know it was later in the day, and Link was gone.

“Well, look who’s finally awake!” Ceceli said as Zelda sat up, rubbing at her eyes. “Good morning! Your lover boy left something for you, before he went out.”

“Huh?” She asked groggily, “what -?”

Dropping her hands to her lap, Zelda saw the plate Link carefully left for her at the foot of the bed, wrapped in Korok leaves to keep the food inside warm, and her heart swelled up so much she thought she would choke on it.

Yes, she decided decisively as she unveiled the wildberry crepes Link left for her. Yes, this was absolutely, definitely love.

-o-

“Lady Zelda.”

Zelda turned from her seat on the edge of what she discovered was named Revali’s Landing and smiled at Kass as he approached.

“Good morning,” she greeted as the Rito took a seat next to her on the ledge. He looked strangely small, without his concertina with him, though he still towered over her even when sitting. “I hope you’re well?”

“I’m doing fine, thank you.” He said warmly, “I didn’t see much of you during the festival, I apologize – I was hoping to find time to speak to you, as well.”

“Oh?” Zelda’s heart skipped nervously in her chest, but she didn’t give anything away, keeping her expression smooth. “What about? Did Link do something? Where is he, by the way, if you know?”

“Ah, I believe he went with Teba and Tulin to the Flight Range – at least, that’s what I’ve heard. But no, it isn’t about Link – though, in a way, I suppose it is?”

Kass stared at her, his eyes solemn, “I told Link about this, last night, but I believe it’s only right to tell you, too. I wanted to tell you about my teacher –”

“Shion,” Zelda said, the name slipping out on reflex, and Kass’ expression dropped with shock.

“You – you knew??”

Heat prickled across her face at getting caught so soon, and Zelda stared down at her lap, beginning to nervously fiddle with her fingers. “I’m sorry,” she said, sheepish. “I _may_ have…snuck up here while you and Link were talking last night.”

Kass blinked rapidly at her in response, which only made her more embarrassed. “I was just curious!” She burst out, “and – and maybe a little worried. And then I heard – I heard your story about – about how Shion was your teacher, and – and the _song_ –”

“I see.”

He didn’t sound _too_ upset, so Zelda nervously peeked up at him and saw that his eyes were crinkled in amusement. “You’re sneakier than I thought you were.”

“It’s my secret talent – I used it a lot when I wanted to run away from Link.”

That made Kass throw his head back and laugh, and Zelda relaxed completely, giving the Rito a shy grin.

“So, you heard,” he sighed once his bout of laughter had passed. “The story, the song – everything?”

“Well, almost everything,” Zelda hedged. “I didn’t want to get caught, after all.”

That made Kass laugh again. “You are nothing like what I expected, Lady Zelda,” he finally said, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Not too disappointed, I hope,” she said, only partially joking, but Kass quickly shook his head all the same.

“Not at all – you’re more extraordinary than all the stories say. Hopefully I can write a song worthy enough to match.”

It was still a little unreal to hear, sometimes – that there were stories about her. That she was some kind of legend. But the praise warmed her down to her bones, and Zelda grinned widely, murmuring a quiet thanks. They looked out at the scenery that stretched below, the silence between them peaceful.

“Is it true?” Kass asked suddenly, “what my teacher wrote. Did you love him?”

Zelda hummed softly. “…Yes,” she finally said, “yes, I did. Even though I didn’t know it, at the time. I loved him.”

“…And now?”

“Of course.”

Kass murmured quietly at that, thoughtful. “Maybe…a song for that, as well.”

She smiled but said nothing of it. “How long do you think Link will be at the Flight Range?” She asked, changing the subject, “I was hoping he’d be with me, when I went to speak to Kaneli.”

“Oh?” Kass looked down at her, surprised, “you’re speaking to the elder? Are you – if I may ask, is it possible that you may –?”

“I don’t know.” Zelda wanted to fidget, the question always making her nervous in ways she couldn’t pin down. “I just – for now, I want to just…gather data. I want to see what everyone needs, and then I’ll – I’ll work from there, and make a decision.”

It was starting to feel a little draining, having to constantly explain herself – but she would continue, so long as it means she gets a little more time.

She looked over at Kass out the corner of her eye, “if you have any input, I’d be happy to hear it – of anything that you’ve seen of Tabantha that could be improved. Or anywhere, really. Link has told me of how you’ve traveled across Hyrule.”

The Rito hummed, thinking about it. “Rito Village has been fairly self-sufficient, since the Calamity,” he said slowly, “though we have become extremely isolated. I am unsure…how much Kaneli will warm up to the idea, of outsiders.”

Zelda tipped up her chin, “I will try to convince him,” she said bravely. “All the settlements would probably benefit from the increased trade – especially the places that weren’t horribly affected by the Calamity. And with that, maybe – maybe the races will be able to expand again, to areas that they had occupied before.”

Part of her was still quaking inside, but – but she had to _try_ , at the very least. Goron City worked out well enough – maybe this would be fine, too.

Determined, Zelda pushed herself to her feet, looking down at Kass’ wide eyes. “I’ll try and speak with him now,” she said, and the Rito frowned.

“I thought you were going to wait for Link?”

“I want –” She hesitated, but pushed it aside, “I want to – to try. To do this on my own, this time.”

As much as she wanted Link’s solid support, holding her up, she wanted to stand on her own feet for this. To try and reach out on her own, and encourage the settlements that it’s okay, now, to help each other – that helping each other would be the only way for Hyrule to be revived.

“…I understand.” Kass said, and he gave her a smile of farewell. “I’ll let Link know where you are if I see him. May the light illuminate your path, Lady Zelda – and may your words ring true.”

She brought a hand to her nervous heart and gave Kass a short nod, throwing him a brave smile before leaving Revali’s Landing behind and heading up to Kaneli’s roost.

 _It’ll be alright,_ she reassured herself. _The worst thing he could do is say no, and, well…we’ll deal with it if it comes_.

Kaneli was awake, when she stepped into the doorway, and he greeted her brightly as she stood before him. “Princess descendant!” He hooted loudly, “the lovely Lady Zelda, good morning! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Good morning, Kaneli,” Zelda said, cordial. “I was hoping to speak with you, about what I mentioned yesterday?”

“Ah -! Yes, I do recall. Come, come – let us talk.”

“Yes, well –” Her posture straightened as she approached where Kaneli sat, “now that the Calamity is no longer an issue, I’ve begun to travel across Hyrule and visit the different settlements of the races, to see what needs must be met to encourage growth and rebuilding. I was hoping to hear of any issues or needs that you have that need resolution, to help restore the Rito to how they were before.”

“I see,” Kaneli said thoughtfully. “We Rito have been holding our own despite the Calamity – we have remained, I believe, a thriving community – at least, we were before Medoh.”

It was along the same lines as what Kass had told her. “Yes,” Zelda agreed smoothly, “but now Medoh has been freed, and still the Rito remain isolated – as do all the races.”

“And what do you suggest, Lady Zelda?”

“An increase in visits – in trade,” Zelda said instantly. “When everyone was forced to the four corners of Hyrule by the Calamity, it’s made the land stagnant. And even though there have still been a small number of visitors, it’s not enough to keep the settlements from slowly wasting away. I feel that the races _must_ expand – back to the areas that were previously occupied, or further.”

“And the monsters that have grown in number?” Kaneli asked, skeptical. “And the roads that have fallen into disrepair? The bridges? How will this be settled?”

“I’ve spoken with a construction company that may be interested in repairing the bridges,” she answered, feeling a little more energized by Kaneli’s questions – and the fact that she has decent answers for most of them. “And there is a possibility they could be open to road work, as well. As for the monsters – when I spoke with the leader of Goron City, we were able to come up with an agreement, as the roads to Death Mountain were infested with monsters as well. They would take care of the monster problem themselves, sending some of their warriors to clear the roads leading up the mountain.”

Kaneli looked even more skeptical at that, and Zelda frowned slightly at his expression. “Kaneli,” she said slowly, “there is no longer a Hyrulean military to handle monster infestations. Who else is there to rely on? Link? He may be a Champion – Champion’s _descendant_ , but he’s still just one person.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “We can no longer stay isolated like this – we _need_ each other to lean on and support each other if we’re to grow to something beyond this.”

The Rito elder’s eyes were sharp, as he looked at her. “And what does this mean for us in the long run, Lady Zelda?” He asked softly, “what does this mean for our future? A crown? The world thrust under a Hyrulean royal banner once more? You must know that things will not go back to the way they were a century prior.”

Kaneli wasn’t wrong, for asking that; it was well within his right to voice that concern. But it didn’t stop Zelda from flinching inside, because…she didn’t have an answer to that. Of course she didn’t.

“It’s too far into the future to tell,” Zelda said lightly, hedging her answer, “someday, it could mean a crown. But right now, it means…it means that as a – a descendant of the Princess, it means I focus on reaching out to others with rebuilding efforts. It means that I do what is in my power to help, however I can, because it – it’s my duty.”

The words rang true, deep within her heart, and she straightened out of the slight hunch her posture had unconsciously fallen into. “That’s the only reason I’m here,” she said, “just to see what is needed, and help where I can. And right now, that can only really start with us helping each other, don’t you see?

“Send any Rito you can out to deal with the monsters; the less monsters there are, the safer the paths will be for others to come. We can no longer hide away from each other, anymore – there’s no need to.”

“…As you say, Lady Zelda.” Kaneli said, reluctant. “I will send out any Rito willing to lend a hand. But we can only go so far – what of Central Hyrule? What of the Guardians?”

Just the mention of them made Zelda’s heart skip a beat, and she exhaled slowly. “…Link and I will go.” She finally said. “We’ll go to Central Hyrule and check on the status of the Guardians, if any remain.”

The promise made Kaneli relax some in his chair, though he still appeared wary. “Alright, Princess descendant.” He sighed, “I will work with these terms, and we will go from there.”

Zelda’s breath left her in a rush, and she bowed low, relieved. “Thank you, Kaneli,” she said, as formally as she could. “We’ll speak more on this as time goes on – with everyone. I promise you.”

She felt giddy with her light success, as she practically skipped out of Kaneli’s roost. This was all she wanted to do – to try and coax others out into the world now that it was a little safer. She was filled with anxious energy, and with nowhere to put it, Zelda decided it would be best to go for a walk, leaving Rito Village behind for a moment to walk along the edges of Lake Totori. Cool winds brushed against her cheeks as she walked, and clouds were rolling in to cover up the clear skies, promising rain soon.

Zelda walked for a little over an hour, making her way to the nearby Rito Stable and poked around at the foliage nearby, wishing that she had the slate with her to take photos and add items to it. Plucking a wildberry off a nearby bush, she rolled it between her fingers as her mind absently wandered back to her conversation with Kaneli. Grateful as she was that it worked out well enough in her favor, some of the Rito’s words still echoed in her mind.

_What does this mean for our future? A crown? The world thrust under a Hyrulean banner once more?_

Zelda sighed, letting the wildberry fall to the ground as she turned her head in the direction of Hyrule Castle. It felt instinctual; that no matter how far away she was, how hidden the castle was by distance or mountains, she could turn her head and find it each time. That castle had been her home, and she was connected to it, the bond irrevocable; she spent her whole life there – it was in her blood, in her bones.

Could she go back there? Could she step foot on that land, and rebuild it into something resembling the home she lost so long ago?

Her heartbeat quickened slightly as panic began to gather beneath her skin, building – the need to flee, even though she was miles away from the castle.

Running a hand down her face, Zelda sharply turned away from the direction of the castle and walked back to Rito Village, deciding she spent enough time out on her own.

It began to rain as she crossed the last bridge into the village, and she ducked her head and ran as rain scattered across her head and shoulders.

“Zelda!”

Her heart squeezed in her chest at the voice, and she was already smiling as she looked up. “Link!”

He was standing near the Goddess statue, eyes wide, dressed up in his cold weather Rito gear; his cheeks were still flushed a deep red from the cold of the Flight Range, making his eyes look unnaturally blue, and it gave Zelda the wild urge to cup his face in her hands and chase the cold away.

Her early morning revelation hit her again – _you love him, you really love him_ – and she felt like she was flying as she ran the rest of the way and launched herself into his arms. He caught her easily, holding her tight against his chest, and Zelda hoped the Rito gear was thick enough that he couldn’t feel how her heart was racing.

“Where have you been?” He asked into her ear, “I came back, and you were gone. I was about to go look for you.”

“I went on a walk,” she explained. “I spoke with Kaneli this morning, and I think – I think it went well. He gave me a lot to think about.”

“You did?” He pulled back slightly to look at her, frowning a little. “Without me?”

“Yes…I’m sorry. Something in me just told me that – that it was the right time to talk to him. I didn’t want to bother, and I – I need to try and do some things on my own, now and then.”

His frown deepened, but Link’s face quickly smoothed out before she could decipher it further. “Well…I’m glad it went alright.” He said quietly, beginning to pull her up the walkway, “come on, let’s go back to the inn before the rain gets too bad.”

Link let her go so they could run up towards the inn, and Zelda frowned at his back, still wondering at the look on his face before.

“How was your time at the Flight Range?” Zelda asked once they were at the inn, kicking off her boots and scooting onto the bed as Link summoned an extra quilt from the slate, throwing it over her shoulders. “Link, please, it’s not _that_ cold!”

“It’s gonna be once the rain really gets going,” he said, turning his back towards her and beginning to shuck off his clothes, and Zelda jerked her head away from him, cheeks burning. “But it was fine. I’d stopped at the stable in the morning for something before I went to the range, so I showed up a little late. I was there a lot longer than I meant to be, but it’s alright. Tulin was really eager to show off how much he improved.”

“Teba’s son, right? I met him for a moment last night – he was spending time with the girls. He’s very sweet!”

“He’s a good kid,” he agreed, turning back to Zelda as he tugged his tunic into place. “Other than talking to Kaneli, how’s your day been so far?”

“Oh, fine.” Zelda said airily, “I spoke with Kass for a moment, this morning – he was the one that gave me the push to go talk to him, though I’m sure he didn’t intend it.”

Link, in the middle of grabbing the blanket to huddle under it with her, had paused slightly at the mention of Kass, and she cocked her head at him in concern before remembering –

_The Princess’ love for her fallen knight awakens her power, and –_

_Oh_. Right. Yes.

“Oh.” Link’s voice was oddly stilted, “that’s good.”

His eyes were averted somewhat as he took a seat next to her, pulling the blankets back around them to keep the warmth in, and Zelda frowned when she noticed that he wasn’t sitting as close as he usually would.

Was it…did he know? How she felt? Did he think it was – did he think it was weird?

That was worrying.

She didn’t like that – she didn’t want her feelings to change anything, not in a _bad_ way...not like _this_. Zelda wanted them to be as close as they have been since her awakening. She wanted to keep reaching for him, and always be so thrilled that he would reach back without hesitation, having the same need to stay close.

Well…this wouldn’t do.

“I haven’t eaten, though,” Zelda said, grabbing her end of the blanket and scooting in until she was pressed against Link’s side – as it should be. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder, soaking in his warmth. “The crepes you made for me this morning were delicious – thank you for that, by the way – but that was hours ago.”

He had stiffened up a little, at her touch, and Zelda heard the nervous tick of a heartbeat, though it was probably her own – it had to be, with the way her heart was slamming against her eardrums.

“No cooking is going to get done in this weather.” Link’s voice was soft, and Zelda looked outside, taking in how the rain had increased into a steady downpour. “I think there’s some leftovers on the slate, though.”

“Let’s look.”

He shifted a little to take the slate off his belt, and Zelda pressed back against his side once the slate was in hand, leaning in until they were almost cheek to cheek. She hoped this wasn’t weird…maybe she was overdoing it. Maybe she was doing too much. But it’s not like she was acting any different from before – at least she didn’t think so! Maybe she’s overthinking it. They always wanted to be so close – why would that change now?

 _The only way it’s changed is that you want to be even closer_ , a little voice whispered to her, but Zelda disregarded it, focused on the way Link’s long fingers traced the screen of the slate.

“…We have some riceballs left,” he said, his voice pulling her out of her wandering thoughts. “And meat skewers.”

“That will do for a fine lunch, I think. And if the rain clears up, we’ll try to gather some supplies.”

Link’s eyes slid over to her as he gave her a smile, riceballs wrapped in Korok leaves appearing in his hands, and Zelda felt like her heart was stuck in her throat.

_Oh, Goddesses._

-o-

In the end, it rained for the rest of the day, and well into the night, so they spent the rest of the day relaxing at the inn.

Link turned out to be right, on having a second blanket, as the day got cooler as it crept into night, the two of them tucked up against the headboard of their bed and wrapped up in their blanket. Zelda finally told him everything that happened during her conversation with Kaneli, and the wrinkle in his brow appeared again as he frowned at her words.

“Does this mean…you’re going to do it? Take the throne?”

Zelda worried at her lower lip at his question, wincing at the sting as she bit too hard at the skin. “…It seems like it’s heading that way, now,” she answered, and her voice sounded faint, even to her.

That made Link’s frown expand even more, “is someone pushing you into this? Did anyone force you? I know you’ve been asking for time to think, do I –”

“No, no. No one’s pushing me to do it – this one…it’s me. I’m the one that wants to do it. I just…don’t know how it will go. But I must do it – I must try. This – Hyrule is my responsibility. Mine to care for, however I can.”

The frown on Link’s face lessened somewhat, but the fact that it was still here at all had Zelda reaching up to cup his face, brushing a thumb across his cheek to try and smooth it away.

 _Too much, too much!!_ A part of her panicked, but she didn’t care – she didn’t want him to be so upset, because of her.

It seemed to do the trick, though, his face relaxing from the surprise of her sudden touch.

“We’re heading to Gerudo Town after this, yes?” She asked, letting her hand fall back into her lap. Link blinked rapidly, thrown off at the sudden subject change. “I – yeah. Yeah, we are.”

“After our time there, could we possibly…” Nervous, her eyes drifted downwards towards her lap, watching her fingers anxiously twist together.

“Zelda?”

She felt Link wrap an arm around her, his hand cautiously landing on her hip, and she sighed at the comfort his touch brought. “I want to go to the castle,” she finally whispered, and he started in surprise.

“The – the castle??”

“Yes.”

The idea of having to go back there so soon – so _soon_ – made her nauseous, but Zelda gathered enough courage to lift her head and look into Link’s wide eyes, trying to put on a brave face. “I need to do it,” she declared, “I need to – to grab some things, from there – books, if anything is salvageable, and – and I need to figure something out.”

Sudden, the promise she made to Kaneli came back to her, and the corners of her mouth tightened. “And we need to scout Central Hyrule anyway and see if it’s safe – if there are any Guardians left that are active.”

Link’s eyes widened even further. “Zelda –”

“I promised Kaneli.” She interrupted, and his eyes grew stormy. “I – we can handle it, together. And if – _somehow_ – if the Guardians are still corrupted…I will handle it.”

Light shimmered under her skin, rippling like sun across the water and reflecting in Link’s eyes, and her powers vanished as quickly as they came, answering her call as easy as breathing.

“…are you sure?” He asked, “I know you don’t – you don’t like it. Being near it. You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.” Zelda did her best to give him a brave smile, “I think, that if you’re there with me, it’ll be a little better.”

Days in the castle always felt a little better before, when she had Link by her side; she was sure that would still hold true now.

“…Alright,” he said, “I trust you. You’ll let me know, though, right? When you don’t want to be there anymore?”

Zelda felt warm, at how easily Link placed his trust in her. “I will.”

It fell silent, the only noise coming from the steady pour of rain outside. The sound was comforting – so soothing that it made Zelda want to lie down and take a nap, listening to rainfall as the sun continued to set. But –

“I’m getting hungry,” she sighed, and Link grunted in agreement. “I think we’re going to have to make a run for the cookpot. Do you mind?”

“It’s just a little rain; not like we haven’t been caught in the rain before.”

He shimmied out of the little blanket nest they made, hopping off the bed and stretching, and Zelda allowed herself a moment to miss being so close to his warmth before leaving their bed behind, sitting on the edge to put on her boots. “That’s true,” she agreed, tapping her heels against the wood. “We’ll make something nice and warm, to make up for it.”

“Hold on.”

He reached for the slate, and Zelda watched as a cloak formed in his hands. “It won’t be much,” he explained, holding it up, “but it’ll give us some protection from the rain.”

He brought the cloak over his head, and jerked his chin at her, gesturing for her to come closer. Clarity came to her in a flash, and a giggle bubbled over Zelda’s lips as she rose and moved to his side, biting at the inside of her cheek to hide her growing smile as he held the cloak over their heads.

“Ready?” he asked, eyes bright, and Zelda grinned at him, her heart beating a new, nervous tattoo against her ribs.

“Let’s go,” she said, bracing, and they ran out into the rain, Link barking out a laugh when Zelda squealed as the rain hit them.

Despite their valiant efforts, they stumbled to the cookpot damp and breathless, and Zelda felt her breath catch in her chest when Link leaned against her as he laughed, unable to look away from the flush in his cheeks, or how his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

_Oh, Goddess,_ she thought, helpless. _How am I going to do this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end the chapter after I introduced the horses but something in my spirit told me that stopping here was fine. also I was just getting tired lmao. hopefully it doesn't show too much in this chapter.
> 
> and hey, look, a name for The Court Poet! after strolling through my go-to tried and true name website, I decided to go with shion because the name can mean 'sound' and 'poem' and ya girl loves to stay on theme.
> 
> okay, NOW I'm probably going to pause on updating this lmao. we'll see how strong my willpower is. though maybe I'll make a halloween oneshot? if I have the time? we will see. I do wanna do something for the season, you know? but again - we'll see how it goes.
> 
> anyway, you know the drill! comments and kudos are loved forever, and I hope everyone is doing well. a sad anniversary is coming up for me next week so I hope everyone's weekend is going better than mine lmao. but anyway! take care of yourselves out there.
> 
> until next time!


	6. outskirt stable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know I said when I wrapped up my halloween fic that I wasn't going to update until I was done with school....but I am a liar. and I have been very stressed these past couple days. we all know what's happening right now. so to distract myself I just decided fuck it let's update this to get my mind off things for a minute!
> 
> so here I am.
> 
> it took me a minute to get in the groove, so I hope this turned out okay lmao.

“…You named the horses _what?_ ”

Zelda’s expression was incredulous as the two horses were led out of the stable, all dressed up and ready to go, and Link turned his head to stifle a laugh into his shoulder. “That’s Mint –” he pointed at the white stallion, dressed to the nines in the royal bridle and saddle, “and that’s Licorice.”

Licorice, a large black stallion with a fiery red mane, snorted quietly as Link introduced him, stamping one large hoof into the dirt.

Zelda looked at him like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Mint,” she said slowly, reaching out to pat the stallion’s soft nose, “Licorice, Chestnut…Link, did you name all of your horses after some type of food?”

Link did not look at her as he shrugged, suddenly very interested in fixing Licorice’s bridle. “Maybe I named Chestnut because of the color of her coat,” he mumbled, and he could feel her raise an eyebrow in judgement. She didn’t believe his words for a second, he knew it.

“And Mint and Licorice?”

“I dunno…Mint just felt right, okay? He’s got an attitude that’s cool and sharp, the way that peppermint is sharp. And Licorice got his name because his coat’s as dark as the licorice candies that they sold at that one shop in Castle Town, and also, I hate licorice.”

Zelda wasn’t expecting that, and the laugh that burst out of her was louder than expected, making her clap a hand over her mouth, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

It was ridiculously adorable.

“I assume you two had a rocky start, then?”

“That’s putting it nicely,” Link said mildly. “He made Mint look like an angel – he was an absolute bastard, when I found him.”

He felt a gentle tug at the top of his head and watched Zelda bite at her cheek to hold back her laughter as she looked at something over his head. “But you two certainly seem rather close now,” she pointed out, voice shaking with suppressed amusement, and Link crossed his arms over his chest.

“We’ve reached an understanding,” he said calmly, as though Licorice wasn’t busy lipping affectionately at his hair. “Anyway – are you all set? Ready to go?”

“I am,” she said warmly, giggling when Mint bumped his snout against her face to nose at her cheek, sniffing loudly. “What a sweetheart,” she cooed, reaching out to pat him again. “I don’t know what you mean about Mint having an attitude – I think he and I will get along famously.”

“He’s just trying to sweeten you up.” Link grumbled, attempting to fix where Licorice messed up his hair; a little horse spit wouldn’t kill him, but, well…it’s different now. He doesn’t want to look silly, not in front of her.

 _Bit late for that_ , he thinks wryly, lips twisted into a grimace.

They mounted up onto the horses, and the light air Zelda’s teasing brought lasted until they left Rito Stable behind, beginning their journey to Gerudo Town. Link had thought about just using the slate at first, to make the journey faster – it’s what they did to get to Rito Village, after all. But he knew that Zelda would enjoy the journey and decided it would be best to ready some of the horses, instead.

And now, in retrospect, the extended journey was a blessing in disguise for him – the last two days at Rito Village had given him plenty to think about.

Link was glad that Zelda didn’t mind his silences too much, because there would be plenty of that as they journeyed south to the Gerudo Province.

He watched Zelda’s hair sway in time with her movements as they traversed up the hill, Mint taking her a few paces ahead of him. The time they spent in Rito Village brought forth revelations that he wasn’t expecting and feelings that he didn’t know how to deal with; he felt hyperaware of her presence, even at this distance, and every time she turned those green eyes onto him Link felt as though she could see right through him, down to the heart of him. It felt like every part of him was vibrating with the freshly realized truth:

_I love her._

_I love her._

_I love her._

He felt oversensitive – _obvious_. It was incredible that she didn’t call him out on it yesterday.

Yesterday…

Link gave a cursory glance around the area, part of his attention on making sure there were no monsters or wolves lingering nearby while he settled in his thoughts.

Nothing had changed yesterday; they were as close as they’d always been – maybe even closer, in his case – and Zelda didn’t seem to notice if he did give anything away. Nothing had changed. Or – well.

_Does this mean you’re going to do it? Take the throne?_

Link frowned to himself, eyes drifting to the reins he held in his hands.

He could admit to himself that he felt…somewhat stung, when Zelda told him that she went to speak to Kaneli without him. That she felt that she needed to do something like this on her own – without him. It made him feel somewhat bereft; he thought that throughout their journey, they would speak with the leaders of the settlements _together_. But with that, and her making the decision to take steps to regain her throne…her desire to _visit the castle_ …

He worried.

There was no longer a kingdom breathing down his neck, none of the pressure of courts and the gossip that comes with it…but he felt like he was on borrowed time, regardless. Zelda had said – she _promised_ – that no matter what happened, she would always need him, that she would always want him by her side, but – what if things change? He had thought about it, the idea of going back to those hazy days of _before_ ; of going back to being unable to touch her so freely, to speak to her so openly - a silent shadow three steps behind.

He didn’t want to go back to that at all.

Zelda didn’t complain when he held her a little tighter that night. When he pulled her closer than they’d ever been – like she’d slip away from him if he didn’t. He didn’t want that wall to come between them again, the wall they only just tore down – close, but not _too_ close. Placed so high above him that she could reach for him, but he could never, ever reach back the way he wants.

“– hat do you think? Link? Link??”

“Huh?”

Blinking rapidly, Link was pulled back to earth by Zelda’s voice, and discovered that she had fallen back to keep pace with him.

“Are you alright?” She asked, eyes creased with concern, “I was asking you a question, but I don’t think you heard me…”

“Ah. I’m sorry, I – I was. Thinking. What was the question again?”

His response just made Zelda’s concern deepen, and Link struggled not to grimace.

“I was asking you if you wanted to stop and take a break. There’s a stable approaching ahead, and I know you always like to stop for lunch.”

Link started a little when he noticed the familiar sight of Tabantha Bridge Stable looming ahead. Had they really been traveling for that long? Has she been trying to talk to him the whole way? And here Link was, stuck in his head, completely silent and Zelda just…dealt with it.

He felt a prickle of heat along his cheeks. “Sorry,” he apologized again. “Lunch sounds great. We can stop.”

He squinted up at the sun as they hitched up the horses and sure enough, the whole morning had passed by without his notice, and now it was mid-afternoon. “Do you think we should stop here for the day?” Link asked Zelda as they walked to the cookpot, and Zelda made a face, confused.

“Stop here? Now? We haven’t gone very far in our journey…”

She tapped at her chin in thought as they took a seat, and Link took a moment to look through the ingredients they have, deciding on what they should have for lunch. They had gathered plenty of fish at Rito Village, when they had time, so after preparing two herb-crusted fillets of hearty salmon and a sliced apple for them to share while they waited, Link brought up the map and handed the slate over to Zelda.

He expected her to just take the slate and return to her seat, but instead Zelda sat next to him on his squat bench, scooting close until they were pressed together from shoulder to hip. Link tried not to freeze up too much while Zelda placed the slate between them; it wasn’t like this was something _new_ , but –

But the seat wasn’t really _built_ for two, and Zelda was a line of heat pressed as close as possible against his side, and Link could catch the faint scent of the soap he got for her in her hair. He got caught up in the shape of her hands, the way her fingers traced across the screen of the Sheikah Slate, and Link could feel his own heartbeat slamming in his ears, he was so nervous all of a sudden. He hoped she didn’t notice.

Even the most mundane things Zelda does have become so much _more_ , now; just the motion of her tucking her hair behind her ear can capture all his attention.

“There’s another stable here.” Zelda traced her finger down the path to Outskirt Stable. “That one is a little closer to our destination. If we leave after lunch, we can probably make it before it gets too dark.”

“Oh.” Link coughed lightly, trying to focus. “Yeah, I think we can do it. Mint and Licorice are pretty hardy, and they haven’t been out in a while so I’m sure they wouldn’t mind the exercise.”

Zelda snorted. “I still can’t believe that’s what you named the horses! But I suppose it suits them.”

“I’m glad you finally approve.” Link sniffed, leaning in to check on the fish. “They’re good names for good horses.”

“Hmm, yes.” Zelda bit into an apple slice, but Link could see the corners of her mouth twitch with a smile. “Very good names. Extremely distinguished.”

“Hey, now - remember who’s feeding you.”

It was easy to forget now nervous he was with the sound of her laughter rippling around him, nudging against his side like always. Her eyes were warm, when he peeked over to look at her, and the anxious knot in his gut relaxed, just a little.

He can put his worries aside, for now. Right now, he’ll just enjoy this moment – sharing a bench that wasn’t meant for two people, pressed close and continuing to make her laugh as they finally dug into their lunch.

-o-

They left the stable and Tabantha behind as soon as they finished eating, and Link did his best to stay present this time, so Zelda would have better company than a statue on a horse.

The Scablands passed by them on their left, and on the horizon Hyrule Castle loomed, a constant presence, and Link tried his best to not get pulled back into his thoughts. “Zelda?” He called out, and she hummed in response, turning her head to give her full attention. “Do you…do you mind too much if we stay in the Gerudo Desert, for a while?”

Link was only grasping at an idea that he’d been considering, but Zelda’s eyes brightened at his question. “How long is ‘a while’?”

“Not too long – maybe a week?” There was so much to find in the desert; they would need the time.

“A whole week?” She didn’t sound too upset about it, so Link wasn’t nervous. “Do I get to know about how we’re spending our time, or is it another of your surprises?”

“Well…” He hedged, eyes drifting to the side. “It’s _technically_ a surprise, but…I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you, so we can plan ahead.”

The smile on her face was downright gleeful, and Zelda wriggled with excitement on her horse. “We can talk about it once we get to Gerudo Town!” She crowed, and Link couldn’t help but grin at her eagerness.

“Will you even be able to wait until we get there?”

“Of course I will!” Zelda drew herself up to her full height, giving Link a snooty look out the corner of her eye. “Just watch, I’ll be the pinnacle of patience – you’ll see.”

He gripped at his reins a little tighter so he wouldn’t do something ridiculous, like try and reach across the distance between them to hold her hand. It would’ve been fine if they were walking like they normally do, but it would be a little awkward to try while they were on horseback.

They carefully made their way across Jeddo Bridge and crossed Nima Plain, the Satori Mountains looming overhead nearby. Link watched as Zelda’s lips curved in a fond smile, eyes warm with remembrance as she stared up at the mountain’s peaks. He tried not to jump when she turned that smile onto him, and he couldn’t stop the heat from spreading across his face, giving her a shy smile in return.

Eyes soft, Zelda turned back to face the road, and her posture straightened in surprise, her gaze darting around the scenery. “Oh!”

“What is it?”

“I remember this area! Over there, that should be –”

She squeezed Mint’s sides, and in a flash of white they were off, Mint galloping across the rolling hills up the fading path. Looking in the distance, Link could see part of the statue of a horse’s head poking over the hills and quickly spurred Licorice to follow, knowing where Zelda was running off to.

By the time he caught up to her at the Sanidin Park ruins, Zelda had dismounted from her horse, leaving Mint by the fountain and slowly making her way up the stairs. The quiet burbling of water mixed with the trill of birdsong, and Link quickly dismounted from Licorice by the fountain, taking a second to pat his fiery mane as he dipped his large head to the water before following after her.

Zelda was standing in the exact same spot from a century ago, staring out at the mountains, and the wave of déjà vu that washed over Link almost made him dizzy.

“I can’t believe it’s still here – well, mostly.”

Her voice was so soft it was almost carried off by the wind, and Link caught himself slowing to a stop a few feet away behind her. He started at that, the unconscious move to fall back into that old place three steps behind, and shook that remembered impulse off, pushing it away until he was standing by her side, staring at the mountains with her.

“It’s a little worn down,” he said, “but it’s still standing. Some travelers still stop by with their horses and everything.”

“That’s nice. The name is still the same?”

“Sanidin Park?”

At her hum of confirmation, he nodded. “Yeah, the name hasn’t changed. Ah – aside from being ruins now, but…” He shrugged helplessly, a gesture of _what can you do?_

He hated to bring it up; even now, after a year of traveling, it still brought a hollow ache to his chest, to look at the map and see a place where a town once stood dubbed as nothing but ruins.

Zelda’s quiet laugh was tinged with sadness, and she brushed her hair away when an errant gust of wind pushed it into her face.

The sun was slowly moving to set, shadows stretching across the grass as the sky began to dim into golden hues, and they didn’t say anything for a while. Link glanced over at Zelda and saw her gaze trained on the distant peaks of Mount Lanayru, a thoughtful light in her eyes.

Link soon broke the silence. “Have you ever thought about going back there, one day?”

He’d wondered about it, now and then; their first and only trip to the Spring of Wisdom had gone so horribly – he wouldn’t blame her for wanting to stay away.

She peeked at him from the corner of her eye and sighed a little. “I have,” she answered. “Many times.”

“Oh.”

He couldn’t keep the surprise from his voice. Link could almost remember that day clearly – Zelda submerged in water, jaw set to try and stomp down the shivers wracking her frame, lips tinged blue and hair dusted with frost. The despair in her eyes after praying for hours and hours and getting nothing in return.

Zelda must have sensed where his thoughts had gone and hooked an arm around his, leaning in until they were practically cheek to cheek, her temple lightly resting against his.

“I think I want to go back,” she admitted in a whisper, “one day. I want to visit all the springs again.”

“You do?”

“Mm. Now that I know that I’ll – I’ll get an answer, I’d like to…give thanks, I suppose.”

His heart ached in his chest as they looked out at Mount Lanayru together, and Link rearranged their linked arms so that he would be able to hold her hand. “Whenever you want to do it,” he promised. “Just let me know, and we – we can go.”

He could almost feel the curve of her smile against his cheek. “Thank you, Link.”

It would have been nice, to just stand here with her like this until the sun set. But he knew that Outskirt Stable wasn’t too far away, and that it would be best to make it there while it was still light out.

“Come on.” Link squeezed her hand. “The stable isn’t too far away – we should probably get going.”

He kept their hands linked until they returned to the horses, and he let her go with some reluctance to let her swing up onto Mint’s saddle.

“Hey,” he called out, suddenly gripped with a mischievous impulse. “Since the stable isn’t that far – wanna race?”

“Race?” She raised an eyebrow, but Link could see the flare of competition spark in her eyes. “Hmm…what are the terms?”

“Winner gets to pick what’s for dinner tonight.”

“Ah! Such high stakes! Alright then – I accept your challenge!”

Link only got to see a flash of her playful grin before Mint took off at a fast gallop, her laughter streaming through the air behind her. He clicked his tongue as he gave Licorice’s sides a squeeze, quiet laughter bubbling over as the stallion tossed his mane and was soon off. They caught up to Zelda rather quickly, and the sound of the horse’s hooves against the earth echoed loudly around his ears as they raced ahead, the familiar horse head of the stables quickly coming into view.

Zelda let out a gleeful shout when they reached the stable grounds, tugging on her reins and slowing her horse to a stop. “I _won!!_ ” She cried out breathlessly, and Link shook his head.

“It was _close_ ,” he argued. “Definitely a tie.”

The look she gave him could’ve froze the blood in his veins. “It was certainly _not_ a tie,” she said haughtily. “I won fair and square.”

“Fair and square by cheating and getting a head start. Someone’s starting to sound like a sore loser.”

“Don’t push it, Hero.”

“Well now, Link! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”

He turned towards the familiar voice and greeted Toffa with a warm nod. “Good to see you, Toffa. How’ve you been?”

The man’s face creased with his wide smile. “Ah, one can’t complain. It’s been a calm summer, so far – barely any monsters on the roads, now! But I’m much better, now that I’ve seen such impressive horseflesh! That’s a hell of a stallion, Link – where on earth did you find him? And how are you treating – my gods. As I live and breathe.”

Toffa’s face had slackened with shock, and he stared in disbelief at –

“Is that…you can’t be. But it’s as my grandfather said – you – Princess Zelda?”

Link’s heart skipped in his chest, and his neck hurt with how fast he whipped around. Zelda was frozen in her saddle, clutching at her reins so hard that her knuckles were white, and Mint shuffled back and forth, sensing her sudden anxiety.

He wasn’t sure what he was about to do, but Link felt like he _had_ to do something – anything to get the panicked look from her face.

But before he could make a move, Zelda gathered herself, sitting up a little straighter in her saddle, and reached to run a soothing hand down Mint’s flank, giving Toffa a smile.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “That’s who I am – on the Goddess, I swear to you.”

Toffa looked so shocked and unbalanced that it felt like a stray wind could blow him over, so Link hopped down from his horse, placing a hand on the man’s arm.

“Toffa’s family used to be the royal groomers,” he explained, watching Zelda’s eyes light up with understanding. “He was the one who told me about Mint, and where to find him.”

“I see! Then I must commend you for telling Link about this horse. He’s truly lovely!”

“Link.” Toffa’s voice was still faint with surprise. “Is this – how – how is this possible? How –”

“Toffa.”

He waited until he was looking at him. “You said that you hadn’t seen any monsters, lately. That the summer had been calm.”

“Yes…”

“Have you seen the castle, lately? Heard word from any travelers?”

Toffa’s brow wrinkled in concentration, obviously trying to recall any news.

“The Malice is gone.”

Zelda spoke up, sliding off the saddle to the ground, and she held Mint’s reigns in one hand as she stepped closer to them.

“The Calamity has been vanquished – we saw an end to it, just a couple months ago.”

It was always incredible, to see the changes in expression once the news has been shared – the morphing from shock to disbelief to hope.

“Truly?” Toffa’s voice was shaking. “It’s gone? The beast is gone?”

Zelda gave one firm nod. “It’s gone. I promise you, it’s gone.”

Toffa exhaled a quiet, stunned laugh, and stumbled forward to grab Zelda’s free hand, holding it tightly. “Thank you.” He gave Zelda’s hand another squeeze. “ _Thank you._ This forsaken land is truly worth living on, now.”

There wasn’t much left to do, after such a heavy moment like that. They bade their farewells to Toffa for the evening, knowing that word would spread to everyone in the stable by morning. They were quiet, as they boarded the horses for the night and paid for a bed. “I think,” Zelda said out of nowhere as she put away her bag, “that he was one of the first Hylians to recognize me.”

She looked surprised, a tiny, awed smile curling her mouth as she absently fiddled with the hem of her tunic. Link shuffled around the bed until he was standing in front of her, grabbing her hands as he leaned back against the wooden footboard of their bed.

“How do you feel about it?” He asked, swinging their joined hands between them. “About him knowing who you are?”

Zelda pursed her lips in thought, eyes drifting to the ground. “I think…” she started, halting, “I don’t mind. It startled me, at first, but – yes. I don’t mind.”

She raised her head, and her eyes were content. “I did just finally decide that I would take responsibility however I could – people finding out who I am, as impossible as it may be…that is inevitable.”

Link closed his eyes with a sigh at her words, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. He gave himself a second to process it – because that was ultimately what they set out on this trip to do, wasn’t it? They both knew that eventually the truth would come out.

“Well,” he finally said, “I guess you get to pick what’s for dinner tonight – since you won and all.”

Conceding was worth it, for the way her smile lightened up her face.

“Well, Sir Knight,” she said happily, “I believe will be having crab risotto for dinner – _and_ some cake, for dessert.”

He sighed out a laugh, the smile on his face refusing to vanish as Zelda pulled him backwards out of the stable, the gold light of sunset washing over them as she tugged him towards the cookpot.

-o-

“Link.”

He grunted in response to Zelda’s soft whisper, prying one eye open as he shook himself out of his doze. "Yeah? Is something wrong?"

It was well into the evening now, the lively air of the stable quieting down as the blanket of night covered them, the sky dotted with distant stars. After they ate and cleaned up for bed, Zelda had been poking at the slate before Link dozed off, the otherworldly blue lights making her eyes glow. She had put the slate away while he was sleeping, and was under the blankets now, curled up on her side.

“No, everything's fine, I just - I have a question.”

“What is it?”

He shuffled under the blankets as he spoke, pulling his hair tie out and lying on his side as well, facing her.

“Well…” she shuffled, suddenly shy. “I was wondering if you could possibly…tell me about the other places we’d be visiting in Gerudo?”

A stab of amusement shot through him, and his lips curled in a sleepy grin. “I thought you said you could wait until we actually _got_ to Gerudo.”

Caught, Zelda burrowed deeper into the blankets until only the top of her forehead and the tips of her ears showed, a traitorous red.

 _Cute_ , Link thought absently.

“I’m just curious is all!” Her voice came out muffled through the thick blanket. “And this is close enough to Gerudo isn’t it? We’ll be there by tomorrow!”

“That may be true, but didn’t you say you were going to be the _pinnacle of patience?_ ”

“ _Link_ ,” she practically whined. “You’re awful! Can’t I know _something?_ Please?”

She poked her head out from under the blankets, flashing her big green eyes at him, and Link felt any resistance he had crumble to ashes.

“Well…” He drew it out just to make her squirm a little more. “I guess I can tell you _something._ ”

Link pressed his face into his pillow, wondering what option would excite Zelda the most. “Hmm…do you remember those leviathan bones I told you about? Like the one I showed you in Hebra?”

“Yes? Why do – _oh!!_ ”

Zelda burst completely out of her blanket cocoon, pushing herself onto her elbows and staring down at Link with glee. “There’s a _leviathan skeleton_ in the desert??” She asked, her voice shaking with suppressed excitement. “Are you certain??”

“Pretty certain. The ones who told me about it, they think there’s one skeleton out in Gerudo Desert and another somewhere near Eldin – I think around Death Mountain.”

“ _Death Mountain??_ Link, we were _just there!!_ We could’ve gone and looked for it!!”

She looked so outraged that he could do nothing but shrug in apology. “I kind of forgot? I’m sorry – we’ll go back and look for it, I promise.”

“We _better._ ” Zelda huffed, hunkering back down beneath the blankets. “We’re on a quest for something we’ve not seen before! Remains of creatures long extinct! _Leviathan bones_ and you just _forget_ to tell me about it. Unbelievable!”

Link couldn’t help but smile goofily at Zelda as she ranted, a fondness so strong coming over him that he just wanted to reach out and squeeze her. He held that feeling back as she huffily settled down, still looking vaguely insulted at him _forgetting_.

“Well? Can you tell me something else?”

“I’m not going to spoil _all_ the surprises.”

“ _Link._ ”

She tried to give him another puppy dog look, but Link wouldn’t be swayed this time. “Nope. A little suspense now and then is good for you.”

“Unfair.” Zelda pouted for a few moments, but she eventually let it go, wriggling deeper into the bed. Link could still hear the quiet commotion of other visitors talking and walking around the stable, but he could barely hear them, the noise muffled by the cozy bubble the two of them had created. “Can you tell me something else, then?”

“Sure.”

“Can you…tell me what the leader is like? Of Gerudo Town?”

Link stared at her, and Zelda plucked at the blankets. “You’ve met her, right? I saw it. Surely you know her well enough so that I can – _prepare_ , I suppose.”

“…I have. Hold on, I’m thinking.”

He breathed out a sigh as he thought back about the little Gerudo chief – Riju, with her bright green eyes and confident smile. Riju, who had too much placed on her shoulders much too young.

“Riju,” Link started slowly, “is probably one of the impressive leaders I’ve ever met.”

Zelda blinked slowly, her attention rapt on him as he spoke.

“She reminds me a lot of – us, I guess? In some ways? She’s only a kid, you know, but – but she got put into this position really young. And everyone’s looking up to her as a leader, and when I met her it…it’s a lot of pressure. But she loves her people. Wanted to keep them safe, when Naboris was causing trouble. Wants to do right by them and earn their respect as chief. I think…I think you two will get along rather well once you meet her.”

Zelda’s lips parted a little as she took in his words, and then she nodded into her pillow, smiling lightly. “Thank you, Link – I look forward to meeting her.”

“Mm. That’s good.”

It fell quiet between them, after that. He was just starting to doze off again when Zelda shuffled across the bed, closing the scant space between them and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Her fingers were warm as they curled into the fabric of his nightshirt, and Link breathed out slowly, that shaky feeling welling up in him as he slowly wrapped an arm around her, pressing a hand against the small of her back and pulling her even closer – impossibly so.

Zelda hummed lightly, content, and Link could feel the gentle flutter of her eyelashes against his collarbone. “Link,” she murmured, and he let out a soft hum in response.

“Yeah?”

She didn’t say anything for a second, and he thought that she’d fell asleep before voicing whatever thought she had. But then she shook her head, her grip on him tightening a little more.

“It’s nothing – I just…wanted to say it. Your name. That’s all.”

“Oh.”

Link’s heart suddenly _ached_ , with the weight of how much he cared about her. He wondered if it was possible, for a heart to be able to bear loving a person so much. Zelda’s quiet admission, that she said his name just to say it, just because she wanted to, was so sweet that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

In a rush, he wanted to tell her, then, wondering if that would relieve the ache – he could almost taste the words, weighing down his tongue, sticking to his teeth. But he refrained. He still wasn’t sure what to do with them, these new, tender feelings – how they rise up in him so randomly, captivated by her laugh, or the way her fingers moved when she brushed her hair out of her face, or the easy way she always moves into his space, curls into his arms. It leaves him a little shaken, to be able to be so close.

A part of him had begun to wonder, though - how long it would last, this chance? How long would it last, being able to hold onto her like this?

There wasn’t a word of protest from her as Link tucked her closer to him, pressing his face into her hair and trying to breathe, hoping that his heart wasn’t beating too loudly. Oblivious, Zelda mumbled a quiet goodnight and finally dozed off, leaving Link to his thoughts and worries – hopes about the future, and fears that he was now on borrowed time.

The thoughts plagued him well into the night and followed him into his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up - gerudo tooooown!
> 
> sorry this one was kinda short. I mean, it's short by MY standards, haha! I'm not vibing with it TOO much but hopefully you all still like it, nonetheless. 
> 
> I hope everyone's doing well, despite everything. make sure you take care of yourselves and all that in what's looking to be a very stressful few days lmao.
> 
> comments and kudos are loved, as usual! and uuuuuh yeah that's it, that's all I've got!
> 
> until next time!


	7. gerudo town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! happy sunday! back again with a surprise update!
> 
> it was slow going getting this out but I feel marginally better about this chapter than I did about the last one lmao - I was so stressed when I wrote it. but hey that was then and this is now! and I'm feeling a little better.
> 
> so yeah! gerudo town! let's get to it!

Zelda knew with full certainty that she loved Link with all her heart – but that didn’t make her wake up call for the next leg of their journey any better. She still wanted to murder him for it, realized infatuation be damned.

He had, in the rudest fashion, decided to wake her up so early the next day that the sun had barely begun to lighten the skies. He was kind enough to make her some tea, to try and soften the blow and help wake her up, but it didn’t lessen how _horrible_ it was to be awake _before dawn._

“It’s still a long way to Gerudo,” Link said, apologetic. “The sooner we get on the road the better – we can get a room for the night at the inn in the bazaar.”

And Zelda understood – she knew that the road from here to Gerudo Town was a long one, and it would take most of the day to get closer to their destination. But having to _wake up_ before _dawn_ – ridiculous.

Even with the tea, it was hard for Zelda to keep her eyes open as she washed up and dressed for the day; not even breakfast was tantalizing enough for her to stay awake.

The one indulgence she had since defeating the Calamity was sleeping in; before, she always had to be up at sunrise for her morning prayers, and once she recovered enough for that bone-deep exhaustion to finally relent, to be able to sleep past sunrise just because she _could_ was luxurious in a way she couldn’t describe. But Link was so _earnest_ and contrite, eyes constantly darting over to check on her as they sat by the cookpot, so Zelda would try not to be _too_ upset about it.

She groggily poked through her breakfast regardless, and when it was time to mount up on the horses, the thought of riding on her own like this was…intimidating.

Maybe it was madness. Maybe it was the fog of exhaustion still clouding her mind. But regardless, her lips moved before she could really think on it, and Zelda found herself asking if she could ride with Link on Licorice.

It was almost funny, watching how big his eyes got at her question, and Zelda thought she saw a hint of pink on Link’s cheeks – it was too dark to really tell.

“What – what’s wrong with riding on Mint?” He asked nervously, and she squinted up at him, wondering.

“Nothing’s wrong with Mint,” she answered, “he’s lovely. I just don’t want to fall asleep on the road and then slip off my horse and crack my head open. It’d be a lot safer riding with you until I was more awake is all.”

Link fidgeted in place, his hand absently reaching up to fiddle with an earring, and Zelda stared placidly at him waiting for an answer, blinking slowly and trying not to fall asleep standing up.

“…Well,” he finally said, sounding… _bashful_ , “I guess cracking your head open would be pretty bad. We can ride together for a bit.”

Triumph flared up in her gut, and Zelda happily gave her thanks before Link reached for her, ready to help her into the saddle.

“Here, sit in front.”

“In front? I can’t just sit behind you, like before?”

“I don’t want you to fall off without me noticing.”

“But I didn’t fall off before.” Zelda frowned, but didn’t startle as Link scooped her up like she weighed nothing, helping her climb up and settle onto Licorice’s broad back.

“Well, now this way you definitely won’t fall off.”

With a grunt of effort, Link swung up onto the saddle and settled behind her, calling Mint’s attention with a high, sharp whistle, and the heat of him immediately sank beneath Zelda’s skin. She sighed quietly as he reached around her to grab the reins, tucking his arms close against her sides, and tried not to immediately give into the urge to press closer to that warmth.

“All set?”

“Mm.” Her resistance didn’t last long, and Zelda leaned back into his chest, just a little. “I might fall asleep on you.”

Link laughed, and she tried not to shiver when his breath brushed lightly against her ear. “I’m expecting it. Don’t worry – I won’t let you fall off the horse. No cracking your head open on my watch.”

“My hero,” she said dryly, leaning further into his chest, and she felt the way his chest rose and fell with his laughter as he sent Licorice into a gentle trot, whistling again for Mint to follow.

Zelda could probably admit to herself now that she didn’t ask for this to avoid falling asleep on her horse – it was part of her reasoning but…not the whole truth.

The _whole_ truth of it was that she was tired, yes – but she also wanted to satisfy that selfish, girlish need in her heart. It always persists, that desire; the need to always be near Link, to reach out and touch him and always have him close.

She had wondered about it before, thinking it was a side-effect from a century long separation. But she understands the truth of it, now.

The world around them felt a little surreal, as they traveled down the path with the horses; dawn was slowly approaching, turning the sky a thin, pale blue, and the air was comfortably cool, none of the summer heat encroaching them yet. The only sounds filling the air was the quiet plod of horse hooves and the rising birdsong as the world slowly woke up. Being on the road like this made her feel like they were the only two people that existed in the world.

The calm of the starting day only made Zelda even _more_ drowsy, but she stubbornly tried to stay awake as they approached the Digdogg Bridge, opening her eyes as Link made Licorice slow to a halt, and then realizing a second later she began to drift off without meaning to.

“What is it?” She mumbled, and Link hummed by her ear.

“Nothing serious – there was a Hinox, the last time I was here. I just want to check and make sure it hasn’t come back.”

A Hinox. Just the mention had Zelda sitting a little straighter in alarm, reaching out to grasp at the straps of Link’s vambrace. “What should we do?” She whispered, trying not to sound too worried so she wouldn’t alarm the horses.

“A Hinox is pretty hard to miss. They’re always so noisy. We’ll move slowly – if the Hinox is still there, we’ll know.”

A soft click of the tongue and Licorice was carefully plodding across the bridge, Mint following at their heels, and Zelda held her breath as they approached the second bridge. Link was tense at her back when they got to the second bridge, but once they were close enough he slowly relaxed; it was silent, and in the growing morning light Zelda could see nothing but an empty patch of grass awaiting them.

“No Hinox,” Link said, relieved. “We’re good.”

“Goddesses,” Zelda breathed, the tension leaving her in a rush, making her slump back into Link’s chest. “Our luck has been holding when it comes to monster encounters, hasn’t it?”

“I’ve been wondering about that.”

“You have?”

“Yeah. I think I mentioned it to you, before.” Link led the horses across the bridges as he talked. “Before, it felt like I could barely get two steps before I run into a nest of monsters. But so far…there’s barely been any. It’s been so calm, it kind of makes me nervous, sometimes. I’ve wondered how much of the number of monsters was from the Calamity’s influence. Sure, with no one to handle them, the population probably got out of control, but…”

Zelda nodded in remembrance. “Right…I remember now. It makes sense. Before the Calamity came, there had been a rise in the number of monsters and their attacks and believed its influence was the cause…So it’s possible that -”

“Yeah. With the influence gone, the effect has been reversed and they’ve just…fallen back. Though who knows how long our luck will hold – especially in the desert. There’s always something hiding in the sand.”

“We’ll just have to be careful.”

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large, jaw-cracking yawn, and she heard Link chuckle behind her as she swiped at the tears beading her lashes.

“I thought you said you were going to sleep?”

“I was!” She cried out, “but then you gave me a Hinox scare!”

“Sorry, sorry.” But he didn’t sound sorry at _all_ – only amused. “You can sleep now, if you want.”

“Hmph.” She leaned against him more, “fine. I’m sleeping now.”

It was properly morning now, the sun climbing further in the sky, and though sleepiness still clung to her, Zelda was reluctant to sleep right away. She soon got swept up in the sounds of everything around her; the wind brushing through the tall grass, the increasing birdsong and the slow, swaying gait of Licorice’s pace. As the green hills slowly morphed into dry grass and orange, sandy paths, she was finally dozing off.

She opened her eyes to Hyrule Field.

The castle loomed before her, the pillars surrounding the broken stature glowing a calm blue. It was unnaturally still – there was no sound of wind, or nature, and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. Everything around her felt calm.

Dead.

Zelda took a hesitant step forward, and noticed that she was wearing her prayer gown, her skin and clothing streaked with streaks of mud and dried blood. _What…?_ She raised her hands, staring at her dirtied skin in confusion. _What is this?_

This didn’t feel right. How did she get here? Why -?

She took another step, feeling like she needed to go…somewhere. Towards the castle. She felt _called._

 _I don’t want to._ Another step forward. _I don’t want to go there._

 _You must._ Something whispered back. _You must, you must, you must go, go, go. Go._

Her footsteps sounded abnormally loud as she moved through the still grass towards Hyrule Castle. The lights on the pillars dimmed on and off, in and out, distantly reminding her of the lights on the Divine Beasts – like the castle was sleeping.

But that didn’t make sense.

The crunch of her sandaled feet against the broken stone paths echoed in the still air, and Zelda stood beyond the gates of Hyrule Castle, staring up at the worn-down spires and wondering what to do. Why was she here? What was left for her to do? What could she possibly -?

Beneath her feet, the ground slowly began to tremble.

The wind picked up, and Zelda jerked her head up in time to see the sky swallowed up by the dark, roiling clouds spilling across the sky, red as blood, and the pillars around the castle changed from a calm blue to a fiery red. Forked red lightning darted across the sky as the clouds boiled together, came to a head before her.

And then two rolling, glowing eyes emerged from the cloud, wild with anger and pinning her in place.

Her heart froze in her chest.

The Calamity roared at her, and the ground churned beneath her feet, trembling violently at a tempo she couldn’t understand. Above her, the Calamity opened its giant smoking jaws, and Zelda raised her hand just as it swooped down and slammed into her, snatching her up into its gullet.

The Calamity swallowed her down – and she was falling.

And she kept falling, the air sharp and cold against her bare skin, and she couldn’t see, darkness pressing in on her as she was pulled down, down, down. The trembling started up again, but it happened all around her, rattling her teeth, and she realized, suddenly –

_Thump – thump…thump-thump…_

It was slow, and sluggish, but it was _familiar_ \- she could recognize it, now, from a dream long past.

A heartbeat.

The Calamity screamed all around her, and Zelda called on her powers, needing to do something – to hold it back, to smother, to _blind_ –

“Zelda.”

She awoke with a quiet gasp, struggling to sit up and gather her bearings.

“What is it?” She asked groggily, “what’s happened, what –”

“Zelda, hey.”

Link’s voice cut through the sleepy, panicked fog in her head, her breathing slowing a little as she registered his hands, wrapped around her upper arms, pulling her back into his chest. “Are you okay?” He asked, “I was just trying to wake you up to let you know we made it to the bazaar.”

She was registering her surroundings now, slowly; the heat in the air, the gentle lap of water and the overlap of voices calling out their wares, some in Gerudo, some in Hylian. They had made it to the Kara Kara Bazaar.

“How long -?”

“Most of the day.” Link answered quickly, “It’s nearing mid-afternoon, now. There’s plenty of time to go into Gerudo Town if you wanted.”

“I –”

Zelda shook her head, trying to gather her bearings. “Can we…we should board the horses and…buy a room. At the inn. We can go into town tomorrow.”

Link quietly hummed his assent, carefully swinging off Licorice’s saddle to help her down, but Zelda could feel his concern, hovering over him like a shroud.

“It’s alright.” She promised, bracing her hands against his shoulders as she hopped off the saddle to the ground. “I just…I had a dream, that’s all.”

His eyes sharpened with understanding, and Zelda squeezed his shoulders before letting him go, turning her focus to Mint, who was standing idly nearby. “Oh, poor thing,” she sighed, reaching out to scratch behind the stallion’s ears. “Having to walk all this way with us. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep so long. We’ll go on a run soon, I promise! Link, can we give the horses apples before we go to the inn?”

After supplying the horses with a reasonable number of apples, carrots, and scritches, Zelda gathered her bag and followed Link into the Kara Kara Inn. They decided to splurge a little and purchased one of the softer beds – just the one, as usual, which made the innkeep’s eyebrow tick upward - which Zelda quickly face planted onto with a sigh, legs dangling over the edge. Even though she had spent a good portion of the trip sleeping, she still felt so _tired_. It must have been from that dream; for as long as she had slept, the dream made her feel like she barely rested at all.

“Did you have another bad dream?” Link asked, and Zelda turned her face away from her hiding place in the mattress to look at him, sitting at the foot of their bed.

She pressed her lips together. “…Yes,” she said, and sighed a little when Link frowned in concern. “Link, please, don’t worry – I can barely remember it now. It was just…the same thing.”

At least she thought it was. Zelda wasn’t being dishonest when she said that she could barely remember what happened in her dream – all she could remember was the _feeling._ Confusion, trepidation –

Fear. Always fear.

She felt like something – she felt like there was something she was missing. A message she just can’t hold onto long enough to decipher.

Zelda was pulled out of her thoughts by Link placing a hand on her calf. “Don’t frown so much,” he chided jokingly, and Zelda raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, like _you’re_ one to talk.”

“I guess that means you should take my advice even more, since I’m apparently so knowledgeable about frowning so much.” He sobered quickly though. “Really, though, Zelda – don’t worry about the dream too much. Okay?”

 _Easier said than done._ She sighed loudly, pushing herself upright. “ _Okay_. If you _insist._ What do you think – should we walk around the bazaar and explore until dinner?”

“Sounds alright to me.”

He hopped to his feet, offering a hand to Zelda to pull her to her feet, and the two of them left the inn hand in hand, ready to use up the last of the daylight.

-o-

Link dressed in Gerudo silks was a sight that wasn’t good for Zelda’s heart.

He awakened before her, as usual, and when he woke her up with breakfast – _after_ dawn this time, thank the Goddess – he was already dressed in the attire. She could remember the ensemble when he departed to grab wedding gifts for Rhondson, and though it was a sight back then, how she had felt then was _nothing_ compared to having to look at him now. She had seen him wearing much less than this, and yet – the sight of him wrapped up in cool silks and jewelry, giving her a little smile as he fastened his veil to his face…

It was a blessing when he finally slipped out of the room so she could dress, because her skin felt so heated, she thought she would burst into flame from how – _overwhelmed_ she felt.

Zelda felt like she’d cooled down some, as she pulled on her own set of Gerudo silks – dyed a lovely shade of purple while they were in Hateno – tying her hair back into a ponytail and applying her veil as she left their room behind. They only paid for just the one night, so Link had taken her bag with him when he left to prepare the horses.

She fiddled with her outfit as she left the inn, dragging a hand down the cool sirwal and reveling in the texture. Zelda squinted out at the bazaar, raising a hand to shade her eyes from the sun and find Link’s location. She found him at the mouth of the desert path that led to Gerudo town, straightening up the horses’ gear. Her heart still squeezed in her chest over just how _lovely_ he looked, but this time she was ready for the feeling, so she wasn’t totally incapacitated by it.

“Link!” She called out, feeling light on her feet as she made a beeline straight for him. “I’m ready!”

Zelda could see his eyes crinkle at the corners, the way that only means he’s smiling, before his expression drops, eyes widening as she approached. His eyes darted over her figure, a quick flick of motion before he jerked his head away, the tips of his ears suspiciously red as he continued to fiddle with Mint’s bridle.

“You –”

He cleared his throat, turning his head slightly to shyly stare at her from the corner of his eye. “You – look nice. Purple really suits you.”

_Oh._

“Oh –” Zelda had automatically reached up to nervously tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, but remembered halfway that her hair was tied up, aborting the motion to pluck at her sirwal instead. “Thank you.”

_I look nice. He thinks I look nice._

It’s not the first time he said she looked nice, but – she was so _pleased_ all the same, a happy tangle of nerves pooling in her stomach. He said purple suited her! She hoped that the veil would hide her blush well enough, but it probably didn’t matter since she felt like she was blushing pink all over.

“Should we – should we depart?” Zelda asks, trying her best not to nervously squirm in place.

“Yeah. Yeah, we – let’s go.”

The weather was tolerable at first, as they mounted up on their horses and ventured down the path into the desert, but the further they went, the hotter it became. The cool silk and sapphires helped some, and honestly, compared to the unrelenting heat she faced in Death Mountain, this was mild in comparison. They passed a few Gerudo heading towards the bazaar and a few merchant caravans, hoping to try their luck and gain entry into the city. The heat made the air shimmer on the horizon, and if Zelda squinted, she could see the faint outlines of Lizalfos, blending in with the sands as they lazily soaked up the heat. They weren’t close enough to feel worried about an ambush at least, so Zelda eventually paid them no mind as the walls of Gerudo Town slowly approached.

An aching swell of nostalgia rose in her; just from the outside, Gerudo Town looked the same as it did a century prior, appearing untouched by the Calamity. There were the same Gerudo guards, keeping stray voe from passing their gates, the same tents scattered around the walls of husbands staying close to their wives or merchants that couldn’t get inside.

She followed Link through the gates giving the Gerudo a nod in greeting as they passed and felt a prickle of tears in her eyes as a wave of noise washed over her, voices overlapping each other.

“It’s exactly the same.” Zelda whispered to Link as they dismounted from their horses, and his eyes crinkled in a smile.

“Let’s go board the horses – then we can go see Riju.”

They gave Mint and Licorice to the stables for safe-keeping, and Zelda tried not to vibrate out of her skin with glee at how _familiar_ everything was.

She had spent so much time here, before – Gerudo was one of her most beloved places for the memories it brought, the days with Urbosa and the sanctuary it provided to allow her to find herself, to just _be_. Her eyes darted back and forth over the stalls, at all the women standing around and talking to each other, laughing.

A hand slipped into hers, and Zelda whipped her head around to face Link, who was staring at her with warm eyes.

“Riju first,” he reminded her, squeezing her hand as he started to lead her towards the palace where she knew the Gerudo chief waited. “Then we can look around. Okay?”

Zelda tried her best not to puff out her cheeks and pout, because Link was right – they were in Gerudo Town for a _reason_. “Okay.”

She tried not to let her nerves show as Link walked into the palace like it was no big deal, leading her to the throne room where Riju would be. She tightened her hold on his hand – what would Riju think of her? What would she say? Zelda remembered what Link had said of her, the night before…

_She reminds me a lot of – us, I guess? She’s only a kid, you know._

Slowly breathing out, Zelda straightened out of the nervous slouch she had unconsciously curled into. It wouldn’t do anything, being nervous – Zelda just had to do her best and be kind. To reach out to the Gerudo chief, and just hope that she reaches back.

“Well, well.”

A soft, light voice pulled Zelda from her thoughts, and she stared up at the young Gerudo girl perched on the large throne, resting her hand on her cheek.

“About time you showed up, Hero.”

Link laughed wryly. “Everyone’s been saying that to me – was it that concerning, me being gone?”

“Well, you always randomly showed up now and then; when no one saw you in town, people worried.”

“I had a good reason.”

She felt Link tug at her hand, pulling her forward until she stood in front of him, and felt him start to pull his hand away.

There was a stab of unease – unease because it felt like he was pulling away to – to what? Unbidden, memories of _before_ rose in her mind’s eye – Link, silent and held away from her, always three steps behind – close but never _too_ close.

 _That’s ridiculous._ Zelda shook the thought away. That wasn’t going to happen again; they could never go back to that distance, not _now_. And even though he had let go of her hand, she could still feel him nearby, a line of heat at her back. Slowly, she relaxed.

“Riju,” Link was saying, “I’m really happy to finally introduce you – this is Zelda.”

She watched the girl’s eyes light up, sitting up straighter as he caught her attention. “Zelda?” Riju repeated, “ _the_ Zelda? Truly?”

Her cool façade quickly dropped, and her eager air made Zelda smile. “Yes.”

She unhooked her veil away from her face, and her smile grew as Riju’s eyes widened slightly. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” Zelda said. “Link has told me so much about you, and I must thank you for your bravery and aiding him in freeing Naboris.”

“See,” Link butted in, “it was for a good reason. I told you.”

“So Naboris firing that beam,” Riju breathed, “does that mean that -?”

“It does.” Zelda confirmed. “The Calamity has finally been defeated. It’s gone.”

Even Riju’s silent guard was stunned at the news. “By the sands,” Buliara breathed out, her grip on her spear going slack. The air felt lighter now, and Zelda would never get tired of saying those words, just so see the growing relief on people’s faces once they finally hear it. _This_ is why she decided to visit the settlements – why she decided to reach out to everyone, even if the cost of this venture could mean a crown.

“Well,” Riju breathed out, trying to bring back some semblance of calm to her face. “I’m relieved – but that was nearly two months ago. Why the wait?”

“I must apologize, but it was for my health – after vanquishing the Calamity, I needed time to fully recover – I wasn’t expecting for it to take weeks. As soon as I was well enough to do it, I made a plan with Link to visit the settlements and spread word of the Calamity’s end, and also reach out to their leaders and see how we can help each other in the rebuilding process.”

Riju’s eyes narrowed slightly at that. “I see,” she said, thoughtful. “Buliara – see to it that I have no more visitors this afternoon. I feel that we will have a lot to discuss.”

The Gerudo guard at her side nodded sharply before walking off to fulfill her request, and Riju beckoned them closer. “Come – tell me of your travels so far, and we will go from there.”

Zelda tried not to give her delight away, blindly reaching back to grab Link’s hand and pull him along with her until they were standing closer to where Riju sat. She relayed where they’ve been so far, Link interjecting at times to back up a point she made, or to bring up something she forgot to mention, and she felt warm every time – so glad to have him here with her, filling in her missing pieces.

They went over their time in Goron City, going over the deal she made with the Goron Boss in an attempt to bring more visitors to their area – and increased trade. “The Boss says they’ve got too many gems and no one to sell them to,” Link says, and Zelda watches Riju’s eyes brighten with interest at the notion. “We mentioned you, and how the Gerudo have a proclivity for gems, so if you want us to be a go-between and send a message –”

“I’ll consider it. Where else have you been?”

Zelda moved on to their stay in Rito Village, of the scouts that were sent to the castle to confirm her claim and the promises she made to Kaneli. “I’ve informed him of a construction company that could be interested in expanding to repairing the bridges and fixing the roads,” Zelda says, “and we’re planning to scout out Central Hyrule, to see the status of the Guardians that frequented there.”

Riju hummed quietly, eyes narrowed in thought. “But what does this do for you?”

“I…don’t know what you mean.”

“What do _you_ get out of this? What do you _want?_ ”

Her sharp green eyes pinned Zelda in place. “This is just to understand – is it fealty you want? A promise to back your return to the throne?”

Kaneli’s words echoed in her mind, then - _what does this mean for our future? A crown? The world thrust under a Hyrulean royal banner once more? You must know that things will not go back to the way they were a century prior._

“I’m just trying to figure you out,” Riju continued over the ringing in Zelda’s ears. “I’m sure you want something in return – so?”

Zelda could feel Link touch the small of her back – just the lightest press of fingertips. But the touch kept her grounded enough to make sure her voice didn’t shake when she finally opened her mouth. “I’m not expecting anything.” She answered slowly. “All I want – I just want to see Hyrule rebuilt. I just don’t want to see ruins anymore. I want everyone to be able to reach out and help each other, and no longer stay trapped and isolated in these four corners of the world. That’s all I want.”

She raised her chin, meeting Riju’s piercing gaze, and didn’t relent until she nodded slightly, leaning back in her seat. “Buliara – could you find someone to set up rooms for our new guests?”

“We only need the one room.” Zelda said absently before her brain caught up with her, reeling at the sudden change of subject. She could feel Link stiffen up behind her as Riju raised an eyebrow, and Zelda could feel all the judgement in the world in that one gesture.

“ _Well._ ” She said, and that one word had a thousand meanings in it. Zelda did her best to suppress the blush rising to her face. “One room then. And – hm. Link, go be helpful somewhere.”

“What??” Zelda looked back just in time to see Link puff up, indignant. “How come I can’t stay?”

“Zelda and I need to talk.” Riju said patiently. “ _Privately._ So go be useful somewhere – Malena has been crying to us for some time, asking for Molduga guts. Maybe get that settled.”

She was positive that Link was pouting a little beneath his veil. “But Zelda hasn’t had lunch yet,” he said stubbornly. “And neither have I.”

“Rest assured, I can have a lunch prepared so your dear Zelda is fed – you’re on your own, though.”

That just made him pout even _more_ , and Zelda couldn’t stifle her giggle, which made him turn betrayed blue eyes on her.

“Link,” she said, sweet, placing a hand on his arm. “It’s fine. Go fetch some Molduga guts – we’ll have dinner together and I’ll tell you everything.”

“Everything?”

“Of course! Why would I leave you out of it? We’re doing this together!”

That made him soften somewhat, and Zelda was overcome with the urge to touch his face – but she stomped it down and squeezed his arm instead. “I’ll see you soon.” She promised and then she stressed, “be _safe._ ”, just for good measure. He grinned, nodding at her and not turning away from her until he almost bumped into the doorway. Even at this distance she could see his face glow pink before her turned to jog out of the palace, and she didn’t look away until he was out of sight.

When she turned back, both of Riju’s eyebrows were raised, now, and Zelda couldn’t stop her blush if she tried.

“We’ll have lunch in my rooms,” she finally said. “I feel that we have a _lot_ to talk about, Princess of Hyrule.”

-o-

Zelda wasn’t sure what to expect when she followed Riju to her room – but she was surprised to see the hints of childhood still sprinkled around.

She stared at the stuffed sand seals scattered across her room and felt weirdly stunned by it. Zelda didn’t get many opportunities to keep something as childish as stuffed animals – so the fact that Riju was still able to cling to such things was…it showed a different side to the cool, appraising girl she met.

“The food should be here soon – don’t mind the mess.” Riju waved a hand at the stuffed toys, looking bashful. “Have a seat.”

“I’d apologize for being so frank with you, earlier” she continued as Zelda sat at the nearby sitting room, “but then I would be lying.”

“There’s no need to apologize.” Zelda said quickly as Riju took a seat next to her, “I can understand where you’re coming from.” She would be a fool if she didn’t. “I am wondering, though – you never said anything about the status of Gerudo Town.”

The door to Riju’s room opened and a few women entered, laden with trays filled with sliced vegetables and meats and cheeses and bowls of fresh cut fruit. The girl gave thanks with a smile as the trays were placed before them, but she didn’t answer Zelda until the women had cleared the room.

“Our home was practically untouched by the effects of the Calamity,” Riju began, reaching out to pluck a morsel off the tray. “But though we were blessed enough to avoid that, the Yiga were able to wreak the havoc the Calamity could not – and when it wasn’t the Yiga, it was Naboris, sending up sandstorms and lightning and causing trouble for the nomadic tribes in the desert.”

Riju leaned back with a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. “Link coming to deal with both of those problems felt like a gift from the ancestors – that we came out of it with the town and the bazaar unscathed, even better still. Link – his coming here…”

She opened her eyes. “Having his help felt – before he came, I was beginning to feel like a failure of a chief. The Yiga infiltrating our walls, Naboris at our backs…I worried that my people saw me for the child I am, and not the leader I’m trying to be.”

Zelda could see why Link believed they would get along well – she could understand Riju’s feelings so much it was painful. Those days in Hyrule Castle, so long ago, walking through the halls and wondering if her people looked at her and saw nothing more than a failure of a Princess.

“I understand.” Zelda said softly, lacing her fingers together in her lap, and Riju gave her a faint smile.

“Princess of Hyrule,” Riju said lightly, and Zelda’s posture automatically straightened some at the title, “there is not much you can offer that my home already doesn’t have.”

Her heart sank only a little.

Riju cocked her head thoughtfully, a tumble of red hair spilling over her shoulder. “Despite this, you did make a point. It is not good, being stuck in our own corners of the world. And though we are doing _well_ , that doesn’t mean we are _thriving._ Trade…that is always beneficial. It’s only just started to improve after Naboris was calmed from her rampage. And to access goods and resources we haven’t had for years…”

She picked up a cube of hydromelon, holding it aloft to inspect it before popping it into her mouth. “It’s a tempting offer.” Riju finishes, chewing quietly. “Tempting enough to consider your words – that it may be past time to reach out to the world, after all.”

Zelda’s breath left her in a quiet exhale, and her shoulders relaxed some. “Thank you,” she whispered, “it’s –”

“Please!” Riju cut her off, waving a hand, “it’s benefiting me more than you, in some ways. Now – enough of that, we don’t have to speak of this _all_ day. And you haven’t eaten anything! I won’t have Link getting upset with me for not feeding you, you know.”

“Oh -! Right! Yes!”

Now that they moved past the particularly heavy topic, Zelda was reminded of her appetite and reached out to the spread of food before her.

“Besides,” Riju continued, her voice suddenly filled with mischief, “there’s a topic that is _much_ more interesting that I would like to talk about.”

Chewing slowly, Zelda narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspicious.

“Just the one bed?” The girl said, eyes bright with glee, “should I be giving you congratulations?”

Zelda almost choked.

“Wh – what??” She gasped, pressing a hand to her chest while Riju practically cackled, throwing her head back in her mirth. “It’s not – it’s, it’s definitely not like that! We just, we’re – we’re very –”

She felt like she was blushing _all over_ , which was not helping Riju’s laughing fit any, apparently.

“Don’t _laugh!!_ ” She finally cried out, _so_ embarrassed. “I – is it obvious? Am I that obvious?”

“Obvious? You didn’t look away from him until he left the room! And he was equally pathetic, if not more so.”

“You – you think so?”

 _That_ made Riju stop laughing, and she stared at Zelda with wide, incredulous eyes. “He almost _walked into the doorway,_ ” she said slowly, “because he _wouldn’t stop looking at you._ ”

“But that – that could be –” Zelda felt like her head was going to burst, it felt so heated. “He could just – do you really think -?”

“Well _I_ don’t know!” Riju burst out, throwing up her hands. “But it seems rather obvious to me! Are you Hylians always like this when it comes to finding love? Always hemming and hawing and dithering?”

Food completely forgotten, Zelda gave into the urge to press her hands over her burning face and lean back into the cushions. “I only just realized it _recently!_ ” She peeked at Riju from between her fingers. “Literal days ago! I – apparently there were _stories_ that, that _before_ I – but I didn’t _know!_ And now –”

She sank deeper into the cushions. “We’ve always been so _close_ , since we defeated the Calamity.” Zelda whispered. “So I just, I don’t – I don’t _know_ if he…you know… _feels_ that way.”

She felt _awful_ , unloading her feelings on a girl she _just met_ – but she didn’t have anyone to talk to about this! She didn’t want to sit here pining away for the rest of her days, but she wasn’t – she wasn’t _sure._ Zelda didn’t want to scare Link, or anything…she didn’t want to push him away.

“You could always test the waters.”

Zelda pulled her hands away from her face at Riju’s words. “Test them how?”

She shrugged, “I can’t help there. Just – try something. See if he’s receptive. If you _really_ need help, there’s always the classes taught in town on how to catch a voe – those could be useful.”

“Mm…I’ll consider it. Trying!” She explained quickly, “to see if – maybe. I’ll consider it.”

She sighed, trying to fan down the blush in her cheeks. “Riju…I’m sorry for unloading my personal problems on you like that.”

“Why be sorry? I don’t mind.”

In a swift motion, Riju kicked off her shoes and swung her legs onto the seat, curling her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees, looking every bit the child she was. “I’ve enjoyed talking to you so far,” Riju said easily giving Zelda a bright smile. “There aren’t many people near my age, that I can talk to – I already have Link as a friend. I would be happy to call you friend, as well.”

A friend…she has been very short of those, as of late. To be given an offer of companionship so easily...Zelda’s heart swelled at the girl’s words, and she found herself smiling back. “I have found myself short of friends, in this new world – I would be happy to make more.”

-o-

Link’s impromptu quest with the Molduga took longer than Zelda thought it would, and by the time she saw him again, it was practically dusk.

Zelda kept company with Riju for most of the day, and as the afternoon slowly passed, her concern grew the longer Link’s absence went. Finally, she made her excuses, asking to be sent to the room she and Link would share to put away her things before heading out into the city to distract herself. She half-heartedly looked at the merchant stalls and perused the wares being offered, and though some items looked nice, she wasn’t tempted enough to make a purchase. On a whim, she did poke her head into where Riju had told her those classes were going on, discreetly listening in as a Gerudo woman stood in front of a small group.

“…You’re walking down the street on your way somewhere,” the woman was saying, “and a handsome voe you’ve never met approaches…”

“Oh!” One of the Gerudo women in the group raises her hand. “I would wave casually to him but also keep myself prepared in case he’s a distraction for a bandit ambush!”

“ _I_ would enthusiastically greet him, and approach with a smile with my hands clearly empty!”

“Well, _I_ would walk casually towards him…and strike a fierce blow when he least expected it!”

 _Maybe_ , Zelda thought to herself, slowly creeping away so she wouldn’t be noticed, _these classes aren’t for me, after all..._

After spending a little more time wandering around, Zelda finally gave in and decided to return to her room, making a quick stop to purchase dinner for the two of them beforehand.

She didn’t want to eat without him, so Zelda placed the dishes on the little table near the window before getting ready for bed, taking a bath and washing away the sweat and dirt of the day. By now it was dark, stars spread across the endless blanket of sky, and Zelda was sitting at the foot of the bed, running a brush through her hair when the door opened and Link stumbled in.

He looked like he’d been run ragged, covered in sweat and sand and, after a moment of investigation, dried Molduga blood.

“Where have you been?” Zelda asked, tossing her brush aside and beginning to braid her hair for bed. “I’ve been worrying about you for hours! I didn’t think it would take that long!”

“I’m sorry,” Link mumbled, pulling his veil away from his face. “I was going to look for the Molduga at the Southern Oasis, but I kept getting turned around – and then I lost my sand seal, so I had to walk, which took _forever_ , and I kept running into Lizalfos. But I found the Molduga eventually, and then it took an _age_ just to bring it down. But I did it. I saved you some Molduga guts, by the way.”

“Oh!”

Zelda pressed a hand to her cheek, pleased. Molduga guts!! They would be _such_ a useful ingredient for elixirs – she’d be able to make them so much stronger! “Thank you, Link!”

He looked down and scuffed his foot against the floor, shy. “It’s no problem,” he mumbled, and she gave him a smile.

“Why don’t you go a head and wash up?” She offered. “I bought dinner for us, while you were gone – though, I’m sure it’s cold, now. But it should still be good!”

Link’s eyes fluttered in surprise. “You…bought food? And you waited? Zelda, you could’ve eaten without me…”

“What? I didn’t want to eat without you! And I promised to tell you what Riju and I talked about, so –”

His eyes went so soft, then, and Zelda felt lightheaded at how quickly the blood rushed to her face. “Anyway! Go bathe! And then I’ll tell you what happened!”

Link’s momentary absence gave her a minute to pull herself together, and she fiercely pat at her cheeks, forcing her racing heart to calm down.

 _Test the waters,_ Riju’s voice whispered in her ear. _Try. See if he’s receptive._

She shook the idea away just as Link returned, soft and clean from the bath, but stubbornly, it lingered.

Despite being cold, the food was still good, and they sat together at that little table, knees bumping against each other as they ate. Zelda told Link what she talked about with Riju, about the possibility of getting the aid of the Gerudo in rebuilding efforts, Riju’s growing receptiveness at the idea of trade. She also told him the fun, silly things she talked about with Riju – though if she overlooked a few things, he was none the wiser.

He gave her a sleepy smile once the plates were cleared, and he smothered a yawn into his hand, twisting his neck from side to side. “I’m glad you and Riju had a nice time,” he said. “I told you that you two would get along.”

“You did.” Zelda agreed warmly. “Riju’s very sweet – and fun to talk to! I already feel very lucky, to be considered a friend by her.”

Link rested his elbow against the table and pressed his cheek against his palm as he gave her another smile. The lights were dim in the room, the candles slowly burning away to nubs, which did nothing but increase the tired air in the room, and Zelda let out a little laugh when Link yawned again. “Come on,” she said, pushing away from the table, “let’s go to sleep. You’ve done a lot today.”

“So have you,” Link protested, but he didn’t resist when she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. She noticed the way Link had started frowning, as they moved to the bed, rubbing the back of his neck as though to get rid of an ache.

“Are you alright?” She asked as they slipped beneath the blankets, and Link shrugged halfheartedly.

“It’s fine – just a little headache, I guess.”

That didn’t sound nice. Zelda frowned, wondering what she could do – maybe make an elixir? It was late, but maybe it could help…

“I can hear you thinking.” Link said, amused. “Don’t worry about it – it’s probably just from being out in the heat all day.”

 _That doesn’t make me feel better_ , Zelda thinks, burrowing a little deeper beneath the blankets. Huffing out a sigh, she wiggled a little, scooting up until she was just a little higher than Link on the pillows, ignoring the way he was resting on his elbows, staring at her with a bemused smile. It was impulsive, doing this, but –

_Try._

She exhaled roughly. “Link, come here.”

And she reached out, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him in.

Zelda could feel him stiffen as she pressed his face against her shoulder, one hand hovering over her side in surprise at her sudden movement. She _prayed_ that he couldn’t hear how fast her heart was beating and tried not to think about it too much as she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. She combed her way through the strands until she reached the nape of his neck and pressed her fingers into the tense muscles around his neck and shoulders before returning her fingers to his hair.

Link melted _instantly,_ letting out a big, gusty sigh, and Zelda felt a shiver race down her back at the feeling of his breath drifting across her collarbone. She laughed a little and was glad she didn’t sound as hysterical as she felt. “Good?” She asked, repeating the motion, and laughed again when he groaned an agreement into her shoulder.

“ _Really_ good,” he agreed, sounding half-asleep. “That feels really nice – m’head hurts less already. Thanks, Zelda. You’re so good. I -”

He cut himself off with a mumble, shoving his face into the fabric of her nightshirt, and it took Zelda everything she had to keep her hands steady as she continued to comb them through his hair.

Link’s hands were sleep heavy and clumsy as he pawed at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lazily tangling their legs together. He was so clingy, when he was half-asleep, and it made Zelda’s heart swell into her throat every time.

“Go to sleep,” she whispered, peeking down at the crown of his mussed head. “You’ll feel better tomorrow.”

She got a sleepy exhale in response and knew from the heavy weight of his arms around her waist that he was slowly falling asleep. Her heart trembled in her chest a little, and Zelda exhaled slowly, not knowing what to do with it all. Wondered how people lived like this, so full of love that they were constantly close to bursting.

She shivered again as Link’s breath brushed over her skin, and felt –

It was impulsive. It was _stupid._

But her heart was full and spilling over, and she couldn’t resist the urge to bury her face in his hair, feeling the soft strands brush against her cheeks as she pressed the lightest, most selfish kiss against the crown of his head.

Link mumbled a little, and his arms tightened around her – but he didn’t wake.

Thank goodness.

Her heart raced from the impulse she gave into, and Zelda squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm her heart. She hid her burning face in Link’s hair, and even though she felt so shaky, she wouldn’t let him go.

She continued running her fingers through his hair, and didn’t stop until sleep called her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> GREAT spot to really put a pause on writing am I right? but it's for my own good. 
> 
> the next time y'all get an update, I'll probably be a college graduate. which is pretty fuckin' sweet. so continue to send good vibes for that 'cause there's two weeks left and then....final projects. and my senior seminar presentation for my research project. oi.
> 
> but yeah! how we feelin'? I hope y'all enjoyed! I always love to know what you thought. comments and kudos are appreciated as always!
> 
> and yeah that's it for now! hope y'all are doing okay out there!
> 
> until next time!


	8. interlude - gerudo great skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitch I'm back. 
> 
> by popular demand.
> 
> YES, I am HERE, which means I am FINISHED WITH SCHOOL. all assignments turned in! capstone presented! we're done baby! you're looking at a (tentative) college graduate! I say tentative because final grades aren't in yet but STILL.
> 
> I have been WAITING to get back to this, and I'm so happy I have the free time to do so again lmao

Link’s eyes kept getting drawn to the nape of Zelda’s neck.

Moments like this have been happening to him a lot – he always had an eye on Zelda before, but now it’s just – _more._ So much more. Even the smallest motions distract him; she smiles at him and he’s more dumbstruck than ever before. She traces something on the Sheikah Slate, and he’s entranced by the path her fingers take.

There’s always something about her that catches his eye – and today, it’s the nape of her neck.

He kept getting distracted by the way the soft hairs curled there, and by the curve of her neck; with her hair up, it was so…noticeable. Everything about her was especially noticeable now – the sight of Zelda in Gerudo silks was still something he was getting used to. When she had walked up to him, beaming through her veil and dressed in purple silk, Link felt his tongue tie up into knots, she was so gorgeous. But she could dress up in rags and he would always think she’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

But there was just so much _skin_ – he kept getting distracted by the soft curve of her waist, by the dimples at the small of her back. It made him wonder if he could just – reach out. If he could find out if her skin was as soft as it looked. He bent to that desire the day of their arrival, just a little, reaching out to press his fingertips against her back to support her, and the small bit of contact had been electric.

And he has bent further still since, finding even more excuses to touch her – pressing a hand to the base of her spine as he called her attention to a stall in the main square, or sitting close until they were a line of connection from shoulder to hip as they shared a plate for lunch.

The little moments of contact he was stealing away – it made him wonder about things. Things he’s never really entertained often, but now he couldn’t _stop_ thinking about it. He wondered if the skin at the nape of her neck was just as soft as her waist – if the contact would feel just as electric if he pressed his lips against that spot.

But now was not a good time to fall into the spiral of pondering that the curling hairs at the nape of Zelda’s neck has brought him to – especially since they were out hunting for sand seals.

Link had promised Zelda leviathan bones, and he figured that three days into their stay in Gerudo Town, today was as good of a time as any to deliver.

The past two days, when Link wasn’t giving into Zelda’s desire to explore every nook and cranny of the town, they were spending time with Riju, poring over possible trade opportunities and the possibility of the Gerudo aiding in clearing the roads of any lingering monsters and clearing the way for travel. When he brought up the idea of taking a trip through the desert the night before over dinner, Zelda’s eyes lit up right away, and that had pretty much settled it for him.

And now, here they were.

They had replaced their silks for tunic and trousers, to have more protection from the sand, and Zelda had used the Molduga guts he brought back for her to make strong elixirs to beat the heat – elixirs that they strapped to their belts, to avoid the hassle of grabbing the slate. His instructions on the location of the leviathan bones hadn’t been very clear – Link was just told that the bones were at the edges of the desert, so while Zelda was making the elixirs, he checked the map on the slate and scoured the desert until he saw an outline that looked so much like the leviathan bones in Hebra that he placed a pin on the map, following his gut feeling.

“Do you know how to grab a wild sand seal?” Link asked, and Zelda’s ponytail whipped around as she turned to face him, puffing up and planting her hands on her hips.

“Of course I can! With how many times I’ve visited Gerudo Town, Urbosa would turn in her grave if I didn’t know how.”

He raised his hands in concession. “Just checking! Do you want to pick your shield? I have…a lot to choose from.”

“Why does that not surprise me. Well, then – you can pick. Something I might like.”

_Something she might like…_

Link pursed his lips as he looked over the _many_ shields he’s gathered throughout his travels, before deciding on one with a decisive nod. “Okay – got one. Hold out your hands.”

Light gathered in his hands as Zelda held her hands out, expectant, and he placed the Guardian shield in her hands, enjoying the way her eyes lit up in wonder.

“Oh, wow,” she breathed, letting the shield expand, the blue lights reflecting in her wondrous eyes. “Link, where did you -?”

“One of the tests of strength in the shrines – they’re a lot sturdier than they look, I promise.”

“Do you have more that I could look at later?”

“Of course.”

She beamed at him, and it took a lot of effort to not smile at her response like the lovestruck fool he was. He coughed lightly, kicking at the sand. “We should probably go. You all set?”

“Yes!”

There was a small herd of sand seals rolling around in the distance, and Link saw Zelda creeping forward in the corner of his eye, keeping his steps as light as possible so that they wouldn’t startle the herd. He almost forgot what he was meant to be doing as he watched Zelda crawl towards a seal, eyes narrowed with focus and shield at the ready, but he shook off his light daze and moved towards his own seal, and soon they were surfing across the sand, Zelda letting out a victorious laugh.

The sands on the horizon practically rippled with heat, and a part of Link wished that he wore his voe armor instead of his Champion’s tunic; they haven’t been traveling for long, but even with the elixir, he could feel the sweat pooling at the small of his back. Zelda was a few paces ahead of him, her hair a streamer of pale gold behind her, and he figured it would probably be best to catch up to her, since he was the one who actually knew where they were supposed to go.

“Follow me!” He called over his shoulder and risked throwing her a crooked smile in challenge. “If you can keep up with me, that is.”

He looked at her long enough to see that competitive fire light up her eyes, making his heart race, and faced forward with a laugh as she let out a loud yell, urging her sand seal to catch up to him.

She kept pace with him as they sped across the sand, and to the southwest, Link could see a sandstorm boiling up in the distance – luckily, for the moment, it was nowhere near the direction they needed to go. But Goddess knows how long their luck would last. As the sand seals pulled them along, it slowly sank in for Link, how long this trip across the desert would be. They would be moving for half the day, at the very most – so long as their pace was good, and they didn’t run into any obstacles.

He could see the outlines of Lizalfos dotted across the sand, and Zelda screamed with laughter as they sped past one, the beast darting to its feet at their approach, but soon they were too far away for it to try and attack them.

The sun crawled across the sky, slow as honey, and Link began to wonder if they would even be able to stop for lunch. The last time he rode a sand seal, he rented it from Gerudo Town – he isn’t sure how a wild one would act. If they tried to stop and take a break, would it run away?

 _Probably_ , Link guessed, and his eyes scanned the area speeding past them. He couldn’t see any other sand seals loitering around – if they lost the seals the had, they would have to walk the rest of the way.

“Zelda!” He called out over the wind, urging his seal a little closer to her so she could hear him.

“Yes?”

“I don’t think we’ll be able to stop for lunch, we’ll lose the seals if we do. Are you gonna be able to make it?”

Zelda’s lips pursed as she thought about it, her eyes turning back to the horizon. “We can do it!” She finally decided. “We’ll stop for lunch when we get to our destination – so let’s be quick!”

He saw her throw a cheeky grin at him in the corner of his eye before she shot ahead, her seal barking loudly as she called out, “catch up, Hero!!”

The race appeared to be on again, and Link’s lips quirked up in a smile as moved to catch up to her. That was how the majority of their trip across the desert went, though they did take a moment to slow down so they could – _carefully_ – take another dose of elixir once Link realized the heat of the day was starting to get to him. He kept an eye on Zelda the entire time, of course, though he tried his best to not be too obvious about it.

He remembered how Death Mountain had affected her, and even though the Gerudo desert isn’t _that_ intense, it was still hot enough for him to still be concerned.

Link’s prediction about their travel time had been right – it was starting to creep close to sunset, when he finally saw a hazy image in the distance, that slowly cleared up into the shape of a large skeleton.

Zelda gasped loudly once she saw it, too, and when he peeked over to look at her, even though she looked tired from the day of travel her eyes were still shining with excitement.

“We’re going to eat something, first.” Link reminded her as they slowed to a stop, and he jolted in surprise as the slate started to vibrate against his hip.

Zelda hadn’t noticed and was making a face at his words, rolling her eyes as she removed herself from her sand seal, picking up her shield as the seal dove off as soon as it was free. Link noticed that her legs were shaking, just a little bit. “Yes, yes, I haven’t forgotten. And honestly…lunch would be nice. We can eat in the skeleton!!”

She had brightened up at the suggestion, exasperation quickly falling away, and Link wasn’t a _monster_ …how could he say no?

“Sure,” he agreed, releasing his sand seal and pressing a hand over the slate to quiet the vibrating – he wanted her to be surprised. “Let’s go, then. Can you walk alright?”

“I’m _fine_ , Link. My legs are just a little shaky from being on the shield for so long – I’ll be alright!”

She didn’t reject him when he offered a hand, though, and he stomped down the goofy smile trying to spread across his face as they walked to the leviathan skeleton hand in hand.

Zelda’s eyes were big as saucers, and she almost tripped over her own feet because her head was tilted back, looking at the yawning arches of bone stretching overhead, and _this_ – this was why Link wanted her with him all the time. This was why he had missed her so much; having her awe and wonder around made finding things in the world so much more exciting than when he was on his own.

And it was only going to get better.

Link was looking around the space inside the skeleton and had just noticed the large bud of a Great Fairy fountain just as Zelda looked down and noticed the shrine, and her loud gasp drowned out the quiet “ _what?_ ” he had uttered in surprise.

“There’s a _shrine??”_ Zelda asked, clutching at his hand as she whirled around to face him, and when she saw what he was staring at, she let his hand go to shake his arm. “A _Great Fairy fountain?! Here?!”_

She looked so overwhelmed and excited that she was practically vibrating, her eyes not knowing where to look as they darted between the shrine to the fountain to the skeleton and back.

“I’d been looking for the last Great Fairy for _weeks_.” Link said dumbly, “I know they said it was out in the desert, but I didn’t think it was _this far out._ ”

The quiet sobs of the Great Fairy carried over the wind to them, and he looked at Zelda, who was still clutching at his arm. “What should we do first?”

She looked torn, but only for a second, her expression quickly smoothing out into determination. “The fountain!” She decided, “we have to help her – lunch can wait!”

Zelda pulled him along until they were at the base of the closed off fountain, and she nervously cleared her throat before calling out. “Um – pardon me? Miss Great Fairy?”

The sobs cut off. “Who is it?” A voice called out, thick with tears. “Who is there?”

“We came to help you.” Link piped up, “your sisters sent me to find you – they’ve been freed, in the past months.”

“Oh!” A wet sniff. “Sweet children…would you listen to me and hear my story?”

“Of course!”

“I am the Great Fairy Tera, the oldest of my sisters…this was once a beautiful, resplendent spring…but as time has passed, there have been fewer visitors to offer me rupees, and my power has wasted to nothing…”

 _I wonder why,_ Link thought, given the location. But he kept the words to himself.

Zelda seemed to know what he was thinking despite his silence, and elbowed him in the side anyway.

“I beg you – I need rupees to regain my full strength…”

“That’s fine!” Zelda said, “we can help – how much do you need?”

“Oh, sweet girl,” the fairy cooed. “I only need ten thousand rupees –”

“Ten _thousand -_??”

The words burst out of Link as Zelda blinked rapidly, pressing an appalled hand to her chest. “Goddesses,” she murmured.

“Please!” The fairy cried out, “once my power is returned, I can do great things for you – upgrade your armor, improve your clothing better than any of my sisters -!”

Ten thousand rupees – that was more than what he paid to help Mija! Way, way more! There was no way he could possibly –

“Link…”

Zelda lightly pressed her fingertips against his shoulder, and Link slowly turned to see her staring right at him, nervously biting her lip as she glanced at him through her lashes.

“Zelda –” he started, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

“But we can help! I know it’s a lot, but – but I’ll help you, too! You know I’ve gathered a decent amount of rupees, during our travels so far, and – and I’ve sold a decent number of items, too –”

“It’s still _ten thousand rupees_ –”

“And we’ll get it back!!” She cried out. “Link, you _know_ we will. Let’s help her, please!”

 _No,_ danced on the tip of Link’s tongue, but then he – he thought about it. About this Great Fairy, alone in the desert with nothing but the wind and the sound of her own cries for years. And as much as he hated the thought of getting closer to being as broke as he was the day he woke up…Zelda _was_ right – as annoying as it was having so little funds while on the road, she was right.

He had a little savings built up and hidden in his house, anyway.

“ _Alright._ ” Link sighed. “Alright…we’ll help.”

It was a little painful how light his coin purse was afterward, but watching Tera stretch to the sky with a twirl, restored and surrounded by glitter and shine…it was worth it, he guessed, despite being short on money for a while – it was always good, in the end, to be able to help someone.

-o-

After chatting with Tera for a little while, Link and Zelda sat in the shadows of the shrine that he quickly activated and finally had lunch.

“I didn’t realize just how hungry I’d gotten,” Zelda said around a mouthful of glazed venison, and Link grunted in agreement, occupied with shoving half a riceball into his mouth.

There wasn’t much conversation as they ate, the only sound filling up the space between them coming from the wind that blew through the gaping ribcage of the leviathan. He could see Zelda looking up at the skeleton as she ate, and he would probably never get tired of the wonder in her eyes.

It _was_ pretty wonderful, Link agreed, looking up at the bones with her. Even when he was on his own, the one skeleton he found in Hebra was very impressive to stumble upon.

“Do you have any more riceballs?” She suddenly asked him, and Link felt his eyebrows creep up in surprise.

“You just had _two_ meat skewers.”

The ruddy flush deepened on her face. “I’m still hungry! We were traveling for a long time, you know!”

Three riceballs later, Zelda flopped back onto the stone platform of the shrine, arms thrown overhead as her eyes closed in content.

“Don’t forget to take a picture of the leviathan,” she mumbled, and he hummed to let her know he heard her.

“We can do it later. Do you want to go into the shrine?”

“In a minute…”

Her breathing slowly evened out, and eventually Link scooted down to lay on the stone next to her, turning onto his side so he could stare at her. A few stray hairs had escaped from her ponytail during the journey, and they curled lightly around her face. She looked tired, and even though Link could happily stare at her all day, it was well into sunset, now, and the desert gets cold at night.

“Are you sleepy?”

“Mm. A little bit.”

Zelda turned her head to face him, her eyes sliding open. She gave him a little smile that was dampened slightly by fatigue.

Link frowned a little. “Was the journey here too much? We could’ve stopped.”

“And then what? We’d lose the seals and walk here? No, no…it’s alright. It’s just – it’s a normal kind of tired, I promise. A good kind.”

“Alright…” He believed her, but it never hurt to check in. “Not too tired to take on a shrine, though, right?”

“Oh, I’ll never be too tired to miss out on that!”

It still took them some time to get to their feet, regardless, shaking off the sleepiness brought on by eating too much food. Zelda looked a little livelier, by the time they descended into the shrine, and her eyes were bright and alert as they stepped off the platform.

_To you who sets foot in this shrine…I am Hawa Koth. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial._

There was a door across the room that had been blocked off, and before them there were two large, metal cubes and a large glass tower that glowed a bright, electric green.

Link had a feeling he knew what they needed to do to open the door.

“Magnesis?” Zelda guessed aloud, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s what I was thinking. Do you want to do this one, or should I?”

“Mm…you can do this one. I can’t have all the fun.” She tossed a little grin his way. “I’ll do whatever puzzle is in the next room.”

It was easy enough to do – use Magnesis to move the cubes in such a way that they were close enough to the tower to create a current to the orange switch that was obviously meant to open the door. They grinned at each other when a green light shot towards the gears above the door, slowly prying it open, and then ran to the next room.

He let Zelda handle the puzzle for this one, quickly grabbing his bow and knocking an arrow to loose at the little Guardians he could see waiting for them up ahead. Best to get rid of them now.

When he turned his focus back to Zelda, she was carefully moving a metal ball attached to a chain with Magnesis. The ball was crackling with sickly green electricity, and her tongue was poking out in concentration as she slowly moved it towards the orange switch, taking care to not get shocked.

As soon as the metal touched the switch, the platform to their left activated, and they scrambled onto it first chance they got to reach the next platform.

“There’s a chest in the water.” Zelda noted absently, looking at the screen of the slate. “Should we grab it?”

“Probably. There’s always something good in there.”

Link had to double back to open the chest she fished out of the water, but it was worth it to see the excited grin on her face when he presented her with an ancient core. They continued on, Link raising a metal ball glowing with electricity to avoid touching any of the switches as they began to make their way across the path, until Zelda stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

“Oh, look –”

She pointed at a switch sitting over a blocked doorway to their right. “Put it there – there’s probably something back there!”

He was right to do it in the end – a chest waited for them as they entered the opened path, and the gold rupee shined almost as bright as Zelda’s smile.

“See, I told you! Didn’t I say we’d get the money back?”

He rolled his eyes as he tucked the money away, lips twitching with a smile. “Yes, yes, you’re always right.”

“Yes, I _am!_ ”

Link moved the metal ball over to the next switch – closest to the door, where he could see the Sheikah monk behind the bars, waiting for them. But when he placed the ball on the switch, the green light shot towards the gears, but the door remained stubbornly shut. He wondered what exactly he was missing until Zelda tugged on his sleeve, pointing upward.

“A gear is missing there, see? Right there.”

Sure enough, there was a gap between the gears, preventing the electric current from reaching the door, and Link frowned at it. To their right, there was another hallway that led down to – somewhere. And Link knew that was where they were probably meant to go.

“Alright – this way.”

The gear they needed was sitting behind bars – along with a chest – and there was a large, open room ahead of them, with switches on stone blocks that needed to be connected to make the current they needed.

“Stand on that?” He asked Zelda, gesturing towards the pressure plate on the floor, and when she stepped on it, Link watched with a sharp eye as the platform the blocks were placed on tilted, sending them sliding forward with a loud, dull ‘ _thud_ ’. There was a metal block, too, Link noticed after checking with Magnesis, and he swiftly started to move it towards the two stone blocks that were shorter in length.

“Ah – not that one!”

Zelda quickly stopped him. “Just the third one – since it’s the shortest. If you try and place it behind both blocks, it’ll still be…wonky.”

 _‘Wonky,’_ he mouthed, amused at the word choice, and he huffed out a laugh when she shoved him, cheeks puffed out in offense.

“That doesn’t mean I’m wrong!!”

And she wasn’t – it still left them with one switch out of place, and Zelda held out her hands in request. “Can I try?”

Link pressed his lips together, thinking about it. “Yeah,” he finally said. “I think you’re going to have to go over there, though – hold on.”

Quickly searching through the slate, Link brought forth his paraglider before hooking the slate onto Zelda’s belt. He opened the paraglider before he reached for her, grabbing her hands and curling them around the handles as she blinked at him, startled.

“Do you remember how to use this?” He asked, bringing her out of her shocked silence.

“I…yes.”

She still looked a little unsure though, and Link wrapped his hands around hers over the paraglider handles, giving her a squeeze. “You’ve got this.” He reassured her, placing all the confidence he had for her in his voice. “It’ll be easy – just head over there and come back. Okay?”

“…Okay.” Zelda’s jaw set in determination, and she gave him one sharp nod before readying the paraglider, taking one fortifying breath before hopping off the little platform. It was a short flight path to the stone slabs, but Zelda still laughed in triumph when she landed smoothly, turning to give Link a smile before grabbing the slate, activating Magnesis and carefully moving the last switch to its rightful place.

Link could hear the grind of the gears behind him as the gear was made accessible to them, but he didn’t look away until Zelda glided back over and clambered up the ladder back to his side.

“You did great.” He said once she had returned, and she beamed at him.

After that, it was easy – grabbing the gear they needed and opening the chest to obtain the large hunk of sapphire inside, shuffling down the hall with the gear floating ahead of them to place it in its waiting spot so they could open the door and meet with the Sheikah monk inside.

When they left the shrine, it was evening, the moon shining overhead, and the chill of the desert cut Link to the bone.

He heard Zelda suck in a sharp breath next to him, and she wrapped her arms around herself, already beginning to shiver. “Goddesses, were we in there for that long??” She cried out. “It didn’t feel like it!”

“Time is always weird in the shrines. Come on -”

He grabbed her hand, pulling her off the platform and out from under the shadow of the leviathan. “Quick picture,” he reminded her, holding up the slate. “And then we can go back to Gerudo Town.”

Zelda nodded, teeth chattering, and she pulled her hands away from where they were tightly wrapped around her to ask for the slate. “I want to do it.”

He gave her the slate, staying close as she walked around the giant skeleton, taking a few pictures at a few different angles before nodding sharply, satisfied. Even though Link was ridiculously cold, he didn’t mind – she did the same thing when he took her to the skeleton in Hebra.

“Okay – I’m done.”

She gave him the slate and started to furiously rub her arms, huffing. “Oooh, it’s so _cold!!_ ” She cried out as he looked up the shrine by the gates of Gerudo Town. “I don’t remember it being so cold!!”

“It’s gonna get colder.” Link warned her as he pulled her into his arms. “We have to change before we go back into town, remember?”

Zelda’s eyes widened in horror as she remembered, and she groaned loudly to the night sky as their bodies began to dissolve into light, Link snickering at her dramatics as they warped away.

-o-

Link didn’t put too much effort into dinner when they returned to Gerudo Town, too tired to do more than a quick serving of rice and fried eggs. He let Zelda have the first bath, knowing she probably needed it more than he did, after the outing they had. And when Link emerged from the bath after thoroughly scrubbing away the sweat and sand from the day and entered their room, he found Zelda face planted into their bed, pressed into a pillow.

He quirked a curious eyebrow as he walked across the room, taking a seat at the foot of their bed. “Are you okay?” He asked, and Zelda let out a groan in response. “That’s a promising answer.”

“I’m fine!”

She turned her face out from her hiding place within the pillow and started to push herself onto her elbows so she could look at him, but she winced and stopped the motion halfway.

Suspicious.

“Okay…” she sighed, lowering herself slowly back onto the bed. “The truth is – I might be… _somewhat_ sore from riding sand seals for half the day.”

 _Ah_. That would do it. It probably didn’t take long for her legs to start aching after her bath.

“Is it really bad?” Link asked as he crawled onto the bed, sitting by her side. “Will you be able to sleep?”

“Mm…” She closed her eyes as she thought about it. “I should be fine. It’s not terrible, it’s just –”

She slowly bent her legs, kicking them up behind her before lowering them back onto the bed, and she sighed a little, shrugging helplessly. “Sore,” she finished. “Like I said. You don’t have to worry, Link.”

Zelda opened her eyes to give him a smile, and though she did look tired, she also looked very happy.

“You had a good time, then?”

“I did! Today was a lot of fun! I do wish we could’ve taken the horses, but…I know they wouldn’t have made it that far.”

“Definitely not.” Link agreed, leaning into the pillows. “Wild sand seals are a pain, but effective. But I’m glad you had fun today.”

“Yes! The Great Fairy and the shrine were such a surprise!! Did you know at all?”

“I knew about the shrine, sort of.” He gestured to the slate, resting by their bedside. “It started pinging like crazy when we got close to it – but, you know. I wanted to surprise you. The fountain was a bonus for both of us.”

“Of course you did.”

Her voice was warm, the fondness clear in her tone, and Link could feel the heat growing in his cheeks, his eyes sliding away and drifting to –

To –

In her shifting attempts to get comfortable, Zelda’s sleep shirt had ridden up – not by much. Just a sliver.

But it was enough for Link to see a small portion of her back.

And just like that, he was ensnared once more, captivated by the glimpse of smooth skin and the dimples resting at the base of her spine.

He found the will to pry his eyes away from that little strip of skin and slowly laid down, tugging the blankets out from under him so he could bury beneath them. Next to him, Zelda’s eyes had slid closed, and he could tell that she was about to fall asleep.

“Zelda,” he murmured, and watched as she wrinkled her nose, slivers of green squinting at him as she opened her eyes slightly. He noticed that there was a spray of freckles across the bridge of her nose - probably from all their days spent in the sun.

Link was suddenly gripped by the wild urge to try and count them all - to trace them with his fingertips.

“Hm?”

His chest quickly filled with that sticky, aching fondness, close to overflowing. “Get under the blankets so you can sleep. Weren’t you complaining earlier about how cold you were?”

“Don’t make fun.” She grumbled, groaning a little under her breath as her muscles apparently protested at her movements, yanking the blankets enough to roll beneath them. She exhaled slowly once the blankets settled around her and happily burrowed into the pillows, eyes already sliding shut.

Link knew he needed to get up and blow out the candles before going to sleep, but it was tempting to just go to sleep and let them burn down to nothing. He quickly got up to be responsible, blowing them out and plunging the room into darkness, only the faint silver of the moon lighting his way back to bed.

Zelda mumbled a little when he crawled back into bed, and it was automatic, his reaching for her, wrapping his arm around her waist –

And he froze a little when his fingers touched bare, warm skin.

Just like all the little touches before, it sent lightning racing down his spine, the shock of how warm her skin was and how _soft_ it felt leaving him stunned every time. Her nightshirt must have stayed ridden up, he realized numbly, not even falling back into place when she moved beneath the blankets.

It was probably weird. He should move, shouldn’t he?

But he didn’t.

Instead, he bent further still.

Slowly, a part of him afraid she’d pull away if he moved too quickly, Link gently pressed his fingers into that little dip at the base of her spine, rubbing at the muscles he knew were sore. Zelda hummed a little at the touch, deep in her chest, burrowing closer to him and pressing her face into his nightshirt. She was warm, and soft, and smelled like the warm spice of the safflina soap that was left out for them.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, starting to pull his hand away. “I –”

“It’s fine,” she whispered back, voice clear despite her exhaustion. “It’s…really nice. Thank you.”

“Mm.”

Link kept going, then, pressing all five fingers into the small of her back and hoping the heat from his palm could sink in and loosen up the sore muscles. Beneath his hands, Zelda melted into him even more.

“…Zelda.”

“Hm?”

His heart was racing. She could probably hear it.

“Do you want to know what we’re going to do tomorrow?”

That wasn’t what he was going to say – truly, he had just said her name because he wanted to. Because he just wanted to feel her name roll across his tongue. He could feel the curve of her smile through the fabric of his nightshirt. “Yes. What are we doing?”

Well. He hadn’t _planned_ on it, but –

“Do you want to solve the mystery of the Eighth Heroine with me?”

The excitement his request caused woke Zelda up enough to throw her arms around him and tackle him into the bed.

He kept his hand pressed against that secret sliver of skin the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be writing about them doing the eighth heroine sidequest lmao. in the two playthroughs I've done so far, I still haven't gotten around to doing it. maybe one day - but not anytime soon since I'm in the middle of playing age of calamity lmao.
> 
> but anywho, yeah! there's that! I wrote this whole thing to try and get my writing groove back after so much writing for school. hopefully it delivers.
> 
> after this chapter I think I'm gonna speed things along and start moving to central hyrule and hyrule castle. but before that - another interlude! look forward to it, hopefully!
> 
> comments and kudos are loved, as usual! I'm happy to be back writing for fun. these past two weeks were rough lmao.
> 
> but that's it from me! until next time!


	9. interlude - kakariko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo, back agaaaaain, happy mondaaaaay!
> 
> I'm on a roll with writing lmao. I dunno how long it'll last but my god will I ride this inspiration for as long as I can.
> 
> thank you all for your comments on the last chapter! you're all so nice, they really made me smile.
> 
> but anyway! that's enough out of me for now. off you go then!

The day before they were meant to depart from Gerudo Town, Link took her to see Vah Naboris.

They didn’t take the horses; Link just wrapped his arms around her and used the slate, taking them to the tower that rested on Spectacle Rock. When Zelda blinked the lights out of her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Naboris, a burnished orange in the light of the rising sun, head still turned towards Hyrule Castle.

It was a little chilly due to being so high up, but she didn’t mind it too much. They decided to change into their Gerudo silks, since they wouldn’t be here long, and Zelda didn’t bother tying her hair up before Link spirited her away, and the strands blew across her cheek from the wind. She didn’t pay it any mind, standing near the edge of the tower and looking over Naboris’ dim blue lights, fading in and out just like the others.

She didn’t jump when she felt Link’s hand press against her back, but the hair on the back of her neck stood up from the awareness of how _near_ he was, at the warmth of his hand sinking into her skin.

“It feels a little sad,” she admitted in a whisper, “to leave them like this. It doesn’t feel right to just – leave them here.”

Zelda turned her head a little to look at Link, who was staring out at Naboris as well, eyes narrowed in thought.

“Do you think it would be possible to bring them back? The Divine Beasts? I don’t want them to be turned into monuments, I…they could be good for something.”

She didn’t want the Divine Beasts to be remembered as her Champions’ final resting place, or for the terror they had brought –

But a century was such a long time. Maybe that was the only fate for them – to be put aside as nothing more than a bad memory, left to gather dust. But Zelda wouldn’t know unless she _tried_. And that was the very least she could do.

“I think,” Link said slowly, considering every word, “that right now, we just need to take it one day at a time. You don’t have to take every issue on at once.”

He looked away from Naboris, giving her a little smile. “The Divine Beasts won’t be forgotten.” He said, and he sounded so _certain_. “But we’ll work up to dealing with that – okay? One issue at a time.”

Link sounded so sure about it – that the Divine Beasts _would_ be used once more. Like it would be something so simple. Zelda knew deep in her bones that to bring the Divine Beasts back to the public would be the _opposite_ of simple, but –

She felt his thumb brush across her skin, soothing.

He was right. One issue at a time.

“You make a fair point.” Zelda said, giving him a little smile. She turned back to Naboris, watching the lights flicker across her hull, in and out. “I always get ahead of myself. I just –”

She sighed, unable to find the words to explain just how much it _aches_ , seeing Naboris like this. She had put so much time into studying them, hours into tuning them up for her Champions and figuring out how they work. Zelda had put _so much_ of herself into the Divine Beasts, into the Guardians, into understanding them – when she had nothing, when she was spoken of by the townsfolk as a sham of a Princess, of a _Goddess_ – she had her knowledge. Her books, and her studies – _that_ , she could find her worth in, _that_ was where she could be good at _something._

Zelda couldn’t find the words, after all – but Link nodded as though he understood.

“I know. It’s okay.”

They were quiet, as they gazed upon Naboris, and she was about to ask if they should return to Gerudo Town when Link suddenly spoke up.

“Do you remember when I told you about how I saw all the Champions, after I freed the Divine Beasts?”

“Yes…?”

“I promised I’d tell you about them. I want to tell you about Urbosa.”

Her heart ached with a grief so potent it almost took her breath.

Urbosa.

Zelda tried not to think about it too much, but it was hard when you turn and every sight reminded you of what you lost. The days they’ve spent in Gerudo helped her feel a little closer to her lost friend, but there were still moments where she walked through the markets and turned, expecting to see her.

She swallowed, forcing herself to speak past the lump in her throat. “What – what was it like? Seeing her again?”

Link tilted his head, closing his eyes as he thought on his words.

“Seeing her again…it was like she had never died.”

He pressed his lips into a line. “She had a presence around her that was so strong. I wouldn’t have been surprised if she snatched her spirit away from the Calamity’s hold without my help. But with that strength…there was a warmth in her, too. She told me something, before I had to go.”

Link opened his eyes, and they were piercing, pinning her in place.

“What…did she say?”

“She said that – that this, here –”

He didn’t look away from her as he gestured out to everything before them, to Naboris, sleeping down below. “Everything that happened with the Divine Beasts, the Champions…this was the way things were meant to happen. That no one needs to carry any blame, and that – that you don’t need to worry anymore. And Urbosa said – she wanted me to tell you that she has never been more proud of you.”

Zelda didn’t want to cry – Goddess knows that she was getting so sick of crying – but she could feel the press of tears behind her eyes all the same, the lump in her throat growing until it was choking her.

She missed Urbosa. She missed her Champions – her friends.

Everyone tells her that it wasn’t her fault, that she doesn’t need to worry – Link, Impa, and now Urbosa from beyond. And she tries – she’s _trying._

But she remembers, in clear, terrible detail – the fire, the smoke, the whine of Guardian lasers mixed with the cries of her people, begging for help – begging for _her_.

She is trying not to blame herself, still. But some days it’s so _hard._

Despite that, Urbosa didn’t think the least of her – said that she was proud of her, until the very end.

Zelda sniffled a little and swiped at her eyes. “I’ll…I’ll try. I’m trying, you know?”

“I know. I know you are.”

Link wrapped an arm around her waist, and Zelda let herself be pulled in, wrapped up into the tightest hug she’s ever received. For a second, she didn’t know what to do with herself, but eventually she moved – wrapped her arms around him in return, clinging to his shoulders and hugging him back just as tightly.

It hit her then, that as close as they have gotten since they reunited, Zelda hasn’t been hugging Link as much as she should. They’ve seen each other down to near nothing, slept in the same bed wrapped around each other every single night – but this was different, even with all that between them. This was so warm, and safe…and with how tightly he held onto her, it felt like he was keeping her together.

Zelda decided then that she would make sure to hug Link more often, letting out a big sigh as she pressed her cheek against the curve of his neck.

“Thank you.” She mumbled. “For telling me that. For bringing me here, to see Naboris. We can go back whenever you want.”

Link hummed, and the sound rumbled against her ribs. He reached up, combing his fingers through her hair to cup the back of her neck, and Zelda’s heart felt ready to burst out of her chest at the sensation.

“Just a little while longer.” He murmured, and she gave in to the soft request with no complaints, pressing closer into his arms as they watched the sun climb higher into the sky.

-o-

“I must admit, I am a little sad to see you two go.”

Zelda looked up from packing her bag to see Riju standing in the doorway of their room, hands laced behind her back. She smiled, just as Link said, “it’s not like we’re never coming back,” from where he was sitting on the bed. “We’ll probably come through again before you even have any time to miss us.”

Riju frowned a little, stepping into the room. “I know that! But still…it’s been an enjoyable few days, having both of you around.”

It _has_ been nice; when Zelda wasn’t running around the Gerudo province with Link, they were spending time with Riju, whether it was poring over possible avenues for Gerudo Town’s future or talking over a shared meal. Zelda can easily admit that she enjoyed spending time with the little chief, and was sad to part from her, as well.

“We certainly don’t want to overstay our welcome –” Zelda started, but Riju waved a hand, cutting her off.

“Oh, please – having you underfoot was giving everyone something to talk about. And Link being such a people-person is always a plus when something needs doing.”

“You’re just sad you’re losing me as an errand-boy.” Link stated, and the stink-eye Riju threw at him made Zelda choke with laughter.

“I changed my mind – Zelda is going to be the only one I will miss.”

“Riju!” Link pressed a hand to his chest, wounded. “After all we’ve been through! All the chores I’ve done for you -!”

“Enough out of you!”

Zelda could no longer hold it back and quickly dissolved into giggling, closing her bag and hitching it over her shoulder as she stood up. “You both are being so silly,” she laughed, opening her eyes and giving them a fond smile. Link was blinking rapidly at her, a glazed look in his eyes, but he quickly snapped out of it when he noticed her eyes on him, sitting up straighter with a faint, pink tint to his cheeks – at least she _thought_ that was what she saw. With the veil on, she was never entirely sure.

But no matter – Riju was shaking her head and muttering under her breath, and Zelda caught her saying “foolish, _obvious voe_ –” before the girl noticed her approach, reaching out to meet her halfway.

“Link is right, though.” She grabs Riju’s hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. “We _will_ come back to visit – this isn’t goodbye! You’ll see us again.”

“I know, I know…” She sighed, squeezing Zelda’s hands in return. “But I won’t keep you. I actually came this way to see you off myself and give my goodbyes. I already know Link was up at a disgusting hour because the horses are prepared.”

“He was? Link!”

“At least I didn’t wake you up this time!”

It was a bittersweet feeling, walking through the market square one last time towards the stables, even though Zelda had just promised that they would return. She’d always felt that way, whenever she had to leave Gerudo Town – that feeling of leaving one of her few sanctuaries behind, going back to the world and the responsibilities that waited for her.

She placed her bag on Mint’s back after greeting him with plenty of scritches behind the ear and an apple just to sweeten him up and turned back to give Riju a proper goodbye. She was giving Link a hug, when she returned, and the girl tried not to look too sad when she stepped back so Zelda could get a hug as well.

“Be safe out there.” Riju said as they mounted up onto their horses. “Just because there isn’t a Calamity out and about anymore doesn’t mean there still isn’t trouble. Try not to run into it – especially you, Hero.”

“I _never_ run into trouble.” Link denied staunchly. “Trouble always runs into _me_.”

“That makes me feel _so_ much better.”

Riju took a few steps back, towards where her guards were hovering nearby, keeping an eye on her, and gave them a smile.

“ _Sav’orq_ , Link. Zelda. Be well, until we meet again.”

Zelda grabbed Mint’s reins and gave the girl one last smile. “Goodbye, Riju. We’ll see you soon.”

It was already sweltering outside when they moved out into the desert, slowly traveling down the path that led to the bazaar, and Zelda shielded her eyes with her hand, squinting out at the horizon.

“So,” Link said, slowing Licorice down until they were riding side by side. “Do you want to go to Outskirt Stable and then make way to Hyrule Castle from there?”

“Ah –”

Zelda opened her mouth, but the words stuck in her throat, making her hesitate. Link noticed, of course, but he waited, giving her time to speak her mind.

“I think…I would like to stop at Kakariko, first.”

Link raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t protest. “Kakariko’s a ways off, but we can do it. Do you want to take the horses the whole way?”

“No, no…I want to get it out of the way.” The sooner she told Impa her plans so far, the better. “Maybe…we can use the slate, for this part? We can take the horses to the stable at least and go from there.”

She felt that visiting Hyrule Castle was necessary – and she didn’t forget the promise she made to Kaneli. But that didn’t mean she wanted to linger.

“I understand. That’s fine. We’ll stop at the stable in the Gerudo Canyon to change, and then we’ll leave the horses and go from there. Sound good?”

“Yes – oh! Actually…could we maybe…send the horses a little closer to Hateno?”

Link stared at her for a moment before turning back to the path, a little smile curling at the edges of his mouth.

“Softie.”

“Well -!”

“We can send the horses to Dueling Peaks.” Link promised. “Then you can visit Mint as much as you want.”

Zelda fiddled with Mint’s reins, embarrassed at how easily he could see through her, but she quickly shrugged off the feeling, giving in with a smile and combing her fingers through Mint’s mane.

“Thank you.” She said, soft.

“It’s no problem. Chestnut needs more friends, anyway.”

They fell quiet, and soon left the Gerudo Desert behind, entering the shaded paths of the Gerudo Canyon. Zelda sighed at the shade, grateful for the cover to take away some of the heat of the sun that was bearing down on her shoulders.

“So…”

Link’s voice breaking the peaceful silence between them was startling. “You didn’t really say, so I’m wondering…what made you want to stop at Kakariko?”

Oh. She didn’t actually explain why. She reasoned it out in her head, but never said it out loud.

Guilt prickled across her skin. “I’m sorry, Link. I’d been thinking about it for a few days. I just want to go to Kakariko for the day and talk to Impa because the last time we talked it wasn’t…”

Zelda trailed off, unable to find the words, and Link cocked his head. “It wasn’t good?” He guessed, and she shook her head.

“No, no, it wasn’t – it didn’t go _terribly_ , but it wasn’t the _best_ conversation, either.”

Zelda never responded well to being pushed, and Impa meant well, she knows this – but despite knowing that, there was still a stilted air between them, when they last spoke. She hoped that this sign of progress in her decision would make things a little better.

“Zelda…” He said slowly, “I know you said that you want to do this, but…are you _positive_ -?”

“ _Yes_.” She cut him off, sharper than intended. “I already told you – this was _my_ choice.”

She didn’t mean to get so short with him but – she was _so irritated_ at constantly being doubted, her motives being questioned by others again and again.

The flush of anger passed as quickly as it came, and soon all Zelda was left with was the guilt.

She couldn’t bear to look at him, but she scrounged up enough courage to peek at him, an apology building on her lips. But then she saw his face – stony, holding onto Licorice’s reins with a grip so tight his knuckles were white – and the bravery she gathered crumbled into ash, words sticking to her tongue. Her heart sank to her toes as he set his jaw, averting his eyes, and pulled at Licorice’s reins, urging the horse to fall back –

Separating them exactly three paces apart.

Zelda felt like she’d been slapped.

The peaceful air between them had vanished, and the remaining ride to the stable passed in an awkward, chilled silence.

She hopped off Mint and grabbed her bag as soon as they reached the stable, leaving the horses with Link and scrambling off to the most secluded corner she could find to change. She felt somewhat better in her regular traveling clothes and returned to the stable as she was just finishing braiding her hair, quickly scanning the area to see where Link had gone. He was nowhere to be found, so Zelda assumed that he had gone to change after boarding up the horses. She picked at the hem of her shirt as she waited, eyes glued to the ground and her dust covered boots.

She had to apologize – Zelda _knew_ that she needed to apologize. It wasn’t fair, to snap at Link that way, especially since he’s been kind enough to go on this journey with her, to open up his home to her when she had nowhere to go. But Link putting that distance between them had frozen her up like nothing ever had.

Zelda began to gnaw at her lip, picking at the skin as she laced her hands over her anxious heart.

“The horses are all set.”

Link’s voice startled her so badly that she almost leapt out of her skin, whirling around with wide eyes. He blinked slowly at her, his face a placid mask, and she felt her heart start to ache all over again.

 _I’m sorry._ She could feel the words, sitting on her tongue. _I didn’t mean to snap at you._

“O-oh. Alright.” Zelda tried not to cringe, feeling like a coward as the words shriveled up in her mouth. “Should…should we depart, then?”

“Yes.”

It felt… _horribly_ awkward, shuffling forward and stepping into the circle of his arms. It wasn’t – it didn’t feel _close_ , even though they were pressed against each other. Even this closeness felt distant. She didn’t like it, the chill between them – she had to fix it. Now was the perfect time.

 _Apologize,_ Zelda hissed to herself. _Apologize, you silly, foolish girl! Open your mouth and say it!!_

Tears pricked her eyes, but her mouth remained stubbornly closed. Blue lights filled her vision, and Zelda quietly cursed herself for being such a prideful coward as they were whisked away to Kakariko.

-o-

Zelda tucked herself into the shadows and curled into herself as tight as she could as she looked down at the pond behind Impa’s house, watching the fish lazily circle around.

She could distantly hear the lively sounds of Kakariko Village dying down as the day slowly came to a close, the sky a bruise blue shade of dusk. Her talk with Impa went as well as she thought it would – and dragged on longer than she expected. What she thought would take only an hour or two dragged on to the end of the day; Impa had been holding back a lot more of her opinions than Zelda thought. But she hadn’t been the royal advisor for nothing.

It had been…an enlightening conversation, to say the least. Impa had looked like a weight was taken off her shoulders, when Zelda told her that she was making moves to reclaim her throne, and she felt guilty at taking so long to make a decision – and still doubting her choices, even now.

Absently, she wondered where Link was, what he was doing, and just the thought of him made her curl into herself even further.

He didn’t come with her, to speak with Impa. She had put her foot in her mouth, _again_ , once they arrived to Kakariko, walking down the hill and entering the village in silence. Once they reached the stairs leading to Impa’s home, they stopped, staring at each other, and Zelda had jerkily said, “well, I – I suppose I should –”

Link’s eyes had drifted away before she could finish her sentence, and he nodded once, a sharp gesture, before walking off without saying a word, leaving her bereft at the stairs, Dorian and Cado staring at her in concern.

And now she was here, hiding in the shadows behind Impa’s house, anxiety buzzing like courser bees beneath her skin.

She should be pleased; despite the cold wall between her and Link, everything with Impa had gone well – better than she had hoped. Zelda already knew she approved of her decision to speak to the settlements and their leaders, and she was proud of her decision to go to the castle – probably, Zelda thinks, because Impa assumes she’s checking to see if it can be rebuilt.

There was no pressure, no pushing, no awkward, stilted air – she had come to Kakariko and accomplished everything that she had set out to do.

So why was she so anxious? Why did she feel ready to burst out of her skin with nerves?

“Y -your Highness?”

Zelda jumped a little at the soft voice, and turned to see Paya shuffling forward, nervously twisting her fingers together.

“Y-you’ve been out here for quite some time…” she said shyly, and Zelda finally noticed just how dark it had gotten, sunset fireflies lazily drifting in the air around them. “Are – are you alright?”

“I –”

 _I’m fine_ , she started to say, but the words wouldn’t come. It wouldn’t have been true, anyway.

Paya anxiously shuffled in place as the silence stretched on, and she took a hesitant step back, bowing her head in apology. “Sorry! I – I shouldn’t have bothered you, Your Highness, I –”

“No!”

The protest burst out of her, and Paya froze in place, brows wrinkling a little in worry. Zelda curled her hands into fists, trying to collect herself, and slowly curled out of the tight ball she had made herself into.

“I’m the one who should be sorry.” She said, a little more composed. “I was just – thinking. You can stay if you want?”

She wouldn’t mind the company, but she didn’t want to force Paya, if she didn’t want to stay.

“A-are you certain? I don’t w-want to, to bother you or anything, Your Highness –”

“You wouldn’t be a bother. And please, you can just call me Zelda.”

That request made Paya turn bright pink. “I don’t – I don’t know if I can do that!!” She burst out, embarrassed. Despite the protest, she slowly walked over and carefully sat next to Zelda, her hands twisting nervously in her lap.

She huffed out a quiet laugh. “Well, if you’re not comfortable with it, it’s fine – I understand. I’m sure I’ve been…built up quite a bit, by your grandmother.”

“Mm…Maybe a little.”

Zelda laughed again, and Paya’s lips quirked up in a shy little smile, the two girls soon falling quiet.

It was nice, to have some company, and Zelda tried not to fall back into her buzzing thoughts as she stared up at the night sky, watching the fireflies drift overhead.

“You –”

Paya spoke up, and she tilted her head to let her know she was listening.

“You…you said you’ve been thinking? All this time?”

“…I have.” She answered slowly, stretching out her legs and hooking her toes around the bars of the wooden railing.

“Wh-what were you thinking about? If – if I may ask?”

“I…”

Zelda took a minute to gather her thoughts, and then she turned to Paya, her expression serious.

“Paya…you’ll have to take over as head of the Sheikah after your grandmother, right?”

She wasn’t expecting that question and jerked back, dark eyes wide with surprise before she regained some of her composure, nodding hesitantly.

“I – I will, yes.”

“And – are you ever told things, about how you should…lead the Sheikah? Expectations?”

Zelda feels so obvious, asking her question. But ever since she decided to go on this journey –

_It is your right. You are the last of the royal line._

_What does that mean for our future? A crown? The world thrust under a Hyrulean banner once more?_

_What do_ you _get out of this…is it fealty you want? A promise to back your return to the throne?_

“Everyone expects…so much, from me.” Zelda says slowly. “I…I feel like there’s this – this assumption that I, I could…turn back time. Make Hyrule the way it was before. And every time I think about it –”

Every time she thinks about it, her chest tightens up. The thought of going back to the castle, to Hyrule as it was…she feels like she can’t breathe.

“I guess I - I’m asking you because – do people expect the same thing from you, and how you will lead the Sheikah? Do – do people ever assume that – oh, I don’t know if I’m even making sense right now –”

“No,” Paya interrupted quietly. “No, you’re making sense.”

Paya’s expression was calm, and her hands were no longer fidgeting in her lap as she looked straight at her.

“My…my grandmother…I’ve been told stories all my life, of how she led the Sheikah in the aftermath of the Great Calamity. Times back then…it was – chaotic. Grandmother, she – she had to be tough. Hard. And she – she expected that from me, too, I suppose.”

Paya’s eyes drifted down to her lap. “I – I’m quiet. And…and I get nervous so easily. And – and I know my grandmother was saying that I need to toughen up because she thought I would have to lead the – the next generation of Sheikah under the shadow of the Calamity. But – But I don’t have to, anymore.”

Zelda listened to her words, rapt.

“I – I understand where you’re coming from, Your Highness. This…this world is different, now – especially with the Calamity gone. And what is expected of you, it – it might not fit. For you. And for this world.”

She dragged her thumb over her knuckles. “Grandmother wanted me to be a hard, tough Sheikah leader. But – but that’s not who I am. And I don’t think – I don’t think that’s what I want to be. But – but what I _want_ to be, as a leader of the Sheikah…that’s something I must figure out on my own. So, I – I guess that’s something you must figure out, too.”

Paya looked up to give Zelda a nervous smile. “You don’t _have_ to listen to what people assume you’ll do. You – _you_ have to figure out your place in this world, and what you’ll do.”

“But what if I don’t know how?” Zelda asked in a whisper, bringing her hands to her chest. “It would be – _easier_ , to go back to how things were, before. But I don’t think I want that. And…I don’t think the other settlements want to go back to how it was, either. I - I want something better.”

She feels a little better, now that she’s admitted it and gotten the words out – her muscles relax, and she slouches a little out of the tense rod her posture had become.

“Have you talked to Master Link about it?”

Zelda jumped a little at the mention of Link and stared at Paya with wide eyes. “I –”

“I th – I think you should!” Paya interrupted. “You and Master Link…are working together. Right?”

“…Yes.”

“Then you should speak to him.” She said, resolute. “I’m sure he’ll have insight for you, too. He wasn’t –”

Here, Paya hesitated a little, her eyes drifting away. “He wasn’t, um – looking well. T-today. I saw him with Koko and Cottla, and –”

Zelda’s heart sank.

“Of course.” She said quietly. “You’re right, Paya, I – I should speak to him. Soon. And…thank you.”

“Your Highness?”

“For what you said.” She clarified. “I…I think I needed to hear it.”

“Oh!” Paya flushed lightly. “I - It was n-no trouble at all! I - I’m happy to help!"

“Well…”

Zelda rolled onto her feet, stretching her arms overhead and feeling her joints click from sitting curled up so long, groaning quietly. “I suppose I should…retire, for the night. I didn’t mean to keep you – or to linger here for so long.”

Paya quickly scrambled to her feet. “Oh, it – it's fine! Please, don't apologize! Have you – have you eaten any? I know you had lunch with grandmother, but – but that was so many hours ago –”

“I’m fine –” Zelda started to say, raising a placating hand, but her stomach decided it was the best time to growl loudly, and they both stared at her midriff, startled.

A snort burst from Paya, and she slapped a hand over her mouth with a squeak, laughter sputtering out of her as Zelda pressed a hand to her burning cheek, embarrassed.

“I’ll make you something to eat.” Paya laughed, gesturing for Zelda to follow her to the cookpot. “It wouldn’t do for you to go to bed hungry.”

“You don’t have to –”

“I – I insist! Who do you think does the cooking for my grandmother?”

She made sure to thank Paya profusely over her food, the Sheikah girl keeping her company while she ate, and once she was done, she said her goodbyes and quickly made her way to the inn. The innkeep was sleeping, when she entered the inn, and Zelda gently poked him awake, quietly asking which room Link had purchased for the evening. She slipped into the room, closing the door silently behind her and pressing her back against the wood, and stared out into the quiet space.

Link was lying in the middle of the bed, his back to her, and even though he wasn’t moving, Zelda knew he was awake. He had left the light on for her, and her heart ached, at that little bit of kindness.

She moved quickly, grabbing her nightclothes and rushing off to bathe. She didn’t move much, but she still felt a little stale, even though the only thing she did was sit around and talk for hours.

When she returned to their room, she turned the lights out for the evening, and when she turned to the bed she hesitated, a hand automatically rising to her chest and curling into the fabric of her shirt.

Getting into bed now felt daunting; she could still feel that wall between them, and it froze her in place, kept her legs from moving.

She hated this – and it was her own dumb fault. She didn’t want this to go on any longer.

“Link, I –”

Zelda’s voice caught in her throat, and she huffed, frustrated at herself.

In the bed, Link didn’t move, didn’t speak – but she knew he was listening.

_Move!! Don’t be such a coward!!_

Zelda inhaled shakily and slowly crawled into bed. She slipped beneath the blankets and then she – hesitated. Just for a moment. But she set her jaw and moved forward. She moved until she was pressed along Link’s back, and she could feel him stiffen in surprise as she pressed her knees into the backs of his, worming her arms around him until her fingers were laced together over his heart. Squeezing her eyes shut, Zelda pressed her cheek against the top of his spine and held him close, hugging him from behind.

“Link, I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.”

Her voice shook a little, but she kept going. “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. You – you’ve been nothing but kind to me. You’re going on this journey with me, and you – you never complained, not once, and I – I know you worry, but that doesn’t mean I should’ve snapped like that. I don’t want you to think I’m – I’m pushing you away, or anything, I –”

“But what if that happens?”

His voice startled her into silence, and her eyes snapped open, confused.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“I've been thinking about it. You taking the throne. That…that’s going to change things. Whether you like it or not. People will expect things from you. They won’t –”

He cut himself off, then, and Zelda could feel him stiffen up even further in her arms. But she wanted to know what he was going to say, so she pressed. “They won’t what?”

“They won’t –” Link sighed. “They won’t want for you to be. Like this. With someone like me.”

Zelda blinked slowly as she registered his words, and her eyes narrowed sharply, lips curving in a frown as she quickly let him go, rising onto her knees. She was a little clumsy as she practically crawled over Link to the other side of the bed, and she could hear him squeak in surprise as she tumbled onto the space next to him, scowling fiercely.

This conversation would be best had looking each other in the eye, whether he liked it or not.

Link was gaping at her, his loosened hair tumbling over eyes that were wide as saucers, and she could see from the dim light the lanterns outside were throwing into the room that he looked embarrassed. Still scowling, Zelda reached out to gently grab the sides of his head and yanked him close until his forehead solidly connected to hers.

“Hey-!”

“Link.”

His eyes quickly snapped to hers, protests dying on his lips.

Zelda closed her eyes and took a second to think on her words – this would be very important.

“I don’t care what people expect out of me,” she said slowly. “Not when it’s about you.”

She opened her eyes in time to see his lips part slightly, but he didn’t say anything. So she kept talking.

“The truth is – I’ve been really worried about taking the throne. Mostly _because_ of what everyone expects out of me. I’ve felt like – like they think I’m trying to bring back the Hyrule before the Calamity, and I – I don’t think I can do that. I’m still not sure about what I can do as – as a _Queen_ , to make Hyrule better than it is. I worry about that, and what people think of me, and want from me, because – because that will affect everyone. But what _won’t_ affect them is how I am with you.”

 _I care about you so much._ She wanted to say. _You’re so important. They can’t take you from me – no one can. You’re mine._

Instead, she said, “I don’t care what they think. Link, you and me, we’re – we’re a team. Always. We’re going to – to rebuild Hyrule together. Always together. And if I – if I made you feel like that would change, then I’m really sorry. But I meant what I said that day. Remember?”

 _No matter what – no matter what happens, or what I decide, I’m_ always _going to need you!_

“I remember.” Link mumbled, and if his eyes looked a little shinier than usual, Zelda didn’t say anything about it. “Zelda…”

She felt his hands curl around her waist, sliding around to press his palms into the small of her back.

“I’m sorry, too.” He said quietly. “For pulling away like that. I should’ve just talked to you, instead of going cold.”

Zelda sniffled lightly, combing her fingers through his hair, stroking the soft bit of skin behind his ears with her thumbs. “I accept your apology.” She murmured. “Do you accept mine?”

“I do.”

“So we forgive each other.”

“It seems so.”

In the dim light, he smiled at her – the smile she loved to pieces, that made his eyes crinkle so charmingly – and when the tip of his nose lightly brushed against hers, Zelda was gripped with the wild urge to lean in and press her lips against that lovely smile.

She almost did it.

But she held back. Pressed her lips together as she ran her fingers through his hair, again and again.

“I guess…” she said slowly, “we should go to sleep.”

“Mm.”

Link was relaxing into the sheets, his eyes slowly closing the longer she played with his hair – he must have been tired, Zelda realized, from what had happened today. That made her feel a little guilty, but she pushed past it. She had apologized – she explained herself and made things right –

At least she hoped she did.

“I can hear you thinking.” Link mumbled, opening his eyes a little. “No more worrying for the day.”

“Easier said than done.”

He hummed, pressing his hands against the small of her back to pull her impossibly closer. “It’s fine.” Slowly, he ran a hand across her back, up and down. “We can stay up a little, if you want.”

“No…” The warmth of the bed was slowly sinking into her muscles, and the soothing path of Link’s hand across her back was mesmerizing. Bit by bit, she started to relax, her eyes getting heavy. “It’s fine.” She whispered. “We can sleep.”

Eventually Zelda got distracted by the way Link’s eyelashes fanned over his cheeks, and absently started counting them as the hand rubbing her back got clumsier and clumsier as Link slowly fell asleep.

It didn’t take long for her to lose count as she fell asleep, too.

-o-

Dressed in her chemise and dark riding pants, Zelda stared at the shirt resting in her hands with an unreadable expression.

She pinched the sleeve between thumb and forefinger, rubbing the fabric between her fingers, and the texture was as cool and soft as she remembered.

She hasn’t looked at this shirt since Impa had returned it to her, so many days ago – she hadn’t been ready, then, to wear it. She didn’t feel like she deserved it. Or that maybe she wasn’t meant to, anymore.

But maybe she was ready to wear it, now.

In her lap, the blouse she had hidden away stared back at her, a bright royal blue.

Zelda felt a little shaky, as she slowly pulled the blouse on, and her hands fumbled a little as she fiddled with the buttons, as she pulled her gloves onto her hands. She pushed herself off the bed, the heels of her boots sounding loud against the wood as she moved to the mirror to braid her hair, and she stumbled to a halt when she saw her reflection.

It still fit perfectly. Just as before.

Zelda felt that she had been changed, irrevocably, but when she looked in the mirror she saw the same girl from before – that scared, frustrated girl from a century ago.

She pressed a hand against the mirror, staring at her reflection.

She had changed, she reminded herself, her hand sliding away from the mirror. She wasn’t that girl anymore – still scared, yes, but she was _different._ She was – she felt – she felt ready. Ready to face the challenge of this new world, and the efforts to bring it back to rights and make it better however she can.

And she would not be rising to face these challenges alone.

Zelda let out a sigh, and she smiled a little at her reflection before reaching up to braid her hair.

She soaked in the light of the sun as she left the inn, and hopped down the stairs to find Link, wherever he went. She found him rather quickly, sitting at the cookpot and minding whatever he was making them for breakfast.

“Link.” Zelda called out, a smile already growing on her face just from seeing him. “Good morning!”

She watched his face brighten up, his mouth opening to reply –

And his eyes widened a little when he noticed what she was wearing.

Zelda tried not to let her nerves show too much as she gave him a little smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “We…we match again, don’t we?”

He quickly snapped out of it and shook of his surprise, giving her a small, shy grin in return. “Y-yeah…yeah, I guess we do. About time you put on your own Champion blues.”

Zelda rolled her eyes as he reached out to her, but she couldn’t stop smiling if she tried, her heart so warm at his words. “What are you making today?” She asked, slipping her hand into his and letting him pull her around to sit next to him. She leaned against his shoulder as he told her about the omelet he was making – another recipe from Koko, of course – and let her eyes slide closed.

She knew where they were meant to go, today, and her chest tightened just thinking about it.

But right now, she wouldn’t worry about it too much – for now, she would enjoy the quiet air of morning, listening to Link talk as he prepared their breakfast for the day. She wasn’t as ready as she would like to be, but…it would be alright, one way or another.

At least this time she wasn’t going to Hyrule Castle alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: hyrule castle
> 
> how's THAT gonna go, lmao.
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed this little interlude! comments and kudos are loved forever and extremely appreciated! I hope today has been easy on y'all and that you have a good week.
> 
> until next time!


	10. hyrule castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh look at that, new tag! wonder what that's about, huh?
> 
> and hey - do y'all remember waaaay waaaay back when, in chapter one of breathing out, when I said that the most relatable thing about zelda's relationship with her father is how there's things unsaid? and how you think you have more time to say the things that need to be said, but in reality you don't?
> 
> WELL.

Before they had even fully materialized on the shrine platform, Link could already feel Zelda shaking.

He had decided to travel to the shrine tucked away in the ruins of the Quarry, west of the equally desolated Castle Town. Link figured it was the best choice; he knew there was a shrine in the docks of Hyrule Castle, but he didn’t want to throw Zelda right into the castle.

But despite the effort, she was still shaking, and Link wondered if they really needed to go into the castle after all.

“Do you want to wait?” Link asked, lacing his fingers through hers as they carefully stepped off the shrine’s platform. He was grateful that the shrine was mostly hidden, tucked away in a small hole that blocked out most of the scenery.

But they both knew what was out there.

“We can wait.” He insisted again, squeezing her hand. “We can go check Hyrule Field first, to see if the Guardians are still active, or –”

“No, Link.”

Zelda’s voice was faint, but resolute. “It’s okay. I – I can do this. We’ll just…we’ll need to go slowly.”

She winced a little as she said it, but Link understood; as much as he didn’t want to linger, he knew that the memories this place contained would slow them down.

“Okay.” He agreed softly, helping her out of the small hole the shrine was sitting in. “Just – I know we’re here to grab some things, but – if it gets to be too much, you’ll let me know. Alright?”

“I will.”

Link didn’t let go of her hand as they made their way around the broken walls of Castle Town, heading towards the entrance of what little remained. The scenery stood out like a sore thumb against the rest of the surroundings – lush, green hills and trees making the desolation stand out even more. Castle Town and Hyrule Castle beyond it looked grey and lifeless, burnt out shells of what they once were. He could still remember his first run through Castle Town, and how there was no sounds of nature – how even the wind didn’t blow around here, and the air hung still and lifeless around him. Dead.

Castle Town was still a burnt-out ruin, but now…there was noise. Faintly, Link could hear the breeze, whistling through what remained of stone archways. He could hear the trill of birdsong, and the chittering of creatures. His footsteps didn’t sound overly loud, as they stepped down the broken stone paths.

“We’ll need to be careful.” Zelda said softly. “They may not be infected by Malice anymore, but – the Guardians –”

“Are no longer here.”

Zelda blinked at him, bemused, and Link shrugged, sheepishly scratching at his cheek with his free hand.

“I may have, uh…destroyed. All of them.”

“You _did??_ ”

“I was really mad!!” Link had burst out. “I was coming to get you, and I just – I just got so _angry_ , and I had – I had stocked up on these arrows Robbie makes –”

“ _Robbie_ is still _alive??_ ”

“– and I just blew them all up.” He finished. “So. It should be fine to walk around the castle. And everything.”

Zelda just _stared_ at him.

Embarrassed heat spread slowly across his cheeks, and Link looked down at the cracked stone path, suddenly interested in the way the dust and ash were coating his boots. He didn’t look back up until he heard a soft puff of laughter, Zelda continuing to stare at him but this time with a small smile on her face.

“Well,” she said, “I’m glad that we won’t have to worry about that, at the very least. Let’s keep going.”

Link was glad that he was able to make her smile, even for just a moment, but it didn’t last long; the closer they got to the gates leading to the castle, the more upset she looked, until she was clutching at his hand, her nails digging into the leather of his gloves.

“Are you okay?”

It was a dumb question, but he couldn’t help but ask. Zelda looked so pale, her mouth pressed into a taught line as she stared at the broken-down gates and what waited beyond.

“No.” She answered shortly. “The – there’s Malice, still. Clinging to the castle. I can feel it, I –”

She looked sick, like she had tasted something bad, and a faint golden shimmer began to appear beneath her skin. He believed her; he could feel the Master Sword on his back, humming – the same familiar ring, whenever Malice was in its presence.

Link pulled her to him, alarmed. “Do you – we can walk around the castle and – and get rid of it, if it helps –”

“That – we’d be here all day, I –”

“But it would help you.”

He watched Zelda close her eyes and breathe deeply, in and out, and eventually the faint light under her skin faded away.

“It’s fine.” She quietly reassured them. “We’ll be fine. Let’s just…let’s just go.”

Her jaw was set as she walked through the gates onto the castle’s withered grounds, and Link could do nothing else but follow.

“Do you want to go directly to the library?” He asked, and Zelda shook her head.

“No, I – I want to see. I haven’t seen the castle since – I want to see. What’s happened.”

The broken spires of Hyrule Castle towered over them as they walked along the winding roads, and Link thought it was so _odd_ how…calm the air was, around the castle. He could remember the Malice that constantly rained from the sky like ash, and how it felt like he could barely take two steps before something tried to kill him.

The one thing he remembered the most about his siege of the castle was how _loud_ it was – how the ground constantly rumbled and shook beneath his feet, a deep, persistent _‘thump-thump’_ that made his bones rattle.

To have the only sound be the wind blowing around them and the crunch of their boots against the gravel was…unsettling.

“Zelda?” He asked, “what…what was it like?”

She knew what he was asking and sighed softly, her pace slowing as she looked out across the moat, to the pillars that surrounded that castle. “It was…a nightmare.” She answered softly, and Link squeezed her hand. “It was chaos. I felt – I felt like I could never look away, or get a second to breathe, I was – I was always fighting it. When I could see out into the world, it was always through a film of Malice. Always. Seeing everything like this, so clear, it’s -”

Her lips parted slightly. “It’s different.” She finally said.

They had stopped walking, and Link could only stare at Zelda, watching her look over the remains of her home.

“…I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for – _sorry for asking, sorry for taking so long, sorry for failing in the first place_ –

“It’s okay.”

Zelda turned her eyes away from the scenery and smiled at him. “I think – actually. I’d like…I’d like to go to my room. Is that possible?”

“Oh-! Yes, that’s – one of the entrances had collapsed, but there’s still another way. We need to find a way into the castle, first.”

“Excellent. Let’s go.”

Zelda picked up the pace as she took the lead, automatically pulling Link along the worn-down path to the western side of the castle. He followed her easily, keeping an eye on her as they walked; she still looked a little pale – no doubt from the traces of Malice still clinging to the castle – but her stride was quick and determined, so he tried not to worry too much.

“Ah, wait –”

He squeezed Zelda’s hand to get her attention. “Some of the ways are blocked off from – from damage.” He explained. “Let me lead the way, for a little while – at least until I can find us a good way in. Then we can go from there.”

The brightness in her eyes dimmed a little, at the reminder of the state of disrepair, but she nodded shortly, using her free hand to gesture to the path.

“You’re right. So – lead the way.”

-o-

Zelda’s room looked the same as it did when he left it.

She looked impossibly small, as she stepped through the hole in the wall and walked to the center of her destroyed room, taking everything in. It was in the set of her shoulders, the way they curved inward – something so sad that it took Link’s breath away.

He couldn’t move, even though every part of him ached to comfort her, frozen in place as he watched her survey the room. She started to reach out to touch what remained of her destroyed bed, but pulled her hand back at the last second, leaning in to examine a stain of –

“Is that…Moblin blood?”

“Uh –”

Link’s voice sounded incredibly loud in the suffocating quiet of the room, and he cringed, finally moving through the busted in wall into the room properly. “Yeah…a Moblin decided to camp out in here. I may have been, uh. Overzealous.”

That was putting it _nicely_.

He could still remember the anger in his blood, white molten hot as he saw the Moblin, _furious_ at the creature dirtying up a place that had once been hers. All he had felt was rage as he prowled the ruined halls of Hyrule Castle, slowly hacking his way through every obstacle in his path to the sanctum.

Zelda smiled at him, but it didn’t have her usual heart in it, quickly fading away as the continued to walk around the room, moving over to the bookshelf.

“There might be something useful here,” she murmured to herself, brushing the tips of her fingers along the spines of the books. “I always…I always kept some of the books from the library in my room – the ones I liked, or – if any of them are still legible, then maybe…”

She jerked her chin, gesturing for Link to come over. “Can you help me look?”

“Yeah – yeah! Sure! What…what exactly are we looking for?”

“I guess…records and ledgers, maybe. Things that – that had record of Hyrule before the Calamity. I can’t really remember if I brought anything like that to my room, but it never hurts to look.”

They fell quiet as they began to look through the shelves, and soon Link got lost in the repetition of grabbing a book, flipping through the pages, showing something to Zelda, and either putting it in the slate or returning it to the shelf. Soon he started to notice that something was distracting her, eyes darting to something over his shoulder before quickly looking away, and after seeing that happen for the sixth time, Link decided to call it out.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh! Um -!”

She looked embarrassed, her eyes darting to whatever caught her attention over his shoulder and back to him, and Link decided to turn around to see what she was so fidgety over –

And just saw her messy, cluttered desk.

“It’s – I just noticed my, my…diary. Over there.”

_Oh._

That.

He turned back to Zelda and saw that she had began to turn bright pink. His lips twitched with amusement, the sight of her so flustered horribly cute, but he waited her out – he wanted to see if she would ask.

“I was just wondering if…if it were possible that you – I know that you, you were probably – due to your loss of memory and all and I – I wanted to ask if you, you – um -”

She started to stutter, the flush on her face growing deeper the longer he looked at her, saying nothing, and Link decided to finally be kind and put her out of her misery.

“I did read your diary, yes.”

Zelda was now _completely_ red at this point, and she nodded once, like that was the answer she expected, before turning her back on him and burying her face in her hands, groaning loudly.

That made Link burst into laughter, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently urging her to turn around. “I’m sorry! Come on, look at me!”

“No!!” She wailed into her hands, voice muffled. He could see now that she was red to the tips of her ears. “I was – I was so _mean_ to you in my diary!! And you just!! _Read it!!_ I’m so _embarrassed!!_ ”

_Cute._ Another laugh bubbled over his lips as he gently curled his fingers around her wrists, trying to tug her hands away from her face. “Zelda,” he said sweetly. “Look at me, please?”

Her face was cherry red when she finally pried her hands away from her face, finally giving Link the chance to hold her hands, and he ran his thumbs over the bumps on her gloves, just smiling at her.

It was still startling, seeing her in that blue blouse; when she walked up to him that morning, he felt like they had been thrown back in time – like a century hadn’t passed, and they were just waiting for Impa before returning to the castle.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He said, “I forgave you a long time ago, remember?”

“…I remember.” She said shyly, and his smile widened as he swung their joined hands between them.

“If anything, _I’m_ the one that should be feeling bad.” His smile turned a little sheepish. “I shouldn’t have read it. But I was just – very greedy.”

Zelda tilted her head at him, the flush on her cheeks slowly fading away.

“I missed you.” He explained easily, not feeling a trace of shame. “I missed you, and I wanted to know more about you – _everything_ about you. Even the bratty parts.”

The blush on her face returned full force, but she didn’t turn away from him this time, lips parting and eyes soft at his words.

He could spend the rest of the day just looking at her – but Link knew that she wanted this trip through the castle to be as short as possible, so he cleared his throat, using their joined hands to pull her away from the bookshelf. “Let’s keep going – we can go visit your study, too, if you want? I remember seeing some books in there, too…”

Her eyes widened a little. “Can we??”

And how could he refuse that?

It took a bit of effort, climbing up to the destroyed upper level of her room and throwing down a rope so she could follow, but then they were crossing the bridge and entering the remains of Zelda’s study.

He watched her slowly take in the state of the room before moving to her desk, grabbing the books scattered across the wood that looked the most intact – including her research notes. She turned around the room once more, taking everything in with an unbearably sad look in her eyes, before sucking in a harsh breath, eyes widening when she saw –

“Oh.”

Her voice was tremulous as she kneeled, slowly reaching out to the flower that was growing from the remains of a broken pot.

A silent princess.

“It…grew?” She looked up at Link, astounded. “Even with –”

She gestured around her, and he understood what she was asking. Even surrounded by so much poison, the flower was still able to grow.

“Yeah.” Link crouched down next to her. “They’re all over Hyrule now, you know.”

“They are?”

Her voice sounded so small. He leaned in to bump his temple against hers.

“Yeah. I’ll show you sometime.”

Zelda sniffled quietly, and Link said nothing, giving her a minute to pull herself together.

“I…I think I would like to go to the library, now.”

“Okay. Do you want to walk there, or do you want to take a shortcut?”

“I – a shortcut would probably be best.”

Link moved quickly after that, letting Zelda tuck the books she had grabbed into her bag before pulling her close, the slate warping them away to the shrine waiting in the docks.

They left the silent princess behind, its petals glowing faintly in the shade.

-o-

“ _How_ on earth do you find things like these?? No one outside of the royal family knew about the path to the docks!”

Link shrugged, leading Zelda up the path that led to the library. “Lots of people know about it now. You know that people liked to try and brave the castle to get some treasure – word gets around. And how else was I going to get into the castle? It’s not like I was going to go through the front gates.”

She huffed but didn’t say anything else as they reached the end of the tunnel, Link grabbing the slate to slide the metal bookcase forward, creating a bigger gap that both of them could slide through. Link made sure to go first, gesturing for Zelda to stay put while he made sure that there weren’t any more Lizalfos that decided to return to the library. Luckily for them, the library was as empty as he'd last left it – he wondered if maybe the monsters that inhabited the castle decided to find better places to roost, now that the Calamity’s influence was gone from the area. He hoped so – he didn’t want to run into another Lynel, not with Zelda with him.

They decided to split up and work their way through the books until they met in the middle, Zelda on one side of the room and Link on the other. She instructed that they would start on the first floor and work their way from there, and to put any books that could be helpful onto one of the tables that were still standing.

It was slow going; even in its dilapidated state, the library was impressive, and it took them well into the afternoon just to get through a quarter of the first floor. A century of weather exposure did help speed up his decision on what books would be good to take and what was too damaged to save, but not by much. Clouds had started to roll in, and Link warily stared up at them, hoping that didn’t mean rain.

Link decided to put his foot down after they finished looking through the first floor and decided that it was time for lunch. “Zelda!” He called out, “do you want to eat something?”

“Oh -! Yes! I didn’t know that much time had passed!”

Link had prepared for this, making sure that he got a few meals together before their departure, and he handed the slate over to Zelda, letting her choose. She was quiet as they ate, a little wrinkle between her eyes that let Link know she was thinking about something. He figured he would find out whatever was on her mind eventually and took the time to enjoy his lunch and savor being off his feet for a minute.

And sure enough –

“Link, can I see the slate for a moment?”

He frowned a little, but nodded all the same, watching as she put her empty plate aside to snatch up the slate, hopping to her feet. “You don’t have to ask, you know – it’s your slate, too. What do you need it for?”

“I wanted to look for something. I’m curious –”

She pressed a few buttons on the slate, and Link saw the familiar red glow of Magnesis. “I mainly know of the shortcuts to get through the castle, and secret passages to get out,” she explained, eyes on the slate as she walked around the room. “But I wonder now if there’s any other hidden places -? Like this, here! Link, come see!”

She had grabbed onto another metal bookcase with the rune, pulling it aside to expose a small room, partially caved in with rubble. Link paid no mind to the mess, his attention instantly focusing on the two chests sitting in the room and opened them up to find them filled with silver and gold rupees.

He gaped at the amount of money while Zelda laughed at the discovery, delighted.

“Wait, wait, hold on a second –”

He reached out a hand, stopping her from leaving the room. “You can have it – it’s technically your money.”

“Link, don’t be ridiculous –”

“But Zelda, I’m serious –”

“You can have it! And besides –”

She blushed a little. “We’re traveling together, so – we, we _share_ most of the time anyway! So – so what’s mine is yours. Okay?”

Link felt heat rush to his cheeks so fast he felt lightheaded. “…Okay.”

“Good. Now – I want to keep investigating! There’s another hidden door over here, see? Look!”

Link pocketed the rupees as quickly as he could, scrambling to his feet to follow after Zelda, who had practically skipped out of the room to another metal bookcase that Magnesis discovered, this one along the northern wall.

“I wonder if it’s another hidden room?” Zelda asked, curious as she began to pull the bookshelf away. “Or maybe it will be another secret passage! Where would it lead, I wonder? To another part of the castle? That would make traversing the place easi –”

Link was startled by Zelda’s voice immediately cutting to a halt, and the sudden silence pressed down on him. She was staring into the exposed room, hands limp by her sides, and he couldn’t see the look on her face, but something – something was wrong.

“…Zelda?”

He slowly crept up to her side, placing a hand on her arm. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I –”

Jerkily, Zelda took one step forward. And then another, and another, until she was robotically moving into the room. Helpless, Link could do nothing else but follow.

It was a small but spacious room, mostly untouched by the effects of the Calamity; there was a large desk in the corner, and on the wall, there was a tattered banner in the royal colors, the golden sigil of the royal family stamped in the center. Link was starting to have a good idea of what this place was, and he soon got his answer as Zelda took in a shaky breath and said –

“This – this was my…my father’s study. My mother, she - she always said - but I never knew - ”

His heart swooped into his stomach as her words stuttered to a halt, and Link could only watch as Zelda walked into the room, heading straight for his desk. He had never seen her look so lost.

There was a large book resting on the desk – a journal, perhaps? – and slowly, hesitantly, Zelda reached out to it and gently pried it open. Her eyes skirted over the page, and her face crumpled in such a way that Link couldn’t bear to stand there and watch.

“I…Zelda.”

He called out and waited until her eyes slid over to him.

“I’m going – I’ll give you a little space. Okay? If – if you need anything, I’ll be nearby.”

She didn’t say anything, but she gave him a slow nod, and the last thing Link saw before he left the room was Zelda taking a seat at the desk and pulling the book towards her.

Link gathered up the books they had decided would be good enough to take, adding them with the other books placed in the slate. After that, he figured it would be best to get a head start and start looking at the books on the upper levels; just because Zelda had been in good spirits during their exploration doesn’t mean she wants to linger. The sooner they finish, then the sooner they could examine Hyrule Field and leave to rest for the evening.

They would go somewhere nice after this, Link decided as he flipped through the books. Zora’s Domain could wait just a little more. And he still had so many places that he wanted to take her, so much that he still wanted to show her.

But where to go first?

Link pressed his lips into a line as he thought over his options, pulling another book off the shelf. There was plenty to choose from. Maybe he could take her to see Dinraal, or Naydra – he still hasn’t taken her to see either of the dragons yet. Or they could find that last leviathan skeleton in Eldin?

The number of options he had were daunting. Link spent a portion of his time between poring over the books and thinking on where they could go after this. It has to be a place Zelda would like. It doesn’t even have to be someplace new – they could always go back to a place they’ve already been. Maybe they could just go back to Lurelin, and actually swim in the ocean this time instead of –

There was a noise.

Link froze in place, his thoughts screeching to a halt, and he tilted his head to the side to hear it again.

The clouds had cleared up, when he wasn’t paying attention, and now honey gold sunlight streamed through the rafters, painting the room orange – sunset was coming. Had they really been here the entire day?

The noise drifted through the air again, making Link’s ears twitch, and again – and when he finally deciphered what the noise was, his blood went cold at the realization –

A quiet, muffled wail.

Throughout this trip, Link has wondered if he still had the Champions' blessings with him. Since reuniting with Zelda, he hasn’t run into any obstacle that calls for him to use any of the Champions' gifts, and so he’s started to wonder if their gifts had left him when their spirits had finally moved on, the Calamity defeated and their purpose fulfilled.

He didn’t need to wonder about it, now.

Link was running before he could think, the book in his hands falling to the ground, and Revali’s gale burst to life around him, sending him soaring across the library. His paraglider wasn’t in his hands, and he took the landing as best as he could, rolling into a somersault before pushing himself back to his feet. He skids into the King’s study, hands braced against the doorway, and the sight he was greeted with shattered his heart into pieces.

Zelda had shoved herself away from the desk and was curled into herself, weeping, her face buried into her hands. On the desk, the book she was reading lay there, opened to the last page.

His heartbeat was pounding in his ears as Link slowly stepped into the room, carefully standing next to Zelda and leaning in to see what had upset her so. The paper was lined with neat, faded handwriting, and Link’s heart ached as he took in the words on the page.

_…If she is unable to awaken her power at Lanayru, all hope is truly lost. If she comes back without success, then I shall speak kindly with her. Scolding is pointless now. I forced ten years of training on her... and after all that, it seems her power will stubbornly awaken some other way. Perhaps I should encourage her to keep researching her beloved relics. They may just lead her to answers I can't provide._

_For now, I sit anxiously, more a father than a King in this moment. I sit and await my daughter's return._

“Oh, no.” Link murmured aloud, taking in the King’s last written thoughts. “Oh no, oh, Zelda –”

She wouldn’t look at him, and Link slowly twisted the chair around until it was turned away from the desk, circling around Zelda and crouching at her feet, placing his hands on her knees.

“Zelda.” He coaxed, automatically rubbing his thumbs over her knees. “Zelda, please look at me.”

He reached up, lightly pressing his fingers against the back of her hand, and she let out a ragged sob as she finally let her hands fall to her lap.

The look on her face broke his heart.

Her face was red and blotchy, tears pouring down her face and dripping off her chin, and in her eyes was a pain so sharp it made Link ache in sympathy just to see it.

“Zelda.”

He didn’t know what else to say. Only her name, and that just made Zelda cry even harder.

“ _Why??_ ” She choked out. “Why cou-couldn’t he –”

She couldn’t get the words out, and she curled forward towards Link, her hair spilling over her shoulders and curtaining them, cutting them off from the world.

“I – all I wanted, all I – I just wanted him to be _kind_ to me, to – to understand that I was trying _so hard_ , and I –”

Fresh tears filled her eyes, spilled over her cheeks.

“Why couldn’t he tell me he was _sorry??_ ” She sobbed. “Why?? Wh – there was so much time, I – it was all I wanted to hear!! _It was all I wanted!!_ ”

She couldn’t speak anymore, sobs bursting from her chest, and she practically tumbled out of the chair into Link’s waiting arms, falling into his lap as she gave in to her misery. It was all Link could do to hold her as tight as he could, feeling the telltale prickle of tears in his eyes from the level of her pain. Zelda was crying so hard it sounded like she couldn’t breathe, clutching at Link’s tunic and burying her face in his neck.

“I – I don’t –” Zelda shook her head rapidly. “I don’t want to b - be here anymore!! I want to go – _I want to leave!!”_

Blindly, Link searched for the slate, frantically looking for the first shrine he could think of while holding her close with his free arm. Something, _anything_ – just as long as they would get away from here.

Hands shaking, he pried one of Zelda’s hands away from his tunic to place on the slate, and soon they left the sorrow of Hyrule Castle behind in wisps of light, Zelda’s cries still ringing in his ears.

It took him a minute to gather his bearings when they landed on the platform of – _whatever_ shrine he picked, but – the could see the Ridgeland Tower in the distance, and Serenne Stable, surrounded in a circle of trees, and all at once Link knew where he was.

And where he wanted them to go.

In his arms, Zelda was immobile, still crying silently into his neck; it would take some doing, due to the hills, and he would have to be careful, but – he could do it. Carrying Zelda would be no problem at all.

Shifting to his knees, he scooped Zelda up properly into his arms before rising to his feet, checking the direction he wanted to go before starting to slowly make his way down Salari hill.

Link took her to the tree, on Irch Plain – the one where they picked flowers, Zelda taking copious amounts of photos on the slate, and she told him about the silent princess.

It was properly sunset, when they finally made it, Link sitting back against the tree with a sigh, and Zelda had stopped crying as he walked, her face still hidden away in his neck. Link was fine with the silence – he didn’t really know what to say, when it came to something like this. Didn’t know what he could possibly do to make her feel better and ease the ache.

“Link.”

He jumped a little when he heard Zelda’s voice, thick with tears, and he looked at her as she finally pulled away from him, just a little. Her eyes were red and swollen, her eyelashes clumped together from her tears, and Link’s hands itched to reach up and wipe the offending tear tracks away.

“If I –”

She stopped, hesitated, started again after taking a deep breath. “If I – if I wanted to…to tear Hyrule Castle down –”

His eyes widened at her words.

“If I wanted to tear it down, brick by brick,” she continued, her eyes shining with a fresh film of tears, “until nothing was left – _nothing_ – would that be okay? And if – if my new castle could be – our house, in Hateno. If I wanted that to be my castle, to be my throne – would…would that be fine?”

Link was stunned silent. He could do nothing but stare at her, until Zelda’s tears spilled over, pouring silently down her face.

“I don’t _want_ to go back there, anymore.” She admitted in a whisper. “I don’t know if I can. To rebuild it and return to that place…I cannot. There’s too much there. It hurts too much.”

She shook her head and closed her eyes, tears dripping off her chin, and Link finally gave in to the urge to reach up and touch her face, wiping those offending tears away.

“If you want to tear it down,” he finally said, “then I’ll be there to hand you bomb runes.”

Zelda opened her eyes to stare at him, wondering.

“You don’t have to go back there, if you don’t want to. You never have to step foot there again. It’s your choice, Zelda. And – and if you want your new castle to be our house, then it’ll be our house.”

Link gave her a little smile. “You make the rules now, Zelda. Being a Queen – taking care of Hyrule – that goes however you want it to go. That means whatever you want it to mean. So…it’s okay.”

Zelda didn’t smile back, but her eyes softened a little, and she reached up to cover his hand with hers, a few more tears slipping down her cheeks.

“I couldn’t have done this without you.” She whispered, squeezing his hand, and Link brushed his thumb across her cheek.

“You’ll never have to.”

-o-

Something told Link that he should wake up.

He pried his eyes open with a quiet groan, shuffling until he was sitting up in his bedroll, rubbing at an eye. Next to him, Zelda was still fast asleep, her breathing slow and even, and he tried not to wake her as he rose to his feet, stretching.

They had fallen asleep at the tree, making a quick camp and not even bothering with dinner after the day they had. Zelda had fallen asleep immediately, and Link took some time staring at her face, brushing her hair away from her tear swollen eyes before he followed after her. The fire had died sometime in the night, and it was pitch black, the only light source coming from the moon shining overhead, bathing everything a faint silver. He was wondering what on earth he had woken up for when he saw it – a streak of silver, shooting across the sky. And after that one there was another, and another, and Link’s eyes widened with wonder.

Shooting stars.

He swiftly sank back to his knees, placing a hand on Zelda’s shoulder and shaking her lightly, urging her to wake.

“Zelda,” he called out. “Wake up, Zelda. Open your eyes.”

She moaned in protest, but her eyes slowly cracked open – still slightly bloodshot from her tears. “Link?” She asked muzzily, letting him help her sit up as she rubbed her eyes. “What is it? What time is it?”

“I don’t know – I only know it’s late.”

She pulled her hands away to give him a sharp look, and he grimaced in apology, knowing how much she hated waking up early. “It’s for a good reason, I promise! Look!”

He pointed up and watched as Zelda’s grumpy look melted into one of astonishment as she took in the shooting stars. “Oh my goodness,” she whispered. And then – “Link, look!”

She pointed at one particular shooting star – a streak of gold that fell silently to earth a little distance away, leaving a thin, gold pillar of light, shining upward.

Link grinned at the sight, excited – this would be good. _And_ , there would be no monsters that would try and snatch it from him first.

“Come on.” He offered a hand to Zelda. “Let’s go get it.”

“Get what-? Oh, but our things -! What if we get disoriented, and lose our way -”

“No one’s gonna take them! And there’s no way that’s gonna happen –”

“ _You_ don’t know that! I just woke up, and I’ll have you know I get _very_ disoriented -!”

Eventually Link compromised, making a new fire and lining the perimeter of their camp with a few luminous stones, so it would be easier to find. Link kinda thought it was overkill, but Zelda must have been satisfied with that, because she grabbed his hand and soon they were off, running in the direction that the star had landed.

It felt surreal, running over the hills and through the tall grass – almost dream-like, with everything bathed in the moon’s silver glow, streaks of silver passing overhead from the ongoing shower of stars. He felt so light as he ran, like his feet were barely touching the ground – and when Zelda let out an exhilarated laugh – her first real laugh in _hours_ – just because, Link’s heart felt like it was soaring.

Eventually it became a race, and Link had to let Zelda’s hand go so he could pump his arms and legs, trying to reach the golden light first, and Zelda practically screamed with laughter as she tried to catch up to him. She was a few paces behind him when he reached the light first, scooping up the star fragment with a triumphant yell, and she almost slammed into him from how fast she was chasing after him.

Link’s reflexes were quick, and he held the fragment in one hand as he caught Zelda around the waist with the other, enjoying her squeak of laughter as he spun her around before setting her on her feet.

Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, and there was a flush of exertion splashed across her cheeks – but her eyes were _sparkling_ , and she was smiling so widely that Link felt the tight knot in his chest finally loosen up.

“You’re such a cheater!” She laughed breathlessly. “I – I would’ve won if it weren’t –”

“What, if it weren’t for me being faster than you?”

Zelda sputtered loudly and pressed a hand against his chest to shove him away, but Link grabbed her wrist, rocking back on his heels and laughing as he pulled Zelda to him.

“Here.”

He let go of her wrist to cup his hand around hers, reaching for her other hand to quickly place the star fragment between them. Cradled in their hands, it bathed Zelda’s face in an ethereal golden glow, and it chimed between them, like the faint ringing of a bell.

“You can have it.” He said, and the light of the star fragment reflected in her eyes as she stared at him. “It’s your first star fragment.”

The stars continue to shoot by over their heads, but Link didn’t pay them much attention. They were nowhere near as dazzling as the smile that slowly spread across Zelda’s face – nothing could ever really compare to that.

“Thank you, Link.”

Her eyes were clear and bright for the first time all day, and the sight of her happiness was so beautiful that Link found himself rocking forward onto the balls of his feet to try and kiss that smile before he could think about it.

He caught himself at the last second, freezing as he began to second guess himself because –

Because he really, really wanted to kiss her. But would that be okay? Zelda, she – she’s had such a hard day, and would it be fair to make it even harder and pile his feelings onto her? He didn’t think so.

But she was so happy, and so beautiful, and Link just wanted to kiss her _so badly_. His heart pounded in his ears, and he wondered where his infamous courage had gone as he tried to force his frozen limbs to do _something_ , to – _move, Hero -!_

But Zelda was always a lot braver than he was when it came to this.

His heart squeezed in his chest when a pair of warm lips brushed against the corner of his mouth – there and gone again before he could even do anything about it, and Link was stunned as he looked into Zelda’s bashful eyes.

His lips parted as he gaped at her, and the longer he stared at her the more she seemed to fidget, until she finally burst. “I –” she stammered, trying to take a step back. “I’m – I’m sorry, I – I don’t know what came over me. I should – I should have asked, or – or maybe just not have done it at all! I’m – Link, I’m sorry, I. I understand if – I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, and if you want to leave or – or not want to see me anymore, that – that’s perfectly fine, I –”

She looked so terribly sad as she tried to take another step back – another step _away from him_ \- and no, no – that wasn’t right. That wouldn’t do.

Link finally found it in him to move, and he barely registered the faint ring of the star fragment falling to the ground between them as he used his hold on Zelda’s hands to pull her in, cupping her face in his hands as he quickly swooped in to press his lips against hers.

It was a little clumsy, and their teeth clacked together from his eagerness, but it was the best kiss he’s ever had, and his heart kicked into double time as he felt Zelda slowly cradle his head in her hands.

They only pulled back when they needed to breathe, and even then it wasn’t by much, Zelda’s nose brushing against his as they tried to catch their breath, foreheads pressed together. If he thought she was beautiful before then that was nothing compared to now, her eyes darting across his face, blushing to the tips of her ears and lips so red just from that one kiss that Link was dying to kiss her a dozen more times – a thousand.

“Was that okay?” Link whispered, brushing his thumbs across her flushed cheeks, and she nodded, shivering a little when her nose brushed against his. “Really?”

“Really.” She whispered back, and a smile was teasing at the corners of her lips.

“Can I kiss you again?” He asked, desperate to press that smile into his mouth, and she laughed shakily, already closing that short distance so she could press her answer into his mouth.

“Yes.”

The second kiss was just as good as the first – better, even, because there were no teeth clashing and he could feel the way her lips parted against his and the little sigh she let out when she pulled back, laughing at how he soon chased after her for another.

Link felt so happy he was delirious from it, and his hands were shaking when he let Zelda go to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her in so he could bury his face into the curve of her neck. He could feel her heart racing as fast as his, and the words bubbled up in him as her hands shakily combed through his hair, turning her head to press a kiss to the tip of his ear.

 _I love you._ He wanted to say it. _I love you so much._

He pressed the words into her skin instead, turning his head just a little to press his lips against the curve of her neck.

Overhead, the stars continued to fall.

But Link had much more beautiful things to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having to wait over 100k for a kiss is a good enough slow burn, right?
> 
> hopefully it was worth the wait.
> 
> I think I'm going to take a little break - not super long, just a few days - and then I'll get back to writing. I still need to beat age of calamity and a bitch has been extremely neglectful of my progress lmao.
> 
> but let me know what you think! comments and kudos are loved! 
> 
> until next time!!


	11. interlude - faron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy tuesday! back again with another interlude, made with love from me to you.
> 
> I beat age of calamity and it was.....it was fine! very replayable, but hm....flat. still worth my money though because the stress relief I get from all the hack and slash is just. untouchable. you really can't beat that.
> 
> but anyway y'all ain't here to hear all that. you're here for the goods. all the cute stuff. off you go then.

She was being stared at.

There’s a certain feeling that comes with it – one that she knows far too well, from her days before. A prickling on the back of her neck that trails down her spine. It’s a sensation that urges Zelda to wake, and she sighs heavily through her nose as she pries her eyes open.

She could tell just from the lighting that it was just a little before dawn, the scenery around her drenched in a soft, hazy blue. It made everything feel cloudy and dream-like, and it made it that much harder for Zelda to stay awake. But she did, just to figure out the source of that feeling, and stared into wondrous blue eyes.

Memories of last night rose to the forefront of her mind, and she immediately felt like she was flushed hot all over because it _wasn’t_ a dream.

It had _felt_ like one – she never thought something so wonderful would ever happen to her, that she could be able to have something so good.

Yesterday, she had never been brought so low; the only day that surpasses the feeling of walking through the reminder of what she lost was the very day she lost it all – her kingdom, her friends, her _pride_ –

But that wasn’t entirely true. She didn’t lose everything. She was able to save something.

Link was staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time - like she was something miraculous. His eyes kept sliding closed before snapping back open, and it made Zelda feel so soft, that he was fighting sleep just to look at her. And her heart grew softer still when Link noticed that she was awake, and an awed little smile curled across his lips. At his smile, Zelda’s heart raced, because she now knew how that smile felt pressed against her lips – she _knew that_ , now.

How exciting.

She couldn’t really explain what had come over her last night – what had finally pushed her to make a move. She was just – Zelda had felt like she had been wrung out, like everything was pouring out of her as she cried her heart out in Hyrule Castle, scraping her out until she felt hollow. But Link was there – he was there, and he held her, and comforted her, and promised her that she would never have to go back, if that was what she wanted. That he would help her tear the castle down until nothing was left. He had surprised her with stars, and when he placed that glowing star fragment in her hands, the gold light reflecting in his eyes as he smiled so sweetly, well –

She was moving before she could think.

Just like how she was moving now, reaching out to brush his bangs away from his sleepy eyes and trace the tip of her finger down the bridge of his nose. “Hi,” she whispered, feeling so shy. “What on earth are you doing up so early?”

“I don’t know.” Link mumbled, and he looked equally as bashful. “Something just woke me up, and I – did I wake you?”

“I could feel you staring at me.”

That just made Link look even more embarrassed, and that just wouldn’t do at all, would it?

They were already lying so close together – it was easy for Zelda to wiggle a little closer on their shared bedroll and gently wrap her arms around his neck. Link stiffened up a little in surprise, but he relaxed as Zelda softly nudged her nose against his cheek.

“I don’t mind.” She mumbled, heavy eyes starting to slide closed. “It’s cute. You’re cute.”

“You think I’m cute?”

He sounded amazed as he wrapped his arms around her, and Zelda was so sleepy she couldn’t even feel embarrassed over being so honest. She leaned back a little to see his face, and Link stared back at her, looking a little dazed. “Maybe a little.” She said loftily and puffed out a laugh when he made a face, nose wrinkling. “We should go back to sleep. It’s barely dawn, and we didn’t get a lot of rest the night before.”

Mostly because they spent a good portion after their impulsive midnight run kissing; it feels like they only just went back to sleep.

“Yeah.” Link’s eyes softened, and Zelda wondered if he was remembering the evening the same way she was. She felt the familiar impulse to kiss him well up in her at the sight of him, so sweet and sleepy – and then she remembered that she _could_ kiss him now. She was _allowed._

“Link.”

His eyes instantly focused on her face, and she smiled at him, rubbing her nose against his. “I want to give you a kiss.” She admitted easily and watched with delight as Link flushed pink down to his collar. “Can I?”

He looked so amazed that Zelda almost said the words ringing in her head right then and there – but she refrained. Just because she got lucky and he actually _liked_ her doesn’t mean that there was anything more than that. She needs to be careful; she doesn’t want to scare him away.

“Yes.” Link blurted out. “Yes, you can kiss me – please. You can kiss me all the time. Whenever you want.”

She laughed a little, watching his eyes dart down to her mouth, and pressed close to grab the kiss she asked for. It was a lazy press of lips, slow and languid enough that it made his fingers curl against her back, and Zelda immediately wanted to kiss him again – she wants to kiss him _forever_ \- but she wanted to go back to sleep even more.

“Can we go back to sleep now?” She murmured the question against his lips, and she could feel the flutter of Link’s eyelashes against her cheek.

“Mm-hmm.” He hummed, and Zelda didn’t have to open her eyes to know that he was smiling – she could feel it just fine. “We can sleep.”

They didn’t say anything else after that, the sound of the wild slowly waking up filling the silence, and the last thing she remembered was Link letting her go to pull the blankets higher over them before falling asleep.

The next time she woke up, it was much later in the day, guessing early afternoon at the latest after squinting at the sky. And for once, she was up before Link – a rarity. But she didn’t mind it at all because that meant she could stare as much as she liked.

Zelda sat up and stretched her arms upward, yawning and swiping at her eyes before looking down at the top of Link’s head, curled up by her hip. Automatically, her fingers found their way into his hair, combing through it as she stared out past the rolling hills towards Hyrule Castle. The wind pulled at her hair, loosened from its braid, and some of the strands seemed pulled in the castle’s direction – like she was being called.

She frowned a little.

It was rather emotional at the time, but she had meant what she said to Link; to attempt to go back to the castle and make a home of it was impossible. Even at this distance, the proximity to the castle made her skin prickle; it was the Malice – she could feel it. A century’s worth, melded to the stone, seeped into every plank of rotting wood. Walking through the halls had been agony; it stirred her blood, powers ready to tear through the castle and remove every last trace of the Calamity so they could breathe easier – so _she_ could breathe easier.

But something felt…incomplete. Vaguely, Zelda remembered the dreams – the last one she had on the way to Gerudo, specifically. She remembered the feeling of being pushed, of something whispering to her _you must, you must go._ She remembers the shrines, still activated across the land, and the look on Link’s face when she wonders if Hyrule isn’t finished with them yet.

Maybe it isn’t.

Zelda knows she will never be able to return to the castle to make it a home, but – but she knows in her heart that one day, she _will_ have to return.

“You’re thinking.”

A warm, calloused hand touches her wrist, and Zelda looks down into sleepy blue eyes. She smiles down at Link as his hand slides to the fingers she has in his hair, gently prying them away so he can curl his fingers around her palm.

“How can you tell?” She asks and he scoffs, bringing her hand to his lips.

“You always think so loudly. And you get a little dip between your eyes.”

“A _dip_ , really?”

“Mm.”

He pressed his lips to her knuckles, and his eyes crinkled in the way that let her know he was smiling, and she couldn’t help but smile in return. “I was thinking.” She finally admitted, and he rewarded her with another kiss to her knuckles. “It’s nothing serious – or at least, it’s not anything that currently needs addressing.”

“You sure?”

“I am. I’ll tell you if it changes.”

Link hummed in agreement, shimmying around until his head was resting in her lap, and he rested their joined hands over his heart. Zelda would have been content sitting there all day, proximity to the castle and all; it was comforting, sitting in a place they had been at together a century ago. It was one of the few places that they had _fun_ together; she wondered if that was why Link brought her here – so that they could be surrounded by a happier memory.

“Hey.”

Link punctuated his call for Zelda’s attention with another kiss pressed to her knuckles. “Let’s go somewhere.”

“Go somewhere? Link, we’re going somewhere every other day.”

“Yeah, but you know what I mean. Somewhere that’s not part of our schedule.”

“We don’t have a schedule!”

“We kind of do.” Link stated, and she just wrinkled her nose at him. "Just a bit."

“Is this another one of your surprise destinations?”

“It doesn’t have to be.” He says. “You can pick this time. We can go someplace you’ve never been, or we can go back to one of the places we visited. It’s your choice.”

“Me?”

She felt oddly touched at that, and her eyes drifted away shyly. “So,” she said slowly, “if I wanted to climb a mountain in Hebra, or go back to Lurelin –”

“We can.” Link said easily. “We’ll go wherever you want. I can make a nice lunch for you, too.”

“Are you trying to take me out?”

Link looked a little embarrassed at the question, but he didn’t look away from her. “…Maybe.”

Zelda bit at her lower lip to try and hide the way a giddy smile began to curl her mouth at the corners. Wherever she wanted…that gave them quite a few options, didn’t it? Her mind had started to race with the possibilities until her wandering eyes landed back on Hyrule Castle, and then she remembered the promise she had made.

“Ah…” Her smile wilted a little bit. “We should probably, um…we should check the fields first. For any remaining Guardians. We didn’t get to it since –”

A stab of pain lanced through her just from remembering yesterday’s events, so she pushed it away, lest she started crying all over again.

The eager sparkle in Link’s eyes dimmed somewhat at the reminder of the task they had yet to fulfill for Kaneli, and Zelda honestly hated to see it go. “You’re right. I guess we should get up and get ready, huh?”

“Yes…”

She was loathe to get up and start their day, but the sooner they completed this, the sooner they could leave the fields behind.

“I guess we can check near the sacred grounds.” Link sat up to stretch, and Zelda mourned the loss of having his warmth so close by. “There were a lot of Guardians around there, last I remembered. Ah, but before we get up – there’s something I want to do first.”

“Wha -?”

Her question was cut off with a little squeak when Link reached out and cupped her face in his hands, leaning in with a little smile. “Good morning kiss?” He asked. “Don’t wanna start the day without it.” And – well. It wouldn’t be right, not starting the day on the right foot, wouldn’t it?

Zelda giggled lightly, leaning in to meet him halfway.

-o-

Returning to the sacred grounds had felt utterly surreal.

Zelda traced the toe of her boot along the cracked stone, staring at the moss that had appeared in the grooves. Link was a few feet away, scoping out the fields that lay south, just beyond the grounds – but really, he didn’t have to. The evidence they were searching for was only lying a mere few feet away.

She could still see it, just there – through the trees. A Guardian stalker, collapsed on its side, its metallic, spindly legs splayed across the ground.

Deactivated.

Her heart raced in terror at the sight of it just as much as it ached. Her feelings on the Guardians were – complicated. As were her feelings on most things, nowadays. She feared them, yes, but also – also, she had put so much _time_ into studying them. So many days. Truly, she loved learning about the ancient technology of the Sheikah; it had been so exciting, making new discoveries, figuring out how a Guardian ticked, or how to make a Divine Beast work just so. It was why she had grabbed as much of her research as she could from the castle – because maybe…just maybe…

Despite the disrepair of the stone, the triangles she knew so well stood out, bold as ever, the symbols of the Golden Goddesses etched within. The Triforce. She traces the symbols with her boot, mouthing their names as she went. _Nayru…Din…Farore…_ that, at least, they made sure to drill into her head during her lessons– as if maybe the knowledge of her heavenly mothers would awaken her powers that much faster.

Lacing her hands behind her back, Zelda closed her eyes and breathed out a little sigh.

Goddesses, it was so _odd_ , being back here – especially when the last time she was here went so poorly. She soon pulled her hands from behind her back to stare at her palms, feeling the humming in her blood, and wondered if she could do it, now – a proper blessing from the Goddess.

Before, she was too full of resentment and doubt to try and preform a proper blessing. She had felt like too much of a failure, then – that she didn’t deserve to do such a blessing. She still feels like that, some days. But now…

“You were right.”

Zelda turned her attention on Link as he jogged towards her, coming from a completely different direction from where he ran off. “I warped to a tower nearby to check.” He explained to the confused rise of her eyebrow. “There were a lot of Guardians around that tower, and none of them woke up or anything when I got close. And then I looked through the scope function on the slate – most of the Guardians I was able to see around here have been deactivated. So I think it’s safe to pass through the fields now.”

Which was a relief to hear, of course, but she was still so distracted, caught up in the stream of memories this place brought.

“Link.”

He straightened up at the tone of her voice, hands falling to his sides.

“Do you…remember? The last time we were here, together?”

She knows he does – she remembers it, remembers trailing after him and greedily watching him retrace the steps they had taken together with her own divine eyes. But she wants to hear him say it, regardless.

“I do.” He answered. “It was one of the first things I remembered about you.”

His brow wrinkled, eyes going far away as he walked forward until they were a few feet apart. In one smooth motion, he kneeled at her feet, and the amber gem in the hilt of the Master Sword glimmered over his shoulder.

“You were there.” He continued. “And the Champions. You were saying something – a blessing.”

He looked up at her, and his eyes were electric. “Will you say it again now?”

Zelda felt pinned in place on that platform, staring down at Link from the center of the Triforce while he looked up at her, waiting. She moved without thinking about it, raising her hand and letting it hover over Link’s head, palm out. She opens her mouth and – hesitates.

Even now, after everything, part of her was still afraid at – at nothing happening, at her not making a difference. But Link was staring at her, eyes so bright and open; he believed in her – she knew it.

So the words rose up in her, and tumbled over her lips.

“ _Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the Sword that Seals the Darkness…you have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity, and have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia –_ ”

As soon as she spoke, she knew right away that this would be different; the air practically _hummed_ around her, and she could faintly hear the Master Sword ring in reaction to her words.

“ _Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight…the sacred blade is bound forever to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection – and that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one.”_

It was still so surreal, being here, saying these words – but it felt good, being able to right this one small wrong out of thousands. Being able to finally do this one thing right.

“– _Guardian of Hyrule, ancient steel, forever bound to the Hero – in the name of the Goddess Hylia, I bless you and your chosen Hero –_ ”

Link’s eyes stayed locked on hers the entire time; she wasn’t looking at the top of his bowed head, and that made this – much more intimate than she expected. She had to check and make sure that her skin wasn’t glowing, from the way she felt so lit up inside. She was here and there; she was caught between the present and the past, Link’s eyes on her and the presence of her Champions hovering just past the edges of her senses.

“- _Again we pray that the two of you will grow stronger…and be together as one._ ”

Fingers wrapped around hers, pulling her back, keeping her grounded. Zelda blinked rapidly as she came back to herself, watching Link slowly rise to his feet, their hands still joined. When her attention was on him, he gave her a smile, raising their joined hands to press a kiss to her knuckles before leaning in to brush another kiss against her cheek. “Thank you.” He murmured, and she shivered a little as his breath glanced against her skin.

“I – that felt different. This time. Last time -”

Zelda’s voice caught in her throat, and she couldn’t finish the sentence, falling silent. But Link seemed to understand what she was trying to say, and he hummed a little, pressing another kiss to her cheek. “It’s different now.”

Yes – everything was, wasn’t it? Different.

She sighed lightly and reached out with her free hand to unclip the slate from Link’s belt. She could feel his eyes on her as she pulled up the map, eyes roving across the expanse of land before finally making a decision.

He _did_ say they could go wherever she wanted.

“I’m guessing you’re ready to go?” He asked, and she smiled, reaching for his hand to place it on the slate.

“Yes. I’d like to disappear for a while.”

He grinned at her, and Zelda was happy to finally, finally leave Hyrule Castle and all the memories that came with it behind.

-o-

She decides to take them to Faron.

She had only intended for them to stay in the area for the day before finally going to Zora’s Domain, but Link wasn’t lying when he said that it was easy to lose track of time. They had decided to go exploring, and everything was so lush and warm and _green_ – Zelda was captivated. She skipped lunch entirely, and it was almost evening by the time Link put his foot down and grabbed the slate, pulling her close and warping them to the shrine behind Lakeside Stable.

“That was unfair!!” Zelda cried out as soon as they materialized on the platform. “Link, I was _examining_ the _ruins_ – who knows if we’ll be able to stumble upon them again!”

“There’s ruins like that all over the jungle!” Link said. “And it’s nearly nighttime – you haven’t eaten, _I_ haven’t eaten, and there’s no way I’m going to camp in the middle of the jungle with Hylia knows what out there –”

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before! What about when we had to visit the Spring of Courage, or –”

“That was different! Anyway – you’re fussing. Why are you fussing?”

“Because I – I just –” Zelda huffed out an irritated breath. “I don’t want to leave yet! There’s – there’s so much to explore, here, and I –”

She didn’t want to leave for Zora’s Domain tomorrow. It made her feel terrible, having them wait for so long, but…

“Oh. Okay, then. We don’t have to leave.”

“We don’t?”

“No rushing, remember?” Link reminded her. “We don't have to do that anymore. We can show up to the domain whenever we’re ready. If you wanna spend more time here, we can. But I have a condition.”

“Oh?”

“I want to go swimming.”

Zelda blinked at him. “Swimming? Is that all?”

“Zelda, I don’t know if you knew, but Faron is ridiculously hot. Especially with us being in the height of summer and everything. We can spend the morning exploring tomorrow, but I wanna swim after to cool off. I know a couple places around here.”

She pursed her lips, considering it. “Alright.” She finally agreed. “I accept your terms.”

“Good. It’s a date. Now come on –”

He pulled her away from the shrine and towards the warm light of the stable, grinning at how she blushed and sputtered at the mention of this detour being a _date_. And to further cement that fact, he made poultry pilaf for dinner, using the best cuts of meat, and _carrot cake_ for dessert. He _rarely_ made dessert – that’s how Zelda knew he was serious.

She gave him a dozen kisses in return, so she figured that the day ended rather nicely.

“Are you having fun, though?” Zelda asked him as they slipped into bed later that evening. “It’s not boring, is it? Just exploring the jungle?”

“I spent a lot of time exploring on my own before I went to get you.” Link reminded her. “But I don’t mind. Exploring is a lot more fun with you, anyway.”

“Really?”

“Of course. This was what I always hoped for.”

Zelda wasn’t planning on kissing him in front of all the patrons at the stable – but she remembered how she immediately tossed that feeling away after dinner, so she tugged the blankets over their heads and pulled him close.

The next morning it was cloudy and humid, the jungle cast in a misty green cloud. Zelda had assumed just by the looks of things that it was going to rain, but Link squinted up at the sky for a moment, checked something on the Sheikah Slate, and reassured her that there was no rain in their future. It was so humid out that Zelda decided to forego her blue blouse, instead wearing one of her tunics Link bought for her.

After a quick breakfast of leftover carrot cake and sweetened milk, they set out, Link handing Zelda the slate and letting her lead the way. She took them along the path that led to Lake Hylia, occasionally wandering off the path to take a picture of crumbling stone, or to pick up a stray herb or flower.

She felt something in her relax the longer they walked; the air was filled with the cries of creatures that lived in the jungle, and something loosened in her chest as the warm air combed through her hair.

“Link,” she said absently as she took a picture of another stone dragon, “do you know what these remind me of?”

“What?”

“When we were in Hebra, and you showed me the leviathan bones – the stone arch leading to it…the architecture was somewhat similar, don’t you think?”

“Mmm…” Link cocked his head to the side, squinting a little. “Maybe a little? There were some structures from the other lost tribes.”

“That’s true…”

“Like further out in Tabantha – I’m talking the middle of nowhere – I found this maze?”

“A maze!”

“Mm. I couldn’t pin the architecture, but…there was a shrine in it. Maybe I can take you to it one day. There was another in Gerudo, too.”

“ _Link!!_ ”

He always had a way to stumble on the most interesting things! It was so frustrating. He promised to take her to the mazes to examine them some time in the future, but still! And they still had to find the leviathan bones in Eldin!

No matter – one thing at a time. But she did give Link another _look_ over just how _lucky_ he was to be able to just _find things_ before stalking off into the thick foliage of the jungle.

It was tempting to keep walking around; it seemed that everywhere she turned there was something new to look at or pick up. But she remembered the promise she made to Link and knew that it was getting close to lunch time, anyway.

“Alright, Sir Knight.” Zelda says imperiously, holding out the slate. “I do believe it’s time to break for lunch. And I remember a promise made about swimming…?”

She would readily admit that it _was_ rather hot out; spending the rest of the day swimming sounded like a fine idea.

Link had brightened up at the reminder, and he scooped up the slate, quickly tapping at the screen. “Do you mind going back to the stable for lunch?” He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“That’s perfectly fine. And then we’ll go swimming after?”

“Sure thing.” He promised, and the slate quickly swept them away.

They had a quick lunch of salt grilled mushroom skewers – chillshrooms, to help beat the smothering heat – and then they were on the move again, Link warping them away to the tower nearby. “I had found this while climbing around,” he explained as blue light gathered in his hands, “but this way will make getting there a little easier.”

The paraglider formed in his hands, and he helped Zelda climb onto his back, making sure her grip was secure before walking to the edge of the tower. Seeing the long drop down made her stomach swoop, and she tightened her grip on Link’s tunic, even though she knew to her bones that he’d never let her fall.

“You ready?” He asked, and she nodded, making a noise to let him know. “Okay. Hold on tight, alright? And, um –”

He handed her the slate, and she slowly grabbed it, confused.

“There were Octoroks.” He explained. “And there’s been a couple Blood Moons since I was last here, so…”

Ah.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I think throwing a couple bombs at them should do it. There shouldn’t be that many.”

They took off soon after that, the familiar swoop coming to Zelda’s stomach as they took to the skies, and sure enough, as they drifted closer to a small body of water, she could see the leafy tops of Octoroks poking out of the water. It took some maneuvering, and Zelda had to move _very_ quickly, but just as Link said, a couple of bombs fixed the Octorok problem right away – and gave her some monster parts for future elixirs.

She happily scooped up the parts once they landed, adding them to the slate with Link’s paraglider, and then she took in the scenery, hands on her hips. It was a very nice little pond, secluded by the foliage and tall grass; it was a very well-hidden place, and it was amazing that Link was able to find this at all.

“And you found this while climbing?” She asked.

“Yup.”

She heard the clink of metal and looked over to see Link removing his sword belt and moving to work on his vambrace, and Zelda jerked her head away, hoping she can blame the growing flush on her face form the heat. This was ridiculous – she was being silly. They didn’t have any swimming clothes, so she _knew_ that they would have to strip down to get into the water. And what did she have to be so embarrassed for, anyway – it’s not like this wasn’t _new_. They did the same thing when Link took her to the hot springs!

The answer came to her rather quickly; it was because _they_ had changed. It was because _this_ , between them, was so new.

Zelda risked another glance at Link and found him fiddling with the hem of his tunic, a flush gracing his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at her.

Somehow, that made her relax. It was good that she wasn’t the only one that was nervous.

She huffed out a quiet laugh. This was so _silly_ ; they’ve seen each other stripped down before. And honestly, it really _was_ hot out – she didn’t want to stand here being nervous forever.

So Zelda began to take out her hair clips and undo her braid, and she heard Link let out the _funniest_ little squeak when she grabbed the hem of her tunic and yanked it over her head. She was wearing her usual cotton chemise underneath, which he _has_ seen before at _least_ twice, so _really_ –

Her thought process crumbled to dust when Link finally took his shirt off, though, so maybe she could understand his reaction.

They couldn’t stand around forever, though; it was still ridiculously hot out, and only getting hotter as the afternoon dragged on, and the water was _right there_ – Zelda was positive that it would be so cool and refreshing that she would forget any worry she had about being undressed around a boy she only just started kissing yesterday.

With that in mind, she kicked off her boots and shucked off her trousers, making sure to fold her discarded clothes and place them into her bag so they wouldn’t get wet. Her theory was proven right as she waded into the water, immediately sighing in relief at the cold, and she quickly dived under, cutting her way through the water with one strong kick. The water was so clear she could see a few fish darting back and forth in front of her, and surfaced with a quiet gasp, pushing her sodden hair away from her face. Link had removed the rest of his clothes and had gotten into the water while she was occupied, and he was currently swimming towards her.

She beamed at him. “This was a wonderful idea!” She told him as he swam closer. “The water feels so nice.”

“Good, right?”

He smiled at her, but there was a certain look in his eye – one that made Zelda squint at him. She felt like he was plotting something.

“Yes,” she said slowly, “very good. Though the Octoroks were a little annoying, but that wasn’t too terrib – Link?”

He suddenly swam into her space, moving close until they were nose to nose, and Zelda’s heart slammed into her throat at the feel of his hands sliding up her sides.

“Link.” She whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” He said casually. “Just – _this!_ ”

Zelda squealed when he suddenly picked her up, a wicked grin on his face as with a heave he sent her flying, her yell cut off by her sinking into the water. She came up sputtering, and Link was laughing loudly, cheeks flushed as he kept himself afloat.

“Oh, you -!!”

She swiped her arm through the water, sending a wave of water at his face, and all decorum was lost as they quickly dissolved into a vicious splash fight.

Zelda leaned back against the rocks to catch her breath, watching Link as he carefully pulled his hair tie out of his soaked hair, pushing his sopping wet bangs out of his eyes. She laughed breathlessly. “Serves you right, for throwing me like that.”

Link made a face at her, making her laugh again, and she raised a hand out of the water, beckoning him closer. “Come here.” She called, and she thrilled at how easily he came to her, grabbing her outstretched hand.

“This was really fun.” She said, and he smiled, treading water in front of her. “We should probably buy swim clothes though, for next time.”

“That’d be a shame.”

Zelda blinked rapidly at him, and Link stared back, his face placid except for the blush that was slowly spreading to the tips of his ears. She let out a little giggle when Link finally cracked, covering his burning face with his free hand, and she used their joined hands to pull him closer.

“You flirt.” She teased, pulling his hand away from his face to lace their fingers together. “How cheeky!”

“Don’t,” he groaned, “it was terrible. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“I don’t think it was terrible! I like you flirting with me.”

Link peeked at her through his lashes. “You do?”

Oh, he looked so _sweet_ – Zelda couldn’t resist letting go of his hands to wind her arms around his neck, pulling him close. “I don’t mind at all.” She reassured him, and then she leaned in to give him a kiss – just because she could.

She could feel Link’s breath stutter against her lips as their chests pressed together, and Zelda felt her hair stand up at the sensation of every line of his torso pressed against hers. Her chemise was so soaked through that being pressed so close like this almost felt like there was nothing between them - and wasn't _that_ a thought. His skin was so warm in contrast to the cold water – and the heat of his mouth as his lips parted was even more shocking. Her hands slowly dragged across his shoulders and up his neck to tangle her fingers in the damp hair at the nape of his neck, and Link shuddered against her, his hands pressed at the small of her back dipping beneath her soaked chemise to press against the skin there.

The feeling of his fingers pressed against her skin made her lightheaded, and Zelda would be happy to keep kissing him if it weren’t for that pesky need to breathe. She pulled away, just a little, and preened a little to herself at the dazed look in Link’s eyes.

“Do you want to keep swimming around?” She asked against his lips, and he hummed a little, eyes half lidded.

“No.” He mumbled, already pressing close for another kiss. “Let’s just do this for a while.”

And that, Zelda thought as she let Link press into her space, was a suggestion she could find no complaints in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. so guys...I think we're getting close to the end. I feel it in my bones. I feel like maybe three or four more chapters? maybe five at the most? I've been playing it by ear mostly, as I usually do, but I've got a gut feeling and I'm listening to it.
> 
> but for now - another interlude done! and now, we make our way to zora's domain.
> 
> I don't have much to say! it's almost 11pm and I'm getting tired. just lemme know what you think! comments and kudos are loved forever!
> 
> thank you all so much for the comments on the last chapter - I'm glad that you all enjoyed it! I know y'all were waiting so long for that kiss. and now you get to have more kisses, so hey!
> 
> anywhoooo, until next tiiiiiime!


	12. zora's domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I succeeded and got a christmas update out! ha! go me!
> 
> merry christmas everyone! if you're into that! if not, then happy friday! I hope you've been doing well!

Link gave himself a second to adjust as they slowly materialized on the shrine platform tucked away in the heart of Zora’s Domain, blinking the lights out of his eyes. Zelda was already moving, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the platform, wading through the cool water and lake flowers that surrounded the shrine before stepping out into the light.

He winced at the feeling of cold water soaking his trousers and rushing into his boots; he knew from experience that his clothes would be damp for half the day. Whenever he stayed in the domain for more than a day, he always walked around the place barefoot to spare himself from the feeling of soaked boots. But nothing to be done for it, now.

It was a warm, sunny day in the domain, the streams of sunlight making the waterlogged walkways shine. Mipha’s statue in the center of the plaza was practically glowing, and Link heard Zelda’s breath catch as she caught sight of it.

“Oh…”

Her hand slipped out of his as she climbed the rest of the stairs out into the plaza, wide eyed as she moved around the statue. “Mipha…”

She looked so sad, as she walked through the thin layer of water to press the tips of her fingers against the base of the statue, eyes roving over Mipha’s stone likeness. “It looks just like her.” She said, and Link moved behind her to place a hand against her arm.

“It does.” He agreed. “Everyone…the Zora love Mipha a lot.”

Zelda smiled, and the gesture was so sad it made him ache. “That makes sense. Mipha was very loveable.”

It was then that Link started to notice it – the whispers.

The whispers brought a feeling of apprehension crawling up his spine – and a sense of déjà vu. He still remembered how it felt to travel to the domain with a hole in his memory, nothing to guide him but an expanding quest and a vague sense of responsibility. He remembered walking through the walkways, blinking the pouring rain out of his eyes, and constantly hearing his name mixed with the hiss of rain. The Zora old enough to remember whispered his name as he passed by like it was an omen – like it was a curse.

And now they were saying _her_ name.

_Is that -?_

_It’s not possible –_

_Zelda?_

_It can’t possibly –_

_Princess -?_

_Zelda?_

_Zelda?_

_The Princess?_

Zelda had noticed it, too – she had stiffened up slightly, eyes staring down at the base of Mipha’s statue but not seeing. Link was almost tempted to grab her and warp them away to somewhere else, letting the domain wait another day, but –

But he listened. And he noticed that their tone was different.

It wasn’t loathing, but instead…caution. Curiosity. A sense of disbelief. Nothing like anything he was faced with when he first came here.

Slowly, Link began to relax.

“It’s…it’s alright.” He reassured her quietly. “I think…they’re just curious.”

“…Ah.” She said quietly, her tone light. “That’s – that’s perfectly understandable. We are anomalies, aren’t we?”

“…Yeah.” Link eventually agreed. “We’re a pair of relics.”

She laughed, and that lifted the tension from her shoulders, just a little.

“Do you – do you want to go see King Dorephan right away?”

“I…” She looked torn for a moment before nodding and stepping back from the statue. “Yes. At least to let him know of our arrival, at the very least.”

The feeling of so many eyes on him made Link feel itchy as he led Zelda up the stairs, trying his best not to stiffen up too much. He found himself falling behind, eyes tracing the way her hair swayed down her back as they walked up the stairs towards the large, open throne room. The whispers still carried on the wind, and Link felt like they were closing in on them, pressing him in –

Quickly overshadowed by King Dorephan’s loud hum of surprise, a rumble from deep within his chest.

“As I live and breathe…”

The large Zora was staring at Zelda as though he was seeing a ghost. “Princess Zelda! Link told me himself that you still lived, but – to see you here before me…”

Link moved to stand at Zelda’s side as she laced her fingers tightly over her chest, giving the King a smile. “It’s good to see you again, Your Majesty. I came to – to inform you of the end of the Calamity, and to speak with you on other matters, if I may.”

There was a ripple of voices around the throne room, full of tones Link was familiar with by now – disbelief, surprise, _hope_ – and he frowned a little as he looked around, searching for one Zora in particular.

“The Calamity…” King Dorephan was saying, voice soft. “When the Divine Beast raged, all those days ago, I had hoped – but I didn’t dare dream…”

“It’s true – the Calamity is no more. Link and I – after I recovered from the battle, we’ve been traveling across the country to inform the settlements. We’ve also been speaking with the leaders of each race, in attempts to plan out how we can help each other and recover from the last century. How to improve trade, to deal with monsters and clear the roads. And I –”

As she spoke, her posture had straightened more and more, her voice strong and clear as she addressed the room – but now, she pauses, eyes drifting away and slumping into herself, just a little.

“I…” Her fingers curled into her blouse, and Link’s palms itched to reach out to her, to remind her that he was there for her. “I wanted…to apologize to you, Your Majesty.”

Zelda raised her head, and her eyes were shining. “The day I appointed Mipha as Champion, I made a promise – a silent one, to myself. I swore that I would do my best to keep her safe – for us to succeed, so that – so she could return to you. And in the end, I…I couldn’t keep it. I know you cared so much for Mipha – all of you –”

She looked around, addressing the room. “And I – it ate at me for years. Decades. So King Dorephan, I am so, so sorry – sorry for letting Mipha down, and breaking my promise.”

Link couldn’t just let himself stand there and do nothing and finally gave into the itching in his palms, reaching out to place a hand on her back. King Dorephan stared down at them, and he could see the sadness in his eyes.

“Princess of Hyrule.” He said softly, and in his voice Link could feel the weight of that title and how it pressed down on Zelda’s shoulders. “For decades, I resented you.”

Even braced for it, the words hurt all the same, and Zelda flinched back for a moment while Link stared up at the Zora, gaze piercing. It was deserved – a small, eternally guilty part of Link believed so – but it still stung. The reminder of their failures.

“It’s true.” He continued. “The kingdom was in shambles. My beloved daughter was dead. And I resented you – cursed you, your Goddess, your Hero, and the kingdom that brought this ruin all on our heads. But then –”

King Dorephan stopped. Sighed heavily, sounding so tired. “I realized something. I realized that…to resent you would be a disrespect to my daughter. My brave Mipha, who knew the risks when she agreed to be your Champion and took on that chance for the safety of the world. It was hard – Goddess help me, it was hard. It took a lot of time. But dear Princess Zelda – I have forgiven you. You, and your Hero. There is no need to apologize.”

His eyes were kind, as he looked over them, and to his left, Link heard Zelda sniffle quietly, and turned to see her face wet with tears.

“I –” Her voice caught in her throat, and she coughed, swiping at her eyes. “Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it. We can speak on your other affairs whenever you wish – we can prepare rooms for the both of you, as well.”

“Oh, we –”

“Your Majesty, where’s Sidon?”

He had scanned the area and could see no hint of the Zora Prince anywhere – he was somewhat concerned.

“Ah!” King Dorephan brightened at the mention of his son. “Sidon has gone to investigate the passage along Ruto Mountain for monsters. If the way is clear, then the Zora can begin to expand, and reclaim the lands we once had a century prior. He should be back with us by tomorrow.”

“I see.” Link nodded. “Your Majesty, I think we will take up your offer for lodging. We’ve been on the road for quite some time, and I think it would be best to have these conversations with Sidon present.”

“Link, really.” Zelda began to protest. “We can just get rooms at the inn -!”

“Lady Zelda, I insist.” The King rumbled, sweeping out one large hand. “I will have someone escort you to your rooms.”

“Actually –”

He didn’t know what possessed him to correct the King but Link certainly couldn’t hold his tongue now. “We’ll only need the one room, Your Majesty.”

The air went still at his words, and Zelda inhaled sharply at his side, blindly reaching out to grasp at the sleeve of his tunic.

“…I see.” The King nodded once. He was accepting – but his smile was still somewhat bittersweet. “That will easily be arranged.”

Link could understand how much it ached, and he bowed low to the King in respect. “Thank you, Your Majesty. Is there anything else I need to know? Any problems that have come up since I’ve been away?”

It was the least he could do.

The King told him of one major issue - the Lynel that had returned to Ploymus Mountain, most likely the result of a Blood Moon - and Link promised to go up the mountain and have it settled that evening. It would be the last time they would have to worry about a Lynel – he’d make sure of it.

He bowed once more before grabbing Zelda’s hand, giving a gentle tug and starting to lead her down the stairs. King Dorephan stopped them, though, before they could get too far, calling Zelda’s name.

“Lady Zelda…”

The Zora bowed his head to her. “I am glad, to see you well once again.”

Tears still clung to her lashes, but Zelda gave the King a wide, brilliant smile. “I am glad to see you, also.”

A Zora guard approached them as they descended the steps, and after giving them a sharp nod, she led them to where they would be staying for their visit. Zelda didn’t relax until they were escorted into the room, the door closing behind them with a quiet snap. Only then did she exhale loudly, shoulders curling inward as she dropped her bag to the floor.

“Goddesses.” She said softly to herself. She sounded shaken. “That…went better than I expected.”

She turned to face Link, who had leaned back and pressed himself against the door. “I –”

She pressed her hands to her cheeks. She looked flustered. “You – told them.” She said, halting. “About us.”

Link sagged back against the door, nodding. “I did.”

“Is that…should we have? I – I know Mipha, she – made that armor. The one you wore at the lake. Wouldn’t they –”

“Mipha is gone.” It hurt to say – but it was the truth. “I can’t…hold on to the ghost of a memory. I don’t – I don’t even know her…not the way I used to.”

It had torn him up so much, when he first arrived here; that he could barely remember someone that he spent most of his childhood with. Some days it still ached.

He didn’t know when his eyes had slid closed, but they opened again when Zelda’s hands curved around his jaw, cupping his face. He looked at her, and her eyes were so sad – but understanding.

“Alright.” She said quietly, and then she sighed, suddenly looking so tired as she pressed her forehead against his. His hands automatically rose to her hips as Zelda leaned into him until their chests were pressed together.

“I’m tired.” She mumbled. “It’s barely afternoon, and I’m tired.”

“Do you want to take a nap?” He wouldn’t mind it, honestly; though the meeting with the King was short, it was still incredibly draining.

“Don’t you have a Lynel to deal with?”

“I said it would be dealt with by evening.” He pointed out. “That doesn’t mean I have to take care of it right away.”

Zelda giggled, and Link smiled in return, happy to be the one to put a smile back on her face.

“You make a fair point. Okay, then – let’s take a nap.”

Link kicked off his boots and tugged off his damp socks with a relieved sigh, and he laughed when he saw Zelda cringe in disgust as she removed her own socks. “Pants are wet, too.” He reminded her, and the sigh she let out sounded so exasperated.

“I forgot just how _wet_ Zora’s Domain is.” She complained lightly, and Link nodded in understanding, unbuckling his sword belt and vambrace.

“Yeah. Every time I come visit, I just leave my socks and boots at the inn so they don’t get wet.”

Their light conversation continued as they changed out of their damp clothes, Link turning his back to give Zelda some semblance of privacy as he changed into a different pair of trousers and a Hylian tunic. He turned back around when Zelda gave a noise to let him know she was done and opened the windows before sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning back on his hands and watching her take her hair out of its braid.

She smiled at him when she caught him looking and he cocked his head, thinking.

“Are you happy?” He asked her, and she paused, considering her words as she combed her fingers through her hair.

“…Somewhat.” She finally answered, getting onto the bed. “I am relieved that talking to King Dorephan went well so far. But – hm. It’s different here.”

He understood what she meant right away.

In the other settlements, they were myths – stories told to children that were barely believed in. But in the domain – in the domain, there were people who actually _knew_ them, before. That changed things – that held more weight.

“In that aspect, I’m somewhat happy.” Zelda continued, scooting across the bed until she was by his side. She pushed herself up onto her knees, hovering over him, and cradled his face in her hands. “But here…”

She smiled at him, and Link couldn’t resist and turned his face, reaching up to circle his fingers around her wrist as he kissed her palm.

“Here,” she whispered, “I’m so happy I don’t know what to do with myself. I really am.”

Link looked up at her, and their noses brushed together lightly before Zelda pressed the lightest kiss to his mouth. It was irresistible, and he found himself automatically swaying forward when she pulled away, already chasing her for another one.

“We’re going to take a nap.” She chided lightly with a laugh. “You have to deal with a Lynel later, remember?”

He sighed but didn’t fight her when she pulled him towards the pillows, lying on top of the blankets. “I’ve dealt with a Lynel in worse conditions.” He mumbled, and that just made Zelda throw him a stern glare.

“Well now we’re definitely napping. And you won’t get another kiss until you get some sleep.”

 _That_ was harsh – he only just got to be able to kiss her! - and Link stared at her, stricken. Zelda raised an eyebrow, completely serious.

“ _Okay_.” He groused. “We’ll sleep.”

Though he made a mild fuss about it, it wasn’t too hard to drift off, once they laid down – especially when Zelda wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. Faint streams of sunlight entered the room, the distant sounds of children’s laughter and burbling water traveling on the breeze.

Humming deep in his throat, Link buried his nose in the column of Zelda’s neck, inhaling the faint scent of warm safflina soap coming from her skin, and slept.

-o-

“You don’t _have_ to make an elixir for me.” Link protested, wilting a little when Zelda threw him a skeptical glance across the cookpot. “I mean it! I have a lot of elixirs, you know.”

“Yes, but they’re _your_ elixirs.” Zelda explained patiently. “Didn’t you say that you were lucky if you got a strong one?”

It was creeping close to evening, now, and Link was preparing to go face the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain – hopefully for the last time. He had donned his Zora armor beneath his Champion’s tunic and vambrace, strapping a bow, shield, and the Master Sword to his back. After checking his quiver and stocking up on arrows, he was about to take one of his elixirs – one for defense, because Lynels always hit hard – before Zelda protested.

“That won’t do anything!” She cried out. “Let me make you an elixir, before you go.”

So now they were here, Link staring up at the stars peppering the sky while Zelda hummed under her breath, stirring the thick, purple liquid.

“I just didn’t want you to go through the trouble.” Link mumbled, watching Zelda take a rugged rhino beetle from the slate and break it apart, tossing it into the mixture.

“This isn’t any trouble.” She chided him gently, flicking a look at him from beneath her lashes. “You said my elixirs come out a lot better, so – why not do this, so I can help you?”

He watched her as she stirred for a moment longer, nodding decisively after squinting down at the mixture. “It’s done.”

She poured it into a vial and stoppered it, handing it over to him with a smile. “Wait and take it once you’re actually up the mountain.” She instructed him, and he cradled the warmed glass in his hands. “It should protect you.”

She gave him the slate as well, once her hands were free, and Link smiled, feeling touched as he stowed the elixir away. “Thank you.” He said. “You’re too good for me.”

Zelda blinked rapidly at him, and her cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink as she looked away, brushing her hands on her trousers as she stood up. “Just good enough, I think.” She murmured bashfully, brushing her hair out of her face. “Alright. You’re all ready?”

“I am.” He confirmed.

“Okay.”

She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and then walked around the cookpot, wrapping her arms around Link and pulling him close. He flailed for just a second, not really knowing what to do with his hands, but he got it together and gathered her close, pressing his forehead against the crook of her neck.

“Be _safe_.” She whispered, hugging him tight. “I know you’ve faced _much_ worse, but – well. I’ll still worry.”

Link gave her a squeeze, rubbing a hand up and down her back. It was always so nice, hugging her. “I’ll be back.” He promised. “I’ll bring you some Lynel guts and stuff.”

She laughed shakily, but when they pulled apart, she was smiling.

The mild wind ruffled through his hair, as he walked across the bridge and along the path that would lead him up to the mountain, and he closed his eyes for a moment, sighing softly. It was a little weird, he mused to himself, walking alone like this. Already he found himself straining his ears, waiting for another set of footsteps to catch up to his – but it was just him, now.

He focused as he approached the first waterfall and waded into the water, cutting a line in one powerful stroke and closing his eyes for a moment as the roar of the waterfall filled his ears, a weird, dizzy sensation in his stomach as he began to swim up the falls. It was still a feeling that he couldn’t get used to, and he did the same thing traversing up the next two waterfalls, closing his eyes and ignoring the flipping in his stomach.

Link lightened his steps as he approached the summit, pushing his soaked hair out of his eyes and grabbing the elixir Zelda made for him out of the slate. He chugged it quickly, storing the empty bottle, and took a moment to center himself, breathing deeply.

It's been a while since he had to fight, he realized. Throughout this journey with Zelda, there’s rarely been a moment where they ran into monsters and he had to draw his sword. It felt like a reprieve; before, there hadn’t been a day where he wasn’t fighting.

He could hear the Lynel, all stomping hooves and huffing breath, and took another breath to gather himself, grabbing his shield and making sure it was strapped tightly to his arm. The Master Sword sang as he pulled it from its sheath, and Link rose to his feet, eyes hard and mouth set.

 _Focus_. He told himself. _Time to go._

Rolling his shoulders out, Link stepped out from behind the rocks and entered the clearing. As soon as he made his presence known, the Lynel puffed up in outrage and roared out a challenge, its voice ringing loudly in the air. It readied its bow, laden with shock arrows, and started to charge him, teeth bared.

Link met it halfway.

It was exhilarating, to move this way again; fighting a Lynel was a challenge, but it certainly wasn't facing a Calamity. He dodged its angered charges and savage sword with ease, taking the opportunity when it came and striking faster than it could react. He readied his bow with cool focus and fired ice arrows when it reared up to breathe fire at him, freezing it in place. Link stayed close and hit it fast and hard, never giving the Lynel a chance to breathe or strike him down with arrows. He felt Urbosa’s fury building up in him, automatic, and he released it with a ferocious yell, calling down jagged streaks of lightning to strike, over and over.

Link crouched low and caught his breath as the Lynel keeled over with a strangled roar, its wicked bow falling to the ground as it crumbled into nothing.

Straightening up, he removed the Lynel blood from his blade with a simple flick of his wrist, returning the Master Sword to its sheath. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face and tilted his head back in hope of a breeze, realizing with a start that it was later than he thought, the moon high up in the sky. It didn’t _feel_ like it took that long. He hoped Zelda wasn’t worried.

Link wandered over to the Lynel’s remains to see what he could scavenge, and he smiled, victorious, when he saw that he would be able to gift Zelda Lynel guts like he promised.

It was tempting to just grab the slate and warp back to the shrine in the middle of the domain, but Link put it aside, perfectly content to walk. He took his time, using his paraglider to float down the falls. He was lucky enough to discover a few fairies drifting through the air along the way and took the time to catch them, knowing that Zelda would be excited to see these, as well.

When he returned to Zora’s Domain, it was silent, the only sound being the gentle lap of water and his footsteps across the walkways. He made sure to keep up his small habit, going to Mipha’s statue and pressing his fingers against the base in a silent greeting. Everyone has probably gone to sleep by now – chances are high that Zelda retired to bed, as well. At least he hoped so; he didn’t want her to stay up so late, waiting on him.

But, when he made his way to their room and cracked the door open, Zelda was there, dressed down for bed and hopping to her feet as soon as he entered.

Link stood in the doorway, frozen in place as her wide eyes darted over him, and she instantly relaxed when she saw that there wasn’t a scratch on him.

“…I brought you Lynel guts.” He finally said, and she snorted out a laugh.

He quickly washed off the sweat and dirt from the fight, changing into nightclothes and returning to the room, where Zelda immediately wrapped him up in a hug, tugging him along until they tumbled back onto the bed.

“Don’t you want to eat?” He asked, and she hummed against his ear.

“In a minute. I want to hold you for a bit.”

And it wasn’t like he was going to say no to _that_ , so he gave in easily, relaxing in her hold as she buried her nose in his hair. He felt like a cat as Zelda began to play with his hair, practically purring in happiness when she gently scratched at his scalp.

Dinner seemed like a trial now, in comparison to the contentment he felt just laying here, wrapped up in a hug – he was tempted to just skip it and go to bed.

But he couldn’t, yet – there was something he wanted to talk about, first. Something he’d been thinking about on the walk to Ploymus Mountain.

“Zelda.” He mumbled into her collarbone, and she hummed in answer. “I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Could you tell me about Mipha?”

Her hand stilled in his hair, and Link felt a stab of regret as she pulled away to look him in the eye. “Are you sure?” She asked. “I don’t – we never talked about things like…like relationships or anything, before. So, I’m not able to tell you if – if you -”

“That’s not it.” He interrupted her quietly. “I want you to tell me what – what _you_ know, about Mipha.”

They shuffled around as he talked, still close together but now lying on their sides, curling towards each other. He watched Zelda bite at her lip, thinking, before nodding into the pillows.

“Okay. I’ll…I’ll tell you. Let’s see, um…”

Her eyes wandered over his face as she gathered her words. “Mipha and I weren’t childhood friends like you two were, but – we understood each other. I felt, sometimes, like she could get what I was going through, both of us being royal and all. I – whenever we had to come to the domain for meetings or anything like that, Mipha was always kind to me. She always made sure to spend some time with me.”

Zelda smiled a little in remembrance. “And, um…her favorite flowers were swift violets. She was excellent at the spear and would beat everyone soundly in her lessons. There was always a warmth around her. She was kind, but could be hard, when she had to be.”

Her smile was a little wobbly, now, but her eyes were still bright. “She was – Mipha was a true friend.”

Link’s eyes drifted shut, taking in Zelda’s words and absorbing them, tucking them away in his heart. It’s not the same as getting his own memories of her back but hearing about her…listening to her effect on other people…that was close enough.

“Thank you.” He murmured, blindly searching for Zelda’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “Thank you so much.”

He opened his eyes to see her smile at him, and then pressed a kiss to her knuckles – and then another, and another, until she was laughing, the bittersweet edge gone from her smile.

“What is it with you and my hands?” She teased, and he shrugged, unrepentant.

“I like your hands.” He said simply, but it was more than that. He _loved_ her hands; they were soft, but strong, eager to dig into the cracks of the wild and pry it open and see to the heart of it, the things worth saving. They never hesitated, always ready to reach out for him just as much as he reached out for her.

They were an explorer’s hands, a researcher’s hands – hands that discover, hands that create, hands that protected him and pulled him from the brink a century ago.

Instead of saying any of that, he just smiled at her. “They’re really good hands.”

He pressed another kiss to her knuckles, and then leaned in to brush a kiss across her cheek, pulling back enough to watch her let out a shy giggle.

“We still need to eat something.” He reminded her, and he sat up, using their joined hand to pull her up. “Could you…”

He hesitated. Nervously drummed his fingers across the back of her hands. “Could you maybe – um. Tell me more stories about Mipha? If that’s alright?”

Zelda blinked at him before her face melted into fondness, giving his hand a squeeze. “I’ll tell you as many stories as you want.” She promised, and he felt something in him relax.

“Thank you.” He said, feeling so relieved, and he pulled Zelda into an impulsive hug. Zelda squeaked in surprise when their chests collided from the strength of his grip, but she didn’t complain, wrapping her arms around him and patting his back.

“Of course.” She said warmly. “I think it’s only fair. You’ve spent so much time telling me about your adventures! I think it’s past time for me to tell you some things, too.”

“Mm. Thank you.” He repeated. “What do you want to eat?”

“Hmm…” She tapped her fingers against his back, and Link tried not to shiver at the feeling. “I think just some soup would be good, don’t you? It’s so late.”

“Okay. Warm soup, coming right up.”

He finally let her go, hands sliding down her arms until he could grab her hands, and finally slid off the bed, pulling her along with him. She laughed when they left their boots behind, and together they quietly splashed to the main plaza towards the cookpot.

In the corner of his eye, Link caught Zelda staring at Mipha’s statue, glowing gently in the night, a sad, thoughtful light in her eye – but whatever was going on in her mind, he would try not to press. If it was important, he’d know about it when she was ready.

For now, he’d make them soup. And when they returned to their room, he’d dry her feet, and make sure her pajamas didn’t get soaked. And then they’d sleep, and deal with whatever comes tomorrow. One day at a time.

Link pressed another kiss to Zelda’s knuckles, just because he could, and her smile rivaled the stars shining overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie-dokie, that's that on that. this feels kinda short and meh but I think that's just a me thing, worrying haha.
> 
> next up, more time in zora's domain! sidon shows up! the usual talks are gonna happen! maybe a party! and some other stuff!
> 
> and yeah! I think that's it. comments and kudos are forever loved! I re-read them a lot and they make me smile.
> 
> until next timeeee, y'all have a nice weekend!


	13. zora's domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again everyone and happy tuesday!
> 
> when working on this chapter I discovered that I had hit a case of party fatigue with this being the third (3rd) party I've had to write. and sure that doesn't seem like a lot but. it's a lot. I hit a wall for a minute but we got there in the end.
> 
> shout out to muselover1901 for the idea - I said I would use it, and hopefully it's, you know. not shitty.

“I feel like I need to warn you.” Link says, and Zelda’s eyebrow ticks up in confusion.

Their stay in Zora’s Domain lasted longer than Zelda expected; what was only supposed to only be a two day visit stretched out to four days, with Sidon’s return to the domain taking longer than expected. With no way to reach out and check in, Zelda and Link were stuck, not wanting to talk to King Dorephan without Sidon and his input.

That didn’t mean that their days passed aimlessly. No, they passed the time exploring the Lanayru region, spending days traveling down the Ruto Mountain and exploring the cleared paths. Travelers that came before them had left a lot of items behind, and they constantly stumbled on a stray rusted weapon or, in some lucky instances, an abandoned sack of rupees.

Sidon’s return to Zora’s Domain came at random, and Zelda was informed of his arrival by the sound of ringing laughter and Link’s expression brightening, his shoulders relaxing at the sound. They were leaving their room to head to the main plaza when Link said that to her, and Zelda could only frown, wondering what he was talking about.

“Warn me? About what?”

“About Sidon.”

“Sidon?”

She remembered the little Zora Prince – when she had last seen him, he was a small, shy thing, the top of his head barely reaching her hip. He rarely spoke, but he always followed his sister, tail dragging along the ground behind him, and he always stared at Mipha like she had hung up the moon.

“I remember Sidon.” She said, confused. “What is there to warn me about?”

“Well…” Link made a face, thinking about it. “He’s very…he’s a bit much.”

“A bit much.” She repeated, skeptical. “I’m sure Sidon has grown up quite a bit, since I last saw him, but I’m sure it’s not _that_ bad?”

“I mean –”

“ _Link!!_ ”

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a loud, excited yell. Zelda watched Link’s expression grow into a wide smile, watching as he lightly jogged ahead to meet the tall, broad specimen of a Zora halfway. His scales were as red as his sister’s, and the colorful fins and silver trappings that adorned him were nothing short of royalty. He laughed loudly as he scooped Link up into a hug, spinning him and making him sputter with laughter – and that wide smile, _that_ was the same as ever.

“My dearest friend!” Prince Sidon cried out, placing Link back on his feet. “It’s been a while, since your last visit!”

“Sorry.” Link grinned up at him. “I was a little busy, the past couple months.”

“Of course!! I knew you were up to something, the day Vah Ruta let out a blast that scared the scales off of all of us – you _must_ tell me what happened, and where you’ve been!”

“I will.” He promised, reaching out to grab Sidon’s arm. “But I’ve gotta introduce you first.”

Link began to tug the Zora in her direction, and Zelda bit back a smile at the confused look on Sidon’s face, waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. “Introduce -?” He’d started to ask – but then he saw her.

“Oh!”

His gold eyes went wide, and Zelda wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, nervously twisting them in front of her.

“Is that -?”

“It’s nice to see you again, Prince Sidon.” She said, smiling shyly. “You’ve grown so much! The last time I saw you, the top of your fin barely reached my hip!”

Sidon’s mouth fell open, and Zelda could see the sharp points of his teeth. “Pr – Princess Zelda?? You -”

His eyes darted between her and Link, and when he nodded, Sidon reached out and scooped Zelda’s hands in his own. His scales were cool to the touch, but just like Mipha there was a – a _warmth_ about him.

“I can’t believe it!” He whispered, hushed. “I never thought – but if you’re here, then that means, truly –”

“Yes.” She confirmed. “It’s gone.”

Sidon’s eyes went impossibly bright, and Zelda was left stunned, blinking rapidly at the smile he gave her. _Goddesses above_ , she thought, dazzled. _Maybe Link was right._

Everything about Sidon was just so – _exuberant._ Zelda felt like she had to squint a little, staring up at him, because of how brilliant his whole… _everything_ was.

“I had hoped it was true.” Sidon squeezed her hands. “For days, I’ve been hoping – the path to the domain has never been so clear. There were less monsters trolling the paths than there have been in decades. And it’s because of you – _both_ of you.”

Bashful, Zelda looked down at their joined hands, unsure of what to say. _It was nothing_ , she wanted to protest. _I had to._ But her lips stayed pressed together, and unable to speak, she could only give Sidon a little smile.

“Is that why it took you two extra days to return to the domain?” Link piped in, pulling the attention away from Zelda. “Your father said you’d be back the day after we showed up.”

“Ah…” Sidon looked sheepish, eyes moving between the two of them. “I apologize – I was so curious at how far the lack of monsters went; we expanded our exploration all the way to the Lanayru Wetlands. Have you spoken with my father?”

“Not yet – I figured it would be better to wait, so we could get your input on things, too.” 

“Link! How considerate! Well, I must apologize for keeping you two waiting! We can speak to my father now if you like!”

He stared at them eagerly, and Zelda noticed Link looking at her, waiting for her input. “Ah – yes, of course! That’s perfectly fine, we can speak with him now.”

“Excellent!”

Sidon noticed, then, that he was still holding onto Zelda’s hands, and let her go with a bashful laugh. “Apologies, Lady Zelda! Now – let us go, my friends!”

He bounded up the stairs to King Dorephan’s throne room, and Zelda quickly followed him, feeling Link’s hand slip into hers as he soon caught up to her.

“Feeling left out?” Zelda asked with a smile as he laced their fingers together, and Link grunted, pressing his lips together and looking away. She huffed out a quiet laugh, squeezing his hand. “You’re still my favorite,” she reassured him, and delighted in the red flush that spread across his face.

She tried to hold onto that bit of levity, to not to feel too nervous as they entered the throne room; she _shouldn’t_ be nervous – she’s done this so many times, now, and the King _knows_ her. This conversation should be one of the easiest – mostly because of the measures the King has already taken.

“Father!” Sidon called out, striding up to him, and his father hummed lowly in happiness, giving his son a smile.

“Sidon,” he said, “you’ve returned to us. And two days late! I worried for you, you know.”

The Prince dipped his head, contrite. “I apologize – I didn’t mean to cause you worry. We just expanded our explorations beyond the mountain path.”

“And? What have you found?”

Zelda listened to Sidon’s report avidly – that the number of monsters has dwindled, with the Calamity’s end, and any remaining monsters that lingered were taken care of. The roads to Zora’s Domain have become safe for travel for the first time in a century and hearing that made something in her relax.

King Dorephan nodded, pleased. “That is good to hear. I am proud, Sidon – you’ve done wonderfully.”

He grinned widely at the praise, and the King turned his attention to Zelda. “Lady Zelda,” he said, “we are gathered together, now – you are free to finally say your piece.”

“Ah…” She looked down at her hands with a little smile. “I almost feel like what I have to say is redundant – especially since you’re already two steps ahead of me. You’ve dealt with the remaining monster threat handily. You’re already planning on expanding from the domain, and claiming land that was lost – truly, I have nothing more to say, except to request the aid of the King and your Zora towards the rebuilding of Hyrule.”

“Princess of Hyrule.” The title always carried so much weight, when King Dorephan says it – and she straightens her shoulders, so that she could bear it. “There is one thing I would like to inquire of you. Have you made plans to reclaim your throne?”

His tone was light, but cautious, and the air around them stilled. It made Zelda pause, staring up at him as she thought on her answer. Unbidden, Paya’s words drifted to the forefront of her mind – _this world is different, now._

“I have, yes.” She began, her response slow, and she watched the Zora close his eyes, accepting. “But – how that will look…I am still unsure. This world might need something – something different. Something new. I believe I would like to speak with all the leaders of the races at a later date on the matter – if you are fine with that, Your Majesty.”

The King opened his eyes once more, and the light in them held an air of curiosity. “I am open to it.”

“Good. We can speak more on it then – but for now, I’d like to speak on what Link and I have touched on with the other settlements.”

This was the easier part; Zelda felt herself relax a little more as she and Link relayed what they had talked over with the settlement leaders, warming them up to ideas of more visitors and trade. “And” Link pointed out, “since you want to move out into the wetlands, there’s also a construction company if you’re interested in additional hands for repairs.”

Sidon looked interested in that. “We do have our own involvement in construction work,” he mused, “but extra hands wouldn’t hurt…we’ll look into that!”

The conversation carried on until Zelda felt like she was going hoarse, and finally King Dorephan settled back into his throne with a sigh. “You two have given me much to think about.” He said quietly. “I thank you, for taking the time to come and speak with us.”

“Thank you for listening, and for giving us your time.”

“Time is easy to give, when you have so much of it,” the Zora laughs. “And with the rebuilding of Hyrule, whatever you decide, you will have the might of the Zora behind you. What will you two do, now?”

Zelda shared a quick look with Link before looking back at the King, shrugging lightly. “I’m not sure, Your Majesty.” She answered honestly.

“We’ve kind of been playing it by ear as we went.” Link chimed in, hooking his fingers into his belt loops. “The main thing we set out to do is finished, at least. So after this…”

That was true – their primary task was finally completed, and now…well, now what? Already there was that expanding sense of _possibility_ , the focus of going to the next settlement fading away. What comes next, for them?

Well. Whatever they want to do, she supposes.

“Then if that’s the case, we should celebrate!”

Every eye turned to Sidon at his outburst, and he gave them all a wide smile. “This is a moment worth celebrating!” He explained. “The Calamity has been defeated, and we as a people can finally rebuild. Father, we should do something to commemorate this!”

King Dorephan hummed, thinking about it, and Zelda watched a slow smile spread across his face. “Alright,” he agreed, “that is a good point, Sidon. This _is_ a moment worth celebrating – and celebrate we shall. And I hope –”

He nodded down towards them, “– that the two of you will be able to stay with us and enjoy the festivities?”

“Of course.” Link said, and Zelda felt warmth fill her heart.

She brought a hand to her chest, giving the King the brightest smile she could. “Your Majesty,” she said happily, “we would be honored.”

-o-

King Dorephan announced there would be a celebration to the end of the Calamity that evening, and by the next day, all of the plazas in the domain were thoroughly decorated.

The walkways shined more than usual in the sunlight, lined with baubles made of diamonds and sapphires, and strings of carefully cut luminous stones were wrapped around the pillars and hanging between the archways. For half the day Zelda could smell cooking, the mouthwatering scents of spices and fish carried by the breeze. Link wanted to contribute to the celebration meal, because of course he did, so they spent some time whipping up a few of their own dishes to add to what would be a large spread. They decided to use up the last of their venison to make a warm, hearty curry, hopefully big enough to feed as many Zora as possible, and the richest salmon risotto that Zelda’s ever had the pleasure of taste testing. They did consider making dessert, but decided to forego it, in the end; they had spent forever over the cookpot already, and she was ready for a break.

After handing over their contribution to the celebration dinner, Link pulled Zelda back towards their room, informing her that they needed to change clothes.

“Change, really?” Zelda asked, confused, as Link closed the door to their room behind him. “Are our clothes not suitable enough?” She thought that her royal blouse and trousers were perfectly acceptable for the occasion.

But Link shook his head, absently poking at the slate’s screen. “Your clothes are great,” he said, “but not for a Zora party. We’re gonna have to dress down a little.”

He placed the slate onto the bed as light formed in his hands, and Zelda’s eyebrows went up at the Zora armor that appeared.

“I think I need an explanation,” she says as he places the greaves in her hands, keeping the main part of the armor for himself.

“Oh – yeah, right!” Link reached back to grab the collar of his tunic and yank it off, shaking his head once he was freed. “When I freed Vah Ruta, the Zora had a small party in celebration of it. It was – nice.”

“Okay?”

“It was kind of like what’s happening now – food, lots of decorations. A lot smaller, though. But there was also swimming – a _lot_ of swimming. Diving contests and stuff. So it’s best to change now, because you _will_ get wet.”

Well – that makes sense. “That’s been most of our trip, anyway.” Zelda says, removing her blouse and adjusting the straps to her chemise. “But it makes sense – though, when you said we needed to change, at first I thought you were going to say we needed to be _fancier_.”

Link barked out a short laugh, pulling the Zora armor into place. “No way! We’d stand out so much.”

“And here I was, thinking you were trying to get me to dress up – but at least my dress won’t get wet!”

She put on the Zora greaves and undid her braids, turning around just as Link whipped his head around to look at her, wide eyed.

“…You brought the dress?” He asked slowly. “The one I bought?”

His cheeks were a little pink, and Zelda cut a look at him through her lashes. “…Maybe.” She answered, coy. “You never know when you’ll have to dress up.”

Now he was definitely pink in the face, and Zelda laughed at him, giddy. “So flustered!” She teased. “You were around when I wore all types of royal finery and you didn’t even blink then!”

“…Maybe I did. It’s not like you would have noticed.”

Zelda’s tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth as Link cast her a glance, lingering, and then it was apparently her turn to flush all over.

“Well –” She stuttered, tucking her hair behind her ear and pulling her eyes away from Link’s stupid, smug smile before she did something drastic. Like kiss him. “Well, I – I’m sure I’m no sight now, then, compared to all that.”

“Zelda, I l – I like – I think you’re beautiful no matter what.”

She noticed the stumbling in Link’s words, and her heart stumbled right along with them. “Really?” She asked shyly. “Even like this?”

Zelda gestured to her chemise, her legs clad in Zora greaves, and Link’s eyes softened, moving into her space and pulling her close. “Yes,” he said, lacing his hands at the small of her back. “Even like this.”

And she knew that they didn’t really have time for this – that they should go back out and help the Zora finish preparing. But Zelda leaned in to kiss him anyway.

Twenty minutes later, they stumbled back out to the main plaza, only to be stopped by a loud yell.

“My friends!”

Prince Sidon bounded up to them, grinning widely, and Zelda’s eyes widened a little. She has never seen him so – so _dressed down_ before; all the silver and sapphire that labeled him as royalty was gone, and in its place was… _paint_ of some kind. Thin lines adorned the Prince’s body in shades of navy, dark blue, and a light, pale blue, curves and swoops covering him to form a scaled design. After a quick glance around the plaza, it appeared that – _all_ the Zora were dressed down, any armor or jewelry replaced by those thin lines of paint, different designs sprawling across their bodies.

“It’s good to see you!” He cried out, enthused. “Link, everything is looking marvelous so far! There’s going to be music! _Music!_ We haven’t brought out our instruments in decades!!”

He looked so excited, and his smile was so contagious that Zelda couldn’t help but grin back.

“Oh –” Sidon stopped short, looking over the two of them with a sharp eye. The change was so sudden it made Zelda straighten up instantly, eyes wide.

“Have you not received any decorations?” He asked them, and in the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Link tilt his head, confused.

“Decorations?”

“Yes!” He gestured to the paint adorning him. “It’s nothing much, but it’s rather fun, once night falls! You should try it, I insist! Come, I’ll take you to where you need to go!”

It was hard to say no to such an excited, earnest face, so Zelda followed the Zora and was swiftly pulled in by a group of excited Zora women. She heard Link call out something, faintly, but his words were soon covered up by the eager overlap of voices. Hands tugged at her chemise, and Zelda squeaked a little, embarrassed. “You don’t have to paint there!” She quickly said, and one Zora tilted her head, holding up a thin paintbrush, dripping with navy paint.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, it’s fine! You can, um. You can paint my legs?”

And so, Zelda removed her greaves and stood there, half dressed, and watched with fascination as paint was dotted on her arms, legs, and face, swooping lines and patches of scales slowly forming.

“Is it permanent?” She wondered aloud, and one of the Zora painting her arms shook her head.

“Oh, no! No, it washes off fine, promise.”

“But it’s tough enough that it won’t come off if you go swimming!” Another Zora piped up. “Our paints are _very_ good.”

It was slow, careful work, but worth it in the end, Zelda walking out adorned in fine, delicate lines and scales. Link was waiting for her in the main plaza, and he was decked out with his own design, a symbol painted on his forehead in light blue and two rows of fine scales painted beneath his eyes.

The painting must have taken longer than she thought, because the sun was starting to set, now, the sky painted a rich orange hue.

“Hey.” Link offered her a hand, and she took it gladly. “They started eating, but I wanted to wait for you. Your paint looks nice.”

“Yours, too.” She said warmly. “Let’s go and join everyone else, then – I’m starving!”

“Goddesses, me too.” He groaned, gently pulling her along. “I wasn’t expecting it to take so _long_.”

“It looks really nice, though!”

Zelda followed her nose to the food laden tables near the main plaza, and they were greeted with loud cheers and raised glasses, Sidon hopping to his feet to pull them to the food.

She quickly loaded up her plate, mouth already watering at the scent of different types of food wrapped around her, and quickly dug in. While she ate, she mostly watched everyone around her; most of the Zora were scattered around and talking as they feasted, voices overlapping with different conversations and occasionally broken with loud, raucous laughter. Children shrieked with laughter, splashing about as they abandoned their dinner to run around the plaza in a game of tag. Zelda could feel how _light_ the air was, in the domain – like a tight muscle was relaxing, like everyone was sighing in relief, all at once.

Bringing a mouthful of food to her lips, she smiled.

King Dorephan even left his throne room to join them in the festivities, a sight that delighted Sidon to no end, cheers rising among the Zora at the sight of their King. Once the food had been sufficiently demolished, drinks were poured – a deep red liquid that smelled so sweet and familiar it brought tears to Zelda’s eyes.

At Link’s concerned glance she explained herself, dashing at her eyes. “Wildberry wine – it was…a certain drink that the castle would have, before. My – my father, or someone they, they must have given some to the Zora ages ago. I still can’t believe they have it!”

She took a sip and relished the sweet taste, gasping a little at the immediate heat that spread through her belly. This must have aged for a very long time, the flavors much more complex than she remembered. Link hummed with surprise at his first taste, eyes wide, and Zelda laughed a little at his expression.

Zelda nursed her glass slowly, returning to her people watching; the wine was slowly loosening everyone up, voices getting louder and laughter coming more freely. It got to her eventually as well, a sluggish warmth spreading through her blood. In the distance she could hear the hints of music – the pluck of a string, so deep she could feel it in her ribs, the tap of a drum, the overlapping hum of voices.

A peal of laughter from Sidon pulled her attention back to the table for a second, but her attention soon drifted away once again, eyes landing on Mipha’s statue at the center of the plaza – and Zelda got an idea.

Link was caught up in talking to Sidon, but he shifted a little when he felt her grab the Sheikah Slate, moving his arm so she could unhook it from his belt. She idly looked through the plants Link had stored in the slate, and smiled when she saw that he had plenty of what she was looking for –

Swift violets.

She selected them and dozens of flowers fell into her lap, the sweet scent of them rising around her. She wished she had a little piece of string, to keep the flowers together into a little bouquet. After a moment of consideration, she added a few sprigs of cool safflina as well, just to compliment the flowers.

“Zelda?”

She looked up to see Link staring at her, curious. “What are you doing?”

“Oh – I –”

Zelda bashfully stared down at the flowers in her hands. “It’s silly but I just – I just wanted to, um.”

She shrugged, and then moved towards Mipha’s statue. Taking one final inhale of the flowers, Zelda placed the little bouquet at Mipha’s feet. Staring up at her stone likeness, Zelda found herself amazed once again that they were able to get the warmth of her smile so well – but that’s to be expected, since she was loved so much.

All eyes were on her when she turned, and Zelda felt herself flush to her hairline. Automatic, her eyes found Link’s and his gaze was so warm and soft that she relaxed instantly.

“They’re um. Her favorites.” She explained haltingly to the eyes on her. “And I just didn’t…I didn’t want Mipha to be left out.”

She skittered away from the statue after that, but it seemed that she had started something by leaving flowers there. As the evening fell upon them, Zelda saw that there was an increase of offerings and trinkets placed around Mipha’s statue – a hunk of sapphire, a few luminous stones, chains of flowers braided together, and even a few sneaky river snails. Soon, Mipha was as decorated as the walkways of the domain, glowing from the luminous tokens that were placed around her.

And that, Zelda discovered, wasn’t the only thing that was glowing.

“Link!!” She cried out, reuniting with him after being pulled into a game of hide and seek with some of the children. “You’re glowing!!”

He grinned at her, skin lit up different fluorescent shades of blue, and reached out to brush a finger lightly against the corner of her eye. “So are you!”

She stretched out her hands, admiring the way the paint had started to glow with the coming evening. “It’s really pretty.” She said happily, before focusing back on Link. “Where have you been?”

“With Gruve – he’s roped a bunch of people into doing a diving contest, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to jump with me.”

“Jump? Off the plaza?”

She felt a little nervous at the idea. “But it’s so high…”

“I’ve done it before – it’s not too bad.”

“Of course you’d think that, you adrenaline fiend.”

Link grinned at her, grabbing her hand. “It’s really fine!” He promised her. “And Sidon can help you back up – he’s done it, too. And you won’t have to jump by yourself.”

“…I won’t?”

“You won’t.” He reassured her. “Even if it does screw up our diving score.”

A laugh burst out of her, and Link grinned widely at the sound, pulling her towards where a group of Zora were waiting, standing eagerly near the edge of one of the waterfalls that spilled over the edge of the plaza.

“Link’s back! And he’s got the Princess!”

Cheers rose around them, and Zelda grinned nervously, clutching at Link’s hand as they walked to the edge. Her stomach swooped as she looked at the water waiting far, _far_ below them; Link said that it would be fine, but right now it didn’t _feel_ fine. She could see the glowing forms of the Zora already in the water, flitting back and forth, and one glowing figure popped out of the water, waving up at them.

“Link!” Sidon called out, “Lady Zelda!! Come and join us!!”

She felt Link squeeze her hand, and Zelda let out a slow, anxious breath. It would be fine, she reassured herself – she doesn’t have to jump alone. And Link would be with her. It’s just one little jump.

Zelda glanced over at Link to find him already staring at her, and she gave him a short, nervous nod. A wide grin spread across his face, and he adjusted his grip on her hand.

“On three.” He says. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“One…two…”

He tugged them forward at the count of three, and Zelda’s heart slammed into her stomach as they jumped out into open air. Link let out a wild laugh, Zelda sucking in a sharp breath as they fell, and let it out in one high, exhilarated scream before they sank beneath the water.

She rose to the surface with a gasp, pushing her hair out of her face, and was greeted with cheers. Music began to fill the air, fast and upbeat, mixing with the Zora’s cheering, and she blinked water out of her eyes to watch more Zora leap over the edge of the plaza, smoothly diving into the waters.

“You okay?”

Link was treading water to get to her, the water reflecting the paint on his skin and making his eyes glow.

“Yes!” She answered breathlessly. “That was – that was really fun! And nerve-wracking! I –”

A burst of song cut her off, voices ringing throughout the air of the domain in time with the fast pace of the music. The tempo was exciting, hypnotizing in its pace, and beneath the water, Zelda watched the Zora move in time with the music. It was their own kind of dancing, weaving and looping around each other, the paint on their bodies turning them into glowing streaks cutting through the water.

She could do nothing but watch, treading water and trace after their movements with her eyes, watching the glowing trail they left behind.

“Did they do this last time?” She asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting to speak over the music. “When they threw a party?”

“No.” Link replied, just as quiet. “This is new.”

“Oh.”

She could feel his shoulder bump against hers as he moved, an arm sliding around her waist. Even from this distance, she could feel the vibration of the drums and string instruments in her bones, and she closed her eyes for a second, soaking it in.

“This has been really nice.” She finally says, opening her eyes. She looked over at Link, one hand rising from the water to trace the scales drawn beneath his eyes. “I’ve had a lot of fun today.”

He smiled, and Zelda wanted him to look like this forever – always lit up and happy. “Me, too.”

Link tugs her forward with the arm wrapped around her waist, and together they swam towards the Zora, still leaping and twisting beneath the water, moving with the music that echoed well into the night.

-o-

Tucking a loose hair behind her ear, Zelda closed the door to their room as quietly as she could, trying not to wake Link up.

The celebrations in the domain lasted well into the night, and Zelda was positive that she wouldn’t wake up until mid-day when she tumbled into bed with Link, exhausted from swimming and dancing and flushed pink from scrubbing the glowing paint off. But instead of falling into a dreamless sleep, she found herself waking up in the middle of the night, flat on her back with Link’s face tucked into the curve of her neck.

She groggily stared out into the darkness, trying to go back to sleep – but something kept her awake. Eventually, she decided to get out of bed; taking a walk might help soothe whatever forced her to wake, and it was better than staring up at the ceiling, anyway.

Zelda was loathe to leave Link in bed by himself, but she carefully slid from under him, trying not to wake him. He stirred, just for a second, just as her feet touched the cool floor, but a moment spent running her fingers through his hair sent him back to sleep, turning into the pillows with a sigh.

She pressed a light kiss to his cheek, taking a moment to sit on the edge of the bed and stare at him, and then she rose to her feet and slipped out into the night. The quiet felt unnatural as she walked through the halls; after being surrounded by music and voices, laughter and singing for hours, the silence was jarring. There were still traces of the festivities in the domain, the strung up luminous stones adding an extra glow to the walkways, lighting Zelda’s way. Her steps sounded abnormally loud as she entered the main plaza, lightly splashing through the thin flood of water as her feet led her towards Mipha’s statue.

She smiled down at her as Zelda lightly placed her hands at the base of the statue; the monument was still draped in tokens left during the party, and the sight made Zelda smile a little. Her smile soon dropped, and she let out a little sigh, wondering what it was that brought her here.

Though she was glad the visit to Zora’s Domain went better than she hoped, being here still left her feeling somewhat melancholy. She wondered if Link felt it too, every time he came here – he probably did.

Zelda’s eyes drop down to her hands as her mind drifts once again back to that day – that horrible day.

The last day she would ever speak to Mipha again.

She could still remember Mipha’s hands wrapped around hers, cool to the touch but somehow so warm. Her eyes, wide and compassionate, as she tried to reach out when she felt so hopeless and give Zelda the thing she’d been aching for for years – _help_.

_I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing – you know, what usually goes through my mind. It helps when I think – when I think about –_

_What was it?_ Zelda asked herself, looking back at Mipha’s smiling face. _What were you going to say?_

She thinks she has a good idea, now.

“I wish you were here.” She whispered quietly to the stone. “I wish – it was so fun, today. I wish you – you got the chance to see it. You deserved to.”

“Lady Zelda?”

She jumped a little at the voice, and turns on her heel to face Sidon, walking towards her with a curious lilt to his brow. He was still dressed down, royal jewelry nowhere to be seen, but the paint was gone.

“Sorry to startle you,” he apologized, “I didn’t know I wasn’t the only one awake.”

His voice was the softest it’s been all night, and it surprised her; all day he’s been so – so _bright_. Enthusiastic.

He gave her a smile and then walked forward until he was next to her, lowering himself to the ground and sitting at the base of Mipha’s statue with a sigh. After that, he didn’t say anything, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, and it – it was weird, seeing him quiet.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Zelda finally said, keeping one hand on the base of the statue as she stared at Sidon. “Or rather – I was asleep, but…something woke me up. Instead of just lying around, I figured I’d take a walk, and then I just – I ended up here.”

Sidon opened his eyes and stared up at her, golden eyes appearing to glow in the dim light. “I also couldn’t sleep. Whenever I can’t sleep, I usually just – come here. To spend time with my sister.”

He smiled again, but this time it was tinged with sadness. It made Zelda’s heart ache, her hand curling into a fist at her side.

“I was just thinking about her – Mipha.”

“Were you?”

“Yes. I was – I was thinking about the last day I saw her. And I was thinking that – that she would’ve loved today. A celebration like this.”

Sidon laughed, the sound melancholy. “She would have!” He agreed eagerly. “She would’ve won the diving contest, of course.”

“Yes – I remember the way she would skim down waterfalls. It was really incredible.”

Zelda smiled at the memory, but it didn’t last, her eyes closing as she let out a sigh. “Today was fun,” she whispered, “I – I’m glad, that we can celebrate like this. I just wish – I wish it didn’t cost so much.”

Sidon hummed quietly and looked away, thoughtful eyes tracing the stars blanketed overhead. “Lady Zelda,” he starts, “I don’t remember much of my sister. I was very young when I lost her to the Calamity. There have been many days when I have wondered what she would say to me, what advice she could give – and I think she would say to both of us to not remain rooted in the past, and to – look forward.”

He smiled wryly. “But that is much easier said than done, isn’t it?”

Zelda laughed softly. “It truly is, yes.”

“But,” Sidon continued, “I try to take comfort in – in, well. Link, one day, he – caught me, talking to Mipha’s statue one evening. And we talked about it for a while. He told me that Mipha is still with us, in her own way. Whenever someone else told me something like that – she’s in a better place, looking over us – I felt…furious. Like it was just a lie, to hold me over. But – when Link said it…”

He smiled. “I could believe him – just a little. And he told me about how he saw her – Mipha. One last time. And after Vah Ruta – it was easier to believe, after that.”

Zelda’s heart softened a little at the tiny, happy smile on Sidon’s face. She fully turned away from Mipha’s statue to crouch next to him, balancing on the balls of her feet in an effort to keep her pajamas from getting wet.

“Sidon,” she said slowly, and waited until he was looking at her, “would it be alright if – if I told you about Mipha? Since you, um – don’t remember much about her. I have a few stories.”

Sidon stared at her like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, like he had been handed something priceless, and Zelda watched the wide, dazzling smile return to his face.

“Lady Zelda,” he said, reverent, “I would be honored.”

The sky was tinged with the faint light of dawn when Zelda returned to her room, rubbing at her heavy eyes as she leaned against the door for a moment. She hadn’t planned on talking to Sidon for so long, but once she got started, she just couldn’t stop, one story after another pouring out of her until they were both yawning.

She made sure the water was dried off her feet and legs before tumbling into bed, sighing as she sunk into the mattress –

And then squeaking in surprise as an arm wrapped around her and she was pulled back into a hard chest.

“Where’d you go?” Link mumbled against the nape of her neck. Zelda wiggled around in his hold so she could look at him and stare into his sleepy eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She whispered. “I went to take a walk and ran into Sidon. It was an accident, but we ended up talking half the night.”

“About what?”

“Mipha, mostly.”

Link hummed, eyes sliding closed. “That’s good,” he slurred, “he really misses her. He should hear more about her.”

“Mm. Did I wake you?”

“No…”

He cracked an eye open, just a little. “I woke up for a second and you were gone. And it – it was weird. Trying to sleep without you.”

He looked so soft and sweet saying that; Zelda could feel her ridiculous heart jump in her chest, and smiled helplessly, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him close to press a kiss against the curve of his cheekbone.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly. “Let’s go back to sleep, then. We can sleep in for once – we don’t really have anywhere to go, anymore.”

“Mm, no, we can go somewhere.” Link mumbled, already half asleep. “I’ll take you out. Something nice.”

A quiet giggle bubbled over her lips. “Promise?”

“Yeah, promise.”

“Okay,” she said to herself, watching Link drift back to sleep with fond eyes. “Okay. It's a date.”

Link’s mouth twitched upward in a little, sleepy smile, and Zelda leaned in to grace it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. 
> 
> the next chapter was SUPPOSED to be the last. but. I had to rearrange a couple things in my head so now we've got two more chapters until the end. and frankly I feel weird about it because this series has kinda been my baby this year and now it's almost done lmao. crazy!
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable! I am all partied out lmao but they were fun to write. probably because I miss...actually going to parties. ho hum. but let's not get into that!
> 
> let me know what you think, how you feel, all that stuff. y'all already know. comments and kudos are loved!
> 
> I hope you all had a very nice christmas, if you're into that. and I hope you all have a wonderful, wonderful new year. I'll see y'all in 2021.
> 
> until next time!


	14. hebra peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! happy new year!
> 
> so, uh. I couldn't sleep, haha. that's it, that's pretty much my excuse for this coming out at almost two in the morning. I didn't feel like tossing and turning so I just decided to get this chapter sorted instead. if you're reading this right now, why are you up. it's almost two in the morning. don't make my mistakes. just read this tomorrow.
> 
> this is the last link pov chapter, so enjoy it! savor it! all that good stuff.
> 
> off you go, then!

“Okay, now – hold your posture like this...raise your arm a little higher –”

“Here?”

“Just so! I must say, you’re very good at this, Lady Zelda! Now, release the arrow, and – ah! Good shot!”

“So this is where you ran off to.”

After a day of recovering from the festivities in Zora’s Domain, Link woke up the morning of their departure to an empty bed. He slowly sat up and looked around the room, groggily taking in the absence of Zelda’s bag, and the slate, and - and Zelda in general. She at least laid out his snowquill set before she vanished off to...wherever she was. So Link sighed a little, rubbing away the sleep clinging to his lashes, and prepared for the day so he could find out where Zelda ran off to.

His search didn’t last very long; he found her in one of the training rooms on the upper plaza with Sidon, the two of them blinking at him with the same wide-eyed surprise; a silver bow was in her hand, and across the room an arrow was lodged into the target with many others, a few rings away from a bullseye. She was partially dressed in her snowquill, the thick tunic folded on top of her bag and leaving her in the lighter tunic she wore underneath.

Link placed his hands on his hips, giving the two of them a stern eye, and Zelda grinned at him, falling out of her form and letting the bow drop to her side.

“Link! Good morning! Sidon was being nice enough to help me refresh my skills with a bow while you were sleeping.”

“You didn’t wake me?”

“I wanted to let you sleep – we’ve been moving around so much, we haven’t had much time to really rest.”

That was fair – and thoughtful. Link reminded himself to give her kiss for that later before turning his eye to Sidon. “You didn’t tell me you know how to use the bow.” He said, faux accusatory, and Sidon grinned at him, guileless.

“Link,” he laughed, “of _course_ I know how to use the bow! I just prefer the spear more.”

His smile dimmed a little. “I’m not as talented as my sister, of course, but – I strive to reach that level every day.”

Zelda stared up at Sidon with warm eyes, and Link smiled a little at his words. “I'm sure you’re as hardworking as Mipha was,” Zelda says, “so I think you’ll reach her skill in no time at all.”

Watching her put a smile back on Sidon’s face made Link feel so, so glad that he brought Zelda to the domain. Every time he paid a visit before when he was alone – it was…fine enough. Sidon was a good friend to have, and made the visits worth taking, and the air in the domain had warmed some when he returned to clean up part of the big mess he’d left behind. But it was still hard, looking around at a place he apparently spent a lot of time at, seeing the memorial of someone who cared so deeply for him and remembering…nothing.

But Zelda remembered. Zelda could fill in the gaps he couldn’t, reassure Sidon when he fell short, and that relieved him just as much as it stung. Despite the ache, Link was grateful for her all the same.

“She’s right. Don’t sell yourself short, Sidon. But anyway – that’s going off topic.”

He turned his focus to Zelda. “I’m ready to head out whenever you are.”

“Oh!” Her eyes brightened at the reminder. “Yes – yes, I’m ready! Let me put my tunic back on –”

Zelda neatly placed the bow aside before practically skipping to her bag, pulling on the thick, downy tunic and making sure that the feathers and rubies braided into her hair weren’t jostled.

Link had promised her that he would take her somewhere after this, and today he intended to deliver; he decided on them going back to Tabantha, to the Hebra Mountains – something a little cooler, after spending so much time in the heat. He didn’t tell her what they were going to do in Hebra, of course – he always wanted to surprise her. They had given their goodbyes to King Dorephan the night before, so Sidon was the last person they had to say their goodbyes to before they were off.

“I’m ready!” Zelda beamed, hitching her bag over her shoulders, and together they turned to Sidon, who grinned at them, bright and wide.

“It was wonderful to see you again, Link!” He cried out, bounding over to him and grasping his hands, and Link squeezed back with a smile. “And you, Lady Zelda – it has been such an honor to finally meet you.”

The Zora had let Link go and was reaching out to Zelda, probably to grab her hands – and she completely surprised him by overlooking that entirely, reaching out to wrap her arms around Sidon’s waist in a hug.

“I’m very glad that we got the chance to meet.” She whispered, giving Sidon a squeeze.

Link had to cover his hand with his mouth to hide his smile, watching the Zora’s hands hover over her, eyes wide in shock. Slowly, Sidon placed his hands against Zelda’s back, and it really was so funny, seeing such a large Zora be shocked still by someone so tiny. But he warmed up, bit by bit, and soon he was hugging Zelda back, curling over her as he pulled her close.

“I’m glad we got the chance, too – and I am happy to be able to call you a friend.”

“We’ll see you again soon,” Link says as Zelda pulls away, wrapping an arm around her waist once she reaches his side. “So don’t miss us too much, okay?”

Sidon’s laughter is loud and bright. “Of course, Link! Next time, don’t be away for so long!”

Zelda gives him one last smile in farewell as she places a hand against the slate, and the last thing Link sees before the slate takes them away is Sidon’s wide, sharp-toothed smile.

He made a face as the drastic temperature change slapped him in the face, icy wind tickling the back of his neck, and he watched as Zelda blinked rapidly and immediately started looking around to figure out where they ended up.

Her nose wrinkled as she walked around the room, taking in the stone architecture of the walls around them before turning back to Link with a raised eyebrow.

“Remember those mazes I told you about?” He asked her, refreshing her memory.

Her eyes went wide, and Zelda’s loud gasp was so delighted that it immediately brought a smile to his face, a small laugh puffing through his lips.

“Let’s go explore!!” She cried out, running to him and grabbing his hand, and Link’s laughter was a little louder this time as she eagerly pulled him towards the stairs.

They walk around the maze for hours; Link can’t feel his nose, and his ears are so cold that they hurt, but Zelda’s eyes were shining with excitement, her hand warm around his as she pulled him around one corner after the other, and he didn’t mind the cold too much, compared to that. Besides – he didn’t explore the maze that much, the first time. He was sure that there was much to be found, here.

And there _was_. They stumbled upon hunks of gems – topaz, rubies, and sapphires – and were even lucky enough to find some gold and silver rupees. They stumbled on a few monsters as well, but the two of them were able to handle it well enough, Link cutting down the bigger monsters with the Master Sword while Zelda used the runes on the slate, staying out of reach. They didn’t really stop for lunch, only snacking on apples as they explored, Zelda taking a few pictures that she would probably look over later.

The day had slipped away from him faster than he expected; he had plans for them to head to another destination, but by the time he remembered, it was well after dark and colder than ever.

“Zelda,” he called out, “we should probably call it for the night and rest. Are you good to go?”

“Oh! Yes – I’m sorry, Link!” She looked abashed as she walked back to him, fiddling with her gloved fingers. “I’m sure you didn’t plan on spending all day doing this –”

“No more apologizing.” He said sternly, cutting her off. “There’s no reason to be sorry. I like exploring around stuff with you, so it’s not a big deal. Okay?”

“Well –”

“Okay?”

“…Okay.” Zelda finally said, smiling a little. “I suppose I am ready to go. I didn’t notice just how hungry I’d gotten!”

“I’ll sort that out.” Link promised, silently asking for the slate. “I know a place where we can rest and warm up. I’ll cook you whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?”

“Within reason.” He says, pulling her into his arms.

“What if I want cake?”

“Zelda, we are not having cake for dinner. I won’t do it. It’s not real food.”

“How can you say that when we had a lunch of cold apples?”

“Well it’s not like I can cook in a maze!!”

Zelda’s laughter rang around them, her smile wide and cheeky as the Sheikah Slate took them away, leaving the maze behind. The materialized on the shrine platform near the Flight Range and this time Link was the one leading the way, holding onto Zelda’s hand and shuffling down the snowy paths. He squinted up at the sky as they walked, frowning deeply at the heavy overcast skies, blinking away the snow that landed on his lashes.

He had been hoping for clear skies tonight, but…maybe tomorrow they’d be lucky.

“Where are we going?” Zelda asked, and Link gave himself a minute to just stare at her, snowflakes dotted along her hair and cheeks bright red from the cold.

“We’re going to this cabin, just over there.”

He pointed to it; he could see the outline of it, now, growing clearer and clearer the closer they got.

“It was set up as a place for travelers to stay, if they needed one.” He explained. “It was made by this Hylian I met, Selmie – she has her own cabin that’s out in the middle of nowhere in the Hebra Mountains. I found her entirely on accident.”

“She lives in the mountains?” Zelda repeated, aghast. “All by herself? Wh – what does she do for food, or -?”

“She probably forages and hunts for the stuff she needs. Maybe she travels to Rito Village? It’s so far, though, so I don’t really know…”

“What on earth is she doing all the way out there by herself?”

“Okay, get this –”

Link could see the windows of the cabin and breathed a tiny sigh of relief when he saw that the windows were dark – unoccupied. Then he continued with his story.

“So, apparently Selmie is the champion of this sport called shield surfing – I’m pretty sure that wasn’t around before, right?”

Zelda raised her eyebrows. “Shield…surfing…” She said, disbelief coloring her tone. “That – that’s a sport?”

“Okay, so it didn’t exist then.” Link confirmed. “But yeah, it’s a whole thing. And I guess it makes sense, kind of. The Gerudo have sand seal races and they use shields for that, right?”

“That’s true…”

“So shield surfing doesn’t sound too ridiculous a thought. But yeah, she’s really good at it. She’s retired from it, but she still teaches people that wanna learn how to do it, and makes sure people know how dangerous the mountains are and stuff. She’s really serious about it.”

“Hmm…” Zelda cut him a teasing glance, a smile curling her lips. “It sounds like you took a few shield surfing lessons while you were there.”

“…I might have.” He answered slowly. “Maybe. You don’t know.”

“Oh, I know _you_ , and I know you love doing exciting, reckless things like that. You didn’t bring me out here to try this – _shield surfing_ , did you?”

“What?” Link burst out. “No way! I mean – if you _want_ to, then I’ll have to be with you the whole time. So it’ll have to be more, um – shield _sledding_ than surfing.”

“ _Shield sledding_. Do you even have a shield big enough for that?”

“I might have a couple. But – that’s not why I brought you out here!”

“Was it just for the maze?”

“No, it – oh, hey, here we are!”

The cabin was dark and just as cold as outside, but Link quickly ushered Zelda inside all the same, moving fast to start a fire and warm the place up. “Keep your snowquill on for now,” he advised, the fire crackling loudly behind him as it slowly grow. “It’ll take a while to warm up. I can start dinner, though, what do you want to eat?”

Soon, a large portion of pumpkin soup was bubbling away in the cookpot, and Zelda sighed lightly and closed her eyes, stretching out on the thick bearskin rug that stretched across the floor.

“Did you have a good time today?” Link asked, leaving the soup to sit next to her, leaning back on his hands. He always has to ask, just to make sure. It was probably stupid of him, but…he couldn’t help it.

Zelda hummed a little, and her lashes fluttered against her cheeks before her eyes opened. “Yes,” she answered, and the smile she gave him was so sweet. “I did. The maze was so incredible! To think that the Sheikah were able to create such a thing – at least I think it was the Sheikah. The architecture was somewhat similar to the ruins in Faron, but I can’t be sure…”

“I’ll take you to the other mazes.” He promises. “Then you can compare.”

She laughs. “Thank you! But yes, today was nice. I am a little tired, though.”

“You should probably be resting more, too. You’ve been going as much as I have, throughout this trip. And I know it was hard on you, sometimes.”

An understatement, in his opinion; the ache of her sorrow at Hyrule Castle has yet to leave him.

Zelda pushed herself up with a grunt, shuffling until she was leaning against Link’s side. The warmth of her sank into him, a stark difference to the chill stubbornly hanging in the air, and he pressed into it greedily. Together, they stared into the fire.

“It was hard.” She finally agreed. “I knew it would be…challenging in some ways. But – but it’s gone much better than I hoped. Better than I dreamed.”

She started fiddling with her hands in her lap. “I’m still…unsure about some things. But that’s alright. We have time now, don’t we? To figure it out.”

She glanced over at him, and Link nodded. “We do,” he agreed, “we have plenty of time now. And you’re not doing it by yourself.”

“That’s true.”

There was a beat of silence, the only sound coming from the crackling fire. It was getting warmer now, in the cabin; Link figured they would be able to dress down for bed soon.

“Thank you, Link.”

“Huh?”

He blinked at Zelda, confused at her sudden gratitude. “You’re…welcome?” He said slowly. “Sorry, I – I don’t really get what you’re thanking me for.”

Zelda shrugged, resting her chin on her knees. “I don’t know. I guess for a lot of things. Thank you for coming to get me. For taking me with you on this journey. For staying through all this. For just – for staying. With me.”

Link’s heart softened, and he reached out and grabbed one of her hands, gently pulling off the glove. “Of course I was going to stay.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her cold fingers. “And of course you were coming with me. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Zelda returned, her voice wobbling.

She sounded like she was about to cry, and that wouldn’t do, so Link leaned in close, pressing his lips to her cold cheek. “Don’t cry,” he said fondly.

“I’m not _crying_.” Zelda denied with a sniffle. “It’s fine, I’m just – I’m really happy, that’s all.”

That was probably the best thing he’d ever heard. The whole reason he got this idea was to pull away that constant shroud of sadness that hovered around her. Link knew there would still be harder days – he knew, because he fell victim to them himself. But – but to be able to alleviate her sorrow, just a little…that means a lot to him.

“I’m glad.” He said, and his voice only shook a little. “I’m really glad.”

He pressed another kiss to her hand, and then pulled her to her feet. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s eat, so we can get some sleep.”

-o-

It was the chill in the air that woke him up, forcing him to pry his eyes open with a small shiver.

Pale beams of sunlight streamed into the cabin, filling the small space with shadows. In the fireplace, weak embers flickered and sparked, and Link let out a sigh, knowing that he had to get up and put fresh wood on the fire to stir it back up. A tiny sigh caught his attention, and Link carefully rolled onto his belly, resting his chin on his folded arms.

Next to him, Zelda was lying on her back, one arm thrown over her head while the other clutched the blankets close to her chest. She was snoring lightly, which made Link tuck a smile in his folded arms, and some hair had slipped out of her nightly braid, curling around her face. Just the sight of her sleeping so comfortably made him loathe to get out of the bed; it was tempting to just pull the blankets over his head and go back to sleep.

But it wouldn’t be good for either of them if the room dropped below freezing – so stoking the fire it is.

A shiver ran down his back as Link quietly slipped from the bed, the cooling air latching onto him and sinking into his skin. He moved quickly, snatching up a few thick pieces of wood and placing them into the fire, and he didn’t move until the flames were leaping and cracking merrily. He shuffled back to the bed, rubbing his arms, and just for good measure, he decided to grab one of the thick quilts from the slate, laying it across the bed and tucking it around Zelda’s still form. He _probably_ should’ve put a quilt on the bed when they went to sleep last night – but he had been full of the dinner they had, and the growing warmth in the cabin made him sleepy.

So he forgot. Sue him.

It was a lot warmer when he got back under the blankets, the extra quilt and Zelda’s warmth chasing away any lingering cold. Link made sure the blankets were pulled up as high as possible before shuffling carefully over to Zelda’s side, trying his best not to wake her. She just looked so _peaceful_ right then, sleeping so deeply, and Link didn’t want to disturb that for anything.

The room slowly warmed up from the fire, and he just…laid there. Staring. He would go back to sleep eventually – he could feel it, pulling heavy at his eyelids. But…he was thinking.

Gentle, he reached out. Brushed a lock of hair away from Zelda’s face.

There really was nothing left for them to do, now – for the moment, at least. He wondered…what would they do now? He would have to remember to ask, later.

The past weeks of traveling have felt long – but also, they’ve passed so quickly. Back when he was alone, the constant travel had drained him; it weighed on him, being alone, forcing himself to take one foot in front of the other. He’d met plenty of people on his journey, made plenty of friends – but it was still difficult. Still lonely.

But this – this has been different. Good.

Link let out a long, quiet breath, blinking slowly. He wound an arm around Zelda’s waist. Scooted a little closer so he could rest his head in the curve of her neck. In her sleep, Zelda stirred and turned her head towards him, automatic, mumbling something inaudibly as she buried her face in his hair. He felt her clumsily press a kiss into his hair before her breathing evened out, and Link wasn’t sure what to do, with the feeling swelling in his chest. How he would be able to contain it all.

He turned his head a little more to press his lips against her neck. Mouthed _‘I love you’_ into the skin.

One day he would get the courage to tell her.

For now, he went back to sleep.

-o-

“Are we almost there?”

Zelda’s question came out in a huff, and Link bit back a smile, squeezing her hand.

“Getting there.” He promised.

After a rare morning spent sleeping in and a very, _very_ late breakfast, Link and Zelda cleared up the cabin and finally decided to brave the cold. It was a clear, sunny day outside, the wind a sharp slap against their faces and the snow blinding under the light of the sun. Link allowed himself a small grin, quietly triumphing over his luck, before pulling Zelda along the path that leads up to the mountains past the Flight Range.

They spent most of the afternoon climbing the mountains. Link decided to use the slate to send them further into the mountain ranges, hopping from one shrine to another. They paused to take a lunch break, descending into a shrine on the Hebra Peak to ensure their food wouldn’t freeze, and Zelda started prodding him for answers while they ate.

“You said we _aren’t_ going to do some crazy sledding stunt, right?” She asked dubiously, taking a bite out of her omelet, and Link nodded.

“If you wanna try it we can,” he mumbled around a mouthful of food, “but that’s not why we’re here.”

Zelda squinted at him, trying to figure him out.

“Another hidden hot spring?” She guessed, and he laughed, shaking his head.

“Nope. We _can_ go to one, if you want, but -”

“More shrines?”

“There’s probably a few out here that I didn’t find, but no, it’s not that.”

She pouted furiously. “That’s all I can think of right now! What on earth could you possibly have up your sleeve, Link?”

“You’ll see! It’ll be worth it, I promise. Do you trust me?”

Zelda squirmed in place, Link staring at her until she sighed loudly. “ _Yes._ ” The answer bursts out of her. “Yes of course I do – more than anyone.”

The answer fills him to the brim with warmth, every time. “Okay. Then just trust me that spending all day walking in the cold mountains will be worth it. The sun should be going down soon, anyway. Do you want to keep walking around, or do you want to stay here?”

She popped another forkful of her lunch into her mouth, humming in consideration. Her eyes wandered around the shrine before coming to a decision with a short nod. “I think I want to stay here.” She answered. “We can warm up a little.”

He wouldn’t say no to that plan. Plus, on the bright side, time moves differently in the shrine; though they would only be spending a short time here, eating and warming up, by the time they finish and go outside, it might be nighttime.

“That’s fine with me.” He said. “Do you want to eat something else?”

“Yes! Oh! And also, I have a question –”

So that’s how they spend their time; sitting on the floor of a shrine, talking and eating, Link answering Zelda’s questions about the shrine and the test of strength that entailed before deciding to chance it and see if the day had reached an end.

He was hoping that his luck would hold out, throwing up silent prayers as they cleaned up from their lunch and moved to the platform that would take them back outside. The weather in Hebra was always so fickle, clear skies one minutes and then cloudy the next, snowfalls so thick that he could barely see a few feet in front of him.

But today – today has been good. The clear weather has lasted throughout the day, blue skies and sunshine and wisps of faint clouds. Maybe it was the work of the Goddesses, taming Hebra’s fickle nature for just a moment. He hoped that they would continue to work with him, just a little while longer.

He nervously shook out his hands as the platform slowly rose to the surface, the cold wind wrapping around them in the shaded platform. Night had fallen on them while they were inside the shrine, and Link soon discovered that his luck had held out from the hushed, awed gasp that Zelda let out.

Her hand slipped out of his as she stepped away from the shrine, the crunch of her footsteps in the snow echoing around them until she was a few feet away from the shrine, head tilted back as she stared up into the sky.

Over their heads, high up in the sky, lights rippled – undulating waves of purple, blue, and green. It was as stunning as the first day Link was lucky enough to see them, on one of those endless stretches of travel, one day blurring into the next.The lights were so bright that they reflected onto the snow, bathing everything in an otherworldly light.

Link had just stepped off the shrine platform to join Zelda when she suddenly sat hard on the ground, flopping back and getting swallowed up by the snow. He had panicked – just a little, breaking into a sprint and sliding to the ground by her side, thinking something had happened, that something was wrong –

But no. Zelda was fine, lying on her back and wide eyes glued onto the lights overhead.

“Link,” she whispered, a faint, amazed exhale, “this is amazing.”

Her eyes slid over to him, an awed smile curling her mouth, and the aurora lights overhead reflected in her eyes. She grabbed his arm, tugging gently. “Here, come on,” she coaxed, “lie down with me.”

“Aren’t you going to get cold?” Link asked, teasing.

“It’ll only be for a minute! Come on –”

She tugged again, insistent, and Link gave in easily, following her lead and lying down next to her with a sigh. “Alright, alright…don’t complain to me if you get cold.”

Zelda didn’t respond, once again caught up in the lights above them, and eventually, Link let himself get swept up, too. The snow melting into his hair and soaking through his snowquill was a little uncomfortable, but it was easy to ignore, for now.

He watched the lights dance in the sky for a moment, but of course he found himself watching Zelda much more than the lights, eyes darting to and away from her face.

A little sniffle snapped his attention in a vice grip, and when Link whipped his head over to look at Zelda, he saw her face was wet with tears.

His heart sank so fast that it made him nauseous, and Link scrambled onto his knees, hands hovering over Zelda in uncertainty.

“What is it?” He asked, trying not to sound frantic. “Zelda? What’s wrong? Is it – do you not like it? What happened?”

Zelda laughed, though it sounded more like a sob, and gave him a large, wobbly smile. “I’m okay!” She reassured him. “It’s just – they’re happy tears. I’m happy.”

Her eyes wandered back to the aurora lights, and fresh tears filmed over her eyes, clinging to her lashes and streaming down her face.

“I just –”

She sniffled again. “I’m just – glad that I’m here. I’m happy that I – get to see this, with you. I’m just…I’m really lucky.”

Zelda beamed at him, tear tracks shining on her face, and Link cupped her face in his gloved hands, trying to wipe away the tears with his thumb.

“I’m glad.” He said softly. “I – I saw these lights on accident, once, and I just knew – I knew I had to show you. Here, come on –”

He pulled Zelda upright, brushing away the snow that clung to her hair and the back of her snowquill. Then, he grabbed one of the quilts from the slate, shaking it open and wrapping the blanket around the two of them, tucking it close and making sure no cold air got in.

Zelda was still crying a little, a few stray tears escaping now and then, and she laughed wetly when he rubbed her back. “I’m okay!” She promised, scooting in until they were pressed cheek to cheek. “I’m just – I’m overwhelmed. But I’m okay.”

She turned her head to press a quick kiss to his cheek, and the heat of his blush felt even more obvious due to the vicious cold.

They continued to stare at the shimmering lights, at the stars poking through, shining like little gems, and then Link found himself speaking before he really thought about it.

“Zelda?”

“Yes?”

“What do you want to do? After this?”

Zelda turned back to him, giving him her full attention. “What do you mean?”

“I mean – well. We visited all the settlements, and – and did what we wanted to do. I guess I’m asking to figure out – where do you want to go from here? Do you want to travel a little more? Do you want to – to go back home?”

Link kept his eyes turned skyward as he spoke, but he could feel Zelda’s eyes on him the entire time, the sensation making his hair stand up.

“I think…” She said slowly, considering, “that I would like to travel with you a little more.”

He jumped a little, whipping over to give her a wide-eyed stare, and found her smiling at him. “Really?” He asked - because he wanted to be sure. “You really want to? I know we’ve been moving for a while – it’s fine if you’re tired.”

“But you haven’t shown me everything, yet.”

Zelda sidled up to him, pressing close. “You promised me, remember?”

He did.

He could still see Zelda in that pink dress, remember the smile she gave him when he whispered to her, _I want to show you everything._

_I want to show you the whole world._

_I’m going to._

“Yeah,” he said, breathless. “Yeah, I did promise, didn’t I?”

“Mm. And I know you still have plenty of places you want to show me, don’t you? So we can travel some more. I don’t mind it, really. Being out in the wild. As long as it’s with you.”

She gave him another smile, and how could Link _not_ press his lips against it, trying to catch that sweetness on his tongue? He pressed kisses against her face, chasing away the cold until she was warm and flushed, until she was laughing, and her tears, no matter how happy they had been, were nothing but a memory.

“Oh –! I just remembered –”

Link pulled the slate off his belt, switching to the camera function, and once Zelda caught on to what he was doing she laughed, covering her face with a bashful hand.

“Link, no! I look _terrible_ – I was just crying, and I know my hair is all wet from the snow, and –”

“You don’t look terrible at all!” Link denied, holding up the slate. “Zelda, come on – you’re beautiful, I swear.”

“You always think that, I bet.”

“I do, because I’m always right.”

“Do you really need to take a picture of me? Right now?”

“Yes.” He nodded sharply, expression determined. “It’s to make up for when you weren’t here. So I don’t forget.”

Zelda peeked at him through a gap in her fingers. “Really?” She asked, shy.

“Really.”

He never wanted to forget again, not if he could help it – but…just in case. He wanted to record every moment.

“…Alright.”

Zelda let her hand fall away from her face, a little smile curving her lips as she waited for Link to take the picture – and he was struck with an impulse.

He switched the camera around on the slate to the front-facing mode. Held the camera overhead until he could see the two of them on the screen.

“Link? What are you -?”

“Zelda.”

She turned to him, lips parted slightly, and he leaned in and kissed her, shivering a little when her gloved hand slowly rose to cradle his face. Distantly, he heard the shutter as the camera took a picture – but he wasn’t paying attention, letting the slate fall onto their laps as he put his freed hands to better use, pulling Zelda close.

Later, when they returned to the cabin, he would check the slate and smile at how well the picture came out, showing it to Zelda and laughing when she squeaked in embarrassment and tackled him onto the bed, asking _why_ he would take such a picture.

But for now, there were much more important things to focus on.

For now, he was here – wrapped up in this warm bubble with the girl he loves, kissing her again and again and burning this moment into his memory as the cold wind whirled around them and the aurora lights shined overhead.

Silently, he said a prayer of thanks to the Goddesses. Gratitude for being able to get here – to be able to be so lucky.

Every lonely second of his journey was worth it in the end, to be able to have moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the last. isn't that crazy? it's pretty surreal. 
> 
> soooo, next up - a small time skip and one last visit to kakariko. we're gonna wrap summer up.
> 
> I think that's all I have to say...idk I'm blanking. it's really late lmao. let me know what y'all think, as usual! I always appreciate your comments and kudos. 
> 
> and uhhh yeah that's it. I'm gonna go sleep. goodnight, and until next time!


	15. hateno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good morning guys! 
> 
> here we are - the last chapter. isn't that crazy, haha!
> 
> I'll save the sappy stuff for the end, okay? go read first.

When Zelda decided they would pay another visit to Kakariko, they arrived during the autumnal equinox.

It was meant to be a quick stop, passing through for a night before continuing to their main destination – Hateno. Link had spent the remainder of the summer taking her around the country – showing her new, hidden discoveries and taking her back to places they’ve already been. They returned to the settlements a few times, to inform them of the meeting she was planning and to fulfill little promises – to Rito Village, to inform Kaneli of the state of the Guardians, and Goron City to check on the state of the roads up the mountain.

Between those visits they just…spread the word. Wherever they went, they shared news of the end of the Calamity – that it was safe to walk the roads again, to travel. If there was work that needed doing, small tasks that needed a helping hand, then they did what they could, all the while letting people know that it was safe to reach out to each other once again.

And then one evening, while they were getting ready to sleep at one of the stables, Zelda said that she was ready to return to Hateno.

“Just for a little while,” she said, folding her arms over Link’s chest. “Traveling around has been fun, but…I think I want to rest, for a bit.”

He hummed quietly, combing a hand through the hair that spilled over her shoulders – she hadn’t gotten around to braiding it for the evening, yet. “That’s fine.” Link said easily. “I’m ready to head back home for a while, too.”

So they worked to head that way, taking the slow path and walking instead of using the slate – well. Until Zelda’s decision to make a stop in Kakariko.

The air was different, standing on the hill and looking over the village – it had a crisp edge to it, a sign that cooler weather was on the way. The trees were starting to change, too, the leaves slowly turning a deep red color. Zelda took in a deep breath, pulling the scent of the coming autumn into her lungs, and then grabbed Link’s hand, hopping off the shrine and leading the way down the hill.

“I’m going to talk to Impa.” She informed him as they walked, and he nodded, a knowing light in his eyes.

“I figured you were.”

“Did you want to come with me?”

“Hmm…no, not this time. I’ll probably speak with her on my own later – you can have your time with her. I’ll probably just go shopping, we need more food anyway.”

“Okay. I just wanted to ask and make sure.”

They entered the village proper, and Zelda listened to the gentle sound of wood chimes swaying in the wind with a smile. It felt so different, from the last time she was here – _she_ felt different. So different from that day all those months ago, waking up disoriented and scared and more tired than she’s ever been.

It's a good difference, she thinks – Zelda has grown much, throughout the summer.

She could tell when their arrival had been noticed, a ripple of sound echoing across the village; Sheikah called out greetings as they passed, wishing them a happy equinox and asking how they’ve been. They ran into little Cottla, who had been running towards her house, calling for her sister, but as soon as she saw Link that goal was quickly forgotten in favor of screaming his name at the top of her lungs and throwing herself into his arms.

“Link!!” She yelled again, grabbing at his tunic. “Where did you go?? You haven’t been by in for _ever_!! Would you come play with me? Koko doesn’t want to, and I’m _bored_.”

Zelda hid a smile behind her hand as she watched Link close his eyes, pretending to think about it. “Well,” he drew out, and Cottla wiggled in his arms, cheeks puffed out in impatience. “I guess I can play with you today. But first!”

He held up a finger. “I need to go shopping today. Do you want to be my helper? It’ll go faster with a little help, and we can play after. I’ll even make honey candies.”

That had Cottla perking up. “Candy?? Really?? Yes!! Okay, let’s go shop!! Let’s go!!”

“I guess that settles your plans for the day?” Zelda asks dryly, and Link nods solemnly. “Yup. And I’m sure Koko will get roped into it eventually, so I’m booked and busy for the foreseeable future.”

“A tragedy! Hopefully the girls will be kind enough to bring you back to me.”

“It depends. Well, Cottla?” He jostled the little girl in his arms, making her laugh. “You’ll let me see Zelda again, right?”

The little Sheikah sighed, rolling her eyes. “I _guess_. Now come _on_ , Link, let’s _go!!_ ”

“Alright, alright!” He laughed. “You heard the lady – we’re on a tight schedule.”

“Well, don’t let me keep you.”

Smiling, she curved a hand around Link’s cheek and leaned in to press a swift kiss to his lips.

“I’ll see you soon.” She said, laughing at the face Cottla made at them kissing. Zelda waved and headed towards the stairs leading to Impa’s house. Dorian and Cado were standing at the foot of the stairs, keeping guard like always, and Cado was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, an amused tilt to his lips.

“ _Well._ ” He said. “I’m pretty sure _that_ wasn’t going on, the last time you two were here.”

“Congratulations.” Dorian said warmly. “Is this recent?”

“Oh, no, it – it’s been, um. We’ve been, uh – together for a couple of months, now.”

“Months! You hear that Dorian?” Cado cries out, and Zelda tries to ignore the heat she feels spreading across her face. “What did I tell you, huh? Didn’t I say I had a nose for this sort of thing?”

“Yes, yes,” Dorian patiently agreed. “You were right the whole time. Anyway –”

He turns to Zelda, smiling at her as he frees her from Cado’s oncoming torment. “Your Highness, I’m assuming you’ve come to see Impa?”

“I have, yes.”

He nodded in understanding. “Alright – Cado, go inform Lady Impa that Her Highness is here.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. What, have your legs suddenly stopped working? Go on!”

Cado sighed loudly, but did what he was told, trudging up the stairs and knocking on the large doors before quietly stepping inside.

“I…appreciated that.” Zelda said quietly once she knew Cado wouldn’t hear. “Thank you.”

Dorian just nodded, tapping the side of his nose with a smile. “I have a nose for it – perhaps it’s a dad thing. Knowing when to embarrass my daughters, and all that.”

“I don’t think your girls could ever be embarrassed by you.”

A shadow came over Dorian then – just for a second – but it was gone before she could say anything, a little smile on his face. “On the contrary,” he said lightly, suddenly melancholy, “Koko said I was embarrassing just last week for giving her kisses in front of her friends.”

He went quiet after that, sinking back into his thoughts, but he did give her a nod when Cado returned, informing her that Impa was ready to see her.

The room was warm when she entered and smelled of spices, and Zelda already felt herself relaxing. Impa was sitting on the floor for once, resting on a cushiony pillow as she prepared two steaming cups of tea. She looked up when Zelda entered, and the wrinkles around her face creased with her smile.

“About time you showed up!” Impa crowed. “Come on, sit down – come tell this old woman how you’ve been.”

-o-

“I haven’t been honest with you.”

Zelda watched Impa’s hand slow as she brought her teacup to her lips, a moment of hesitation that could have been easily overlooked, if Zelda weren’t focused on her. But Impa quickly recovered, taking a slow sip from her cup before placing it back down, folding her wrinkled hands in her lap.

“Haven’t been honest,” Impa repeated, considering. “About what?”

“About my plans to take the throne.”

That made Impa still completely, her gaze sharp as she stared Zelda down. “What do you mean?” She demanded. “Have you changed your mind? Given up?”

“I haven’t given up, no. I’ve –”

Zelda sighed heavily, her eyes sliding closed. “I’ve just realized that it’s not going to _work_. It’s not going to work.”

The words started to spill out of her, faster and faster. “I’ve been thinking about it while traveling with Link – gathering more and more information about it when we visited the settlements and talked to the leaders. They were fine with helping rebuild, but when it came to talks about the crown – they were hesitant. Cautious. And I wondered – would going back to how it was before really be the best option? Would that work for the betterment of everyone? I thought we were united, but…but we weren’t, were we? Not really.”

Impa said nothing, lips pressed together into a thin line. Zelda knew that she was letting her say her piece, so she continued. “And when Link and I went to explore the castle, I –”

She could still remember it – the foul, lingering taint of Malice that made her feel sick, made her skin crawl.

“It isn’t salvageable.” She whispered. “The Malice – it’s too deep. It’s impossible to rebuild. There’s only – there’s only starting over with something new.”

She wasn’t talking about the castle, anymore. Zelda’s hands curled into fists in her lap, her back straightening a little more. “I’m only – I’m only telling you now, because…because I didn’t want to disappoint you. Because Impa, you were – you _are_ one of my closest friends, and I – I didn’t want to let you down. I know what you wanted from me, and how you expected – how you’ve _hoped_ for Hyrule to return to how it was, but –”

Her words were starting to stick in her throat, and Zelda finally tore her eyes away from Impa with a shaky sigh. “I’m sorry.” She whispered to her hands, nervously twisted together – and she was sorry; she never liked to disappoint anyone, the feeling a millstone around her neck. But this was her decision, and she would stand by it, no matter what happens.

“Oh, Zelda.”

Impa’s voice was a soft exhale, and when Zelda found the courage to lift her head and look at her, the Sheikah was smiling – a sad, bittersweet thing, but a smile nonetheless.

“I think I owe you an apology, too.”

“H-huh? You do?”

“I do. In my wish to see Hyrule restored, I have pushed you.” Impa explained, reaching for her cooling cup of tea. “I urged for you to return to your throne, believing that it was the right way – the _only_ way. But it seems that all I’ve done is cause you more stress! Fearing that you’ll disappoint me – ha!”

Impa let out a cackle, slapping at her thigh. “Zelda, no matter what you do, you will never disappoint me, not after what you gave. So I must apologize, for trying to push you to give more.”

Her laughter tapered off with a sigh. “It has been some time since I have explored the world beyond Kakariko. I do not know how it’s changed – but _you_ do. My Paya, she sat me down one day and told me that the world has changed for the better. And that the leaders that come after must change to reflect that. Zelda…do what you must in order to rebuild a better world. I’ll be proud of you either way.”

Zelda gave herself a minute to hold on to her composure, because she didn’t want to spend the remainder of her time with Impa crying into her shoulder. “Thank you.” She whispered, throat tight. “I – I accept your apology.”

“I’m glad. Now – why don’t you tell me what you have planned so far?”

“Oh – um, yes! Well, you see…”

She tucked her hair behind her ear. “I am essentially…I am Queen in name only, right now. I don’t know if there will ever be a monarchy again – there, um. I’m planning a meeting with the leaders of the settlements so, so we can talk about it and try to figure out a system that can work for everyone. I, um. I would like it, if you and Paya could attend, so that we can have the input of the Sheikah, as well.”

“The world has been very wary of the Sheikah.” Impa reminded her. “Our presence might be more of a disadvantage than a help.”

“All the more reason to have you two there.” Zelda countered. “The treatment of the Sheikah is something that needs to be remedied; this is the best chance for us to try and improve things after so long.”

She bit absently at her thumb, lost in thought. “Link and I…we’ve been talking. And we’re sure…we’re sure that our work in Hyrule isn’t finished. So we – we want to make sure that we do everything we can right now. Just in case.”

Impa’s eyes widened with comprehension. “Is something else coming?” She asked, incredulous. “So soon?”

“We don’t _know_. I – the shrines are still active. I’ve been having…dreams. I feel like – like something is coming. I don’t know. We just want to be ready.”

“…I understand. You’ll tell me? If something is happening?”

“I will.” She promised.

Zelda picked up her teacup and took a sip, cringing a little at the cool temperature. She looked down at the green liquid and ran a finger lightly around the rim of her cup. “Impa?”

“Yes?”

“Are you still good with a blade?”

“Oh, so you’re going to just disrespect me, now?”

“I’m just asking!”

Impa scowled at her, but there was a teasing light in her eye. “I might be. Spit it out, girl – what do you need?”

“Well…” A lock of hair had spilled over her shoulder, and Zelda slowly wound it around her finger, thinking. “I was thinking about how, well…everything has changed so much. _I’ve_ changed so much. And perhaps…I should do something to reflect that.”

Impa stared hard at her for a moment before turning to the stairs. “Paya!” She hollered, “come down here, will you? I’m going to need a second pair of eyes for this. And bring my knives with you!”

-o-

The sensation of cool air on the back of her neck was extremely distracting.

Kakariko was golden with the sunset, and the temperature had dropped some as the day came to an end. She smiled nervously at Cado and Dorian as they gaped at her in surprise, holding back the urge to reach up and nervously touch her hair.

“So _that’s_ the reason you were in there so long.” Dorian mused. “It looks very nice, Your Highness. Suits you.”

“Really?” Zelda asked. “You think so?”

“Of course!” Cado burst out. “It’s very fitting, Your Highness!”

She did give in and touch her hair then, still marveling at how the ends curled around her chin. Zelda had felt unspeakably nervous, asking Impa to cut her hair; she was never allowed to do anything so drastic to her hair, before. She was shaking when Impa had started to cut her hair, but with every lock that fell to the floor, the lighter she became. She couldn’t stop looking at her reflection as she redid her braid, turning her head this way and that and marveling at how _short_ it was.

“Thank you.” Zelda beamed at them. “Ah – do you know where Link has gone?”

“Yes, he just went to the inn for the evening.”

She quickly gave the men her thanks and goodbyes after that, taking the well-known path down towards the inn. The entire way she kept getting distracted by the wind brushing against her collar, and the absence of a weight spilling down her back. This really would take some getting used to.

And well, she wondered…what would Link say about her new hair?

She couldn’t wait to find out.

The thought made her eagerly pick up her pace, practically skipping to the inn to ask the innkeep what room Link had purchased for the night. Her own key in hand, Zelda strode down the hall to the room, inserting the key into the lock and slipping into the room, leaning back against the wood as she closed the door behind her. Link’s back was to her, occupied with something on the slate, and Zelda bit back a smile, letting her bag slide off her shoulder and gently land on the floor.

“I’m back.” She called out, and grinned as Link visibly perked up.

“Welcome back!” He said warmly, turning around to face her. “Did your talk with Impa go okay? If you haven’t eaten, I was about to –”

Link noticed her hair, then, and he froze in place, eyes widening. The Sheikah Slate slipped from his fingers, clattering to the ground, and Zelda winced a little at the loud sound.

“You –” he stuttered, eyes roaming all over her short hair, darting over her face and the newly exposed curve of her neck. “You cut your hair!”

She nodded rapidly, a giggle bursting from her lips. “I did!” Zelda agreed. “Impa cut it for me. Paya helped, too.”

“Oh, wow, it looks –”

He disregarded the slate on the floor, stumbling past it and making a beeline straight for her, cupping her face in his hands. “It looks so…” He raises a hand, combs his fingers through her hair. “…Fluffy.” Link finally decided, and a laugh sputtered out of her.

“Fluffy?!”

“It’s the best way to describe it!” Link said. “You look like a duckling. It’s cute.”

“It is?”

“Yes! I really like it.”

“Oh…” He combed his fingers through her hair again, and Zelda leaned into it a little, smiling. “That’s good.”

“It is.” Link said smugly, and Zelda narrowed her eyes at him, sensing a wave of mischief coming off him. “Because with your hair so short, I can do _this_ –”

Zelda squeaked loudly as Link pressed her back into the door, hands on her hips. Her breath caught in her throat at the feeling of his lips pressed against her neck, and then she let out a _shriek_ of laughter when Link blew a loud raspberry against her skin. Zelda almost leapt out of her skin at the feeling, shoving herself up against the door.

“ _Link!!_ ” She sputtered, throwing her arms around his neck as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “You are the _worst_ , I -!!”

He blew on her neck again, and she wiggled in his grasp at the ticklish feeling, not noticing that he was making his way to their bed until her back collided with soft mattress, Link blowing on her neck for the third time.

“Cut it _out!!_ ” She laughed, worming her hand between them and trying to push his face away. “That tickles!!”

“I know.” Link turned his lips to her palm, kissing each of her fingers. “That’s why I’m doing it.”

She glowered at him. “Awful. You’re the worst.”

“I know.” He hummed, nuzzling her hand. “Do you want dinner?”

“Did you cook?”

“Mm. I didn’t want to leave the room once I got here, so I cooked beforehand. Meat stuffed pumpkins.”

“Are you tired?” She asked, finally moving her hand from his face. “Did Cottla give you the run-around after shopping?”

Link nodded. “She is a master at hide and seek,” he said solemnly, “very slippery. It takes a lot of skill to be able to beat her. And then Koko came out and wanted to play, too.”

“I’m sure you did your best.” She teased. “Do you want to get up and eat now?”

“In a minute,” he sighed, putting all his weight on her and pressing her down into the bed. “I don’t want to get up yet.”

Zelda giggled, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her hands against his back. “Poor thing,” she simpered as Link turned his face into her neck. “Fine, we can lie down for a while – but don’t fall asleep.”

“I won’t.” He sighed. “Hey.”

“Yes?”

“How did your talk with Impa go?”

She stared up at the ceiling, absently rubbing her hands along his back. “It went fine.” She finally answered. “I was – honest with her. And she took it pretty well. She – she apologized to me, too.”

“That’s good.”

Zelda found her eyes closing as Link’s warmth sank into her, hands still rubbing along his back. It was these little moments that it really sank in just how _tired_ she was – how going back to Hateno really was a good idea.

“Link.”

He mumbled something in response, deep and low in his chest.

“What do you want to do, once we get back to Hateno?”

“Mmm…” He pulled his face away from where he was tucked into her neck and rested his chin on her sternum, looking at her with sleepy blue eyes. “I guess the first thing we’re gonna have to do is clean the house. We’ve been gone for a while, so it’s probably dusty.”

“That’s true.”

“And then we can go shopping for food. Pay a visit to Purah.”

“And after that?”

“I don’t know…sleep for three days?”

A laugh burst out of her, and she pulled him impossibly closer. “Three days, really? You’re just saying that because you’re tired right now.”

Link shrugged, but he didn’t deny it, dropping his head and burying his face in her chest.

“Hey, no.” She shoved a hand into his hair and tugged at the strands. “We still need to eat and get ready for bed. Come on, get up.”

She tugged his hair again and Link groaned raggedly, pushing himself up. “Okay, okay…”

Link scooped the slate off the floor, and after fiddling with the slate, the savory smells of roasted meat and pumpkin filled the air, Zelda’s stomach loudly reminding her that she hadn’t really eaten that much today. She pressed her hands over her face, blindly kicking out at Link as he laughed at her loud stomach, and then peeked through her fingers to stare at him while he wasn’t looking.

His hair had gone loose from her hands in it, spilling over his shoulders and Zelda smiled at him, pulling her hands away from her face and pushing herself up. “We’ve switched,” she noted absently, toeing off her boots. “Your hair is longer than mine, now.”

Zelda reached out to lightly pinch a strand of his hair between thumb and forefinger. He wrinkled his nose, blowing some of his hair out of his eyes, “yeah, I guess it is, huh?”

“I like it.” She said, repeating his words as she reached up to fluff his hair. “It’s cute.”

“…Right.” Link mumbled, cheeks pink as he pulled her off the bed. “Come on – let’s go eat, so we can get some sleep.”

-o-

“Goddesses above!!”

Zelda wiped the thick layer of dust clinging to her finger onto her trousers, staring at the kitchen table in betrayal. “I wasn’t expecting the house to be _this_ dusty!!”

Up on the loft, she heard Link suck on his teeth in disgust, footsteps loud as he stomped back down to the main floor.

Their return to Hateno Village had been quick and efficient; after breakfast and Link spending the morning talking to Impa, they said their goodbyes and warped away to the shrine that sat in the middle of Hateno, just a few feet away from their house.

It felt weirdly nostalgic to see the house again, even though they hadn’t been gone for very long – at least it didn’t feel long to her. Bolson and Karson were absent from their usual spots around the fire, and though it was curious, it wasn’t the main thing on her mind – which was getting into the house, cleaning up a little, and maybe taking a nap.

That is, until she saw all the dust.

“This is going to take all day to clean.” Zelda despaired. “And then we have to do _laundry,_ oh no…”

“It might be a little faster if we split the work.” Link pointed out. “So you can choose which one you want to do – do you want to take care of the dust, or do laundry?”

Right now, _neither_ sounded great – what sounded great to _her_ was resting. But chores first.

“I’ll dust.” Zelda sighed, resigned. “Do you have a dusting rag I can use?”

“I can do you one better.” Link reassured her, already looking through the slate. “Hold on a second.”

Light formed in his hand, and when he stretched out his hand in offering, he was holding a…Korok leaf?

“It’s better than a dust rag,” he explains to her confused staring. “One wave with this can get rid of half of the dust in the house. Make sure you open the windows first, though. We can deal with the blankets and minor dusting after that.”

It wasn’t that she didn’t _believe_ Link, but Zelda was certainly a little doubtful at the effectiveness of a Korok leaf as she opened all the windows, taking care to make sure any fragile items were safely put away. But her doubt was swiftly taken care of with one wave of the leaf, a great gust of wind swirling around her and sending the dust flying out of the windows. She did the same to the loft upstairs, and soon there was a lot less dust lying around for her to deal with.

She gathered up the quilts and sheets before running outside, asking Link if she could borrow his handkerchief to keep her hair out of her face. She brings the blankets and sheets outside, and with a little help and innovation from Link, they use some rope to put up a makeshift clothesline so she can beat any lingering dust out of the blankets. The entire time, she talks to Link, their chatter mingling with the splash of water as he washed clothes and the rhythmic sound of Zelda cleaning the blankets.

Once that was finished, she just let the blankets stay there, hoping the breeze would freshen them up a bit while she removed any remaining dust from the house. And when she finished that, she put the blankets back on the bed and proceeded to help Link hang up the finished laundry on the clothesline, watching the damp cloth sway in time with the wind.

“Goodness,” she sighed, stretching her arms as high as they could go. “I’m so tired! Do you think we can stop for lunch? Or should we go get groceries first?”

“Probably best to get groceries.” Link says, pressing his hands against his lower back and sighing in relief when several loud pops filled the air. Zelda made a face in disgust at the noise but took Link’s hand with no complaint when he offered it, the two of them quickly making their way down the path into the village. They were stopped a few times on the way to the grocers, villagers surprised at their sudden return and asking how they’ve been, wondering where they ran off to. They were able to get to the store eventually, though, and restocked on rice, eggs, and plenty of milk. There were also a few other items on sale that weren’t there before, and when Zelda asked the store owner he just shrugged.

“Some more produce has been coming in.” He explained. “I don’t know what’s been going on, but it’s real good for business, so I’m not complaining.”

It warmed Zelda’s heart, to hear such news – but also reminded her that they needed to tell the citizens of Hateno what was going on. Something for her to work on later.

They returned to the house after buying the food they needed, both of them holding onto the basket that swung between them. Once the food was put away and they had a quick lunch, Zelda went back to cleaning inside the house while Link finished up the last of their laundry – her main focus being the Champions’ weapons and removing any leftover dust with an old cloth until they shined. Halfway through cleaning Revali’s bow, she started talking, speaking to the weapons as though they could send her thoughts to her lost friends.

Maybe they could.

“The past few months have been very exciting,” she says, readjusting the Champion blue cloth tied to the end of Revali’s bow. “Though, I’m sure it’s not the type of exciting that you expect – especially you, Revali – you’d probably think the time I spent was boring!”

She laughed a little, placing the bow back onto the weapon mount, and then moved to Daruk’s weapon. It was too heavy for her to lift, so she did the best she could, grabbing a chair from the kitchen and dusting around all the nooks and crannies she could reach.

“I’ve been seeing the world with Link.” Zelda continues. “It’s – it had been such a long time that I, you know – I thought it was necessary. To see what had changed, so I can know what needed to be fixed. It didn’t start that way at first, but – I don’t mind.”

Zelda kept talking as she finished cleaning Daruk’s weapon and moved on to Urbosa’s sword and shield. The shield didn’t need much dusting, but Zelda made sure to clean the sword until it was back to its brilliant splendor.

“I learned a lot about the world.” She whispered to the hilt of Urbosa’s sword. “And about me. And about Link, too. He’s changed a lot – but that’s quite alright, honestly. I changed, too. And I’ve learned so much about the people that came after you, and what they’ve wanted out of the world – what they need. I think. I’m hoping that we, you know...can work to rebuild Hyrule into something much greater than it was – something beyond our wildest dreams.”

She placed Urbosa’s sword back onto its mount, running a gentle finger over the gems in the hilt. Then, she moved to the last weapon – Mipha’s weapon.

Her touch was careful, reverent as she held the spear in her hands, admiring how the gems glittered in the sunlight. It took them most of the afternoon cleaning up the house, and the end of the day was slowly approaching, golden light spilling into their house. Zelda was focused on the work she was doing now, Mipha’s spear laying across her lap as she carefully ran her rag over the shining metal, making sure to not slice her finger open on the sharp prongs.

“I –”

She paused for a second. The dust rag hovered in the air for a moment before she went back to work, head bowed. “I think I figured out what you wanted to tell me.” Zelda whispered. “And I hope – I never want you to feel guilty, over not saying it. Never. It’s okay – I figured it out on my own eventually.”

Guilt stabbed at her – just for a second – but she shrugged it off easily, knowing that it wouldn’t do them any good. “I’ll take care of him.” She promised, a hushed breath. “He means so much to me. I don’t know what’s waiting for us in the future, but – but I’ll protect him and love him – just like you would. I swear it. On the Goddesses, I swear.”

“Zelda?”

She perked up at Link’s distant call, carefully placing Mipha’s spear back on its mount and whispering a soft farewell before turning on her heel, heading towards the front door. “Yes?” She called out, peeking her head around the doorway. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to ask now – what do you feel like eating for dinner? I can probably get started on it now, before I come help you with inside the house -?”

“Oh! No, it’s fine, I’ve taken care of it!”

She went to help Link with laundry, pulling the clothes down from the clothesline and folding them up as they went back and forth on what they should have for dinner. It washed over her, then – the _domesticity_ of it all, so fast it made her dizzy. It was incredible, Zelda thinks, just how happy she was. It felt impossible before – that there was no way she would ever be deserving enough to obtain this level of happiness.

But she did, she tells herself, clutching the bundle of folded laundry to her chest. She did obtain it. And she has earned every second.

The light of the setting sun drenched them in honey gold, and Zelda wanted to preserve this moment like a piece of precious amber, tucking it into her pocket as a reminder that no matter what happens, whatever the Goddesses have in store for them, she will always have a home to come back to.

-o-

While taking a bath that evening, Zelda wondered if she should bring up the idea to Link of expanding the house. While the little cottage was very quaint and comfortable, having to go outside of the house to bathe and cook was…somewhat inconvenient. And she knew that even though winter was a little ways away, it would become a bigger inconvenience when the colder months finally swept in. It wouldn’t be much…an attached bathroom, an expanded kitchen…would he be fine with it?

Zelda absently stared at her reflection, lost in thought as she ran a towel over her hair. The grass was cool beneath her feet when she finally stepped out of the bathing room, the full moon giving everything a silvery glow.

She slowed to a halt, lips parting slightly as she stared up at the moon. She could still remember the last full moon, all those months ago – so scared that it was all a dream, that she would wake up and everything would be drenched in that familiar blood red. Zelda could barely look at the moon, then.

But she wasn’t so scared of it, now.

Now, she could close her eyes and take a moment to soak in the soft light with a smile before continuing her short trek back to the house, closing the door behind her and putting her dirty clothes away. The air inside the house was calm and still, a little chilly from the evening air; a light was on up in the loft, letting her know that Link was probably still awake, and Zelda was so tired that she felt like she could fall asleep any minute. But she couldn’t do that just yet – there were questions she needed to ask, first.

“Link,” she called, the wood creaking under her feet as she walked up the stairs. “Are you still awake?”

“Mm. I’m up.”

When she reached the loft, he was sitting up in bed, pulling out his hair tie and placing it around his wrist. She sat at the desk near the bed, crouching to dig around in her bag before pulling out her hairbrush so she could brush her hair before bed. It was always best to keep that habit, no matter how short her hair was now.

“I was thinking –” She started, beginning to run her brush through her hair, “is it possible that we could expand the house? It would be good to have the bathroom attached, so we wouldn’t have to go out when it gets cold – and to have a cookpot inside! Do you think Bolson would be kind enough to help us out, whenever he comes back into town -?”

Her words jerked to a halt when she felt the familiar intense prickle of being watched, and Zelda turned her head, Link’s gaze immediately pinning her in place.

He was just sitting on the bed, waiting for her to finish brushing her hair and join him, but his eyes – they were just so _warm_ , staring at her as though she was something miraculous. _Her_ , with her hair fluffed up from her bath and her plainest pajamas. What did she do to deserve a look like that? She didn’t _think_ she did anything too extraordinary today…

She could feel the heat, crawling across her face, down her neck – she wanted to cover her face and hide. “What?” Zelda asked, a tiny, nervous smile curving her lips as she put her brush aside. “What are you staring at me like that for?”

“I don’t know.” Link smiled at her, his hands twisting the blankets in his grip. “I just love you. That’s all.”

Zelda felt her breath leave her in a rush.

_I just love you. That’s all._

Her heartbeat was slamming in her ears. She was lucky that she was sitting down, because she felt like her legs would have given out if she were standing.

 _That’s all_ , he says. Like his love was just an afterthought, like it didn’t mean nothing – when to Zelda, it meant _everything._

It hit her, then – just now. Sank in and settled deep in her bones.

Oh, Goddesses.

He loved her.

He said that he _loved her_. And she was just – sitting here! Saying nothing! Dumbstruck, when he _just said_ that he _loved her_ , and – and she had to check, holding her hands before her eyes to make sure she wasn’t glowing.

Link _loved_ her. He loved _her_.

She felt lit up inside. Her Goddess blood singing in her veins.

 _He loved her_.

And, oh no – she wasn’t saying _anything_.

Link was looking a little nervous, now, gripping the blankets so tightly that his knuckles were white. “You don’t have to say anything.” He reassured her. “I just – I just wanted to let you know. That’s all. It’s fine if you don’t feel the same.”

He _says_ that it would be fine, but his eyes looked so sad as he says the words that – that it just wouldn’t do. And it was laughable – Zelda! Not feeling the same!

She had to tell him. Now.

_Now._

Zelda quickly hopped to her feet, closing that short gap and striding towards Link, placing her hands against his chest. She pushed him back, climbing onto his lap and straddling his stomach, hands lightly pressing him down into the mattress. His eyes were so wide as he looked up at her, his cheeks so red she almost wanted to laugh – but now was not the time.

“Link,” she started breathlessly, “do you remember when – when you pulled out the Master Sword? In the Korok forest?”

Zelda remembered – it was one of her fondest memories of those days, burning bright and furious in her mind. She forced the Calamity to witness it, turned its face upon it and _made_ it watch, and as the light of the Master Sword shined across the forest she hissed in its ear, _he’s coming for me._

_He's coming for you._

It was worth fighting off the mad rage the sight sent it into.

Link’s brow furrowed in confusion – but he answered her all the same. “I do.” He said. “It was – it was a hard day. But I was successful. The sword, it – it showed me a memory. Of you. When you brought it to the forest.”

She wasn’t expecting that; Zelda was preparing to tell him the story, to recall the events of when she returned the Master Sword to its pedestal – but now she didn’t have to. Her heart sang with gratitude towards the sword when she received that knowledge, galloping away as she moved one hand from Link’s chest to brush his bangs away from his eyes.

“When I returned the sword,” she began, “I had started to leave a message for the Deku Tree to relay to you. But when I tried, I was told it would be better to tell you the message myself.

“At the time, I – I wasn’t sure what I wanted to say. There was _so much_ I wanted to tell you then, that I never got to. But now, well. Now I finally know.”

She could feel Link’s hands slowly sliding up her thighs to cup her hips, callouses catching on the fabric of her pajamas.

“What was it?” He breathed, eyes wide and bright – full of hope. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Link.”

Zelda smiled at him, and then leaned over him, turning towards his ear to whisper the words to him like it was a secret – something meant only for the two of them.

“I love you.”

It was a _relief_ , to be able to finally say the words that she has bit back for months. Like the first gasp of air after holding your breath for the longest time.

Link sucked in a breath, and she wasn’t prepared for the world spinning around them as he swiftly flipped their positions, blinking up at him as he pressed her to the mattress.

“Say it again.” He begged, hovering over her, and Zelda smiled, reaching up to cradle his face.

“I love you.” She repeated, and she watched the way his eyes locked on her mouth, watching her lips shape the words.

“Again.” He said, and she couldn’t stop the laugh that slipped out of her, she felt so giddy. Zelda pulled Link in, until her mouth was pressed against his, and then she said it, slowly mouthing the words against him so he could feel it. “I love you.”

He could ask her to say it a thousand times and it would never be a trial – she would tell him that she loved him until she couldn’t speak.

She pulled back again when she heard a quiet sniff and saw that Link’s eyes were shining with a film of tears. “Don’t cry.” She laughed, brushing her thumbs against his cheeks. “If you cry then I’ll start crying, too.”

“I’m not.” Link denied staunchly, even though tears were beading on his lashes. “I’m just – I never thought that you could possibly –”

“Link.”

She pulled him down into a kiss, gentle, and Link pressed into her greedily, a helpless sound catching in his throat.

“Of _course_ I love you.” She whispered against his lips when they parted. “Link, how could I not? You - you're my _best_ friend. I feel like I’ve loved you for the longest time – even before I actually realized it.”

Fresh tears shined in Link’s eyes, and Zelda made sure to kiss them away before they even got the chance to fall.

“Me, too – I mean…I think that’s why I missed you so much. I loved you before I really knew what it was.”

“I – I’m glad. That makes me so happy. I’ve wanted to tell you for ages, but I was too scared.”

“Me, too. I didn’t want to scare you away. Can you say it again?”

 _Scare her away_ – that was ridiculous. Impossible.

Zelda’s cheeks ached from the goofy smile that spread across her face. That was fine – through his tears, Link was smiling just as widely.

“Mhm.”

She wrapped her arms around him, pulled him close and pressed a kiss against the shell of his ear. “I love you.” She whispered again, and she could feel the shudder than ran down his back.

Zelda wouldn’t be surprised now, if she started glowing; being able to tell Link the full truth of her heart brought the same feelings, the same rush – the sensation of being endless. That there were more depths to herself.

She pulled Link close – impossibly close – and soaked in his quiet laugh as she rubbed their noses together, as she dropped light kisses across his face.

“One more time,” he asked in a whisper, “just one more.”

Zelda didn’t know what to do with the trembling in her heart. The best thing she thought would ease the ache was to kiss him again. “I love you.” She pressed into his mouth, and it felt good – it felt right, pressed tight against him, curled up in their bed in their little home. It felt like something slotting into place.

The questions about expanding the house, and her growing worry at the work that laid beyond in the future was easily forgotten here. And that was fine – they had plenty of time, now. And she would not face these worries alone.

Zelda laughed a little when Link grabbed the blankets folded at the foot of their bed, pulling them overhead into a makeshift cocoon, and pulled him in for one more kiss – just one more, and then another, and another after that.

She tangled their legs together. Held him close.

Whispered that she loved him well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap.
> 
> I'm SO emo that this is over lmao. this series has been my baby and helped me out during a very hard year. but it's done! it's a little open ended - they still have stuff they're working on, things to look forward to, and of course the ever elusive events of botw 2. but it's still complete, in a way.
> 
> and now, I want to thank you - all of you! when I started this series I had no idea what the hell I was doing or if anyone would like it. and the response I have gotten has been more than I ever dreamed of. so - thank you, everyone! thank you for reading, and commenting, and making art and giving kudos and recommending it to others, if you did. y'all are the reason writing this shit is so fun lmao.
> 
> as of today, this series is complete! but I won't say I'm done with it. maybe there will be some oneshots here and there in the future. who knows? but for now, this will do.
> 
> I hope that this ending was satisfactory enough. for the final time, comments and kudos are so loved and appreciated! thanks a million times for sticking with me. and uh, yeah!
> 
> until next time!
> 
> (as of TODAY (1/14) there is now [ART](https://spacebeyonce.tumblr.com/post/640345264878649344/hello-so-uhi-started-this-after-reading) of the last scene of this chapter!!! thank you a million times to the anon that submitted it to me!!! I will cherish it forever!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> okay! 
> 
> this intro is basically a promise. a promise that this is definitely, absolutely happening and that this story will exist. I feel a lot better, now that I got the intro chapter out, and once I get used to my routine of dealing with five (5) classes, I can get to researching and planning out what's gonna go down at each place.
> 
> until then, I hope this is enough, haha! I hope y'all like this surprise introduction to part two, and lord I hope I don't disappoint lmao.
> 
> comments and kudos are always loved, y'all know the drill of course!
> 
> y'all stay safe out there! until next time :)


End file.
